One Step at a Time
by Dorkout
Summary: Modern AU Sybil is back at home with her parents, not entirely by choice, more by a need to heal after the end of a bad relationship. With the help of family, her passion for the art of dancing and an Irish chauffer, maybe the healing can finally start to begin. warning for mentions of domestic vilonce and much later possible sexytimes
1. Chapter 1

_*hello! This is a new work that I plan on making multi-chaptered, I have about 3 or 4 planned out but not quite written yet, depending on how this first part is received ill see how far I take this one, maybe longer. A lot of this is based off of personal experience and im not super sure about UK laws as I am in America but if anyone finds any fault with the details of the law stuff please let me know and ill fix it. _

_Some info to know before hand- This is set modern day, as in now, and the Crawleys are not titled or anything, just incredibly rich. They have staff but not all of them stay on the estate(which you will see) the house(still very sizable, maybe not as big as downton) is about 2 miles from the village town which is a little bit more populated than on the show, it has been about 100 years, so some expansion and development is expected. Our lovely Tom does not make an appearance in this chapter but rest assured, he will be front and center for the next one!_

_(also quick note: this fic contains themes of emotional, physical and mental abuse so please be aware if you are sensitive to that)_

_On to the stuff! Enjoy _

Chapter one: Coping

…_Eight. Nine. Ten. Keep breathing. The moment will pass. He isn't here. _

Slowly opening her eyes Sybil found herself lying in her childhood bed. Looking up at the curtains hanging from the carved bedposts. Breathing deeply and continuing to count. Count her breaths, count the small flowers adorning her curtains, count anything and everything if need be for the panic to slow, dissipate, and hopefully stop. She had been doing this for the past half hour. Dr. Clarkson said that she would have to take small steps. That she would be able to control these episodes if she could only breathe deeply and remind herself that she was safe. And she was.

Finally, she felt her insides unclench and release. She took a good look around and slowly sat up, noticing the sun setting outside. Perhaps she had been up here longer than she first thought.

The morning had started out so nicely. She had woken up and was feeling good, really and truly good for the first time since she had moved back in with her parents nearly 5 weeks ago. Feeling so light and free she had decided to talk a walk into town. It was a short two-mile trek through the beautiful landscape that surrounded her childhood estate. Growing up rich had had its benefits as well as its downfalls. One of her favorite memories was walking into town with her father when she was younger. Her sisters always thought she was silly. They could just take the car and be there so much sooner, but Sybil had enjoyed the physicality or the act and the time spent asking her father about everything and anything her small mind could think of. When she got older, she would walk to town to take dance classes with Miss Isobel, who now owned and ran the studio. On the way there, she would practically dance the whole way, practicing her leaps and glissades to make sure she got them perfect. That long walk had helped hone her craft to get her to where she was today. Officially graduated from University with a degree in dance education, ready to start taking over for Isobel's classes and one day, her entire studio.

Of course growing up privileged and rich also had its downfalls. Sure, she was able to take so many classes and have the best training and education but that also came with expectations she was expected to fulfill. Mainly, making a good marriage. She had travelled in the "right" circles and met the "right" people but she never felt as comfortable with it as Mary had. Of course, Mary had that commanding sort of personality that immediately draws your eye right to her. Sybil was much more reserved, observant. Always more interested in things she should not be, like politics and religion. Always drawn to the wrong sort of people. But Larry was in the "right" sort of people, or at least she thought he was.

Getting out of bed and searching the closet for something to wear to dinner, Granny was visiting so Sybil couldn't just take something in her room like she wanted to after today. She pulled out a long black dress, feeling the need to cover up and hide, a shell of the person she once was, who wore bright colors with patterns and "crazy" designs. This was who she was now. Zipping up the soft material and rolling the sleeves down Sybil stared at her wrist. The now yellowing bruise was a constant reminder of her shame. Things like this did not happen to girls like her, especially not by boys like him. But happen, it did. Maybe it was her fault. Dr. Clarkson said that it wasn't and that she would have a lot more to deal with than just the physical reminders. Every day she discovered a new layer of trauma that she had unknowingly been dealing with and ignoring for the past year. If not for that last night, she probably would still be at their flat, living in fear.

Just this morning she had discovered that going into town on her own was no longer a fun morning out. It was a terrifying experience that left her a sobbing mess on the side of the road for Mr. Bates, their gardener to find her on his way into work. She wasn't even sure what the trigger was, but Dr. Clarkson said there always was one. All she could remember was the sudden shortness of breath and the spots covering her eyes and the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her ears. She was frozen to the spot and remained that way until she was lifted into the car by Mr. Bates who remained silent while driving her back home. Her father saw her climbing out of Mr. Bates' truck and immediately came to investigate. Mr. Bates had calmly explained what happened, leaving out the complete mess she had been in but he could tell by the grass clinging to her hair and the tearstains all over her shirt that she was not all right. Father had told her to take some time in her room and to let him know if she wanted lunch brought in to her. By the darkening of the sky, lunch had come and gone and now it was time to be strong and face her family who had been so important over these last few weeks.

Most especially her father had stepped in and become her rock, since finding her at her lowest point and handling everything for her. He had closed her, _their_, flat. He had helped her obtain the restraining order, and most importantly had talked with Larry's family about sending him away for a little while. Since Sybil wasn't able to be present to press any charges, he only served the one night in jail for what he had done. The year of emotional abuse wasn't enough to hold him, but the proof covering her body was undeniable. His influence with the court, or rather his father's had prevented a more strict punishment and had also kept it out of the press. Not that either of them were very famous, but a couple with as much financial influence behind them as they had combined, would garner some attention especially with Larry hoping to someday become political.

She had thought she was much better today. Finally venturing outside on her own, how little she really knew about her recovery. She knew she shouldn't have pushed herself, she knew she should have asked someone to go with her, but she missed dancing so much. It had been five long weeks and she craved the wooden floors and metal bars. Longed to roll on the floor and feel free to do and be whoever she was in that moment, not who she was to the world. The quicker she could master small things like walking into town, the quicker she could start teaching the smaller children and start choreographing again. However, today had felt like a major setback, and now she had to talk herself up and build her confidence again from base zero. Walking to her table mirror Sybil grabbed her stack of quickly disappearing post-it notes and wrote "you are not alone" on the bright neon pink slip before sticking it to the side of the mirror. It joined a slew of other gentle and not so gentle reminders that helped her face the day or in this case the night ahead. Talking and pretending to be ok with family in face of feeling this down, she was going to need all of the encouragement she could get.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! I want to thank everyone who took time to write such lovely reviews for the first chapter of this story. As a treat I've edited this next chapter more quickly than originally planned but I wanted to see what you thought about the direction so far. Also I've added a little treat for Miss Yankkeecountess, see if you can spot it, I thought if we're going to have a little evil larry, why not? I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Beginning

"No drinking. Stay observant, always. Keep your head no matter the situation. And most importantly, no _flirting_." Thomas finished with a pointed stare in Tom's direction. Sitting at the table and finishing his breakfast, Thomas had been going on all morning, reminding him of this and that. Teasing and taunting him like always but today there was a very serious undertone that always signaled when _Mr. Barrow_ was going to throw a fuss. It usually presented itself when he was talking about work. Tom knew how important Barrow Security was to him, he had taken it over for his father when he died five years past and had gained esteem among the high to-do of this part of the country. Tom didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that for him, but it was also a little weird to have your best mate as your boss, especially when you were crashing with him for the time being.

"I have read and signed the contract, Milord," Tom said peeking up from his daily newspaper with a raised eyebrow in his friend's direction.

"Don't get cheeky with me Tommy boy; I'm only reminding you that you're representing me on this one since I've got bigger fish to fry in London. And by the way, I am doing you a huge favor here as well, this should be a pretty simple job but I am taking a chance on you boy-o. Don't disappoint me, and maybe you can think about borrowing one of my suits while I'm thinking on it. Can't have you looking fresh off the boat." Standing up from the kitchen table Thomas started collecting the breakfast dishes to deposit in the kitchen, straightening his jacket as he went.

Looking down at his black slacks and button down stripped shirt, Tom was confused as to whether Thomas was insulting his sense of style. He bought this shirt new last week, just for this job, something casual to blend in but nice enough to not draw stares from the client or house staff he would be interacting with.

"I'm only going to be driving to and from town and watching out for anything "suspicious" which I do anyways. Can't grow up with a Da like mine and not think there's some political extremist hiding around every door." Tom thought on his father, gone now but always on about being aware at all times. Tom didn't have his Da's sense of duty to protect and serve in the army but his brother Kieran had, which left Tom to attend University and gain some freedom to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Which was what this summer was about. After his last year, he was putting in applications at all the bigger publications but the market was slow right now, especially with everyone else fresh out of Uni and looking for work. Which is why he was glad Thomas had offered him some work while he was figuring it out. He just hoped he didn't have to put up with Thomas's sniping and critiquing every step of the way.

"It's not rocket science. Follow a girl around shopping or whatever it is needs doing and drive her home. Not too hard is it? Sounds like her father is just being overly cautious with his youngest bird to fly the nest, from the paperwork I've read. I'll be fine, and I'll make sure your precious reputation stays crystal clean, Princess." Tom finished, turning to the weather section, hoping today would be nice if he had to wait outside of shops all day.

"Boobs McGee?" Thomas called from the kitchen.

"I…wait. What? Did you just call me Boobs McGee?" Tom stuttered out, thoroughly shocked.

Thomas walked into the room holding Tom's mobile and reading a new text apparently.

"Had fun last night, maybe we can manage something a little more rated-r the next time your roommates out of town.' And the contact name says Boobs McGee! Who is Boobs McGee? Oh dear sweet lord! Her picture! Have you seen this? My poor gay eyes!" Thomas practically shrieked handing Tom his mobile and making a show of scrubbing his eyes out with the dishrag.

Chuckling Tom read the message just to make sure he was correct before saying. "Its Edna, she thinks it "cute" to change her contact name and add little pictures. Don't worry though, I don't think I'll be seeing her again, I'm just so bored and her friends are insufferable." Tom had planned on ending it last night but he abhorred confrontation of any kind, so he just put it off again. It wasn't like they were serious or anything, but she was taking their casual encounters to a new level and getting awfully clingy lately.

"Are you really? Or have you just finally admitted to yourself your true and forbidden feelings for your best mate but dare not speak them out loud for fear of rejection? I promise love, I'll be gentle." Thomas said while slowly "cat walking" as he called it, from the kitchen to the table.

Unable to contain his laughter Tom set his paper down and made a big show of throwing himself onto the floor at Thomas's feet and shouted "yes! Its time dear! Take me right here, and damn the neighbors!" while grasping passionately at his own shirt and writhing on the floor while reaching for Thomas leg.

"Well if you're just going to make fun of me and my delicate feelings ill just be off then," Thomas said feigning hurt, and snapped his dishrag at Tom's now prone figure on the floor. "And really she should have picked a better name than "Boobs McGee" they're pretty below average tits, not that I've seen a lot, or any really, but if you're going to adopt a code name at least have it make sense." Thomas called from his bedroom. That last part did ring pretty true, she was most defiantly not well endowed, or endowed at all really. Just add it to the list. Thomas appeared a few seconds later as Tom was up from the floor and collecting his newspaper and book he was reading from the table and loading up his brown school bag to take with him to work.

Thomas rolled out his designer overnight bag and started buttoning his traveling coat over his suit.

"I'll be back in a few days, make yourself at home here, so at home you could do a little cleaning if you feel so inclined since ill be off making deals and finding us more business, I'm not playing the sugar daddy and not receiving any of the benefits mind you." Thomas finished with a wink at Tom.

"Tell Jimmy I said hello," Tom called after him, knowing the real reason Thomas was venturing to the city was his longtime love and not this vague business deal he'd been going on about all morning.

A raised middle finger was the last look he got of Thomas before the door was closed and locked.

Chuckling, Tom set about getting everything in order for his first day at work, doing security detail nonetheless, what a strange world it was. He had thought in his naïve sense of his future that he would be some big time journalist with a wife and several kids running around at this point, but instead he was to be driving around some Miss Prissy and sleeping on his best mates couch. Correction, with said best mate out of town, he could look forward to a few nights in a real bed. Lovely, today was looking up already.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to say thank you soooo much for all of those very lovely reviews! I wanted to make sure to reward you all with a little treat! The meet! Finally! Enjoy -_

_Chapter 3: the first step_

Today was the first step. Today she was determined to be _normal_. Sybil couldn't delay taking charge of her life any longer. Her body felt stiff and restless, it was time to get back in to dancing.

Miss Isobel had called last week and practically begged her to resume teaching some of her classes starting tomorrow and Sybil needed the time in the studio to go over some of the warm ups and floor work that she would be expected to know by heart. The call came the day after her failed attempt to walk to the village. She had made it through a very long and boring dinner with her whole family present and had spent the entire next day in bed. Miss Isobel had called that evening and Sybil was determined that she should build up her confidence and make it in the next week. She spoke with her father that night.

She knew that walking to and from the village wasn't a viable option right now, although she was determined to be able to with time. Her father had proposed another option. Because she was unable to obtain any firm legal action against Larry, she was living in constant fear of him coming back and finding her. That day on the path to the village, she thought she heard someone on horseback galloping towards her from the woods, the way Larry used to when they were younger and couldn't yet drive. The fear gripped her so immediately that she blocked out everything and became a complete mess. Logically she knew that Larry was living and working out of the country in a deal made between their fathers, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he would find her and make her pay for the shame and embarrassment she had caused him.

No, wait. Not that _she_ had caused _him. _Remembering her techniques from her last session with Dr. Clarkson she mentally corrected and repeated aloud for good measure to herself, "it was not your fault!" Verbally reassuring herself had been helping with the mental scars left over. She still maintained her post-it wall, covering half of her bedroom wall with reminders of who she was and more importantly, who she was not. And now, with the help of her father she would feel safe enough to get back into her life. The life she had put on hold and now was demanding itself be noticed and enjoyed. Today she would enjoy it to its fullest, no matter what happened. How was that for finding optimism in every situation?

Realizing she had been standing on the top landing with her eyes closed and breathing for who knows how long, Sybil shook herself into action. Grabbing her I-pod out of her large bag and turning on something light and bouncy she put in her earphones and smiled to herself, feeling the beat filling up her from the inside out. Continuing down the staircase with an added spring in her step Sybil tightened her hold on her bag containing everything she would need for the day and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Bobby pins. She needed to add those to the list of items she was going to pick up today, because today was a day for being annoyingly productive. She shimmied her shoulders with the rhythm of the music blasting in her ears and completely lost herself in the joy of movement again. She jumped off the last two steps and landed with a small chaines turn and a very unladylike kick on a raised foot that made her feel like she was staring in flash dance, feeling her upper body hang back towards the floor with the greatest feeling in the world, of letting go. She brought herself upright and felt herself smiling again for the first time in weeks.

As the song came to an end, she heard someone very loudly clearing their throat. Turing and expecting to find a disapproving Mr. Carson, their house manager (butler really, but the times have changed) Sybil was caught completely off guard by a pair of piercing blue eyes. Attached to those eyes was a stranger that Sybil had never met before, although he was quit striking, leaning against the hall table with his arms crossed, he had clearly been watching her. He had a slight smirk in place and seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"I was, um…who are you?" she decided a firm in control approach was best. Papa would be proud.

"My name in Branson mame, Tom Branson. I'm here from Barrow Security to take you wherever you need today. You're…doorman I believe, had me wait here for you. He said you'd be down soon enough and to not take anything while he had to go and answer the phone. Not a very trusting fellow, but I promise I've been on my best behavior. Are you….ready?" he finished looking over her attire she had picked out for the day. Today was a day for dancing and being her old self so she was wearing her favorite Uni outfit. Long gray hanging tanktop with a lime green cardigan over it, tight black leggings with a pair of cutoff brown sweatpants over them and brown crocheted uggs. Layers were a dancer's best friend.

Finally feeling at ease she decided to completely ignore her most recent performance and follow his lead. It had been so long she wasn't sure how to act in front of a stranger; she decided to just treat him as she treated everyone else, with familiar kindness. When her father first propositioned his plan to her, she was against it. Having a stranger escort her around wouldn't make her feel safer. But logic had won out. Having someone who was trained to protect her and keep an eye on things for her, she could relax and get back to living her life. This Tom Branson was about to become a very important part of her recovery. Sure, he was paid to do this for her, but she was no less thankful. Having someone always there was already making her feel lighter, and she couldn't help but let the world know it.

As she was appraising him, he seemed to realize he was leaning on the furniture, being very informal, and teasing his employer. He stood very still and wiped his face clean of any emotion, looking every bit the trained security guard.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Branson. Yes, I think I am ready to go if you are. I've got a big day today so I hope you're up for it?" she said giving him a comforting smile. She would hate for him to think she was some uppity aristocrat who would chastise him for a such a little offense, especially when his only crime was catching her making a fool of herself.

"Yes milady, the car is right out front." He said while stepping back, allowing her to pass him with a smile over her shoulder. Having someone there to make her feel safe and watched over was a blessing she would take full advantage of today. This was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

Tom had arrived just on time outside of the big house. Parking Thomas's car used for business right outside of the front door he quickly made his way up and knocked swiftly. The door opened revealing a man in a black suit and bow tie with a disapproving look on his face. Tom suspected that his face just naturally held that look and it didn't waver much depending on how he should find on the other side of the door. "mmmmyes?" said the stodgy man.

"Tom Branson, from Barrow Security for a Miss Sybil, sir?" Tom said in his most clear and authoritative voice. Gaining a fraction of respect from the doorman for his for formal tone, he was ushered in.

"She should be down, in a moment, if you would like to wait in…" just then the phone rand from the room opposite the great foyer. "I will need to get that, you can just wait here. And don't _touch_ anything while I'm gone." He finished and with a flourish was across and out of the room in record time. Chuckling to himself, Tom surveyed his surroundings noting the many exits from this room and the very old and very expensive artwork lining the walls. Hearing footsteps overhead, he noticed a very odd-looking girl walking to the landing. He noticed her steps faltering before she reached for the banister, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. He almost called out to her but he was captivated by the scene before him. She looked so weak, so wounded in that moment, but as he watched, her whole being began to shift. Her spine straightened, her neck elongated and she shook her hair back revealing a breathtaking smile. As she rummaged in her bag, she began swaying gently as if she was hearing music inside her head. As she put in her earphones and took off down the stairs, oblivious to his presence, he found himself leaning against the table in the nook of the foyer and watching the show. She moved like a little tree nymph, a fae creature with no care in the world and joy bursting from her soul. If he hadn't seen her broken only seconds earlier, he would not have believed her capable of a moment of sadness in her life. However, having seen her, he knew there was something deep and traumatic in her past that had not left her. It was his job to see to her protection, physically at least, but seeing her happy and carefree he wished there was something he could do to have her feeling like this version of herself always. Letting her pass him on the way out of the huge house he fell into step behind her, reminding himself of his position. He was a sucker for a pretty face and a sad past but this time he was to play her protector and nothing else. He had to check himself and not get sucked in to her inviting light. This was business and Thomas would have his head if forgot that. Just as he had firmed himself up on that point and decided to keep this professional, she turned and graced him with the most intoxicating smile that literally took his breath away. This was not going to be a good day. He just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank everyone on Tumblr for posting awesome and amazing motivating pictures tonight to help me get into a good space to write this chapter. I was not having a very good day and it only got much worse, even as I'm typing this note up I'm still a bit down but I believe I've channeled all my inner glee at seeing shirtless Allen Leech and amazing Modern Dance photo shoots that I believe this chapter is really great. But don't mind me….read it!_

_Chapter 4: Barriers_

_Brown and green and grey. Just like a tree goddess. He had to stop it. He had to focus on something other than her pert, delicious….ok. That's enough. It was time to get his head in the game. So she was attractive, and kind and intriguing and…and his employer essentially. Well if he was being technical, it was her father. But technical was dangerous, because it left all kinds of loopholes that Thomas would have his balls for when he discovered what his subconscious mind was plotting. When did a mind become subconscious versus conscious? Because he was aware of it now did that make it conscious? Ah, Jesus fecking Christ, Tom! Put your dick away already, the girl is speaking to you!_

Being shaken out of his inner dialogue, or monologue he supposed, Tom cleared his head and brought his attention to the object of his inner turmoil waiting to be let into the car. "I'm sorry milady, what did you say?" there, that was very formal, very appropriate, lines drawn very nicely.

"I was asking if I could call you Tom, instead of Mr. Branson if that's ok. You see, I would like us to become more…comfortable with each other if we could. It seems as though I'm going to be putting a lot of trust in you and Dr. Clarkson said that would be easier for me if I were to view you as a friend type person rather than an imposing bulky strange man. Not that you're not bulky, I would assume you're perfectly capable and can perform the aspects of the job, and I'm sure you're not a strange man, not that we aren't all a little strange. I'm just saying I would like this to be as un-awkward as possible." She finished in a rush of words and looked up from her gaze burning a hole in the car door handle. "And I've just made it even more awkward haven't I?" she giggled at the blank look on his face. He looked as if he didn't quite know how to respond to that. Sybil forgot her ability to render strangers speechless by being too blunt and too honest. It was good to feel like one's self again, especially after feeling so completely not for so long, she almost forgot what it was like to just _be_.

On second thought, maybe bringing up your therapist, your need for having a body guard, implying that said body guard is not buff enough to do his job and he may be a bit weird, wasn't the best way to begin this relationship. He did seem a nice sort of fellow. From his relaxed demeanor inside the house she could tell they would get on well. If he wasn't intimidated by the size of her home, her uppity staff, or her need for requiring his services, maybe a friend like him was what she needed right now. She could use a friend, one who was brand new and didn't view her like the fragile weak girl she was tired of being cast in, by her family, by her friends, even by herself. He was going to be accompanying her everywhere she went for the foreseeable future. And he was much younger than she had assumed a bodyguard hired by her father would be, so why not see things on the brighter side. God knows it was about time.

Putting his voice back into his throat and trying to steer the blood towards his brain and away from other, slowly enlarging parts of his anatomy, Tom processed everything she said. "Ehm…Not at all milady, I would like you to feel…comfortable around me, if that's how you want to put it. You're going to need to trust me; I can't do my job properly if you don't. Even if I'm not as tall or…how did you put it? Bulky as I should be?" he finished with a sly grin, meant to put her at ease. Her face broke into a dazzling smile and he felt like he'd made all her dreams come true. _Fecking Hell._

"Well that would just be lovely. And please call me Sybil, Tom. I can't handle all that pomp and circumstance away from the house. At the studio I may be Miss Sybil to the children but I'd rather just be plain old Sybil everywhere else." She said, feeling more at ease already. This was going so well! She never thought she would feel so relaxed around a man again. After what happened, even being around the male staff could cause her anxiety, not the older men like Mr. Carson or Mr. Bates who were much too fatherly to cause any distress. However, Alfred who worked in the kitchens and William who worked with the horses lately made her aware of her smallness, her weakness. Maybe it was because they were much taller than she was, or wider shouldered, but she always felt that spike of panic before she had to remind herself of their kindness and their differences to Larry-caring, good with animals, polite, calm… This Tom Branson didn't bring out any of those trigger feelings like the rest of the men her age. She felt relaxed with him, could even joke with him, and shed only known him for a few minutes when she had known William almost all her life. She felt like herself again, and it was ever so good being her, she just had to remember this feeling for the next time she was feeling low.

"As you wish, _Sybil_. Where are we off to today? I assume the dance studio in town as that was listed in the file as one of the main reasons for my…services?" He said, trying to be as delicate as possible. He had to admit he was being more cautious than his usual self. He usually didn't think this much about what he was going to say to a girl, but he was in her employ, not some slag he picked up at the pub.

It was hard not to be overly aware of himself when everything about her screamed delicate strength. She seemed tough, sure of herself and unapologetically confident, but at the same time he could remember her at the top of the stairs, muttering to herself, her whole being sad and broken, as if her whole world was in disarray. She needed to be handled with care; he couldn't imagine anyone treating her with anything less. Sadly, the world was populated with bastards and it was better to not dwell on that today.

He had read her file and been briefed by Thomas on the specifics. She had just gotten out of a "bad" relationship. That word seemed so inadequate to describe the obvious pain she had been in, emotionally and mentally as far as he could tell. The file also made mention of a physical altercation that was brought to the court but dismissed somehow by this Mr. Grey's lawyer. Fact was though that Sybil had originally made some claims against him but wasn't present for the hearing allowing it to get pushed aside.

Looking at this wondrous creature before him, he couldn't imagine her lying about anything, let alone anything that would become that huge and destructive to a man's livelihood. A convicted charge like that could ruin someone with a career in politics on the horizon, which is what Thomas had said he was aiming to do and wanted this whole thing hushed up. Apparently, their fathers made some deal putting him out of the country and Sybil at home to heal and forget. When Tom first heard about this, he was passive about the whole thing. Sure, it's a bad situation but life was hard all around and if it wasn't proven in court than maybe, she was fibbing about the whole thing. Maybe she caught him messing around on the side and wanted to get him back. It sounded like something women like Edna would pull. But looking at Sybil now, he almost felt sick for the thoughts he had. Assuming someone was just playing the system and living out a television drama was not the first thoughts he should have had. He felt a little guilty looking at the girl before him. She was such pure goodness, it almost hurt to be near her, feeling like he might taint her, or ruin that beautiful light he was seeing shining right out of her. How could anyone want to hurt her? How would any man look on her and not want to just immediately give her the world without asking a thing in return. God help Mr. Larry Grey if he ever dared to harm her again, in any way. Tom found that now he took his job very seriously, and he would do anything she asked of him, and some things she wouldn't have to.

Climbing into the driver's seat of the car after pressing the keyless entry button Tom was surprisingly unsurprised when Sybil got into the front seat next to him. Never one for following conventions, like sitting in the back of a hired car when you are paying the driver to chauffer you around. Chuckling to himself Tom looked expectantly at Sybil. Reminding her of his earlier request of a destination for their day.

"Oh, yes of course, the studio. I'm sorry to say you may have a bit of a boring day ahead of you. I've got to run through some class syllabuses and come up with some new choreography for the class I'm teaching tomorrow, so I'm afraid it will be a day spent hearing the same four or five songs on repeat for the next oh…six hours?" She grinned impishly at him.

Oblivious to the effect she was having on Tom; Sybil plugged her I-pod into the auxiliary port next to the stereo display and switched on the song she was listening to while she raced down the stairs a few minutes earlier. _This song would do well for a leaps combination across the floor_, she thought as she gazed out the window, watching the trees lining her driving whoosh by and feeling light and free and able to breathe finally.

*the song Sybil is listening to is "I will wait" by Mumford and Sons. It really just makes you so happy! And it is very fitting. Trust me :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! Im sorry this chapter took a bit longer than I had wanted to. Life got in the way a bit and I was originally going to make this into 2 chapters but im feeling generous tonight so have at it! I hope you enjoy this one, I found myself getting caught up in the reading it and not so much editing that I had to do it twice! _

_Just ignore him. Listen to the music. Feel the beat. Tendu combination. That is what she was doing. What is a tendu again? To um…Oh right, to stretch. Ok foot, stretch….just like those strong arms, they looked as though they could crush a man just by themselves. He was reaching them up and over his head, flexing his fingers in an attempt to relieve some of the boredom she was sure he was experiencing. Noticing the detailed muscles move as he brought them down and into his lap again. Anything she had said earlier about him not being bulky, disregard. Sweet lord. Shorter mayhap, less imposing, yes. However, that was only due to his personality, his whole being seemed to say- gentle. Looking at him now, sitting in the red plastic chair in the corner of the studio he was emanating everything male. Such a male physique; broad shoulders that led to a strong chest, a presumably flat stomach, and a large…Jesus, she needed to get a grip! But why could she not look away? _

_This room had far too many mirrors,_ she decided looking at herself standing in the front of the studio glancing at him in her reflection. Just as she looked up from her pointed foot, she caught him looking at her back in the mirror. He looked away so quickly but she had caught it. The more time she spent with him the more intriguing he became to her. He was…nice. Why would he want to be a security guard? Weren't they supposed to be an aggressive lot? Why spend his time following around a posh rich girl? Surely, he had other ambitions. Something simmering just under the surface?

Shaking off her distracting thoughts, she got back to the combination. _One, two three and four_, she counted out, adding arms as she went. Each time she changed directions and began the phrase again, she added another layer, just as she would do tomorrow. Arms, head, and lastly performance quality. Each stage being adjusted depending on the age and level of the class she was teaching. Finally satisfied with it she walked over to the sounds system and shut it off plunging the room into an awkward silence. The room seemed charged with something but maybe that was just the after effects of dancing again when being away for so long. She never took a break from it so she wouldn't know. She felt strangely exhilarated.

Clearing her throat and looking at his expectant face she said, "Well I think that's enough for the day. Tomorrow you'll know to bring a book or something so you won't be so bored!" she finished with a wink in his direction as she gathered up her music.

Bored? Tom had never felt so completely not bored in all his life. He was enraptured by her. Gliding and sweeping around the small studio with such grace astounded him. She barely looked his way, she was so immersed in her work and he was caught up in every emotion and nuance to pass her features. She made movement into art. And he could read her love of it in every movement. He could swear if energy were a tangible substance, like paint, the mirrored walls of the space would be covered with beautiful color and light in every corner. She was magnificent. He actually had brought a book in his shoulder bag but had no urge to pull it out. Glancing at his watch, he realized it had been almost five hours. It barely seemed any time had passed at all. He was in big trouble.

"Um, yeah. I guess I'll bring one tomorrow then." He shifted in his chair uneasily. "Will you be having classes or more of…what did you call it? Chartreuse-ology?" he teased, trying to keep her light. He noticed she was looking around a bit awkwardly and he didn't want to lose any of the progress he had made getting her comfortable with him being around. Seeing her giggle at his joke made him feel happier than he probably should have any right to be.

"Oh Tom! Its choreography, but I suspect you know that." She managed to get out in between laughs.

Smiling to himself, he continued. "That's right; I knew it was something like that. Well anyways, would you like to go anywhere else today while were out or would you like me to take you home?"

Sybil seriously considered that. She had a list of things she wanted to do and get today while she was out in the world of the living. She was truly amazed at herself that she was doing well. Her first official day out and nothing bad had happened. Papa was right; having someone around made her feel loads better. "I'd like to pop down to the store for a moment and pick up a few things if that's ok? It's a few minutes out of the way." She finished with a frown, always hating to put someone out of their way.

"Well you're technically paying the petrol bill so it's wherever you want ma'am." He finished with a wink at her to make sure she knew it was just a joke. Swatting his shoulder in a playful way caused a jolt of electricity to shoot up his arm and straight to his heart. He had never felt attraction this strongly before, especially towards someone who was this off limits to him. He was going to have to make sure he kept a proper amount of distance, both physically and mentally. Just a quick trip to the store and then he'd drop her home. He would go back to Thomas's flat, watch some of Thomas's TV, eat whatever Thomas had left in the freezer, and sleep in Thomas's comfy bed. Yes, that was the perfect cure for whatever strange infatuation he was currently having with the pretty face letting herself into the front seat of the car and plugging her I-pod back into the stereo. Just great.

Sliding into the driver's seat Tom began backing out of the parking space, automatically draping his arm around the headrest of the passenger seat to be able to see the view out of the back. He accidently brushed his fingers along her exposed shoulder and their eyes met and locked. His breath completely left him and he just stared, feeling like she was gazing into his soul. He could see her blink once in slow motion as the moment lasted longer than was decent. As he opened his mouth to probably, definitely say something he was sure to regret,( like asking her around for a drink, very much not keeping with his plan of a few seconds ago), the wind whipped through the window and tore her already loose hair in front of her face, breaking the connection. Able to finally exhale, Tom quickly put the car in gear and started at a much quicker than intended pace down the road.

Fidgeting in her seat Sybil reached for her brightly colored bag on the floor and rummaged around until she found an errant bobby pin and began fixing her wild curls back into some semblance of control. Taking a few deep breaths, she decided it was best to just pretend nothing had happened. Because nothing had. She was just getting caught up in her romantic ideas again, just like how it started last time. She was not some damaged damsel in one of her novels. And Tom certainly wasn't a knight come to rescue her. He was paid to be here. That was all; she just had to remind herself of that. Maybe an extra post-it note on her wall would help to reinforce that. _Tom would not be interested in you_-should do just fine. Shaking herself out of that negative train of thought, she looked out the window at the countryside rushing past her open window.

She was jolted back into reality by Tom's strangely soft voice. "I hope your class goes well tomorrow. I didn't realize how much thought and preparation goes into those little ballerinas's training. You see it on tele or when your Mam drags you and your brother to an evening of culture but you never think about how much effort goes into to actually putting it on." He said conversationally. Amazed he was chatting to her about dance and actually sounded very awed by the whole process she caught herself before getting too excited about it as some sort of sign that he was genuinely interested. He was probably just trying to fill the awkward silence that oddly, she didn't really find that awkward. It was strangely comfortable. "I mean, you really do train them young. I saw a little girl run through the lobby who couldn't have been more than three. She barely had walking down let alone getting her coordination right to start attempting some of those basic things you started out doing. It must be a very intensive and grueling process if they start that young. And that much physical effort on a body couldn't keep that up past….what twenty-five? At the most? Especially as a woman, that makes it very hard, I would imagine to devote your whole life to that and then have to figure it out all over again once your done." he asked seeming really genuinely curious. He turned to her with a blonde eyebrow raised questioningly. Feeling much more exposed and not as carefree as earlier made Sybil respond with a little more bite than she intended.

"You can't really care about all that. You're a security guard right? Art, culture, a dancer's career lifespan, women's job prospects…a bit revolutionary in your line of work." She said looking at him with a very posh look she'd seen Mary use on the family lawyer Matthew when he stayed for dinner after going through some of the particulars of her case with the family. Tom seemed to know exactly what she was doing, as if he could read her face and could tell that she was just masking her confusion of what was occurring internally with an external façade of nonchalance.

With a grin in her direction he said, "Well I wouldn't say I'm a revolutionary. But I won't always be a security guard; I'm going to be a journalist. And I think it's important to be constantly learning. I find what you do very fascinating. And you never know when it may come in handy, being on a paper and all. Is that ok?" he finished, worried he had gone too far with his teasing maybe. Maybe she didn't care for him talking unprompted? She seemed a bit put off. He started to run through what he had said, analyzing everything and trying to pinpoint when he could have misspoke. He saw her relax again and smile as she was doing when they first got into the car. Breathing a sigh of relief that whatever it was seemed to have passed, he returned her smile, happy she was back again.

She did reply with a bit more cheek than he was prepared for, "Well then Mr. Branson, I can teach you everything you need to know to pass as an amateur lover of dance. You know, in case you may have to do a story one day." She finished with an incredulous stare, but there was mirth behind her eyes and he latched onto that happy glow and let it comfort him that she was ok. Odd that he would need to be comforted at all thinking she was in anyway unhappy. Drinks tonight, he would have to add that to his list for his much-needed solitary night in, absolutely not thinking about Sybil.

Exiting the car Tom took inventory of the block of stores lining the car park. There was a very interesting looking store with books lining the windows and hanging trees holding various types of baubles along the outside. Of course that would be the store Sybil had wanted to go to. It was so her. Brightly colored and full of light. He followed close behind her, checking out all the other shoppers and noticing that it was probably just after school let out. Children were milling about, crying for sweets and dragging tired looking parents behind them. No immediate danger. Tom relaxed a bit and opened the door for Sybil to enter the shop, trying to look more common and not as if he was assessing for threats.

Sybil loved this shop. Picking up a basket, she began filling it with all the things on her list. Bobby pins? Check. Socks with cute owls on them? Check. Decorative post-its? Double check. Larry's sister? No.

Sybil froze, her breath sucked right out of her. She was meant to be at Uni, not back in town. Not working in Sybil's favorite shop. Why did Rose even need a job?

Seeing her immediately reminded her of Larry.

And Larry made her heart clench in fear.

Same eyes, same nose, same haughty air.

She half expected him to step out from behind the back room curtain and sneer at her like he always did near the end and make some comment on her attire and how she should cover herself up instead of prancing around town looking like a eighties hooker. Rose was checking out another customer and hadn't seen Sybil yet, if only she could move, break herself out of this, she could get out of there and away from the panic and fear that was quickly working itself up inside Sybil's head.

Sybil jumped at the firm hand placed on her arm, forcing her to turn and investigate its owner. Wide, terrified eyes stared up at Tom and he knew immediately something wasn't right. It seemed odd to him that one minute she was flitting around the shop grabbing little trinkety things here and there and the next she was frozen like a deer in headlights. Unmoving, like a statue she stared at the girl behind the register as if she'd seen a ghost. He immediately began searching the shop for danger, but found no one who posed any threat to Sybil.

Tom approached her cautiously; unsure of how to break her out of the trance she seemed to be rooted in. Seeing the panic on her face and the complete trust in her eyes, Tom took the basket from her now loose fingers and placed it on the nearest table filled with bright note cards and pulled her so that she was no longer facing the counter with the mysterious girl behind it. He saw her close her eyes too tightly and begin to shake her head back and forth slowly as if she was trying to make whatever had frightened her disappear. He placed his arm around her and let it rest firmly on her back while still holding onto her forearm and guiding her out of the store and onto the sidewalk. She went with him surprisingly willingly.

Once they were on the sidewalk, her shoulders sagged and she began sucking in air, too quickly to be normal. He steered her to the car and opened up the passenger door, still keeping his other arm securely around her. He shifted Sybil to sit sideways with her legs still dangling outside of the open door. He knelt down so that he was a little lower than eye level and gently put his hand on her knee. Her eyes flashed open and she started to hyperventilate. She was sucking in air without the ability to really breathe at all.

"Sybil, focus on my voice. Everything is ok. Look at me. Breath in, breath out. Slowly. Breath in," he calmly coaxed, looking directly into her eyes and trying to convey that she was safe. She was staring at him with absolute trust. He hadn't seen her like this except for when he first glimpsed her on the stairs at her home. But this was nothing compared to this morning. This was a totally different person; this Sybil was completely broken and lost.

Her breathing was evening out as she copied his. He kept his breathing exaggerated and slow purposefully letting her find the calming rhythm until she was doing it on her own. Seeing her now, a little bit more coherent and under control, he moved to stand up but was held in place by her small hand grasping his like a lifeline. He felt completely tethered to her in that moment but he knew they couldn't stay in the lot with all of these people running about. They were already attracting some attention from a group of teenagers who were loitering outside of a grocery. He looked Sybil in the eyes and gently squeezed her hand back, giving her a reassuring smile. She gave him a slight nod and released his hand, allowing him to stand and walk away from her. He shut her in the car as quickly as he could and ran around the driver side door, starting the car, trying to get her home and to a place of comfort as quickly as possible.

He was familiar with how best to cope with panic attacks. His father and brother both suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder from their time served in the army. He grew up watching his mother calm down his da by controlling his breathing and reassuring him that he was safe and at home. He knew he wasn't familiar to Sybil yet but he had slowed her breathing, which was key to warding off a much bigger attack. A shaking cold hand clutched his left hand that was resting in between them and a small voice said, "I can't go home yet. They'll know, and I can't…I can't….I c," she said getting shakier and more hysterical as she spoke.

Reaching his fingers around her much smaller ones, he pressed his hand into hers firmly, anchoring her to him. She felt adrift and floating. In a void between reality and the fear that was gripping every nerve ending and communicating danger to her. She tried to remember the techniques Dr. Clarkson had given her but her brain was on pause. No forward thinking allowed. No light at the end of this terror. No way out. That's what Larry did to her. Made her weak, vulnerable. He always knew exactly what to say to get her to…

She felt a warm hand pushing the hair out of her face. Looking over at him, she realized he had stopped the car on the side of the road. Still holding her hand and murmuring to her so quietly she had to strain to listen. She noticed his even breathing and his kind eyes, not judging her, patient and soothing. He was so strong but not frighteningly so like Larry. She felt safe with him. "It's alright; no one's going to hurt you, _a mhuirnin. _I've got you. That's right, just breathe. It's ok." He continued stroking her hair and the back of her head. It felt divine, she felt herself relaxing as her breathing returned to a normal pace. She let her eyes close briefly, leaning into his touch. Her next coherent thought was that she should probably tell him that she was fine and he could take her home but his hand was stroking through her hair and he was still speaking to her in quiet tones.

Tom saw her eyes close. Her breath was normal. And she was quietly humming to herself almost involuntarily it looked like. He continued soothing her with whatever nonsense he could think of and handling her gently and comfortingly as he'd seen his mam do countless times. All of a sudden, Sybil pitched towards him, snuggling into his chest. Her arms hanging loosely at her sides, she nuzzled her cheek up onto his shoulder where she seemed to decide she was more comfortable before letting out a final loud exhale as all the tension left her body. His arms had automatically wrapped around her, instinctually trying to protect her from anything that would do her harm as she settled into him. He knew he should lay her down in the backseat and drive her home but she seemed adverse to her family seeing her in this state.

In any case, he definitely should not be holding her even closer and smelling her hair. He also should not continue to run his hands down her back, taking comfort in her weight against him. Never had anything felt so right as having Sybil in his arms. Even if it was only because he was the closest source of comfort around and she had exhausted herself today. Not only was an attack like that draining emotionally, she had physically work herself out earlier, only stopping once for water the entire time they were in the studio. She needed rest, and fluids.

If he couldn't take her home, he only had one viable option left. So much for a night at home without any reminders of the dark haired beauty who had shifted his entire world in day. He was taking her home.

*_a mhuirnin –_darling*


	6. Chapter 6

_Im so sorry for the lack of updates! This is a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. Ill probably be updating once more before im out of town to start work on my next show with my dance company. I wont have any internet access there so there will probably be a 3 or 4 week hiatus before the next update, but I do hope to get one more chapter in before then. Please tell me what you think of this!_

Sighing heavily again and cursing himself Tom stood over Sybil sprawled body. He had driven her to the flat. After debating whether or not to wake her, he had decided that she could probably do with the rest and had gently carried her from the car. If having her passed out onto him was bad, having her in his arms was much worse. His fingers inches away from her full breasts, his hand placed just underneath her bottom, he had never felt so wound up in his life. And she wasn't even conscious! If he ever got her home he was in for an epic wank tonight. As soon as he decided that the couch would be much less awkward for her than the bed (imagine waking up in some blokes bed after the emotional attack she had just had) he was left figuring out what to do next. He should probably straighten up the place, but he was finding it difficult to leave her alone in the room. He didn't want to be without her in his eye line in case she was to wake and become upset again.

Tea. That was something he could do, a nice cup of chamomile would be nice for her. But not knowing when she was to wake, it would be pointless to start the pot now. Maybe he should grab that book he had planned to read earlier. Thinking better of that he decided not to kid himself. He wouldn't be doing anything but staring and falling deeper under whatever spell she had cast on him. Because it had to be something unnatural, the way he was so completely captivated by this unassuming complex creature laid before him. She was intoxicating. Everything about her called to him and he was finding it more and more difficult to play it off as nothing. When he saw her upset today, his whole world had shifted and she had instantly become the center of it. His only main priority to keep her from ever feeling like that again. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but study her. An opportunity to do so without fear of being caught was far too tempting.

One stray lock of hair had fallen in front of her face. The urge to reach out and brush it away was almost overwhelming. Her face was set in such a peaceful expression. Her forehead was smooth and relaxed. Her full lips were parted as she breathed evenly. As he watched her, she snuggled deeper into the cushion. She rubbed her face against the soft fabric like a little kitten. She started to moan quietly and her face scrunched up as if in pain. He couldn't help himself. He kneeled next to her and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. Running his fingers through her hair softly, trying to comfort her. She relaxed as he continued stroking her. Her hair was so soft and his hands seemed constantly drawn to it. He pulled the cream-colored blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around her sleeping body. He brushed her hair back one last time before taking a seat on the coffee table. He wasn't sure how long he sat there studying her before her eyes began to flutter. Trying not to fidget, Tom sat looking at Sybil lying on his couch. Correction, Thomas's couch. Her eyes blinked open and he completely froze. Unsure of what he should say or do. Fearful of being caught and her thinking him some kind of creeper.

Opening her eyes, Sybil was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She felt like a huge weight was sitting on her head, right behind her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to burrow further into whatever she was laid on. She tried to recall what had happened, but came up blank. Making a move to sit up she was surprised to find herself staring into two piercing blue eyes. She felt a moment of panic at the strange setting and her lack of memory on getting here. As she opened her mouth to figure out what had happened, it all came rushing back to her. The shop, Rose, remembering Larry's voice, and then the panic attack. She remembered feeling like she couldn't breathe; bracing herself for the next inevitable blow that came once she started to recall the specific details and parts of Larry's personality that triggered an attack. The all-encompassing fear that paralyzed her. But this time had been different. Tom.

He had helped her. She had clung to him like the light in a storm. He grounded her in reality and her brain had been put on pause rather than overdrive. She hadn't become a sobbing mess on the floor of the shop. Embarrassing her in front of half the town. He got her out of there and took her here. To his place? It wasn't her house so he must have done. It looked a bit too done up to be his place though, maybe a girlfriend lived with him. And why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? That thought surprisingly made her feel sick. Or maybe it was the effects of the attack. Closing her eyes, she started taking deep breaths to center herself and get her mind under control. She felt a strong hand close around her fisted hand, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of it, forcing her tense fingers to relax. She opened her eyes and found him leaning forward, looking at her with concern and possibly something else. But she wouldn't get delusional about that. If he wasn't interested in her before, this afternoon had just sealed her fate. She couldn't have made a bigger mess of things if her sister Edith had been writing it, just like her novels she was getting known for.

Not quite able to suppress the groan of embarrassment, Sybil gave him what she hoped was a very polite smile, letting him off the hook as her caretaker. He didn't need to play nurse to her, that wasn't his job. He had already done much more than he was being paid for. He probably should have taken her home and let her family deal with it but he had followed her request. She was very thankful. If her family found out about this who knows how they would react. Her father was trying to be supportive about her acclimating again. Her mother was all for her staying in, waiting until she was tip-top. She had said that Sybil shouldn't push herself, that there was no reason she had to be out before she was ready. But if she thought like that then she would never feel ready. Dr. Clarkson said that she needed to face her fears and experience the panic, all the way through. He said the attacks happened like a bell shape, the panic rises and rises until you don't think you can take it anymore. Once it peaks, then you have to experience the fall back down to reality and feeling safe again. That way, when it happens again the bell becomes like a wave, getting smaller as it ripples outward. Once you've done it enough times, it becomes easier, until it's so small that it takes no effort at all to react normally.

This was the first time she experienced the coming down. And all because of Tom. Every other time she just let it over taker her until she was so hysterical that she went numb. Today though she felt at peace, so at ease that she apparently fell asleep. He talked her down and let her work out the panic until she felt safe. It was the most glorious feeling. To feel so completely safe again. Here he was comforting her again. Why did he even bother? She wasn't worth it. He didn't really, couldn't really care about her.

Feeling her eyes beginning to tear up, Sybil couldn't help how vulnerable she was in that moment. She was weak, and didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness, especially from a stranger. Which Tom technically was, even thought she felt like shed known him much longer. Hating herself for being so insecure and losing it in front of him like this only made her more emotional.

Tom felt so useless. He was about to offer her some tea, or some water but her eyes held him captive. He loved reading her face. It was so expressive. He craved to see joy there again. However, he also knew the damage that had been done by one before him. He saw the awkwardness, the embarrassment and then the despair that snowballed into whatever was going through her mind now. As the moisture started to come into her sad eyes, he couldn't stand being aloof any longer. To hell with propriety and formality. She was suffering, she was in pain and he had to do something. Grabbing her by the shoulders Tom moved to sit next to her on the couch, pulling her against him. Wrapping Sybil firmly in the circle of his arms he felt like he was doing what he was made to do. It felt right to have her like this. He knew it was wrong to want her like this, but for life of him, he couldn't find the motivation to move away.

"Shush now, it's alright. It's all over. No one here but you and me, love," he said. Rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"I know it's just the adrenaline, I'm fine I swear," she said with a laugh through the tears. Clearly not, fine. He chuckled with her, seeing the humor in her words. She was so brave. With all that she'd been through, she could still have a laugh.

"Oh yes, just fine." He said as she pulled away from him, rubbing her eyes dry and letting out a great big exhale, her shoulders slumping forward. He traced his thumb underneath her right eye, removing a stray tear she had missed. He let his hand linger there, cupping her cheek as his thumb continued caressing her face. It was just as soft and smooth as he had imagined it. His eyes locked with hers and he became aware of just what he was doing. He needed to create some space. And quickly.

Clearing his throat, he said, "I guess you'd probably want something to drink, I've got tea and water and maybe some juice? I'm not sure what he's left in there for me." getting up from the couch and trying to get some oxygen back into his brain, Tom shuffled around the back side of the couch looking back at Sybil sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around her and looking deliciousy rumpled.

Feeling much calmer than a minute ago, Sybil looked up at Tom standing behind her. Shirt untucked from his tight dark pants, hair falling over his forehead, he looked like some kind of Modern Greek god. Strong and kind, and full of secrets behind those intense eyes, he couldn't be real.

Wait, what had he just said?

"_what he's left me'?_ He? He? No, it couldn't be.

Gay?

Just her luck. He _was_ just being nice. Fucking hell, she had made it all up.

"Um, water would be nice." She said in a quiet voice. Tom walked determinedly into the kitchen, pulled a glass out of the dish rack, and filled it from the sink. Walking back, he handed her the glass. Sipping slowly she said "thanks," with a sheepish smile. Sitting back on the coffee table Tom rested his hands on his knees. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you for not taking me home. I really do appreciate it.

So…is this your place then?" she asked, looking around. Quite stylish. Only one bedroom from what she could tell, so not a roommate. Definitely gay. Damn.

Feeling uncomfortable with admitting his circumstances, Tom started, "well….the thing is I'm…"

"Will he mind me being here? Your boyfriend? I mean…taking your work home with you and all." She said with a small smile.

What the fecking hell? _Boyfriend_? She thought he was _gay_? What had he done wrong? Shit. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?

"Um….well this is Thomas's place. He's let me stay with him while I get myself sorted." He saw her eyes fall down to her lap, looking quite disappointed.

"But, he's not my boyfriend. He's gone for the week and I've been crashing on the couch." He said as confidently and conversationally as possible. Trying not to feel the elation building up inside of him as her face broke into a smile of relief.

"Oh well. That's awfully nice of him." She said in what she hoped was a friendly and normal tone. So he was staying with someone who wasn't his boyfriend. Did that mean he didn't have a boyfriend then? She felt happy but reserved in her joy.

Sybil was confused and contributed her mental slowness to the after effects of the day. She wanted to ask him right out but thought they may be considered rude. So she just stared down at the glass in her hands. Waiting for him to say something.

"Sybil, I'm not gay. If that's what your really trying to get at." He said with a grin. She felt something like hope swell in her heart. So he wasn't gay. Did that mean that she hadn't made the whole thing up then? She couldn't think properly. Rubbing her head and laughing, she breathed a sigh of relief. Not really understanding what that meant for her but knowing inside that it was good.

"Good." He heard her say very quietly, almost as if she was speaking to herself and didn't realize he could in fact hear her. Raising an eyebrow, he stared at her, not knowing how to respond to that. So she thought it was good he wasn't gay? Did that mean she had ideas about him then that him being gay would cause her to look so dejected? Feeling something close to hope, Tom decided to move past this little revelation and try to get her feeling right enough to get home. He had to get her out of here before he did something really terrible. Holding her and comforting her when she was in distress was one thing but, doing something like snogging her senseless on his boss's couch would probably be crossing the line.

"Well we've had a big first day eh?" He said with a grin.

Laughing at his attempt to lighten the mood, always making her feel comfortable. He really was heaven sent. "Yes, I suppose we have. I don't know how to thank you. Truly," she said drowning in his kind eyes. She felt locked in his gaze, unable to break free until he released her. She was completely drawn into him. She saw his eyes drift down to her mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. She felt her insides slowly start to burn, the delicious heat radiating out from her center, making her breath speed up and her lips part. She felt time stop, her whole body humming in anticipation. He leaned towards her and she felt herself being pulled to him by some unseen force. She couldn't take her eyes off his lips.

"Its probably near dinner time, I should um, get you back." he whispered to her, in a significantly huskier voice than he began. Shaking herself out of whatever spell she seemed to be under she broke her gaze, embarrassed and unwrapped the blanket from her shoulders.

"Your right, we should get going before they send out a search party. Knowing my luck it would be Mary or Edith and I'd rather not take those odds." She said standing up and looking for her boots, surprised he had taken them off her without her noticing. She must have really been out of it.

Remembering his position, Tom stepped away from her and went to wait by the door, grabbing his keys off the small foyer table; he held them in front of himself. Taking deep breaths, he tried to get himself under control. Adjusting his pants he tried to make it so that his erection wouldn't be so obvious to her when she got up.

Just how would that go over, "oh sorry milady, I just have a bit of hard on thinking about kissing those plump lips and taking you right there on the couch. Don't mind me." Right. He felt too connected to her. He needed some distance, some space. He was finding it difficult to distinguish between what was happening and what should be happening and what he wanted to happen. He was her driver for fucks sake! Hired by her father no less. He needed to get his shite together and stop this now before it got out of hand. Feeling satisfied he had sufficiently talked himself into a more clearheaded place, he looked up as she walked up to him; bag in hand, ready to go.

One curl had escaped her messy bun and he reached out to push it back behind her ear. She smiled up at him. Her eyes doing little to hide her admiration and desire. _Well there goes keeping his distance_, he thought, defeated by a broken little bird. He didn't think enough to guard himself against this when he took the job. Falling for your client, probably not the best. And he had certainly fallen hard. One day in her presence and he couldn't even control his hands enough to stop bloody touching her!

Hoping tomorrow was…easier, better, not as disastrous…he opened the door for her to walk through. Too distracted by his thoughts he was jolted when she accidently brushed against him, walking through the doorway looking through her bag for something. Her backside grazed his front and he bit down on the inside of his lips to keep from groaning aloud. She really had no idea what she did to him.

Grabbing a bobbypin from the bottom of her bag Sybil pinned her stray curls back into place. Shaking her head to clear it from the frustration she was now feeling, she began walking down the stairs to what she assumed was the front door. Looking behind her, she saw Tom putting his key into the handle to the flat, shaking it once to make sure it was locked. She felt her cheeks flush seeing him grip the door handle like that. So strong, so firm. Turning away quickly and looking to the street, she tried to get that image out of her mind.

How improper of her! Having such naughty thoughts about him, when she barely knew him. One day and she was acting like her friends from University. Not caring at all about who they spent the night with as long as they weren't alone. Sybil had to expect better from herself. She was lonely and vulnerable. It wouldn't help her recovery to get into a relationship with someone she barely knew. Especially someone who was working for her. she was glad he made her feel safe, and he was able to calm her down enough to get over an episode for the first time, but what she needed right now was a friend. Therefore, she would view him as that.

Just as she decided on her new course of action she caught his look over the shiny top of the car as he unlocked it, smiling at her and getting into the front seat, he patted the passenger seat for her. His look smoldered at her through the window and she paused with her hand on the handle. Deciding to play it cool, she smiled back, jumping into the passenger seat, feeling much lighter than the last time she was in the car. Friends. Right.


	7. Chapter 7

_So this is the last chapter for a while, maybe 3 or 4 weeks. So I thought id treat you guys. I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews! For those of you wondering, I do mostly modern dance, but I was trained at university in everything from ballet to Brazilian dance fighting to belly dancing and hip-hop. The dancing Sybil does is mainly a mish mash of that. Very modern based though, hence the strange clothes and general free attitude. I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me too much for the little hiatus :/_

Chapter 7: reality

The steering wheel at her back, Sybil shifted against his hardness. Big, warm, hands fisted in her shirt. She instinctually began grinding herself on his lap. His hands forced her down onto his bulge barely contained in his sensible black dress pants. One hand moved to circle her waist to keep her steady on top of him. Her hair fell in waves past her face, closing them off from the rest of the world. His mouth was hot and demanding on hers. She didn't know where to put her hands, she wanted to feel and touch everything.

As his lips and wet tongue moved down her jaw to nibble behind her earlobe she threaded her fingers through his soft blonde hair. He was murmuring gentle Irish phrases she had no idea what they meant. He could be telling her all the ways he was about to take her in this car, on his couch and in his bed, or he could be reciting a recipe for Sheppard's pie. Either way his deep voice sent shivers through her. His stubbly cheek brushed against her collarbone and she felt her insides heat and clench. She was on fire. She was ready.

Reaching down to undo his belt he looked up at her with that cocky grin she had started to associate with him. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she felt overcome with something she couldn't quite name, a huge rush of emotions swelled up in her and she opened her mouth to say something. His face softened and one strong hand came to sweep her curls back from her face and over her shoulder. He brought her face down to his and kissed her so sweetly she thought she might cry from joy. Eyes closed she savored the feeling of his lips against hers and sighed. He was perfect.

Opening her eyes again panic gripped her. It wasn't Tom looking at her lovingly and gently caressing her, it was Larry. His eyes were blood red and his face was set in his trademark sneer. The hand at her waist was gripping her painfully and the one at the back of her head grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked, forcing her head to tilt back with the force. She started to sob in fear of what was going to happen next. "I've missed you, bitch" he spat at her in a deep posh voice, shaky with rage.

Sybil's eyes opened to find herself in her bed, sweat dripping off of her head and onto her pillow. Her mind was racing, and she was gasping for breath. Trying to count herself down she focused on the room around her. This was real, it was just a dream, or a nightmare….why couldn't it have stayed a dream? The dresser that had been in that corner since she was a toddler. Her post it notes attached to her mirror in varying shades of neon and pastels. No psycho ex-boyfriend. Laying back down and feeling a bit more calm, Sybil felt the fear receding.

Getting over the feeling of fear incited by Larry in her dream she began thinking about the begging of her fantasy. A decidedly dirty fantasy involving her chauffer for god's sake! She barely even knew him. Granted they had a very intense first day together but she had basically been mauling him in his own car. Something about her was broken after what Larry had done, but she felt disappointed in herself. She couldn't just be allowed to have a male friend? Her stupid hormones and body had to betray her. It was an instinctual pull, something she couldn't control, no matter how much she tried to keep him in the "friend zone" she was drawn to him. She felt connected to him on a deeper level than should be appropriate for a working relationship funded by her father.

Clearly fighting these feelings wasn't doing her any good. Denial was just forcing her subconscious to act out what she wanted to do in the light of day. One day of being around him and she felt stronger, and calmer, almost like she wasn't the weak and abused girl that she had been identifying with the past few weeks. With him she felt like her old self. Free. Vibrant. And very warm.

Feeling her face heat up just thinking about her dream was enough to make her decide on a better course of action. She didn't want to deprive him of an income he was clearly in need of if he was crashing on his mates couch. She also didn't want to give up her feeling of safety. She had classes to teach for a few weeks and if she was feeling more relaxed and confident after one day of his help, a few weeks should have her almost completely cured and able to do it on her own. But now she was going to be open to whatever might happen. She wanted to explore whatever this connection she apparently had with him. she just had to keep him relaxed enough around her too, which if the stiff and formal goodbye she received when he dropped her off was a clear indication of him trying to keep them purely professional, she had a lot of work to do convincing him that it was ok.

Whiskey, lots of strong Irish whiskey. That's what he was determined to drown himself in after coming back to the flat and seeing the wrinkled up blanket and the adorable Sybil shaped indention on the couch. Alas, all he was able to find was a pre-bottled cosmopolitan drink that was an obnoxious shade of pink. He was appalled Thomas would even consider it alcohol. It was too sweet and not near strong enough but it would have to do.

Taking up residence on the couch with the jewel studded bottle in hand Tom began to lose himself in his thoughts. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of her trusting eyes, her soft brown curls, her plump soft lips. Every time he had one of these thoughts he took another drink. It wasn't the most complex system but it worked. By midnight he was barely buzzed but out of anything stronger than tea, which meant it was time to turn in. He contemplated enjoying the empty bed in the next room but couldn't muster the motivation to actually move off of the couch.

Pulling the blanket over his shoulders he settled in for the night. Getting a strong whiff of something faintly like vanilla and pine trees, Tom expelled his breath on a resigned sigh. She smelled like Christmas. Damn.

Trying to quiet his frustrated mind, he mentally prepared himself for a very restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_I found a bit of time to update! Im still across country and the show is moving along really well, we open this weekend and I am waaaaaaay exhausted and sore. But I wanted to get this up for you guys. Ive been reading such amazing stuff in my down times at night to help get to sleep and I felt like I should be rewarding my lovely readers if I had the opportunity. _

_I am still on hiatus from the actual internet though, with Doctor Who and Game of Thrones strating this week and me without internet im staying off of Tumblr completely so if anyone on there wants to alert folks that theres been an update to this story I would greatly appreciate it, for their sakes. _

_I hope this is enough to get you guys staying invested in this story, it should be moving more…..seriously in a few chapters, I hope by the next 2 chapters we should see something….more like the previous…maybe…..muhahaha_

_Enjoy!_

Here he was, sat outside of her studio door with an open book in his lap while she taught the…how many classes had it been again? Oh right, third class so far.

Three classes with him sat attempting to ignore the pull towards her behind the closed door and completely ignoring his reading. He was worried earlier that morning thinking that she would be just as stiff and awkward as she had been when he dropped her off the night before.

How wrong he was.

Last night she had seemed embarrassed, defeated even, and he had so desperately wanted to comfort her but was trying to maintain his professionalism, hoping to salvage some confidence in his ability to see this contract through. It wouldn't do to have her fire him after he made some unwanted advance on her. She was just out of a bad relationship and didn't need strange men pawing at her. Especially strange men charged with keeping her safe by her father no less. Knowing his luck Mr. Crawley would never again hire Barrow Security and Thomas would kick him out leaving him homeless, jobless, and friendless with a very unsatisfied hard-on to boot. All to find out just how deliciously soft her lips tasted.

However, she was shockingly just the opposite. She had bounced up to him in the driveway, having been waiting for him on the doorstep and launched into a game of twenty questions with that carefree smile of hers, leaving Tom completely stunned. She planted herself in the front seat and grilled him endlessly on the drive into town. She wanted to know everything about him, almost as if she was working from a list. Too confused to do anything but answer as shortly and honestly as possible Tom found himself opening up to her about his family, how he grew up, his siblings, his favorite subject in school, his favorite color and on and on. She had rolled on to the next question so quickly he couldn't even analyze his answers or her motivation. Utterly confused as to what she was trying to get at he played along as politely and detached as possible but he found himself getting caught up in her reactions. How her brow would furrow when he talked about studying politics at University or how her face would light up when he said his favorite TV show was Lost.

A number of times he nearly drove them off the road, weaving into the opposite lane. Thankfully, she was too absorbed in him to notice anything off about his normally focused driving skills. She kept up a constant stream of queries until they arrived out front of the studio and she snapped into the serious dance teacher role, leaving Tom to guess at her odd behavior.

She gifted him with one shy smile before entering the building with him trailing after her. He tried to ignore her adorable face scrunched up concentration as she began preparing for the first class. Tom decided to commandeer an empty plastic chair reserved for the more overbearing parents and took up residence outside her room's door.

He finally gave up trying to get through his novel about British politics in the 1920s and let his head drop back to rest on the wall behind him. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to adopt his cool indifference he had decided on this morning while getting ready, that was best avenue to take regarding Sybil. Polite and professional. Detached. The exact opposite of what his whole being was urging him to be.

Tom was jolted from his musings by a very delicate finger tapping on his knee. Bringing his head up he stared down at a life-sized ballerina figurine. She couldn't have been over four years old. She was the spitting image of the painting on the wall opposite him depicting some famous ballet dancer from the 1950's except she was miniaturized.

"Can I help you?" he finally said when she just stood there after several long moments staring at him, her little hands fisted on her little hips.

"Parents aren't allowed to sit that close to the door. Miss Sybil said." she said by way of greeting.

Astounded by her fearless nature for one so small he could think of no response to that save, "Well, I'm not a parent."

"Are you a policeman?"

Looking down at himself and his plain black t-shirt and dark jeans, he said simply, "No."

Eyes widening she said in a hushed voice, "Are you a creeper?"

Caught completely off guard he replied, "What?"

"Miss Sybil said you shouldn't talk to strange men you don't know unless they're a friend's parent or a policeman or something. But since you're not then you gots to be a creeper. Miss Sybil said creepers are bad guys that hang around places they aren't aposed to be at and act weird. You're not aposed to be here cause you're not a parent and your sitting in a parents chair. Plus you're acting really weird." She finished with her head tilted up in a very arrogant look.

"Why do you think I'm acting weird?" he asked, intrigued by this little troublemaker.

"Cause you haven't asked my name or told me how cute I look today." She said matter-of-factly.

Deciding to humor her he said, "Well I'm not a creeper; please forgive me for borrowing a parents chair and acting so weird. You look very cute in your um…bathing suit thingy and um…tie up shoes what-nots I'm Tom, what's your name?" he finished awkwardly, holding back a chuckle, not sure what she actually wanted from him.

"Thank you for noticing Mr. Tom. I'm Ivy and I'm going to be a ballerina when I get big like Miss Sybil. 'Cept Miss Sybil doesn't dress right for ballet classes but she says when I'm big and famous and a teacher too I can make it a rule that everyone has to right like me, even in the silly modern classes." She said with a frown, indicating how she felt about Sybil's choice of eclectic attire.

Tom could tell that this cheeky girl was a handful and he immediately felt sympathy for Sybil having her in class and probably asking a million questions and commenting on her choice of wear and movement style. Wanting to ease some of the pressure this wee hellion was fully capable of unleashing on Sybil on her first day back he said, "Well little Ivy, you'll have to practice very hard and very seriously like Miss Sybil does if you want to be able to make the rules. Do you want to know the secret to getting really good? In order to be the best dancer you have to know lots different styles, just not one thing. My Da always said the key to being good at one thing is to know everything in your field well and it will improve what you do. Even being good in the silly modern classes." He replied with a big grin to the now contemplative little girl.

"You're real smart huh?" she asked him.

Laughing at how he had so easily won her over Tom considered what to say next when the door behind him opened up, revealing the class of twelve year olds sweating and chugging their bottles of water as they streamed out gathering their discarded sweats and jackets into duffle bags and greeting their waiting guardians in the lobby. Sybil appeared behind them downing her entire bottle of water while leaning against the doorframe.

As she finished off the rest, she looked down at Tom for the first time since they entered the studio. Smiling at him as he sat leaned towards Ivy clearly having engaged in a conversation with her, Sybil gave him a raised eyebrow in question, asking him if he was all right. When he looked up at her and grinned in that incredibly sexy way he would do when he was relaxed and comfortable she felt her insides melt.

After learning all she had about him today, she felt he was even more perfect than she had first assumed. He was kind and loving as shown in the way he spoke about his family. He was also a big nerd who enjoyed reading and watching TV and eating large quantities of fried potatoes, no matter the stereotype, she remembered him saying with a faux serious look and then a laughing smile pointed at her. Her plan hadn't gone exactly perfectly, he was still very stiff and formal with her except when his guard was down and then she was able to read every emotion in his face.

She could tell he was attracted to her at least somewhat, which was a big jolt of confidence to her plan. She would notice him looking at her when he was supposed to be keeping his eyes on the road. She caught him staring at her lips more than once and wanted to tell him it was more than ok. Especially after her very vivid, dream the night before. She just wanted to know if his kiss would be as breathtaking in real life. If he would gently graze his teeth across her bottom as his tongue darted out to taste her. Shaking herself out of her naughty inner thoughts, she focused back on him in front of her.

"I've got one more class then we can be done for the day, are you alright out here?" she asked with a glance at Ivy, glaring at Sybil from next to Tom's chair. It looked like he had an admirer.

"Is Mr. Tom your boyfriend?" Ivy asked petulantly.

With a worried look at Sybil Tom answered as diplomatically as possible. "I'm Sybil's friend, we are…working together." he finished with a shrug at Sybil, unsure of how to categorize what he really was in a way a four year old would understand. Smiling at him Sybil decided to take pity on him.

"Tom is a good friend who wanted to know more about dancing so he's going to be hanging around for a little while and we will be very polite to him, wont we Ivy?" the little girl looked suspicious so Sybil decided the best distraction was to focus the attention back on her. "What have I said about talking to strangers Ivy?"

Ivy looked down, started playing with her skirt, and answered, "But I asked him if he was a creeper and he said no."

"That's not the rule though is it? Unless there's an adult around you don't talk to strangers right?" Sybil asked sternly, knowing how outgoing the girl was and also knowing the evil in the world.

"Well he was sitting in a parents chair and he's not a parent and he was too close the door like that time Daisy's mom wouldn't listen to you and then got bammed from the lobby," she said pointing her little finger at a stunned Tom. He looked amazed and a little hurt that she would throw him under the bus like that, trying to make him take the fall.

"She got _banned_ from the lobby, not bammed. Nevertheless, that doesn't change the facts little miss. It's not Tom's fault you broke the rules. Now apologize to Tom and start warming up." She finished with that harsh teacher look, unblinking.

"Sorry Mr. Tom," Ivy replied with a pout. Looking at Tom as he gave her a little wink to cheer her spirits back up. He was really too kind for his own good. Ivy had enough spirit for the whole class; she would be back to sniping and critiquing as soon as the music started up. He was such a softie. Another surprising tidbit to add to her list. As she was gazing at him, he pulled his eyes from the retreating Ivy and up to her, locking eyes with her. She realized she was staring, probably pretty creepy to him, not the best way to make her plan work. If she creeped him out, he probably wouldn't be open to any of the delightful things she was envisioning right now. His gaze moved to her lips for a split second but she noticed.

Smiling at him she said, "This is my last class today. I want to work a little bit on some stuff afterwards but you can come into the studio if you want. Or you can stay out here if you like." She tried not to show how much she wanted him to give her some sort of signal that she wasn't alone in these feelings she was having trouble keeping silent.

Tom eyed her attire, she had shed most of her layers and was stood before him in tight hip hugging leggings and a thin white shirt, soaked with sweat and showing her bright pink sports bra underneath. Visibly gulping back the effect she was having on him Tom replied, "Wont that put you past dinner time?"

She seemed to think about it and then a huge grin appeared on her face, narrowing into a little mischievous grin. Groaning inwardly at what she could possibly have come up with he patiently waited for her to work out just what she was planning. And by now, he was sure she was planning something. Even though he had only known her for a short while, she was very expressive and easy to read. She had some grand scheme with all of the questioning, he was positive.

"That'll be fine, they won't miss me. Everyone is off doing their own thing tonight anyways. I had planned on just grabbing something on the way home if you don't mind a bit of a longer day today?" she asked very politely, offering him no way to refuse. What could he say,"no I won't take you to get food after you've basically run around a poorly ventilated room for most of the day?" of course he couldn't. But he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else bigger being plotted, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm at your command until I take you home, as per my contract so if its food you want, then food you shall have." He said with a polite smile, trying to picture her as something less appealing, an aged grandmotherly type perhaps. She had the proper look for it now, as her eyebrows furrowed in a stern disapproval, clearly not liking his answer. Be polite and professional and he should be fine. Just as he finished that thought, she tipped her head down between her legs and shook out her hair, gathering it in her small hands before whipping herself back upright to retie her ponytail. The action brought forth such a powerful surge of adrenaline that he had to grip the chair beneath him to force himself to remain sitting. The curve of her spine, the quick flash of her cleavage as she dipped and her parted lips as she emerged had him literally shaking with attraction for her. His muscles were tensed with anticipation, uncontrollable with this feeling coursing through his body. He wanted her. He couldn't deny it any longer. What he could deny was a satisfaction of that want. He couldn't have her. Plain and simple. He had to stop finding her so damn gorgeous and focus on the job. She was the job. If he messed it up by messing with her, he was done.

"Well I'll see you in an hour then." She said turning back to the room rapidly filling with small girls all chatting and stretching.

"It's a date." He said, not thinking at all about the implications of that comment until she turned her head back to look at him over her shoulder, smiling so shyly and adorably he couldn't help but smile back. Damn, he thought. She could feel this strange attraction too. He had to do something about it, before it went too far. He already took her home and watched her sleep. Now he was going to have dinner with her. Of course, he couldn't just let her sit by herself somewhere and eat alone. He wasn't a monster. He would sit with her. And he would attempt to create some sort of boundary. Maybe they could be friends; she was clearly very comfortable with him. He could treat her like a sister. He already felt very protective of her. Just as he felt confident in his plan, he noticed her through the window showing something to the class. She was turning and swinging her arms up and over her head. When she finished she caught him through the window and gave him a quick wink and smile. He was doomed. Laying his head back to rest against the door, he assumed his earlier position, resigned to his defeat and downfall. There was really nothing for it. He would try to resist for as long as possible of course. That way he could say he tried. Really hard. If Thomas ever talked to him again.

Thinking harder about it, he realized he hadn't even thought about her situation. Why he was even here. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship, the worst. And here he was calculating the best way to get what his body was so clearly wanting without a thought to her state. He knew she was attracted to him as well, he had felt it. He was just in denial, he was sure he would have been more aware of it if he hadn't been trying so hard to keep her at an appropriate distance. He knew his potential for getting involved with her from the first moment he saw her barreling down the stairs. He had just attempted to ignore it in favor of keeping his job, and maintaining his friendship.

But ignoring it had been exhausting, even just this morning, he was drained with the effort of not watching her, not noticing her whenever she neared the door, or when her hand would accidently brush his in the car. He was vibrating with the effort it was taking and he so desperately wanted to just relax, let it go. She was a grown woman. She could make her own decisions. He just had to keep himself in check. Take things slowly. She was probably severely traumatized by the last male she had been around and he didn't want to be associated with that scum in any way. So he would treat her delicately, he would not initiate anything. But he was done fighting it. It was too much to keep denying this and working so hard to fight against it. He was becoming distracted and needed to focus on keeping her safe, which he could do much better when he wasn't telling himself that he wasn't looking at her lips with hunger.

Feeling much better, he shook himself upright. He was determined. Stay back but present. If she were interested, she would make it known. But being held back and formal was too cruel. He hated seeing her face fall when he remained stiff. He didn't want to push her away any longer. So they would have dinner. He would put his feelers out and see how receptive she was. He didn't want to engage in anything unwanted but this job really wasn't a career choice anyways, he should be hearing back from a paper soon enough and Thomas would forgive him if anything happened. He was sure of it. After all Thomas had met Jimmy on a job, not the same circumstances as Jimmy was working under Thomas but there was an argument to made, he was confident. In the space of an afternoon, he had completely flipped his world and was a man of possibility and opportunity. He only hoped it wouldn't burn him, and he prayed that it wouldn't burn her.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope this chapter meets with your approval, I hadn't meant it to progress this far, and it's a really long one, but….it just happened! Soooooooooenjoy?_

There was only really one place in town where you could get decent food so Sybil suggested they go there. Maybe in a more comfortable neutral setting she could pretend they were on more equal footing. The Grantham Arms was a little pub across the street from the dance studio and they made the best chips. It was one of Sybil's favorite places growing up. When her and Father went on their walks to town they always stopped in and split an order. It was their little secret. The grease would linger on her hands and stain whatever pants she was wearing. As soon as they came home they would sneak around the back and Mrs. Hughes would take one look at her and click her tongue, pulling a clean pair of pants from the wash and helping her conceal their little excursion from Mother and Granny.

Sitting across from Tom at a small table near the back of the pub, Sybil couldn't help but recall her happy childhood memories. It had been too long since shed been reminded of that kind of happiness that was a regular occurrence in her life until very recently. Having Tom around helped recall herself before all of the horribleness had happened. She felt much freer, having someone around that wasn't witness to her fall from grace and the shame that came with having everyone you know think you weak and naïve.

Looking up from her menu Sybil caught Tom's eye from the across the wooden table and was happy to find him at ease rather than the uncomfortable posture he'd been displaying since this morning. He seemed much more relaxed and Sybil was thankful that he seemed to be at least playing along with her wishes to be friends, if not something more. But that was all in due time.

"I'm really glad you're here with me, I know it's your job but I'd still like to thank you, properly. You've already been such a big help and I really appreciate it." Sybil said with a shy smile.

"It's been no trouble, the opposite actually. I'm just really glad not to be driving around some daft old lady with a bunch of cats. If the worst I've got to deal with is a cheeky little girl accosting me in the hallway and being forced to dine with beautiful girl, then I'm not too bad off am I? You don't have any cats do you? " he said with a teasing grin.

He was playing along! Even more so, he was like a different person. He was leaned back in his chair, relaxed and laughing. Who was this guy? He looked as though he hadn't a care in the world. And if she wasn't mistaken, he was flirting. She couldn't be sure, but he had just called her beautiful. That was certainly a step in the right direction.

"No cats to speak of, they actually freak me out so no worries there, mate." She said ducking her head back down to pretend to continue scanning the menu.

Studying her face Tom tried to gage her reaction. It almost felt like a real date. If he was collecting data he would say she was pretty receptive. Which he couldn't decide was a good or bad thing yet. He was still undecided at to what he was going to do about this attraction he was no longer blindly denying. She was incredible. She was gorgeous, aside from her amazing body and ample breast that he was having a hard time not imagining in the bright hot pink bra he had glimpsed earlier, he face held magnitudes of wonder. He was finding it difficult to tear his gaze from her eyes, they sucked him in, drowning him in possibilities. He felt like she could really do a number on him with just one look. He craved her approval. He no longer wanted to be held aloof. He wanted her on his level, or to push him away. Either way he couldn't stand on this edge alone anymore.

The waitress came by to take their order. Sybil decided on a grilled chicken salad and a water, trying to be good now that she was back dancing again. Tom went with a sandwich and a side of chips. "What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a coke if you've got it." Tom said.

Once the waitress left Tom clasped his hands on the table in between them and stared intently at her. She felt herself unconsciously shift in her seat at having his undivided attention focused on her.

"So….is it my turn then?" he asked her, failing to contain his smile. Looking at him she thought he should always be smiling, it was like the sunrise breaking from the night sky, blindingly bright and intoxicating. She was interrupted from her musing and brought back to earth by their drinks arriving.

"I'm s-s-sorry, what? Turn to what?" she said trying not to look like a fish gaping at him.

"Twenty questions my dear, or whatever it was you were doing this morning. Seems only fair you reciprocate. So where should we begin? I already know the basics but give me something good, best secret you've kept? Biggest lie you've told? Best dream you've had?" Sybil almost choked on the straw she was drinking from. Dream, her last dream. He couldn't know about that but it still made her feel uneasy and very apprehensive. Coughing she looked up and caught him looking at her like he discovered a new toy on Christmas morning.

"Alright there?" he asked as she wiped her eyes with her napkin.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just…went down the wrong pipe. Um…what were you saying?"

"I was saying it's my turn to get the background on you. You said yesterday friends, and I'd really like that to happen. I don't imagine you've got a lot here in town besides family and people under the age of six so I'd like to be that if it's not too weird…working for you and all, but it's like you said, this arrangement would be easier for us both without the awkwardness of pretending were not both young intelligent people with a lot in common." He finished, hoping that came out right and not too bold.

He didn't want to freak her out and say something like, "actually I'd love to take you back to my boss's place and shag you all night if that's cool with you?" he figured that wouldn't go over well.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his body down and shift the blood flow back to his brain.

Exhaling Sybil replied, "I'd really like that. Especially after what happened yesterday I think it would be even more awkward us pretending to be so formal when I basically had a complete breakdown on you." She laughed nervously. His heart squeezed painfully for her. If it was up to him she wouldn't have to experience anything like that again.

"Are you alright after that? I mean, clearly you are, you seem fine really. I just wanted to ask if it's always like that?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She had ducked her head down looking at her hands in her lap, "well…umm…."

"Ah, shite, sorry. I didn't mean to push or anything, it's just, my Da and brother both have similar reactions sometimes, from the war, or wars really but it's usually something to do with fireworks or cars backfiring so I know it's not the same but I know it does get better, or well, being able to deal with it does anyways, there's no way to stop the triggers except maybe moving to some deserted island." He said with a small laugh, trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling at maybe having overstepped the unspoken line they had established. She was fingering the condensation on her glass for a moment and then looked up at him. Her eyes were a bit sadder than they were before, but thankfully not glistening. He was worried he had upset her but she seemed more contemplative than upset.

"Um…well, I've never had one like that. They've been fairly recent. After…it happened I wasn't really dealing with any of it, I just sort of ignored everything and everyone but the past few weeks I've been trying to acclimate back into my old life and sometimes it just happens out of nowhere. Yesterday though was the first time I've truly felt like I'd accomplished something. I felt stronger afterward, safer. And I think it may have been you, helping me to do that. No one's ever been able to reach me when I'm having….an attack. I'm not sure why when you were basically a stranger but I'm grateful." She said.

Feeling an overwhelming sure of connection to her Tom reached out to grab her hand that was resting on the table. Running his thumb over the top of her knuckles he forced her eyes up to his, and said, "I'm not sure why either but I'm glad. Really and truly, I'd like to be able to help you in whatever way I can. I know we've only just met but I'm not just your driver. I'm here for anything you need. Or if you just want to talk. Just say the word. I'm at your service."

"Thank you Tom. I think friends is a great place to start if you do." She said shyly, removing her hand from his reluctantly when the waitress dropped off their food.

"Indeed. I'm glad were on the same page, although I'm sure Thomas wouldn't approve." He said with a chuckle as he started salting his chips strewn haphazardly about his plate.

"He's your best mate then? How did you guys meet?" and that launched into what Tom would call the true beginning. They sat and talked for a full two hours after they had finished eating. Chatting like lifetime friends, joking and teasing each other. Sybil had even stolen the best chips from his plate and he had nicked forkfuls of her salad in retaliation, although he seemed to get the worse end of the deal when he really thought about it.

They covered their childhoods, their schooldays, why Tom didn't want to go into the military like the other males in his family and why Sybil didn't want to enter into society like the rest of hers, until Larry that is. They talked about past relationships, Tom trying to subtly hint that he was currently unattached and most certainly not gay. They even briefly talked about what happened a few months ago, leading Sybil to where she was now, they didn't go into much detail, but he gathered that it was more than just the physical altercation that lead to the breakup but months of emotional abuse as well.

She seemed to have a low opinion of herself in some aspects but in others was beautifully confident. It was almost as if he could see where that bastard had left his mark and where he didn't quite get to.

She seemed to have a skewed sense of her own beauty, saying things like "I tend to really like things that are obscure and individual, not like most proper ladies should have interest in." And after every statement like that Tom had to stop himself from emphatically denying it and building her up. It would have to be a slow process, you couldn't just tell a girl this damaged that she was beautiful. She had to be shown, and Tom was determined to do that. He was the opposite of detached by the time they had paid and left the pub.

Sybil was feeling elated by the time they decided it was well past time to leave. Her family was out at a charity ball so there was no one waiting for her at home besides the staff and she had the day off from classes tomorrow as Miss Isobel was training a new teacher. She felt like the night was full of possibilities. Tom had more than shown her that he was as interested in her and at the very least being her friend. She felt like she had known him much longer than two days. He brought such a sense of potential whenever he was near her, she felt like she could do anything. He was a comforting presence and she was glad for him in her life now. Even if they stayed as they were this would be more than enough for her.

As they exited the doorway Sybil turned to see how far behind her Tom was and slammed right into him. His hands extend out to her hips to steady her. Her hands automatically came to rest against his broad chest. Had she really thought him unbulky? She couldn't stop her fingers from pressing into the hard muscle, staring at the unyielding flesh beneath the soft black shirt. Her breath caught in her thought. Unable to take air in or out, she felt as if she was vibrating. His hands on her hips clenched the smallest amount as he tensed and stopped breathing as well. Sybil's eyes lifted slowly up past her where her hands were placed to the small amount of hair peeking from the neck of his tee. Gulping in air she raised her eyes to his, noticing his tongue darting out to wet his parted lips as if he meant to say something.

"I….I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that close" she said, her voice having taken on a whispered quality opposite the light happy volume they had been conversing in moments earlier.

"It's my fault, I've got silent feet." He said in a deep husky voice, not releasing her. His hands burning to feel her skin beneath where they rested on top of her flimsy over shirt. She looked just as surprised as he was by how electrically charged the air suddenly became surrounding them. He didn't want to push her but she had to feel this. Looking into her eyes he saw the realization dawn there. They were on the same page. This couldn't be denied with the physical evidence right there between them.

Sliding his hands from her slender hips he wrapped them slowly towards her back, delighting in the feeling of her relaxing into his chest. He felt her tiny fingers running up towards his shoulders, unsure if she was even conscious that she was doing it.

They seemed to be leaning closer, the space disappearing by centimeters as their face reached towards each other, until only a breath separated their mouths. Looking down at her closed eyes he took that as a green light and closed the final space between them, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

He felt her intake of breath as her hands came to grip at the back of his neck. As she breathed in, he breathed out, feeling like she was taking part his soul into her and he was happy to release it if it meant feeling like this. Her lips were soft and sweet, much like the person attached to them. Fighting the urge to deepen the kiss he pulled back slowly, offering one small peck to her lips to gage her response, it seemed as if she enjoyed it but he didn't want to presume too much.

Sybil felt like she was on fire. Her brain had completely stopped. She was unsure at first if she was having another attack but she didn't feel like she was on pause, she felt like she was on overdrive. Her skin was tingling all over and she felt like she was about to burst. It wasn't enough, she wanted more and he had stopped. Opening her eyes she looked up at his questioning gaze. He looked apprehensive.

"Was that ok?" he asked quietly.

She was sure her face was blank, trying to process everything swirling inside of her.

His face looked panicked by her lack of a reaction and he started to pull away. Snapped out of her own head Sybil grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him towards her once again. He responded immediately, dragging her body back into his embrace as he deepened the kiss. His tongue snaked into her mouth sweeping over her parted lips. Sybil moaned at the feeling as one of his hands came to fist into her hair that had come undone from her messy bun. Feeling his answering "mmmm" vibrating through him as he walked her backwards the remaining two feet to the car door Sybil craved more of him.

Bracing one hand on the top of the car behind her Tom used his other hand resting on the back of her head to angle her head to allow him more access to her neck, breaking the kiss with a gentle nibble to her bottom lip he continued down licking and kissing her soft skin, faint traces of salt from her day of physical exertion, spurring him onward, down to her collar bone and back up to suckle at the spot right behind her ear. Using his hand to keep her curly locks out of his way, they smelled of vanilla and pine trees, just like Christmas.

Tom tried to suppress a moan as she grabbed him by the hips and crashed her pelvis into his hardened errection. Breathing heavily against her ear as he ground himself against her Tom grabbed her face with both hands, bringing her back to look into his eyes. Her face was flushed, her checks pinkened and her eyes lit with desire. He kissed her fully on the lips, slow and relaxed, coaxing her back down from the frenzy of a few seconds ago. He didn't want to ravage her in the parking lot, no matter what his body was urging him to do. She was delicate, fragile, and demanded to be treated gently. Reminding himself of all of this he offered her one last lingering kiss pulling back slowly as her hands hung limply from his hips, barely registering their presence.

Keeping one hand cupping her cheek he used the other to push the hair back from her face. Trying to regain their breathing Sybil opened her eyes, a faint trace of a smile lingering on her lips, plump from his attentions. "Well, um…I guess friends is off the table then." She said giggling, nervously trying to lighten the mood and ease some of the tension they were both feeling.

Feeling suddenly insecure ashamed of what had just happened, she felt like reality had come crashing down on her, all of the self-doubt returning and not sure if she was worthy of someone as good and kind and beautiful as him. Sybil ducked her head only to feel Tom's strong hand pull her up underneath her chin to look into his eyes. "Sybil, I don't know what just happened but it's nothing to feel awkward about. Did I hurt you?" he asked. Sybil shook her head.

"Did you enjoy that?" she nodded.

"Then everything is ok. It's not the setting I would have preferred that to happen in but I'm not sorry it did. Are you?"

"That was the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not sorry either." She said quietly, smiling at him. His answering smile nearly stopped her heart. He filled her up with light and not just from his touch, his whole being seemed to pump her into a feeling of delight and happiness just being near him and she only felt more so after what they just did.

He kissed her sweetly on the forehead letting his lips rest there as he said, "I've been trying to stop myself from doing that since I first saw you. I've never felt anything this wonderful either but I want you to know that everything I've said tonight still applies. This doesn't change that. I'm still here for you, however you need me, just say the word. Although I wouldn't mind being needed to do some more of that if you're in the market." He said as she pinched him in the side. Laughing, he pulled her into a hug, just enjoying the feel of her his arms. He still felt extremely charged up but was content to just remain like this as long as she needed.

"Well Mr. Branson, I think that the market may need a little recovery time but is tentatively opened for business if you're interested." She said looking up from his embrace.

"You can put me down as interested, very interested." He said.

"Noted. I think it's probably time to be getting back. I've got tomorrow off from the studio but I would like it if you could still pick me at the usual time, I'd like to try shopping again. I think I can do better this time, especially if you're with me."

"I'd be delighted, milady." He said with a grin.

Slapping him away and walking to the other side of the car she was pulled up short by both of his hands grasping hers. Looking into his eyes, all traces of teasing gone he pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles and caressing her fingers his eyes looking up at her, "I'm really glad to know you Sybil, truly, you are an amazing young woman and I'm going to strive to be worthy of you, that I can promise you." He said seriously.

"See that you do" she said cheekily, bouncing over to him to lay one loud peck onto his cheek before skipping back to the other side of the car and pulling on the handle to get in. Finding it locked she looked over the top of the car at him expectantly. Seeing him doubled over laughing she called over to him "And just what is so funny?"

Catching his breath he pointed to the car, "this isn't our car."

Looking down she noticed the bright red color and looked up surprised at his resumed laughing posture. Bursting out laughing she ran over to him, grabbing his hand. He pulled her to the real car, clicking the keyless entry as they walked over, she thought how nice it was to just be holding his hand and how right it felt.


	10. Chapter 10

_Howdy…..i was overcome with the attention the last chapter received so I figured I would….reward all of the kind things said and take full advantage of my last day off till next Friday and get this out.-updated edited version _

Pulling up to the house Sybil felt a sense of doubt creeping in. Just what was she doing? She was sure Dr. Clarkson would say that this wasn't healthy to be engaging in a relationship so soon after what had just happened. But as she got to thinking about it, maybe this was just what she needed. Two days with Tom and she was already feeling stronger. She was amazed at her ability to trust in him, being so….male and all. She wasn't scared around him. How far of a leap would it take to be able to feel like this when he wasn't around? Maybe this was perfect for her right now. The biggest issue seemed to be that he was still technically in her employ, or her family actually. If Dr. Clarkson didn't approve, she was sure Papa would. Making out with the driver in the middle of town like a commoner? She could just hear him now, forbidding her to see him again, threatening to sack him. She wouldn't give him up. And she wouldn't let this get in the way of him keeping his job.

Looking over at him she couldn't help but smile. He had the window rolled down, one arm hanging out feeling the wind flying though his fingers while his other gripped the steering wheel loosely, turning around in the big circle driveway up to the door. Turning to face her he put the car in park and looked over.

"So…." He began, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to let her go inside and far away from him but he didn't think she was ready for the sleepover he had planned out in painful detail in his head.

"I had a really lovely night." She said, fidgeting under his gaze. Unable to stop his hand from reaching out to trace the delicate curve of her cheek he delighted in the little sigh that escaped her lips as she leaned into his touch.

"My darling girl. What am I going to do with you?" he said softly, running his thumb along her temple.

"I don't know, what _are_ you going to do with me?" she asked and then seemed to realize how bold she sounded because she immediately began sputtering, "I don't mean….I um…Oh jeez."

Chuckling quietly at how adorable she couldn't help being he quieted her fears by leaning in and kissing her on the nose. "I think I'd like to take you out properly, if you'd let me. You said you have classes off tomorrow? Do you have anything planned with the family for dinner?" he asked

Furrowing her brow she seemed to think about it and said, "um…no they're away for a charity ball until early on Friday so I've got the next two days all on my own."

"Good. I have something in mind if you like surprises." He said with a mischievous grin. She was in for a treat. He hadn't planned a date night like the one cooking up in his mind since his romantic boyhood days when he would pick out the prettiest girl on the playground and play husband. He used to gather weeds, make mud pies and woo her over a juice box before naptime. This time he'd class it up a bit but he was finding himself getting excited over the prospect of putting in a little effort to see her happy.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked looking skeptical.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? I promise you'll enjoy it, if not then I'll take you right home and you can pretend none of this happened. Although I'm pretty sure you're going to love it. How about you take the morning to lounge around since ill need a little preparation time and I'll pick you up just after lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok, but I don't want you to go to too much trouble. It's not worth it, I'm fine with simple stuff." And that was true. She didn't need a big production, he already knew she was interested in him, clearly. She hadn't had a fuss made about her since before University, before Larry. He had always said _that once you knew a girl was interested then what's the point of trying to win her?_ He had reminded her of that several times, whenever she had mentioned they go out somewhere nice for dinner if it was a special occasion, like her birthday or anniversary. He would always say, _it's not a big deal, why waste the energy? It wasn't like she was going to deny his attentions, she knew better._

She had tried to be the perfect lady but he always found fault with her in some way. Her hair was too curly, her breasts too large, she didn't dress modestly enough, even when she was completely covered. It was never good enough. Then he would tell her how lucky she was that he was even giving her the attention she got because no one else would when they discovered how much of a hassle she was and she wasn't even that attractive.

Sex between them was always one-sided with her being used in whatever way he wanted. She would fake interest if only to avoid his wrath afterwards. If he felt satisfied with her he would usually leave her alone for a few days and that was the height of her happiness.

"I want to do this for you, you deserve a little happiness and attention and it will help me get out some of this excess energy I seem to be in possession of suddenly. Plus, I've been told my _courting_ skills are rivaled by none other." Tom said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Looking at Tom now, how eager he was to do something just for her, without thought of what she was going to do for him afterwards, she couldn't help the tears she felt escaping from the side of her eyes.

"Hey now, none of that. Did I say something wrong?" he asked as he began wiping the tears from her face with his hands, cradling her head in his strong hold.

"No, you're just…prefect." She said shaking her head.

"Funny enough that's not the first time I've heard that." He said cockily, trying to get her to smile. He could see the progression passing across her face, she was confused and then went into such a deep and dark place that her whole being had slumped and she had retreated into herself. He hated seeing her like that, remembering times when she felt broken and helpless. He would endeavor to have her feel strong and happy all of the time but it was a slow process and he had to move one step at a time.

Laughing she reached out her arm to push at his shoulder, letting her hand rest there instead of calling it back. "I just meant that it's been a really long time since anyone has bothered with….any of this. I'm not sure I deserve it."

Feeling that familiar clenching in his heart again looking at her, Tom said, "It is for that very reason that you do deserve it. I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to this. I'm pulling out all the guns I have and I don't just mean these bad boys." He said flexing his arms at the side of his head in demonstration.

Seeing her really and truly laughing again, no tears present he reached out to pull her towards him in the limited space offered. "I want you to know, I am in. Whatever this is, whatever is happening here, I'm totally in. Whatever that means to you."

"Me too, I'm in. I'm not sure what that means either but I really like you. I know this has all been really sudden but it feels like I've known you much longer, I….trust you, which is something I was having a hard time doing until you showed up. And I feel safe with you."

He felt elated that she was saying these things, affirming what he was feeling as what she was also feeling and that she felt safe with him. He would treasure her trust and work to earn her affection as well. He was in danger of falling even harder for this wonderful person wrapped in his arm. He just hoped he wouldn't be falling alone.

"I hate to leave you but I think it's probably smart to, take this thing slowly, whatever it is." He said, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I think that's very wise. Well, I guess this is… goodnight." She said and he felt a strong surge of panic at having her away from him. But he knew this was the right path to take. He had to pace himself, she was precious. She needed time alone to process what had happened. And he needed time alone to get his body under control or he was in danger of taking her right there and damn the consequences.

"Goodnight love," he said kissing her hand as she pulled away from him reluctantly and exited the car. She paused at the last second before the distance separated them physically, hands reaching out over the seats, fingers barely touching. Her face split into such a happy grin he couldn't help but chuckle aloud.

She blew him a shy kiss and ran up to the house, looking over her shoulder at him idled in the drive, watching her until she made it all the way in.

As she shut the door to him, he exhaled loudly and dropped his head back on the head rest, eyes shut. _Damn_, he thought, _that was some dinner_. He felt like his entire world had shifted, and it felt so right, so good. He was having trouble remembering any of the reasons he had for not going after her in the first place when this feeling of being near her made him this damn happy.

Pulling away from the house and down the driveway Tom felt his mobile vibrating against his leg in his pockets. "Forbidden Desire" flashed as the contact with a picture of Thomas underneath. He really needed to figure out how to put a lock on this thing.

"Yes dear," Tom answered, keeping one hand on the wheel as he rested his elbow in the door window.

"Hello boy-o. Just checking in to see how you're getting on. Everything going well, anything to report? Have you done the washing up?" Thomas's cheerful tone answered back.

"Um…nope, everything's fine. Just um….fine" Tom said, trying to figure out the best way to break the news to his best mate without angering his boss.

"Aw fecking hell mate, did you fuck her? Already? It's been two damn days!" Thomas exclaimed. Tom heard him holding the phone away as he continued speaking, presumably to Jimmy in the same room, "_I leave him alone with one job and he can't even keep it in his pants long enough for me to get a proper shag in before I've got to head back down and clean up the mess he's probably made of this, and the Crawleys too? Damn, I had such high hopes for them in the future, I could've been running detail on the eldest daughter, had a flat in London all to me self but nooooooo Tommy can't handle one job without a babysitter….." _

"Mate! Mate! Easy there, it's not what you think! I didn't fuck her." Tom said as loudly as he could, trying to cut Thomas off before he got into full on rant-mode, nothing could stop him then and he didn't want Jimmy to have to deal with that for the rest of the night.

"Why do I feel like there's a giant _yet_ at the end of that sentence?" Thomas said and Tom could picture him rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"Listen, everything is fine. I didn't _do_ anything really. This is something….different. I really like her. It's not like Edna, Sybil is….special. I'm not going to do anything to mess up any prospects with the family. Sybil understands that whatever is happening with us….it has no bearing on the business side of our agreement. I'm still keeping up my end of the bargain, I'm driving her around and keeping her safe, it's just that….now I'm more invested in the why of the job. It's not just about a shag, ok? This is, I don't know….something else entirely" Tom finished, hoping he was conveying what it was he was feeling well enough to be understood.

"Jesus Tom, what has this girl done to you? Your talking all….I don't know. _Jimmy what's the movie with that guy….with the boat…and the house and the blanket? The one where I said you should grow a beard after….the notebook_. That's it. Fecking hell mate, this is some serious shit! But I trust you. Just don't fuck this up for me and we'll be right as rain. Got it?" he said.

"Yeah mate, I've got it. I promise ill make sure your good name stays unsullied." Tom said, exhaling in relief that he still had a friend, and a job.

"Just be careful eh? I hate to see you fall with no parachute." Thomas said, reminding Tom of why they were such good friends in the first place. They truly looked out for each other.

"There's no fun in falling if you never jump." Tom said, laughing at the feeling of everything essentially right in his world. He just hoped this wasn't some fluke, and she was still on the same page with him. Because he felt like he was taking the Cliff notes and racing through faster than was probably advised. But he really couldn't find the motivation to care all that much. He could still smell her, vanilla and pine trees, like Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

_Not as spicy or dramatic as the last 2 chapters but I felt like a little fluff was in order. On to the date!_

Everything was sorted. At least he thought it had. He had made calls all morning and crossed things off of his list. The night before he had been so worked up over his idea for today that he could barely sleep at all. Add to that the intense frustration working through his body every time he thought of her. She was like some brilliant drug he couldn't get enough of. He hated being away from her after the evening they shared but he knew that nothing would be gained from rushing this. Which is why he was taking such pains to have this be the most perfect date he had ever planned.

As he pulled up to the driveway he noticed her picking flowers in the garden bed at the side of the house. She wore a floral print dress in blues and yellows that waved in the gentle wind as she knelt down to pick a delicate bloom. Her hair was down and she used a hand to hold it back from her face as she sniffed the small white flower. She was beautiful.

Hearing the car pulling up, the tires crunching on the dirt drive, she turned towards him, a smile so big plastered to her face. She looked so completely at ease and happy that Tom was loathe to disturb her. Parking the car he got out and began walking towards her slowly, keys dangling from his hand.

She was walking towards him as well. As soon as they got within hearing distance she spoke.

"I wasn't sure what we were doing today so I didn't know what to wear…I can change if this isn't ok." She said shyly. He loved that she could be so bold and so unsure the next moment. He just had to keep her feeling light and she would show more of that strong and confident girl he was becoming alarmingly attached to.

"Well, I had originally planned for us to go hunting. You know, shoot, kill something, clean it and all and then have a quaint little barbeque in the woods where we would then use the pelt of whatever poor creature happened by us to knit some lovely hats but…my darling, you look so breathtaking in that dress I've completely changed my mind." He said as he finally reached her, delighting in the blush he noticed creeping up.

"Oh Tom, you do like to kid, but I'll have you know I am an excellent hunter. Not so well with the knitting unfortunately, but I'm sure I could learn." She said suppressing a laugh. He could tell she liked being complimented but was unsure how to respond. It seemed like she was unused to the attention, and that made him more determined than ever to make today special.

"Well, we can't all be perfect." He said, reaching his hand out to her, silently begging her to take it. She looked around at the expansive yard before delicately placing her tiny hand in his. His insides gave an excited yell and he gently tugged her along. "I've got a big day planned and we've got no time for lollygagging my dear."

"But wait! Don't I need anything? Where are we going?" she said, giddy inside at holding his hand. She was happy to see that there was no awkwardness between them. She had worried that the night apart would give him some much needed distance to reconsider this whole thing. She had spent the morning dressing and undressing, deciding on the perfect outfit to only convince herself that he wouldn't show, forcing her back into her pajamas and into a sulk, until she noticed her post-it wall. She had removed the note that she placed there after her first meeting with Tom. _Tom would not be interested in you_ sat at the bottom of her waste basket, happily crumpled the first thing after entering her room last night. She had then added several notes to her wall ranging from-_He interested, very interested_, to-_I'm in, and so is he_, and possibly the most important note- _You deserve this, and much more._

As she felt her confidence faltering she kept herself in check with these notes. He had shown up, and everything was ok. She was having a date. A real and proper date. It had been so long she couldn't even remember the last time anyone had done something so selfless and thoughtful for her and she didn't even know what it was yet! She was just so happy that there was effort being put in, just for her that she couldn't contain this feeling of happiness, she just hoped she wasn't being too obnoxious with it.

As they approached the car Tom opened the door for her and kept hold of her hand until she made it all the way inside. Giving her hand a lingering kiss across her knuckles he shut the door with a very mischievous grin in place. She felt like she was either in for the best day or some very cruel joke was being played. Fingering the sweet smelling flower clutched in her hands she noticed Tom getting in at the driver's side and looked up to try and catch him at some game but all she saw was her same happiness reflected back. She felt connected to him on a level that she had never experienced before and it left her feeling full of air and out of breath at the same time.

"Off we go then." he said as he looking over at her. She couldn't help but return his smile as she started playing with the radio, setting the music for whatever it was they were about to embark on.

"Now I want you to trust me, ok?" He asked, looking over at her, eyes closed letting the air whip through the open window as the melodic tones of whatever she put on the radio wafted out of the car ad towards the landscape travelling past them.

"I trust you," she said turning her head to look at him quizzically through the curls blocking her vision adorably.

"I know you wanted to go shopping today and I know you never got the stuff you wanted the other day so I came up here earlier and talked to the owner. She said the girl who was in here that day was training and wasn't due in until Friday since she's gone to London, so if you wanted to pick up anything it's all clear. Plus I'm going to do another sweep before you go in, just in case." He said, warily, not sure how this first stop was going to go over. He wasn't sure what had actually happened that day but he didn't like her to be left wanting, especially as he could remember how purely joyful she had looked right before it had all gone to hell.

She seemed to consider it for a moment before she replied tentatively, "yes, I think I would like that. I can't really remember much of what happened but it's truly my favorite shop and I would love to grab some things. This is….very thoughtful of you, and not really a traditional date is it? You watching me shop?"

"Call it phase one." He said, delighted he hadn't made the wrong move here.

The trip went on without issue. She had loaded up on everything he had noticed her collecting on the first trip and even helped her pick out a new scarf, although it was nowhere near scarf wearing weather time but he couldn't help laughing as she wrapped him in a light purple feathering number and added some old lady glasses to complete the look. She had gotten such a kick out of it that she pulled him down for a very public, very intoxicating kiss.

It was their first kiss of the day and Tom had to old himself back a bit. The world seemed to disappear whenever her lips touched his and he had far too much planned for today without his body betraying him this early on. Pulling back from her had had transferred the scarf to her shoulders, kissing her sweetly on the nose before releasing the ends of the scarf to dangle at her sides.

After purchasing everything she needed, need being the operative word in his opinion, Tom ushered them out to the car. She made to stand by the trunk, wanting to put her purchases there and out of the way but Tom stopped her before opening it and ruining everything. Clicking his tongue at her Tom grabbed her bags and threw them into the back seat instead.

"Now don't go ruining the rest of the surprises! We've a few more stops to make before you can see what's in there," he said, corralling her back into the front seat so they could be on their way. It was almost four and he had one more stop to make before they hit the road for phase three.

"Alright fine, but I'll have you know I'm not the most patient of persons." She said giving him a frustrated stare.

Tweaking her nose as he exited the parking lot and started back down the road Tom said "Now don't give me that face love, were already on to phase two. Now I have a very serious question and you must answer it truthfully, how boring was your lunch?"

Feeling confused she answered, "I had a salad and some tomato soup, why?"

"Ah, it's as I feared, boring. Ok, you've left me no choice here, phase two." He said, pulling out his mobile. Putting the call through he spoke to the mystery person in short one word answers ending with, "I'm on my way, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, have it ready for me mate." Clicking it off and stowing it back into his pocket, he looked over at her and winked.

Oh he was so frustrating! Sexy as hell but very frustrating. She had no idea where they were going, it was not back towards her town, that much she could make out. But she had never really come out this way before except to go to that store, so now she was thoroughly confused. Wherever they were going it had something to do with food, and he was right, lunch was boring. But she really couldn't stomach much more with the impending thoughts of tonight and their date looming overhead.

She was pulled from her thoughts by them pulling up to a stretch of buildings off the side of the road. She had never been this way before and didn't even know it existed. There was a small silver looking building boasting a sign that said, "Diner Eats". Not sure what that meant Sybil stared at the sign trying to make it out.

Tom chuckled at her expression. "Its a little place I found that does food American Diner style food. Very unhealthy but very tasty. They do amazing things with chips I thought you'd enjoy since you couldn't keep your hands off mine last night. Is there anything you don't like before I go pick up my order?" he asked, not wanted to force her to eat anything she had a moral objection to.

"Ill eat anything as long as chips are involved," she said, clearly bouncing in her seat wih excitement. She had always wanted to try things out of the ordinary and America ended to do such weird things to food, she couldn't even imagine what Tom had planned.

Asking her to wait in the car Tom went to retrieve what looked like a mountain of bags from inside the establishment. Entering the car again he handed her a Styrofoam cup with a mysterious thick substance inside and two bags contain something too delicious to describe.

"Alright then, we've got a chocolate cherry shake for the lady. And in here are what they call chili-cheese fries, basically chips with goo and yum. And I've also got them to throw in some onion rings and chicken fingers. I'm pretty sure they're not actual chicken fingers, but you never know with Americans. Have at it! We've got a bit of a drive to phase three so this has got to tide you over till then." He finished with a smile.

Pulling straw between her teeth and sucking Sybil felt the delicious coolness of the ice cream hit her tongue as she reached into the bag to retrieve a fork and dig into the box labeled "chili-cheese". It was pure heaven and she didn't care how many calories it counted to or how many hours in the studio it would require working this off, because she was in such a state of bliss that she couldn't be bothered to consider it.

Moaning to herself she looked over a Tom watching her and realized she was probably being rude. Offering the next bite to him he graciously accepted, his tongue dancing out to retrieve any excess left on his soft lips he said, "Damn, that is good. OK, now on to phase three, are we satisfied and ready?"

"I'm ready!" she said laughing at his determined focus to nail each and every part of this day. She was happy to watch him. And she was so ready for the next phase of this already amazing date. Satisfied however was a matter of perspective.


	12. Chapter 12

_I wanted to give a big shout out to those of you who review each and every chapter, and those who read it all in one sitting and still review every chapter! You make me want to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. So thank you!_

_By popular demand-part 2 of the date! I've got the next 2 chapters planned but I'm not going to have any time to write them up until this weekend so enjoy this one while you wait :)_

_I had this song in mind while writing this chapter so it might be a good song to check out to get the right feel here. Landon Ping-Falling in love in a coffee shop_

Looking out at the landscape as they drove further into an area of the countryside unknown to Sybil, she couldn't help but relax into the soft leather seat, sighing in pleasure at how perfect this afternoon had been. They had all but devoured the food Tom had bought them at the diner. Sybil still had some of her shake left she was sipping on, trying to make it last as long as possible. It was almost too thick to drink at first but they had been in the car for almost an hour now so it was properly soupy and liquid enough to enjoy yet kept cool by the insulated cup.

They had talked about their mutual love of things out of the ordinary. Tom enjoyed American culture and all past eras, history being his favorite subject, hence the diner discovery and addiction to American television. Sybil just loved anything new, learning about other people and cultures excited her. Some of the best classes she took at University weren't the Modern dance classes but the African, Brazilian and even Hip-Hop. Finding the way that other people connected to each other through movement was fascinating.

Considering that Sybil thought about how Tom and herself connected through movement. He was very affectionate, she could tell that straight off. He was always touching her in such sweet ways, kissing her nose or running his thumb along her knuckles as they held hands on the seat between them. It was as if he wanted to say things to her but wasn't sure how to phrase them yet, so he settled on showing her through his actions, which she loved interpreting. She could tell he pitied her, just a little bit for what had happened to her. And if she was honest with herself she would pity someone like her too. But the best thing about Tom was that he worked really hard to treat her like she was strong and worthy of such attention. So, she would work just as hard on being better at accepting it.

"So are we driving all the way to Ireland or is phrase three a bit closer? It's almost sunset and I haven't seen a road sign for miles, where are we?" Sybil asked, breaking Tom out of his own head. he was just considering pulling over and calling Thomas for better directions but then he saw it.

Pointing out a modest farm nestled a little ways up from where they were he said very excitedly, "We're here."

"And here is…"

"Thomas's old home. His father died recently, leaving Thomas in charge of the business stuff so their old family farm has sat here undisturbed for a few years. He's got no siblings or much other family so he pays someone to keep it from falling to ruins and he's rented the land out to farmers but we are here for the barn, or more specifically the barn wall." He said pulling the car around the house and to the back where a large white barn sat unused.

"The wall?" Sybil said, scrunching up her nose in confusion. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss it, he really shouldn't be held responsible for any of his actions when she was too adorable for words.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say _mo chroi?"_ he asked looking over at her while he made to exit the car. Seeing her about to launch into a long tirade probably about his inability to let her in on anything and his never ending teasing he used his free hand not holding the keys to grab the back of her head and pull her down for a proper kiss.

She tasted like chocolate and cherry, as she responded enthusiastically to his mouth, opening her lips on a sigh as her body relaxed towards him. His tongue slipped inside of its own accord and his blood pounded as he felt her tongue timidly stoke his. It was slightly cool from the shake she had been sipping moments earlier. Growling low in his throat he reluctantly pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as he tried to regain his breathing.

Damn, but she could suck the life right out of him and he would willingly let her. Kissing her was both draining and intoxicating at the same time. His senses completely left him and his body urged him to desperately take from her before he exploded with need but he needed to keep his head and take things slowly. He didn't want to frighten her or make her think that this was just about sex with them, although getting her into his bed would probably be the best night of his life if their kisses were anything to go by. He just had to stay focused.

The setting sun was streaming through the side car, bathing her in the most extraordinary glow. She looked just like the fairy creature he had thought she resembled the first time he saw her. Blowing out a long sigh he said, "Well, I think I made my point."

Giggling she replied, "I can't even remember what the point was but I'm sure you did."

She was on a high. It felt like the most delicious current was running all over her body and the only one who could quiet the frustration building within her was Tom. For some reason though he was holding himself back. She couldn't figure it out. He wanted her, she could tell, but he always pulled back, leaving her wanting him even more. She had never felt so unsatisfied, so denied an experience she was sure would be spectacular. He was so strange. He was so focused and determined on her that he was making great pains to ignore what his body was pushing him to.

It looked like he took a moment getting out of the car to adjust himself beneath his dark jeans before moving to the trunk. Her passion forgotten for the moment Sybil bounced out of the car to meet him around the back, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. "Do I get to see _now_?"

Placing his hands on the lid to open it he said, "Yes, but you should know, this is the official big guns, so I expect an appropriate response young lady." His eyebrow quirked up in a very serious expression reminding her of something she had seen some of the fathers at the studio using on their daughters when they were trying to be stern but melting just underneath the surface.

"Yes sir!" she replied, mock saluting him, trying to mimic his serious tone.

Rolling his eyes at her attempt to tease him he revealed the trunks contents. She saw a large black electronic looking contraption, a large speaker looking thingy and several what she assumed were dvds scattered around the equipment.

"Um…cool?" she said indulgently, confused as to what it all amounted to.

Bursting out laughing Tom said, "Not the enthusiasm I was looking for but A for effort I guess. This my dear, is a projector and this is a speaker. We're going to use the barn wall as a screen and have our own little drive-in. what do you think?"

He looked a little unsure of himself which she was finding to be a rarity regarding Mr. Branson, or Mr. Confidence she was thinking of dubbing him. "I think it's fantastic! I've never been to drive-in. what an amazing idea!" she said reaching out for his hand. His hands were always so strong and soft around hers.

"I'm glad you think so. Now the important question, which I'll let you think over as it's a very important decision while I set all this up. What….shall we watch?" he asked pulling out the stack of what she had guessed correctly to be dvds.

"Hmmmm what are our options? It is our first date and this movie will probably be talked about by us for years to come as indicative of the epicness of this date so what are my choices?" she asked, realizing too late that she had just referred to them in the future sense, putting him in such an awkward position, for Christ's sake! It was their first date and she couldn't control her mouth. Feeling his hand squeeze he much smaller one she looked up at him to see him gazing down at her with overwhelming affection and desire that all the doubt and insecurity fled, to be replaced by a feeling of rightness.

He smiled lovingly down at her and said "Yes, it will. So you had better choice right, or I've got no problem placing the blame at her ladyships feet for a disastrous movie selection. Now, you've got, the classic," he held up _Singing in the Rain_. "Indie," he said holding up _Little Miss Sunshine_. "Period," _Pride and Prejudice_. "Chick Flick," _The Notebook_. "Comedy_," A Knight's Tale_. "And possibly my favorite, no commentary please, Action," holding up the newest _Star Trek_.

He had taken most of the night before looking through his movie collection to find the best movies in each genre that included dance in some way. He wanted her to know that he was interested in what she was passionate about. He only hoped she picked up on it and didn't think him a fool. Releasing his hand to grab at the stack she looked at them all with a very serious expression.

"Well, I think I see a theme going, but I'm not sure how _Star Trek_ fits into here." She asked with a quizzical quirk to one eyebrow. She did get it!

"Any excuse to watch Star Trek of course, J.J. Abrams is a God after all. It's like Lost…and nerd all wrapped up in a little guy's wet dream package. I'm partial." He said with a shrug.

Laughing at his display she said, "Ok then, I haven't ever seen it but maybe we can watch that on our next date, I'm in the mood for some feel good anachronistic comedy. Let's do A Knight's Tale." She chucked the remaining movies into the back while he unloaded and began to set up the projector. Adjusting it to the right height he let it warm up before putting the movie into the correct slot and moved back to the trunk Sybil was leaned against. Pulling out a large tote bag Tom saw her giggling at the embroidery on the front pocket.

"Its Thomas's, blame him." Tom said rolling his eyes at his friend's penchant for buying really ridiculous things because they make him giggle like a school girl.

"Oh good, I was worried I would have to start referring to you as Queen of Fabulous." She said reading the writing as he began pulling out its contents. Unrolling a large picnic blanket he started setting up a few pillows in case she wanted to sit up or lay back. The movie snacks came next, a varied selection, whatever she didn't want Thomas would eat, and complain about eating while secretly enjoying it.

The sun had almost completely set, giving the projector enough darkness to flash the dvd menu onto the white barn wall perfectly. Tom stood surveying his work, relieved that it had all worked so easily. This was the best date he had had, and he felt like they were very much on the same page. Sybil had seemed to already be thinking about them in a real future-like sense and he couldn't be happier about that. He was on cloud nine, and she was right there next to him. Pressing play on the remote he settled down next to her on the blanket as she selected a box of red licorice from the bag and kicked off her ballet flat shoes, getting comfortable for the film.

He was already so invested in her and them together he wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't return his affection. She could so easily break him, if she pulled away from him or if he pushed her too far, that was why he was trying so hard to take things slowly, he didn't want her to feel pressured and uncomfortable in anything. He was afraid that being with her all day like this was going to make it that much harder to be apart from her when he would take her home.

Last night he had gone a rampage, planning and thinking and drafting out everything for today, calling and bothering Thomas and Jimmy all night with questions that they finally turned their phones off leaving Tom to his own devices. He had barely slept at all, passing out sitting up on the couch again and had woken stiff and exhausted from all the anxiety he had to make sure today went well.

As the credits scrolled he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so amazing, sitting there like a child, staring transfixed at the giant screen, toes tucked under her skirt, biting the end off of a sugary strand of candy. He had fallen so hard, so quickly that he felt like a boat drifting around in the big ocean with no anchor, save for her. If she chose not to fall with him he would drift for eternity, sad and alone. if she joined him they would travel the world, together and happy, breathing life into all the corners of existence.

Reaching out a hand to brush the hair over her shoulder Tom said, "So, how's phase three working for you?"

"I'll let you know when the movie's over." She said with a cheeky grin in place as she leaned her head into his palm and kissed the spot where his thumb met his wrist, sending goose bumps up his arm. She offered out the remaining licorice to him which he gladly took into his mouth as a distraction from the blood pumping through his body and down to a very frustrated part of his anatomy. Biting down and ripping the sweet substance into his mouth and out of her hand he saw her eyes light up with something like desire as she stared transfixed at his lips. She was making it very hard for him to be a gentleman with looks like that.

"You're missing the good part." He said in a much huskier tone than he had been using a moment ago. Locking eyes with her he gave her a little smile, letting her off the hook for her momentary loss of focus. If she was feeling even a fraction of what he was then he really couldn't blame her for a little distraction. He was determined they make it through the movie though. Then his date would be complete and he could leave it up to her what happened next.

He silently prayed that she would be sufficiently wooed and his efforts will have been successful. All he could truly hope for was a return of what he was feeling but she had a way of brushing off the severity and seriousness of their situation, leaving him feeling insecure which was not a familiar space for him to be in. After tonight he hoped she would be more forthcoming with her feelings, at least on him and them. He didn't want to and wouldn't push her but he just needed a sign that this was not just some dream that he would wake up from.

Grabbing for her hand he settled in for the rest of the movie, delighting in the feeling of her soft delicate skin beneath his. He could probably pick her hands out of a line up just from touch. If he got his way, he would know all of her just as well, body and mind. He was well on his way if her smile was anything to go by. He tried to ignore the small shiver that ran through her when he began stroking small circles over her palm. But maybe he had been ignoring too many signs already. Smiling, Tom began singing along to himself with the opening track, seeing Sybil laugh at his involuntary reaction to the setting, the music and the company.

_Mo chroi-my heart_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok so don't hate me….this chapter may be….frustrating for some….in a few ways…but im working on the next chapter so you don't have too long to wait, I promise!_

As the credits began to roll Sybil had to stifle a giggle looking over at Tom, completely passed out and snoring softly on the large blanket next to her. At some point during the movie he had laid back, resting his head on his arm while his other still held hers loosely. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung opening slightly, oblivious to her wandering eyes, taking him in without any comments or reactions from him. She studied him, laying down gently, careful not to disturb their hands and be caught in the act.

He looked so young a rest, like a little boy, and utterly carefree. His hair had fallen into his eyes and she longed to brush it back. He really was quite attractive. She had noticed that when they first met but now that she knew him better she could see how he truly was something special.

She had worried at first that her judgment was not to be trusted and had shied away from this pull to know him. If she had chosen Larry and had at first thought him amazing and perfect then how was she to know if she was just finding those same qualities in Tom? How was she to know that he wouldn't just become another version of Larry?

At first Larry was sweet and charming but there had always been little things, something he would say or do that would plant a sliver of disquiet in her mind. With Tom there was nothing. He had talked at length about himself and everything she had discovered only indicated that he was just as he appeared, kind and thoughtful. He had clearly exhausted himself planning this date for her. She couldn't believe it, this was all for her. She was finding it hard to really grasp the concept even with all of the evidence presented.

He was everything she could want, the exact opposite of Larry in every way.

Tom enjoyed watching her dance; Larry had told her that dancing was a dumb hobby and she was wasting her time trying to make a career out of it.

Tom had encouraged her to take her time shopping, delighting in all the ridiculous things they found and even playing along; Larry had said that she was a ridiculous child sometimes and that he felt ashamed even taking her into public since she couldn't act like the lady he demanded she be.

Tom had noticed her love of chips and had thoughtfully provided her with a large array of delicious things, all new to her; Larry chided her often about her diet, claiming that if she just watched what she ate that maybe she would lose some of her too generous hips and breasts that he found so unappealing and too large to be enjoyable for anyone of good breeding.

Tom had supplied a variety of films all picked out with her in mind and allowed her to pick; Larry hated movies, saying that they were all just nonsense and dribble, he would never take her to see a movie and refused to be in the same room if she was watching one, preferring to read the paper "like grown up are supposed to do".

Tom was everything. Tom was perfect, and Sybil was so happy to have found him dropped into her life. Maybe it was fate, or maybe just a lucky coincidence but she had never felt so blessed.

She slowly removed her hand from his grasp and softly brushed the hair from his forehead, noticing its softness in the glow of the projector. Not able to resist she leaned forward, ghosting her lips over his temple, kissing him lightly as her hand continued to stroke the back of his head.

"mmmm…..did I fall asleep?" Tom asked, blinking his eyes open to find Sybil lying next to him, one arm propping up her head while the other was doing amazing things to his scalp. He clearly had fallen asleep, exhaustion finally catching up to him. Looking up at the now darkened sky Tom noticed that it was probably about seven thirty, the movie having just ended and night was just beginning to fall around them. The moon wasn't quite out yet but stars had begun dotting the sky above them.

"I believe you did. I was just deciding if I should be offended or not, on this….our epic first date. But then you started snoring and I couldn't hear myself think over the racket so I thought Id wake you up and demand that you answer for yourself. So? What do you have to say?" she finished giving him a very stern look, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Damn, but she was gorgeous, even with her face all scrunched in disapproval. He couldn't stop himself from launching up at her, grabbing her around the waist to cushion her fall to her back. He locked her in place with his legs and used his hands to begin ruthlessly searching for her most ticklish spot. He attacked her sides as he delighted in her giggling shriek. She squirmed and raised her arms, attempting to stop his progression but he snarled and began rubbing his face against her neck, further annoying her with the light stubble that had begun to grow in as the night turned even darker around them.

"Stop! Stop! Oh Tom, please!" she said while laughing hysterically, barely able to catch her breath. He gave her a moment's respite pinning her arms over her head as he looked down at her, hair mussed and smile wide.

"I believe you implied I snored, milady! I'll have you know, Bransons do not snore." Her chest heaved as she fought to breath normally. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye that he didn't trust. He could tell she was on the brink of making trouble.

"I didn't imply, I said you snored so loud the town over called to tell you shut up!" she said with such gusto he was momentarily shocked and loosened his grip. She launched her body trying to dislodge him but he shook himself and said, "Wrong answer milady." And proceeded to attack her again.

"Ok! Ok! I didn't mean it! I swear! Just no more, please!" she said and he couldn't help but laugh with her, the sound carrying on the gentle wind that had picked up around them.

He pulled back from her, brushing the hair out of her face. "So other than the awful racket, how was the movie for you?"

"Almost perfect." She said, smiling, grasping his hands in hers and interlacing their fingers. He sat back on his knees, straddling her relaxed figured.

"Almost? What did I miss?" he asked, insecurity setting in again.

In reply she pulled him down to her again, this time locking her arms around his neck and fusing her mouth to his. He took the hint and smiled against her lips for a second before becoming lost in the sensations of being pressed against her, feeling every curve as his mouth communicated everything he longed to say but was too scared to. He asked for reassurance and acceptance and she willingly gave it to him.

Her mouth opened and he slipped his tongue inside to find her own waiting to assault his. His body was moving on its own now, as their lips and tongues tangled his hips ground into her, reveling in the feel of her softness pressed to his aching length. Reaching up his hand came to rest against her breast, weighing it in his hand he thanked god that she was so well endowed. He loved nothing more than the feel of her generous curves against the planes of his body, she was womanly and beautiful and perfect. He craved any kind of friction to ease some of the pain it was causing him to resist taking her right there. He began thrusting against her and found himself completely lost to the feel of her soft body below him, completely his.

Too quickly he began to pull back only to find her arms dragging him back down. She made a little sound of protest at being separated from him. It was taking all of his self-control not to give in and just claim her, but he was trying to be mindful of her situation and didn't want to push her into anything too quickly.

"Love if we don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to. We need to slow down." He said closing his eyes and trying to recall some of his earlier sense.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she asked him, feeling suddenly very bold at having been denied the pleasure he was giving her moments before. Her heart was beating so fast and she missed his weight on top of her.

"Our first time together should be on a bed of roses with candles or music or something equally romantic, or at the very least on a _bed_. I can't take you on the cold ground in the middle of a field, you deserve so much more and I want to give that to you, I need you to know how special you are to me." He finished, feeling like perhaps he had just made a fool of himself. Looking down at her he noticed her smiling, emotion filling her eyes.

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked sitting up. He moved out of the way to allow her a little bit of space. Sitting next to her he grabbed her hand, needing the contact to say what he was about to say.

"I'm not perfect Sybil, I'm just overflowing with all of these feelings I have and I don't know how to tell you so I figured showing you would be best. I know your last relationship didn't end very well and I suspect wasn't good for you long before it actually ended. I want you to know that I will never hurt you like that. I may be a cocky fool sometimes but I will always put you first. I don't know if I'm being an idiot putting this out there, but I think I could be falling into this thing pretty hard and I just need to know where you're at. If this is too much just let me know, and ill shut up but I just can't keep this in any longer. I want to scream it out to hills, but I don't want to frighten you away. I know this is just our first date but…." He was cut off by the feel of her lips against his silencing him.

Resting her forehead against his she said quietly, "I think I could be falling too. Is that crazy?"

Releasing a sigh of relief he said, "If it is then were both headed to the loony bin together."

Clearing her throat she said, "I feel it too, this connection between us is so strong and defined. I feel like I know you so well and I can already tell how well you know me. I know it's only been a few days but you make me feel strong and safe and more confident in myself then I've been in a very long time. I've got all these feelings I'm not so sure what to do with either. Maybe we could just tackle this one step at time, together." She finished.

Looking at her he could see the truth in her eyes. She felt the same way. She was vocalizing that they were on the same page, validating his feelings as well. He felt saner than he had in the whirlwind that these past two days had been.

Kissing her lightly on the lips he said, "Well, I think after that I'm going to need a drink. How are you feeling, something to fortify you after all the sugar and grease I've forced onto you?"

"I think a drink sounds lovely. I, um…" she started, looking a bit unsure of herself.

"What is it?" he gently nudged her face up to meet his.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to….stop...next time. you should know I'm not that delicate, I know its technically your job to protect me still but you don't have to be so noble, I'm a big girl you know, and you should also know that….I want you too, so its ok, next time." Looking at her he felt his heart clench and his cock stir. Amazing that they could be so equal in their demanding of his attention.

He didn't even consider that his trying to be a gentleman would be so poorly received. She was basically giving him the green light and he was unsure with what to do with that information when so plainly laid out before him. Girls had always been shy and coy and toyed with him first before allowing him the endgame, but here she was announcing that she wanted him and he could just do them both a favor and stop being such an idiot and do it already. He laughed at the absurdity of the notion he had put on himself and stood up, reaching out for her hand. She was something different, his Sybil.

"Now I know I need a drink. Come on then, darling, let's take this back to the real world and you can have your wicked way with me." He said with a wink which earned him a slap on the arm and very adorable looking girl giving him the most adorable frown.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said indignantly.

"Oh aye, I know it, I know you want to ravish me out here in the middle of nowhere with no one to see but I'm not one to give up my virtue so easily." He said pulling on her ear for good measure, just to really see her riled up.

"Oh Tom, you are unbelievable!" she said, finally cracking and laughing at his antics.

Smiling at her relaxed and giggling again after the deep conversation they had just had, Tom felt like he was getting everything he could ever want and ever thought to ask for.

They packed up the car and drove away from the little farm and back towards home, deciding on a little bar about half way back to have that drink they both agreed was necessary. Tom ordered a pint of dark Irish beer and Sybil decided on a lighter brew. As they waited for their drinks to arrive Tom listened to Sybil describing her ambitions for the dance studio. He was so enthralled with her story and the passion that lit up her face he didn't notice the approaching figure until it was almost too late.

Striding up to their table, she leaned against the wooden surface, blocking Sybil from his view with her bright blonde ponytail swinging between them.

"I've been calling and texting you all day but I haven't heard a peep, didn't you miss me Tommy?" she purred, completely ignoring the shocked figure behind her and playing dumb to the angry and annoyed posture of the man to her front.

"Hello Edna." Tom said on a sigh, instantly regretting his choice of establishment.

_I swear I didn't mean for this to be left on a cliffhanger buuuuuuuuut it just did! Sorry! Ill be posting the next chapter soon. Let me know what you think about the conversation they had and all that, I was worried it was a bit weird….but maybe that's just me being picky._


	14. Chapter 14

_Here it is! See I told you it would be a quick update! Enjoy!_

Sybil was having such a great time. Tom had suggested they go for a drink and she couldn't have agreed more. She was normally not so bold, but something about Tom made her act strangely and without much thought. Perhaps it was the care he was showing her, taking his time and letting her feel comfortable, which she very much appreciated. Even though his restrain was admirable Sybil couldn't help but feel a little frustrated.

Every time they kissed her blood would heat, her heart beat a too rapid rhythm and she felt near to exploding. She needed a release. Since her salacious dream, she had wondered what it would be like to be with him. She craved him so intensely she worried she might actually be going crazy, but she would catch his eye and notice the same look of hunger there and know she was not alone. Which was why she had spoken out, giving him permission to continue the next time passion took them over. She had tried communicating with her body but he had remained steadfast in his belief that she was not ready.

After all of these near misses, she was beyond ready. If she played tonight correctly she would have him all to herself. She just had to make sure he knew that she really was ok with everything. He had seemed worried that she didn't feel the same as he did. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same, because she did, very much so, it was just that she had been trained to not show those kinds of emotions and feelings for fear of rejection and abuse. So she had been keeping all of her thoughts and feelings very close to her heart, which she was very close to losing completely.

Aside from the physical stirrings she felt whenever they touched she felt completely enamored by him, she found herself wanting to be near him and touch him just to feel their connection in a more concrete way. In only two days she had fallen in love, if she wasn't mistaken. Looking as he selected the best table and ordered their drinks, she noticed the warmth that filled his eyes as he looked at her and she was even surer that she was done for. She was his, whether he had possessed her body yet, he had utterly possessed her soul. She didn't need any more tests of character to tell her what she already knew.

As they sat waiting for their drinks he asked her about dance which she began talking excitedly about. He was genuinely interested in what she was saying and she found herself resisting the urge to lean over the table and kiss him for being so amazing. Just as she began leaning towards him, she noticed his eyes catch something behind her.

She moved to look over her shoulder to be interrupted by a tall blonde woman leaning against their table, completely blocking Tom from her view. At first she thought it might have been the waitress but she was hanging all over the table in such an unprofessional manner that Sybil realized she couldn't have been.

Sybil was ripped from her musing by the low throaty voice speaking to Tom, "…didn't you miss me Tommy?"

Sybil gasped in shock. Tommy? Who was this woman? And why was she speaking to Tom in that overly fake seductive tone?

Sybil couldn't see her face but from the back she could tell exactly the sort of person she was. She was tall, made even more so by the stiletto heels in black that matched her dark tight jeans. Her white tank top was far too small for her, riding up and exposing her waist at her curved posture. Her lacey black bra showed through the thin fabric of her shirt and long dangly silver earrings could be seen poking out from her severely tight ponytail. She was the kind of girl that had hear she was sexy and loved to flaunt it.

Had Tom told her she was sexy?

Sybil slouched dejectedly at hearing his reply to her, disappointed that he did indeed know her, "Hello Edna."

"I thought you were busy working but then I find you here," she looked over her shoulder at Sybil, assessing her, "babysitting or whatever. Drop the kid and come party with us, Ethel and the rest of the girls are here with their boyfriends and I'm all alone," she finished with a little pout.

She was no longer leaning on the table, having identified Sybil as a clear non-threat. She had placed her hands on her slender hips and Sybil couldn't help but compare them. Edna was slim and tall, elongated to look like a model. She was flat and tight everywhere that Sybil was curvaceous and muscular. She had hardly any hips to speak of and her breast were so small that Sybil guessed she wore the bra more as fashion statement than a necessity. Her makeup was done up in such harsh dark tones that it clashed with her pale blonde face and hair, making her look very dangerous and edgy, something Sybil never had much luck with, opting to always go more natural than deal with all the hassle.

Sybil couldn't help but feel inferior to this confident strong figure in front of her.

"Actually Edna, I'm on date. Sybil and I were just about to have a drink before you so rudely interrupted us. Ill thank you to leave now and not bother us again." Tom said, locking eyes with Sybil across the table.

He was staring at her, imploring her to realize that Edna was nothing to him but an annoying interruption. He was absolutely fuming. How dare she come over here like this when he was clearly with someone else? She was just being her normal self, but after having been with Sybil these past few days he had seen what a real woman should be and if he never talked with girls like Edna again it would be too soon. He had blocked her calls and texts after his first day with Sybil. So he never received any of her messages. He thought his silence would be a big enough hint that whatever meaningless, passionless thing they had was over. Apparently she was dense as well as unappealing.

"Oh please, Tommy, I know your just doing to this to make me jealous. Well it isn't going to work, I've been talking to Pratt, and he said any bloke would be lucky to have me as their girl. What do you think of that?" she said.

The inside joke around had been that Pratt was very aptly named. He was an older guy that hung around the bar scene, generally drunk and high and would sleep with anything that moved. If she was trying to use Pratt to make him jealous she really was daft.

"Good luck with that, you have my blessing. Now please. Go. Away." He finished looking at her sternly, tired of playing any game with her. He was done with her a while ago and should have ended it then. All she did was party, and it made her look rough. She had circles under her eyes and her ribs were poking through her sides. She was a mess, but he was no longer responsible for her, not that he ever was really. He just felt no more attachment to her, or to see that she was eating and resting properly. She was someone else's problem now. Good riddance.

With a little huff she took one last look at Sybil and stomped off back toward her druggie friends. Reaching across the table Tom grabbed one of Sybil's hands where it rested on the table. Softly stroking her palm he urged her to look up at him. She looked so sad, just like she had a tendency to do when he knew she was recalling some pained moment from her past. She looked beaten. He hated Edna even more for making her feel like this.

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. Edna is….a bit much to handle. Are you ok?" he asked looking her over, noticing the slight slump in her shoulders and the way she didn't really meet his eye.

"Um…yeah. I just….I thought you didn't have a girlfriend?" she asked. That was fair he supposed, after the conversation she had just witnessed.

"I don't, didn't. I haven't had a girlfriend in a very long time. Edna and I were…casual. Nothing serious. It was over before I met you, I guess I just didn't communicate that to her as well as I should have. Either that or she was just being Edna, and causing trouble because she saw an opportunity." He said lamely.

She seemed to consider that for a second before she replied, "she was very pretty." in a quiet voice.

His heart almost broke looking at her. How could she think that?

"Sybil, look at me. She is the opposite of pretty. She can't hold a candle to you. You are beautiful and intelligent and amazing and the most special person I have ever been fortunate enough to know. She is nothing, she never was anything. You are everything. You have to know that." he said gazing into her eyes, feeling his soul reaching out to her, to believe him.

She looked at him, staring at her so honestly and so open. She believed him. She felt shaken by the encounter with Edna but she believed that Tom was telling her the truth, that he was done with her and interested in Sybil. If she doubted him for a moment she would not again. She had seen the disgust on his face as he spoke with her. He was over whatever it was they had, it anything.

Feeling boosted by him she said, "I know that now. Your right, she is just…a lot." She laughed nervously, gaining her confidence back by degrees as he continued rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to be put through that, let me make it up to you. Let's leave and we'll go somewhere else, wherever you want. The sky's the limit." He said, looking relieved and still a bit antsy to be sure that Sybil was truly ok.

"Well, the stars were exceptional tonight but I think I'm ok to stay and finish our drink if you are." She sounded much improved and he was finally able to relax as their drinks arrived.

"I'll just pop off to the loo for a minute if that's ok?" she asked, wanting a moment to herself to ease some of the weird panic she was still experiencing. It wasn't like one of her attacks but she just needed a pause to process everything that had happened.

Getting up from the table she located the ladies and took a minute to straighten her appearance in the mirror before going back out there. She heard the door swing open and saw Edna stride in, leaning against the sink Sybil was in front of.

"Sorry about all that uncomfortableness before, you know how boys can be." She said giggling obnoxiously. She was clearly on something as she swayed dangerously.

"Um, yeah." Sybil replied, unsure how any of what happened could be attributed to Tom in any way but she just wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible.

"Since it's just us girls I wondered if you could do me a teensy favor? I wouldn't normally ask but this is just between us. I left a pair of pants at Tom's and I totally wouldn't ask but they're my favorite pair and you know how hard it is to find really great body hugging pants right? Who am I kidding, of course _you_ do. So, could you be a dear and maybe take a look for me? Tom's got my number no matter what he says so if you find them could you let me know? Thanks doll. I could tell you were a sweetheart the moment I saw you. Ta!" she finished, giving Sybil's arm a gentle shove as she stumbled out of the bathroom.

Sybil was so angry she was shaking with it. Who did this woman think she was? Clearly she and Tom were together now, as evidence by his display earlier. What a bitch! She didn't know what caused this surge of adrenaline to course through her; whether the audacity of the other girl, her inability to connect the obvious or her patronizing tone she used when speaking to Sybil, but she whipped the door open, marching back to her and Tom's table. He looked up, clearly surprised and curious to her current attitude. Her face was set in a grimace and she could tell he was about to question what had happened.

Reaching him, she grabbed his face roughly. Her mouth descended on his. The height of the bar stool perfectly matched to her height standing so she didn't have to reach up to him. She forcefully attacked his mouth, demanding entrance. He tensed, stunned for a moment, confused as to her aim but after a moment he complied, returning her fervor. His arms came to wrap around her clutching at her back through her dress, bringing her more fully against him. He tugged her to fit between his open legs, dueling tongues as they grasped at each other, uncaring of the public place or the watching eyes. He growled deep in the back of his throat, sending delightful shivers down Sybil through to her core. She was on fire and pulsing with need for him.

Pulling away from him suddenly she said, "I want you to take me home."

He looked at her bewildered and confused and said, "oh, um…ok, sure if that's what you want I'll take you home."

"No, I want you to take me back to your place. I want you. Now." She said bluntly, causing him to stare at her with his mouth hanging open for a second before composing himself.

"Uh…yeah…ok, let's go. Are you sure?" he asked still seeming confused as to what was happening.

She smiled wickedly before grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him senseless once more.

"Does that answer your question?" she said, feeling confident and sexy and everything that she ever believed she could be in her wildest dreams.

"Yes ma'am." He said, smiling at her before laying down a large bill, much more than their two drinks were worth and began pulling her through the bar to the exit. As they passed by Edna's table Sybil was happy to see her sulking, clearly having caught their display and being put in her place, away from Tom.

"Am I allowed to ask what brought this on, love?" he asked as he held the door for her.

"Edna wants her pants back." Sybil said directly. She caught Tom's confused expression as he looked back at Edna and her friends comforting her.

"Wait what?" Tom said reaching Sybil as they got into the car.

"Apparently she left her pants at your place and she would like them back." Sybil said, feeling angry and territorial all over again. She had to stop herself from grabbing Tom across the seat and demanding he take her right there in the parking lot. He was hers, and she wouldn't let anyone take him from her or make her feel insecure about him ever again. After tonight they would be bound to each other and nothing would separate them if she had anything to say about it.

"Is that what she said? She didn't leave her pants, she gave them to Thomas, he wanted to try them on once and she said he looked so good in them that he could keep them. If she wants them back she'll have to talk to him. Why would she say that to you?" Tom said. She could feel him getting angrier by the second and she didn't want him getting riled up in that way.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't matter. All that matters is us. And tonight." Sybil said grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

He looked over at her and she was so glad that they were together, stronger and determined. If anything, encountering Edna had been good for Sybil. It allowed her to speak what she wanted without fear of rejection. Now all she had to do was wait for the car ride to his place, hoping that she didn't get lost in her head and lose some of the confidence she had coursing through her. She felt ready, for whatever came, as long as they were together.

_So I have been waiting for this chapter since I started this story! A lot of this story is based off of my own experiences, dealing with an awful breakup and meeting and falling in love with my husband. When I made Edna Tom's ex-casual fling I knew I had to include this thing that happened with my husband in a very similar situation. We had been dating only a few weeks and this bitch, asked me if I could get her her pants back….we all worked together and she thought we were "cool" but seriously….who does that? so this was my little revenge. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	15. Chapter 15

_So I was put on bed rest for a few days due to a stomach bug and a reaction to a medication ive been taking for my knee(old dance injury) so I figured I would use my time wisely and get this chapter to you! I hope it doesn't disappoint….and please be aware of the M rating…seriously!_

Tom gripped the steering wheel, trying to get himself under control. Seeing Sybil take control like that had been intoxicating. She was determined and confident and sexy as hell. He could barely form a coherent thought after she attacked him, except to get her back to his place as soon as possible.

It was finally happening, she wanted him. She demanded he take her home and he hated that he didn't feel any sort of apprehension about that. His mind was completely blank, his one thought, Sybil. He had spent so much time and effort thinking about why he needed to take things slowly and here he was driving her home and envisioning all the things he wanted to do to her, how many times he could have her tonight. He had to calm his body down or he was in danger of running them off the road.

Finally the flat came into view and he breathed a sigh of relief. She had been playing with his hand and shifting in the seat next to him on the twenty minute drive back into town. It was driving him bonkers looking at her legs perched up on the seat, toes tucked under her skirt. Her hair was wild from the day spent outside and the thorough ravishing in the pub. He couldn't wait to get her upstairs, but he had to make sure this was what he wanted, because as soon as he exited the car he knew he wouldn't be able to reign his desire in anymore.

"Sybil, are you sure about this? I don't mind taking it slow, I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready." He said, unsure if he wanted her to say yes or no. Something about her made him feel so insecure. He wasn't sure why but he desperately sought her approval and didn't want to disappoint her, ever.

She gave a shy little smile, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes and said, "You're very sweet to ask, again. But I'm sure Tom. I wouldn't do anything I didn't want to do, not anymore, not with you."

She said the last part quietly, recalling memories of her past. She would never lie dormant in her own life again. This was a new Sybil, one who spoke what she wanted, and took what she needed. This Sybil was going to think for herself and not let somebody control her ever again. Tom was so very thoughtful and she appreciated his constant checking in with her, it put her in control and she loved that about him.

"Alright then, but if your uncomfortable or change your mind, please let me know and I'll stop no matter what." He said, kissing her hand once before giving it a gentle squeeze and exiting the car.

Smiling at how lucky she was to be with him in this moment she strode around the car and followed him into the flat and up the stairs as he unlocked the door. "Do you want something to drink? We never really finished ours at the bar." He called to her as she took in her surroundings, not quite remembering the place from her last visit. He was in the kitchen pulling glasses out of the dish rack when she walked in.

Hoping up on the counter she toed off her flats onto the floor and asked, "What have you got?"

Looking around the fridge he pulled out a bright pink bottle of something faintly alcoholic looking.

"I'm not quite sure what this is but it'll have to do. I didn't get to the store today, I didn't think the date was going to go this well." He replied sheepishly. He looked rather nervous and Sybil had to giggle at him. He was very cute and shy looking which she would never have thought he could be until today.

"You never even considered this happening tonight? Didn't think about it at all?" she teased him as he set the bottle down after pouring them each a glassful.

Handing her one as he strode over to her, she saw his usual charm unleash and she was thrilled he was no longer worried or nervous but his normal confident and joking self.

"Well id be a liar if I said I didn't think about it. Truthfully, I don't know if I've stopped thinking about it since I laid eyes on you." He said as he stepped between her legs. He set his own glass down on the counter next to where she was sat. The height of the ledge put her at just an inch or two over him and he looked up into her eyes, her own desire reflected back.

He placed his hands on the top of her thighs where her skirt had risen slightly. Bunching the material up as he caressed her he said, "What about you milady? Have you thought about this?"

He began lightly kissing the spot just below her ear, sending chills through her as warmth spread through her core. It had been so long since she had been good and properly aroused she was near to bursting with this minimal contact, she couldn't imagine what the next would bring.

"I dreamed about you….after that first day." She said in a shuttering breath, unable to keep her voice light and teasing.

He hummed at her pulse point as he smiled into her skin, his stubble causing her to squirm beneath his now roaming hands. He was torturing her with his mouth, ghosting just over her but not giving her what she wanted, to feel him fully. His hands continued their agonizingly slow ascent up and under her skirt, reaching her hips and lightly fingering the edge of her lacey underwear.

He wanted her panting and begging, he wanted to take it slow and savor this moment. His tongue snaked out to lick the outer shell of her ear which made her moan softly and reach out to grab his shoulders. Her hands gripped him tightly as her legs wrapped around him, caging him to her. He could feel her trembling where his hands rested on her hips and could feel her shifting, trying to relieve some the frustration he was building in her.

His cock was straining painfully against his pants but he ignored it. He wanted to build her up even more, see her shatter before he sated himself. Grabbing the edges of her panties he tugged them down with one hand, the other lifting her up lightly so that he could peel them off her without her having to dismount. He liked her at this height. Moving his mouth down her neck he began nipping at the flesh peeking out just over her dress as he finally rid her of her panties.

She gasped as his hands found purchase at her breast, palming one while his other hand located the zipper at the back of her dress and dragged it slowly down. Feeling the dress release he pushed the material off of her shoulders, freeing her covered breasts to his waiting eyes. She had matched her bra and underwear he vaguely recalled seeing a flash of black and red lace when he flung her underwear to the ground. Her breasts were heaving beneath his gaze. He could barely make out her pert nipples and he ached to taste them.

Looking up into her eyes he saw them alight with passion and encouragement. She didn't seem hesitant at all and that spurred him on. Reaching one hand beneath her dress he used his other to knead her right breast, bringing the nipple to full erection. Tugging aside the fabric to expose it to him using his teeth, his other hand reached her core. She was wet for him already and she moaned as he swept his fingers lightly over her flesh. At the same moment his tongue darted out to lick at her aroused nipple and she arched into him, head thrown back in pleasure. Circling it with his tongue he finally drew it into his mouth and sucked hard as he inserted one finger inside of her. Her body clenched around him, tight and hot and he could feel his blood pumping straight to his hardened cock, wanting to bury himself inside of her so badly he ground himself into the edge of the counter, needing some friction to keep him focused.

He licked and nipped his way to her other breast as his finger slowly pumped in and out of her, stroking her insides. Kissing his way up her neck he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. She was wild, deepening the kiss almost instantly, her tongue dueling his for control as he added another finger to her wetness, his thumb circling her clit. She bit his bottom lip, drawing it into her mouth as her hands dug into his shoulders almost painfully.

He could tell she was close and he wanted to see her face when she came apart. Pressing down on her clit as his fingers worked at her she was panting heavily, her eyes closed tightly. He felt her start to spasm around his fingers and said, "That's it love, come for me." Whispering into her ear.

She had never felt such earth shattering bliss. Feeling his warm breath on her ear she had no choice but to obey. She came hard, riding his fingers wantonly as she screamed, uncaring if he had any neighbors, only aware of him in that moment and the pleasure he was giving her. Gasping for air as she came down she noticed him pressing open mouthed kisses to neck and collarbone. She realized how ridiculous she must look, dress hiked up, breasts exposed, bra still on, just having orgasmed on his kitchen counter!

She pulled his face up to hers, seeing his cocky grin and the desire still looking back at her she said, "That was….amazing." and couldn't help but laugh with the joy she felt.

He kissed her sweetly on the nose and replied, "You are amazing."

She saw such emotion in his eyes she knew in that moment that she was probably on her way to loving him, if she wasn't already there. But that was insane, she had only known him a few days. The feelings between them though were so strong that she really couldn't deny it any longer. Whatever happened after tonight, she had felt loved and for that she would always be grateful.

Dragging his mouth to hers she kissed him slow and languid, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. His hands fisted in her hair and she whimpered at the feel of him between her legs as he came more fully against her. The hard planes of his body did tortuous things to her overly sensitive parts she felt herself building up again.

Breaking apart briefly she murmured "Bedroom" to which he replied with a grunt lifting her off of the counter only to press her up against it. His hardness pressed into her as his hands rested behind her, gripping the edge as he ground himself against her mound. She gasped aloud, trying to breathe as he ripped her dress down and off of her. Stepping out of it she tugged him to her as they slowly walked out of the kitchen, lips never breaking contact. She found his belt as his hands gripped her back trying to undo her bra while the stumbled through the living room.

Bumping up against an end table, they nearly knocked over a vase before the table stabilized itself. Pushing him away for a brief second she ripped her bra off as he dragged his shirt over his head. His chest was well muscled with a light dusting of hair that trailed below to peek just above where his dark blue briefs peeked over his dark jeans. Growling low in her throat Sybil renewed her attack on his belt, not dexterous enough to actually get it off. He was doing sinful things to her ears and neck and she couldn't even remember her name let alone control her limbs. Her fingers rested limply over his jeans and she gave one frustrated tug to indicate that he should take them off before he chuckled lightly.

"Someone's impatient." He said, his voice low and husky.

Grabbing his hardness through his jeans Sybil delighted in his breathy moan as she replied, "Looks like I'm not the only one."

Finally undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down he gave a little growl and she thought she heard him say, "Tease" under his breath. She was walking slowly away as he extracted himself from his remaining clothes.

She looked back over her shoulder at him standing just outside the bedroom and said, "You coming?"

"Not yet milady." He replied with his familiar raised eyebrow and grin.

"Don't get cheeky." She said seriously before turning back to walk towards the bed. She was caught off guard to feel him behind her. He had locked her in place with one arm around her waist, pulling her back to his front. The other hand brushed the hair off of her shoulder as he began kissing her neck again. She could feel all of him against her curves, the delicious feel of naked flesh on naked flesh, nothing between them. His hardness was pressing against her cheek and she squirmed to feel him where she wanted him most. He was hard and warm against her and she craved him inside of her.

"mmmm like this?" he asked trailing his hand down to gently squeeze her buttocks.

"Stop playing Tom, I need you." She whimpered as his other hand dipped below her belly to separate her folds as her toyed with her clit.

Hearing his name on her lips as he had her in his arms, wet and wanting was enough to drive him over the edge then and there. Turing her around to face him he said, "And I need you." As he kissed her passionately, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. His cock was rock hard, pressing against her belly, begging for some attention. As if she could hear his silent plea her small hand wrapped around him, squeezing once before stroking up, causing him to lose his breath. He cursed under his breath as she sucked her way down his jaw to bite gently at his ear. He felt his balls tighten as he worked to restrain himself.

Covering her hand with his he said, "Easy love, I don't know how much longer I can last if you're doing that."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" she asked as she climbed up onto the bed invitingly. Tom didn't have to be told twice. He kneeled on the bed, kissing his way up her body starting with her ankles. As he made his way up he paid homage to her special places. Gently licking at her core and sucking on her clit before he made his way higher to caress and fondle her breasts, paying close attention to her straining nipples.

Sybil was on fire. He had teased her to the point of near bursting. She couldn't take it anymore. She had felt him beneath her hand. He was large, larger than Larry and so firm in her grasp. She had expected that he would need some further encouragement from her to be able to be fully ready, as was her past experience but he had pushed her away, claiming he was too excited. It made her feel bold and confident that she was the cause of that. Larry had never made her feel powerful in the bedroom but Tom had given this strange sense of herself that she really enjoyed.

When he reached her lips she kissed him, tasting herself lightly on his lips which made her even more aroused. Larry had never seen to her pleasure like this and she was sure her mind was on overdrive trying to make sense of all of this new exciting information.

Breaking the kiss briefly Tom reached over to the nightstand to pull out a condom. Carefully ripping it open he took a moment to fit it over himself before coming to rest between her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and the feel of him pressing against her was enough to drive her mad. He looked into her eyes, asking one last time if she was sure. Grabbing ahold of his waist she pushed him into her in answer. She moaned aloud at the feel of his hardness penetrating her. He stretched her slowly, sliding into her wetness until he was fully sheathed.

She was so tight and so wet and so warm that Tom had to shut his eyes and rest his head on the space next to her face on the pillow to compose himself. Never had the simple act of entering a woman felt so earth shattering. Not even his first time as a randy teenager had he had to control himself from not releasing so quickly.

Exhaling loudly he looked up to check on her. Her eyes were closed as well and at first he worried she was in pain but then she rotated her hips and moaned. He pulled out slowly only to push into her again. He loved the feel of her enveloping him, it felt right. They kept their pace slow and leisurely until their lips met again. Their pace intensified as one of his hands came to hold her head in place as his other found her leg, pulling it up and around his waist. In this new position he could go deeper, quicker, and it seemed to work for her as much as it did for him.

Their tongues mimicked their bodies as he began thrusting faster. She was gasping for air, making the most delicious sounds, moaning in his ear as he kissed his way down to her neck to find her pulse point. Sucking gently he used his hand to find her clit, wanting her to come with him. He was so close but he wanted them to shatter together. As he circled her nub he felt her walls beginning to clench around him as she moaned, "Yes, yes, Oh Tom yes!"

He couldn't hold back any longer. As she screamed out her release he pumped into her quickly, feeling his insides tense and clench, the sweat collecting at the base of his neck. He came violently, spilling into her as his entire body seemed to explode. He tried to regain his breathing and sanity as his body trembled from what had just happened.

He felt her breathing heavily underneath him and he raised his head to see her happy sated face. Brushing the hair back from her sweaty face he kissed each of her eyelids, her forehead, her nose and finally her lips softly as she sighed contentedly. She looked up at him, opening her eyes sleepily and he saw such trust and love there that he had to stop himself from confessing everything in his heart to her right then.

Instead he said, "How was that_ mo shíorghrá_?"

"I…can't…it was…mmm…..no words." She replied, sounding very drunk and happy although he knew she didn't drink anything tonight.

Laughing lightly he pulled out of her, hearing a little whimper of protest at being separated he disposed of the condom in the trash next to the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Pulling her into his arms she snuggled right onto his chest. He stroked her back as her breath evened out and he assumed she was sleeping. He had never felt more alive than he did right now. As he felt her body relax he kissed the top of her head before breathing in her scent. He loved this girl, truly and deeply. He just had to find the right time to tell her. For now though he would enjoy the feeling of her in his arms, safe and happy.

_mo shíorghrá-my eternal love_


	16. Chapter 16

_Some warnings for this chapter-mild scenes of forced sexual assault…or I'm not sure exactly but if your sensitive to that then you skip down to about the 8__th__ paragraph and start there. _

_Also really hot Branson sexytimes….your welcome._

_*and just a side note, I know I've been updating a lot recently but that's due to my confined bed rest and the fact that I have no self-control so as soon as I've finished a chapter I have to post it. As soon as I'm back to work…probably don't expect this many updates a week. _

Something felt….different. Weird. Off in some way, but she couldn't pinpoint it. The pillow was all wrong. It was too flat to be hers. Slowly coming awake she noticed other things that seemed not quite right. The bed was in the wrong position and the covers were a dark shade of blue rather than the light sunny tones of her bedroom. This wasn't her room. But she was alone. She felt disoriented. Groggily sitting up she noticed that she was completely naked underneath the blankets and her body was sore in a very satisfying way, almost like she had just taken a really great dance class.

That was when it all came rushing back to her. What she had said, the adrenaline and the high she had been on; attacking him in the pub, teasing him in the hallway? She was so embarrassed. She had acted brazenly….like a…a... whore almost. Tom would absolutely hate her now, she was sure of it. They had only known each other a handful of days and yet here she was sitting naked in his bed. Correction….it wasn't even his bed! And the way she had acted. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, her breathing accelerate as her mind went into a familiar panic mode.

The first time Larry had shown his true self was after a night out, very early on in their relationship. Sybil had a few too many cocktails out at Gwen's bachelorette party, and had come home to Larry feeling very horny after a night gossiping about men and sex with the girls.

She had found him sitting on the couch reading and had tried to seduce him into the bedroom. She had heard him speak to her during sex but had never reciprocated because she was too shy, not like he ever asked for a response from her but he liked to be vocal and rather forceful. So she had rubbed herself against him and whispered in his ear how much she wanted him. He had looked disgusted by her and oddly turned on at the same time. In her drunken mind she hadn't seen it coming, had only latched on to his hands wandering up exposed legs and the promise of pleasure her inebriated mind seemed to think was about to happen.

He had flipped her so suddenly onto her back, her body hitting the floor forcefully so that her breath was knocked from her. He had come to lay on her then, ripping her shirt open and groping her painfully while explaining to her that "If you speak like a whore, I'm going to treat you like one."

Once he was finished, Sybil had lain sobbing on the living room floor until he barked at her to take a shower and clean herself up. She had gathered herself up and washed away the feelings of shame down the drain. She joined him in bed, curled on her side away from him. He had snuggled up behind her and apologized if he was too rough with her. He had said she just made him so crazy sometimes, and why couldn't she just do what he told her to? He kissed her and comforted her, telling her it wouldn't happen again.

That was only the first time.

Now Sybil was sat in an unfamiliar bed, skin tingling in anticipation of what was going to happen next. She tried to talk herself down. This was Tom, not Larry. But she had only ever been with Larry, didn't know if her acting so bold would be just as off-putting to him as it had been in her past. She was so caught up in the moment she had only acted and spoken off of instinct. Now she was second guessing everything. And he was gone as well. Had he left her here alone?

Just as her brain spiraled into paranoia, the bedroom door cracked open quietly revealing Tom. He had apparently just come out of the shower, clad in a towel with hair wet and dripping into his eyes as he used another towel to mop up some of the excess water. He tiptoed into the room, not noticing her sitting up ramrod straight in the bed, sheets clutched to her in panic.

"Tom I…I…I'm…s…sorry…" she managed to choke out in between gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

Whipping his head around to the sound of her sobs, Tom was shocked to find Sybil not only awake but worked up into a full blown panic. He couldn't seem to fall asleep after their vigorous lovemaking, so he had decided to take a warm shower to quiet his body and mind rather than wake her up and take her again. He had so desperately wanted to but she had looked so peaceful he decided to let her sleep.

It was near three in the morning and he expected to her to still be fast asleep when he came back into the room to locate some clothes before taking up a book in the living room. To find her hysterical and sobbing on the bed he was very much confused. Crossing the room quickly he sat on the bed, pulling her tense form into his arms. He cradled her head to his chest, wrapped his body around hers and began breathing deeply, coaxing her to do the same. As she began to quiet down he continued stroking her trembling body, soothing whatever had frightened her until she finally relaxed against him. Pulling away he forced her tear stained face up to his.

She looked shy and embarrassed and still very fearful. He never should have left her alone. He hadn't thought about what it would be like for her to wake up alone in a strange place without him there to reassure her. Brushing her hair back and wiping her face with his thumbs, he finally spoke.

"It can't be as bad as all that, love. Everything is ok. You're safe. What happened?"

Looking around like a spooked animal it took her a moment before she answered so quietly that he had to strain his ear against the silence to be able to hear.

"I thought…I mean….I worried…you would be mad at me."

"Oh my sweet, darling girl. What could I ever have to be mad at you about?" he said kissing her sweetly on the corner of her mouth.

His was so sure of his love for her that at this point he couldn't fathom a world in which she didn't return his favor. It didn't feel one sided earlier tonight, and he was finding himself just as happy in their moments of physical pleasure as he was when they were simply conversing about something, hands clasped together. He would do anything for this girl. He would give her his heart, slay her dragons, and be anything she asked of him.

"I….I was so…aggressive earlier….I thought you might….be upset with me. I woke up and you weren't here and…and…I don't know what I thought." She said, alternating between rushing her words and stuttering them out slowly.

Understanding dawning on him Tom felt his heart squeeze painfully, finally seeing what had upset her.

"You thought I didn't enjoy earlier? That I didn't like how you were acting? Love, it couldn't be more opposite. I left the room because I was so worried if I stayed I wasn't going to be able to restrain myself from waking you up and begging that you have your wicked way with me again. This has been…the greatest night of my life, and I don't want you to feel badly about any of it. Did I hurt you?" he asked, needing to talk her back down to where he was at.

"No, it felt amazing." She replied quietly.

"Did I do anything you didn't want me to?"

"No."

"Did you do anything you didn't want to?"

"No."

"Then there is absolutely nothing to be upset about, right?"

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully and answered, "Right."

Finally feeling more at ease Sybil looked up at Tom. He was able to bring her to a calmer place so easily, almost as if he could see right through her, sifting through the layers of damage and pain and pulling free the girl she once was.

Offering him a small smile she shook her head and said, "I'm just being silly, I'm sor…" he cut her off with his mouth on hers, sweetly kissing her fully on the lips. He didn't deepen it, just savored their lips connecting before pulling away slowly.

"I don't want you to ever apologize for something you're feeling. I understand what you've been through and I want you to always be honest with me about where you're at. Never feel embarrassed to ask me something out right or question something if its causing you distress. My main priority is to keep you happy and safe. I'm never going to hurt you like he did, I would hate myself if anything I said or did caused you to be afraid in any way. I am so sorry you had to go through any of that, but I need you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to stop you from ever feeling like that again. Ok?"

He finished, looking into her eyes so intently she could read the emotion right off of his face. His eyes looked so fierce, but she wasn't afraid. He would protect her from anything, she was sure of it. She was being foolish to attribute any of Larry's flaws to this beautiful man.

"Ok." She replied, really believing him. She was feeling much better after having voiced her fears and hearing him expel them, she wanted to continue this but was unsure how to begin what she needed to have answered.

Sensing her discomfort he asked, "Is there anything else you want to talk about? I promise you I'm an open book." He gave her a reassuring smile and she felt comfortable enough with him to take him at his word and be honest with him.

"What happens now?" she didn't need to clarify what she meant because he had replied with an audible, "Ah, yes."

Taking her hands between his he asked her "What do you to happen?"

She didn't know really. This was all moving so quickly and while she was with him she felt a connection deeper than anything she had ever felt before, even with her family. But it was crazy, this was crazy. People didn't really fall in love at first sight, did they? But that is exactly how she felt. Whether they had taken things slowly or not she was sure they still would have ended up right here, feeling the same way if she had worked harder at denying her own feelings and desires.

She just didn't want to be the one to say what they were both thinking.

"I'm not sure. This has all happened very…suddenly." She said, trying and failing to say what she really wanted to.

His shoulders seemed to slump a little as he said, "Do you want to back off a bit? I'm ok with that if that's what you need. You can take all the time you want."

"No! I um…don't want to back off, I just meant that, it's all happened very suddenly but…I can't find it in me to regret that. Yesterday was the best day ever, for me too. After what happened to me I'm just not sure if…I'm worth all the trouble, you deserve someone whole, and I'm not…not anymore." She finished sounding very resigned to her fate, giving him an out if he wanted one.

"You are perfect. Everything about you. Your past doesn't matter to me. It doesn't make you less. Never think that. I want to be with you, only you. It's different with you, I've never had something like this before." He said clutching her hands fiercely, making her feel safe.

"Neither have I. And I… like being with you. I really like being with you." She said scooting closer to him as they had drifted apart on the bed as they talked.

Smiling timidly at her he said, "Well, I really like being with you too. Really, really like."

"You do?" she asked as they leaned towards each other at a snail's pace.

"Yes my darling, I really, really do. I can even go so far as to say I love being with you." He said boldly, an inch separating their mouths, she could feel his breath against her lips as he spoke.

Locking eyes with him she could see him gazing at her intensely, urging her to read into his words what he was too afraid to say. She knew that was his intent because she was doing the same, speaking the words without really saying what they really meant. Putting their dreams and hopes out there to gage the others reaction.

"I love being with you, too." She whispered as his lips met hers, his hand reaching to hold her head in place as he deepened the kiss. Her arms roamed over his muscled arms, flexing and tensing under her inspection. As her hands ghosted over his sides he growled low in his throat, flipping her onto her back as he rose above her, pinning her down beneath him as he trailed kisses down her throat and shoulders.

She felt a moment of panic at being placed in the same physical space as she had been remembering earlier, when Larry had taken her on the living room floor, but she tamped it down. Everything about this moment was different. The way Tom had cushioned her descent with his arms wrapped around her securely. His hand cradling her head softly so that it wouldn't bounce off of the downy bed. His sweet kisses as he teased her flesh, licking and nipping lightly, softly caressing her breasts as if he was worshipping her body.

He made little noise of approval anytime she touched him, nails running along his back, softly petting his hair, and then gripping his hair when his tongue dived between her folds. He licked and sucked at her until she was quaking in anticipation, craving something to fill her. Her hips began rocking against his face as he alternated attention between sucking at her clit and fingering her now wet opening. She felt completely on the edge, ready to explode at any moment. She barely even noticed when he reached over to the table to grab something and shed his towel.

Right after that, she felt her insides beginning to clench, her skin tingling and tightening as she shattered apart. Just as her orgasm began she felt him thrust himself inside her, stretching her tightness open with his hardened length. The intrusion of his thick member shocked her body and she gasped loudly as her pleasure intensified, riding out the last vestiges of her orgasm she felt Tom slowly withdrawing almost all the way out before sliding slow into her heat again. When he reached as deep as he could go he circled his hips, hitting various mind-numbing spots she had never experienced before. He repeated his motions, slowly out, agonizingly slow in, and rocking against her, so close that his pelvis was brushing against her clit as his body rested fully on top of her. Every time he was seated fully inside of her he would groan into her neck where he was kissing her. His hands had found hers and he had laced their fingers together above her head. Using their hands as leverage he continued to thrust in and out of her at his unhurried rhythm.

He began whispering words to her. She couldn't catch all of it but she could make out, "So beautiful." "Always, my love" "never let anyone hurt you." "Love…"

He was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself. He was so overcome with love for her that it was literally spilling out of him. He had wanted her again so fiercely he was sure he would expend himself quickly as soon as they made love again. Now that he found himself wrapped in her heat, he wanted it to last as long as possible. He wanted to make sure she felt the love he had for her and to feel safe and wanted.

Her fingers laced with his, he felt so completely connected to her. A circle made with their bodies, where one began the other ended and he poured everything he felt into her, feeling her respond in kind. His chest roared in triumph when she began to whimper, "Faster Tom. Please. More. I need you more." His name a mantra on her lips he responded willingly, thrusting into her faster and harder. Pumping his hips in time with hers, meeting her hips as she began to squirm under him, trying to find her own rhythm.

Sensing her frustration with him he tugged her up as he laid down, sitting her astride him as he rested back on the pillows. Their hands still locked he urged her to sit up, gently fondling her as her own hands rested on top of his. He held her breasts in his hands, delighting in their generous weight as he circled her nipples with his thumbs, eliciting a deep moan from her. He felt her insides clench him and he instinctively thrust up into her. She seemed to like this new position, as did he. He could feel himself even deeper inside of her and it gave him access to the rest of her as she was able to set their pace.

She seemed unsure of just what she should be doing so he said to her "Ride me love, just do what feels good."

_What feels good_? Sybil thought. It all felt good. The feel of him hard and strong inside of her as he tugged and caressed her everywhere else. Her brain was fried at this point, barely able to process any of what was happening let alone try and work out what to do next. She swiveled her hips experimentally, delighting in the deep growl Tom made. His hands had stilled as his eyes closed tightly.

"Was that ok?" she asked, unsure if he was in pain or pleasure.

"Fuck love, yes, please, do that again…or don't… or just anything, you're driving me daft woman." He stumbled over his words as his hips rose up, craving something only she could give. She gave another rotation of her hips which caused him to moan loudly. She took that as a good sign and began experimenting with what felt good, sitting on top of him, his cock buried deep inside her and him writhing in pleasure beneath her.

She felt strong, in control and he was liking it, immensely so. His hands had come to rest on her hips, gripping her as she began to rise up on her knees, seeing what kind of control that gave her. As she came down slowly his hips slammed into hers halfway down. She may be the one in the position of power but every time he moved she felt closer to the edge. She rose up again, her hands falling to brace herself against his chest as he met her again, pounding into her, hitting her clit at the perfect angle to make her gasp.

Wrapping his arms around he lifted his upper body so that they were both upright, her sitting in his lap as he thrust up into her again. Her arms came to wrap around his neck and clutch at the now sweaty hair at the base of his head. His lips met hers passionately as he let one hand fall behind him to brace against the bed as he drove into her so quickly she felt her orgasm come out of nowhere and slam into her. She screamed out his name as she heard her own roared into the darkened room.

As she came down from the ecstasy of their shared passion she felt his face nuzzling against her naked breast. He was placing lazy kisses to the spot between the two as she gently stroked his hair. Enjoying the feel of him still inside and the glow of feeling thoroughly loved as they clutched at each other, she spoke the words she was afraid of uttering earlier.

"I think I love you."

The words hung in the air between them, silence meeting her confession like a slap of rejection. She shifted to move off of him, thinking how fast she could gather her stuff and be gone but she found herself locked in his embrace, unable to separate from him.

Looking up at her she noticed his eyes were a bit moist and she read the emotion there as well as she could read her own mind. "I think I love you too." She smiled widely as she felt the emotion blossom and flower within her, filling her up.

"You just _think_ you do?" she asked teasingly, needing a bit more from him. Needing to know if this feeling of joy was to be short lived or if they were both crazy and this was really happening.

"You're quite the demanding little thing aren't ye? Yes! I love you. Is that what you wanted milady? I love you! I love Sybil Crawley!" he shouted the last two so loudly that she was hysterically giggling still perched on his lap naked.

"What about the neighbors?" she managed out between her laughter, secretly enjoying seeing him like this.

"Damn the neighbors! I want everyone to know. I want to run through streets screaming my love out for you, I don't care if they lock me up or throw me in an institution, my heart is almost bursting with this and I don't care who knows it!"

She laughed at his over dramatics and said, "Well if you go out like that I'm sure they will lock you up Mr. Branson." She looked down, indicating his state of undress and saw him grin mischievously.

"Not if I take you with me….everyone will just think we've gone barmy and decided to do some streaking, what do you say? Fancy a stroll through town?" he reached down to drape her over his shoulder. Bum in the air, he began to carry her off of the bed and out of the room. She shrieked and began squirming.

"Let me down!" she cried in between giggles. He smacked her playfully on the bum before replying, "Nope, I'm proving my love to you. What milady wants, milady gets. We're going outside."

She began struggling in earnest, yelling at him to put her down immediately. At the threshold he set her down before going to unlock the door. She pushed at him playfully and pinched at his sides, which caused him to flinch and laugh. Spotting the weakness she attacked, tickling him without mercy, payback for his assault at the farm.

He began laughing and squealing in such a high pitch that she was laughing as well. In a moment of lost focus he growled at her and said, "Oh you just wait till it's my turn." Which earned him a new round of tickling before he was able to catch hold of her

She caught him off guard, pinning him against the door she kissed him deeply on the mouth as her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him firmly to attention. Just as he reached for her to return the favor she pulled away from him and giggled, racing to the bedroom and far away from him. Deciding to play the game he gave her a few seconds head start before he gave chase, trying to figure out which form of pleasurable torture he would put her through for this. She was such a tease and she knew it, maybe he would tease her until she was dripping wet, begging for him. Only then would he give her the release she wanted.

She was laughing and bouncing into the bedroom when he finally caught her. Wrapping her in his arms as he fake growled into her neck, pretend biting her while tickling her with his stubbled face and hands at her sides. He felt light and happy and finally freed of the weight of uncertainty that had plagued him since he acknowledge his feelings for her. She felt the same, had spoken the words. Whatever happened now, it didn't matter. They loved each other and they would face whatever came together.


	17. Chapter 17

_Yes…its another chapter! Ahhh I feel weird feeling bad about posting so much but….i literally have no self control. I tried letting this sit on my computer…unposted….but I couldn't! so here it is. If you haven't checked in for a few days please check out the previous chapters…ive posted like 3 new ones in the past 3 days so….yeah…again I don't know why im apologizing but….yeah. and don't expect updates like this after this weeked, im on bedrest and will be back at work soon so itll be back to normal updating. _

_Ok enough chatting! Have at it! Oh and see if you can spot the crossover bit (yankeecountess inspired, and I couldn't resist!)_

Looking over at the clock Tom noticed the time read seven fifteen. He hadn't slept at all and here it was morning already. Maybe he'd be able to get in a nap later. Looking over at the sleeping beauty snuggled up on the pillow next to him, he continued to watch her as he had done for the past….two and half hours now. He resisted the urge to touch her, knowing that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

Smiling to himself he thought back to their last round of coupling. He had chased her around the apartment, letting her believe she was winning and then he would catch her and make her beg him to release her only to catch her again. They had done this several times before the allure of their naked bodies sliding against each other became too much to bear. They had made love a third time, slow and leisurely on the kitchen floor. Tom didn't know lovemaking could be so fun. They had laughed and teased and coaxed each other until the sensations turned them more serious. Whispered words of love flowed between them, soft kisses and gentle caresses until they came together, wrapped in each other's arms.

After that they had taken a shower together. Simply enjoying the feel of washing each other, soapy hands running over wet flesh. Tom had loved the feel of her small hands rubbing over him, exploring him. He encouraged her to touch and feel anything she wished. Nothing about it was sexual. It was more like she was mesmerizing his body, cataloguing each part, for later. Once they were thoroughly clean he had toweled her off, massaging each part as the moisture disappeared into the fluffy whiteness. She had looked so adorable, hair damp, skin warm and glowing.

She had smiled up at him sleepily so he had carried her off to bed, tucked her in. He had laid down beside her, attempting to fall asleep as well but had found his mind was on overdrive. He couldn't calm his thoughts, so he had watched her, watched her and thought about his life.

She was a game-changer. Of that he was certain.

It wasn't just about the sexual energy between them, if that was the case he should be well sated by now but he wasn't. He craved her with more than his cock. He wanted her on a much deeper level. His soul reached out to her, even now as she was no more than a few inches away.

He loved her. And she loved him. And that made him happier than he had ever been. It didn't matter if they were crazy.

This was real. He'd challenge anyone who tried to claim otherwise.

She shifted onto her side, sighing into the pillow and scrunching her face up towards him. He raised up, propping his head on one elbow as he turned towards her as well. She made a little groan and peeked one eye open at him.

"mmm what time is it?" she said groggily.

Finally allowing himself to touch her he raised his free hand to cup her cheek, delighting in the soft feel of her warm skin.

"It's near seven thirty. I was going to let you sleep another half hour before waking you but you seem to have beaten me to it." He said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as she yawned.

"I should probably get up now, I've got to change and get ready for classes this morning anyways. Shit, do you remember if I brought my bag in?" she asked, looking around the room. Noticing the state of the room, clothes thrown around, towels on the floor, she felt the laughter start to bubble up.

Tom caught on to her meaning and joined her. "I don't know if I was really paying much attention last night…let me pop down to the car and check for you." He jumped off the bed and retrieved his briefs from the hallway, picking up clothes as he went. "I'll just be a minute." He called from the door.

As soon as he left the flat she collapsed onto her back, smiling wide at the ceiling. Everything was perfect. She wished she could just lie in bed with him all day but unfortunately she had to teach today. Having yesterday off was brilliant and it felt like her whole life had changed in just a few hours.

It was odd to think about going back into the real world, seeing her colleagues, friends, family. All after her universe had shifted. She didn't quite know what to say. She supposed shed just cross that bridge when she got to it.

Hoping out of bed she went in search of something to wear. She had packed a bag in preparation for last night. She hadn't thought that anything like this would have happened between them but she wanted to be prepared anyways. She had told Mr. Carson not to wait up for her, that she was going out with Gwen to celebrate her and her husband moving back into town.

She hadn't lied really…she had spoken to Gwen briefly yesterday morning, telling her all about Tom and their date. Gwen was her oldest friend. She had lived with her mom who was a maid at the house while Sybil and Gwen ran around the estate, bugging the stable boys and playing soldiers and nurses in the woods. Gwen had gone to University with Sybil, studying computer management and was now working from home, editing and doing whatever it was that she did with computer stuff. Sybil never played that close attention, it was too technical and all that really mattered was encouraging her friend and being there to support her.

Gwen had met Jon in some class her first year. He was going to be an engineer and was painfully shy. He had hung around all the places Gwen did, the coffee shop near their flat, the pub they went to after particularly hard exams and the park she went to watch the kids playing with cute little puppies.

One day after Sybil teased her about her admirer she had walked up to him, reading at a table in the back of the coffee shop and asked him if he wanted to take her out. He had stuttered, unsure of how to respond. Gwen had huffed in annoyance and made to walk away when he called her back. He had kissed her in front of everyone, completely sweeping her off her feet. They were inseparable after that.

Their courtship was long and sweet. He finally proposed, only to find out he was to be deployed the next month. He had joined the ranks to help pay for school. He didn't have a wealthy family, orphaned very young and staying with cousins most of his life, and needed a way to further his education. They had decided to put things on hold while he was away. He was drafted into special forces, for his cunning, intelligence and brawn. He had been injured on a mission, getting shot in the shoulder, which earned him a ticket home and off of active duty.

Once he recovered they had married and found a small flat in London while Gwen finished her degree. Sybil was just moved in with Larry at the time and between their busy lives and the increasingly crazy habits of Larry, Sybil and Gwen hadn't spent much time together. After everything had happened, Sybil had been able to talk with Gwen more frequently. She checked in every few days and had been ecstatic to tell Sybil they had decided to move back into town. Jon was having trouble finding work and Gwen worked from home, so they had figured this area was just as good as any other and they were trying to start a family and wanted to put roots down where Gwen was from, seeing as Jon's roots were limited.

Gwen had wanted to go out to celebrate after they finished unpacking their stuff but once Sybil explained about her date Gwen had said why couldn't they all go out the next night, if the date went well. Sybil was sure it was going to go well but now that it was the next day she was exhausted.

And maybe Tom wouldn't want to go out tonight. Larry hadn't liked hanging out with any of her friends.

_Stop_! She yelled in her head.

She had to stop comparing Tom to him. Just like Tom had said….he would never hurt her. He would do anything for her. Pulling one of his shirts on, well she had hoped it was one of his, she had found it in the living room so it probably wasn't Thomas's, she made her way to the bathroom. She heard the front door open and close and a moment later Tom had stuck his head in the bathroom. She was putting up her hair for class and spied him in the mirror admiring her rear peeking out beneath his shirt.

"Eyes front soldier." She chided him playfully.

Coughing to clear his throat he replied, "umm…yes. Right. Buns."

Gasping in surprise at his crudeness she whipped around, having just put the final bobby pin in place.

"Oh god! No! I meant…I have buns! I meant I went and got some…donuts from the shop next door."

Laughing at his expression, standing there mouth agape, holding a brown paper bag, she walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek and reaching for the bag.

"Good, I'm starved. Someone had me up all night." She said walking away from him, presumably to the kitchen.

Shaking off his suddenly blank mind he went to join her, trying not to focus on the way she looked, rumpled and comfy in one of his old school shirts.

She found her bag on the couch and began pulling things out of it. Underwear, pants, sports bra, tee, even socks and shoes. She came very prepared. As she dressed in her dancewear he made his way to the stove, starting the kettle for tea to go with their pastries.

As she entered the kitchen, a complete transformation he raised an eyebrow at how awake she seemed when she was so groggy just as he left earlier. "Do you have a full day of classes then?" he asked as she jumped up on the counter, just as she had last night.

He gave her a look, seeing if she could feel the heat of their remembered passion just as he did. She winked up at him as she dug around the bag, finding a chocolate covered one and pulling it out like a prize. "I love these!" she exclaimed as he reached around her to pull two mugs out of the dish rack.

He couldn't help but kiss her on the nose as she began fingering the chocolate icing off and then licking her finger clean. "I'm glad love, I'll have to remember that." he reached in to grab his own, pulling out a snowy white creation and biting into it, consuming half in one mouthful.

She laughed at him and he wiggled his eyebrows as he nuzzled his nose across hers. Seeming to remember the question he had asked she replied, "I've got a few classes this morning then I'm off for the afternoon. I was wondering…." She hesitated and he silently coaxed her with his eyes and gentle hand massaging her hair to ask whatever she wished.

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out tonight? My best friend just moved back to town with her husband and they invited us out to celebrate with them. If you want. You don't have to or anything." She said very casually, as if she didn't really care which was he answered.

He could tell this was a very big step for her, speaking her mind to him even though she clearly still held some fear of his answer. He hated that she still needed reassurance like this but it would take time until she fully trusted him on his word.

Chewing on his breakfast he swallowed and then replied, "Of course, I'd love to meet your friends. Are you sure you're ready to take me out into the world? Make this….real and everything?"

He felt himself slightly insecure as well, not sure if she was ready for the next step into the real world.

He noted her teasing grin as she said, "Well….as long as you agree to keep your clothes on and limit the streaking I'm sure you'll do fine."

He laughed at her answer, his confidence back and said, "I'm sure I could be persuaded." As he leaned in to kiss her sensually before the kettle whistling interrupted them. Reluctantly pulling away he poured them each a mug full and leaned back against the counter in order to actually talk to her without getting distracted.

"Well I figure I'll take you class then, grab a bite for lunch and then I've got to pop back here to clean up a bit. I got a call from Thomas when I was out and he'll be back tonight so I want to make things look halfway decent and probably clean his sheets after we…ya know." He laughed nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure you will need to. Well I should probably clean up a bit as well and change after dance so if you want to drop me home you can have the afternoon off to do whatever needs doing." She said with a smile.

"Well if I have her ladyship's permission after my afternoon off I'd like to inquire as to if her ladyship would care to be squired around town tonight by the lowly Irish chauffer, if it meets with her approval that is." He said jokingly, bowing to her as he presented her with a steaming mug.

Looking unable to decide if she should laugh or be offended she said, "I didn't mean it like that! Oh you are terrible!"

Rising up to meet her he found himself positioned between her legs once again as she sat perched on the counter. Rubbing soothing circles on her arms and shoulders he said, "I know love, I'm just having some fun. We will have to figure this whole thing out soon though. It wouldn't do to be caught mauling you in the car your father paid for outside of your place of work or worse yet in your driveway. Imagine old Mr. Carson's disapproving face." He finished mimicking the house manager's tendency to look disgusted and yet professionally haughty at the same time.

She giggled at his impression and said, "Yes, I know. But not today. Today I just want to enjoy this. Being with you. And feeling normal. It's been a long time since I've felt anything close to normal, so let's both just enjoy this, yeah?" she finished, looking at him seriously.

"Yeah." he agreed kissing her sweetly on the mouth. "I'm going to get changed and then we can be off alright?"

Pulling away from her he went to the room to get ready, deciding that things were going very well for them. There was no awkwardness and they both seemed to be on the same page, wanting to hold this close and share it with only those they were closest. Thinking of something he called out to her from the bedroom "Sybil"

She came bouncing in, stretching her arms over her head.

"Do you think it'd be ok if I invited Thomas and Jimmy out? They'll be in and I really want to show you off, they think I've made you up, I'm sure. But they really want to meet you."

"I think that sounds perfect! I'll text Gwen and tell her were coming. I'm really excited!" she said, and he couldn't help but pull her to him, as adorable as she looked. She was so happy with the simplest things. He knew it was because she had been denied them for so long that they seemed like a much bigger deal than they were but he loved seeing her happy anyways.

Finally making it out of the flat after another quick make out session that involved a lot of heavy groping and promises to finish later, they arrived at the dance studio to officially start their day in the real world.

Tom couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand while she walked next to him and kissing her palm sweetly before she entered the studio, a very suspicious Ivy trailing behind her. Chuckling at his wee admirer he settled into his familiar chair and took up vigil, catching Sybil's eye through the glass every few seconds and enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks at his heated looks.

He had a feeling that today was going to drag just to spite him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but he couldn't wait to get her alone later, so sure that they would find somewhere to be, seeing as her house was clearly off limits and their bed would be occupied by its actual owner.

It would all resolve itself, he was sure. They just had to get through this next stage one day at a time. Soon he would hear back from one of the papers he had applied at and he would get his own place, and….he wasn't sure what next, but they would be together.

Of that he was very sure.


	18. Chapter 18

_Over a hundred reviews! Holy smokes you guys are awesome! Every single review makes me jump up and down in joy so thank you! As a reward I have a super long chapter for you. I was going to split it up but for being so awesome I figured I wouldn't deny you the good stuff. There's a couple of little crossover things in this chapter which I feel very smug about, if you watch game of thrones then you will pick up on it, if not then don't be concerned, but it's an awesome show so you should watch it!_

The laundry was done, kitchen was scrubbed and all traces of their passionate night were wiped cleaned, and dusted to boot. Tom was feeling very proud of his efforts to have Thomas's flat looking neat and obsessively spotless, just how he liked it. He didn't want Thomas to find fault with anything else when he told him how splendidly well his date went.

After he dropped Sybil home to shower and change and whatever else she had to do, Tom had come straight to the flat and taken an hour long nap, setting an alarm to wake him with enough time to clean up. Feeling accomplished he took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled out his laptop. Checking his emails he was feeling a bit less than accomplished with the lack of responses to his applications that had been submitted. He had applied everywhere from London to Dublin in hopes of securing any entry level journalism position. Nothing so far.

Leaning back in his chair he sighed. He really needed something to show itself, and soon if he had any hope of making this thing with Sybil last. He couldn't be working for her, accepting money from her dad during the day and then taking her out at night. It was barmy. How could she introduce him to her family? "Oh hi, yes this is the man you paid to look after me….right good shag he is, Ta!" That would just be marvelous.

He needed something. Something promising. Something close to Sybil.

His earlier plans of just going wherever the story would take him were slowly morphing. Sure he would love to travel with his work, but he also felt a pull to remain here, where she was. She would be taking over the studio eventually and would be staying near. So if he had any hope of making this last he had to be here as well. Long distance never worked for very long and if he was going to start somewhere and build his reputation up, why not around here? Surely there was a paper somewhere nearby.

Perhaps he was going about his job search the wrong way. He had been applying to all the big names in papers, online as well as the ones still with paper rotations and he was finding himself as a small fish in a very large pond. But here in this area, the pond would be decidedly smaller, almost like a shallow puddle, he would make a much bigger splash with his references and education in an area just like this, the pool of applicants not as wide.

Smiling and feeling energized again he began typing away at the search engine, locating all the publications within a thirty mile radius.

By the time he heard the front door open and Thomas's greeting he had applied and sent email inquiries to five possible places. Closing down his laptop he emerged from the kitchen just in time to pull Thomas into a big hug, almost lifting him off the ground as Thomas protested the attention. Jimmy chuckled behind them as he pulled their luggage into the flat.

"Jimmy! Long time no see, mate. How's the modeling gigs been going?" Tom asked as he pulled Jimmy in for a quicker, not so dramatic hug.

"Oh it's been fine, just got back from New York. I did I show there where they had me covered with leaves and mud and wanted to dye my eyebrows purple. Can you imagine? I told them absolutely not, and they put me in a leather thong instead. But the money's been good so I can't complain. What about you? I hear things have been….eventful." Jimmy said, sitting down on the sofa. As Thomas put their stuff in the bedroom Jimmy waggled his eyebrows at Tom and plonked his feet up on the coffee table, looking relaxed and waiting for the show to begin. Tom couldn't blame him, he had no idea how Thomas was feeling about his breach in work etiquette and was prepared for all scenarios.

As Thomas stepped out of the room he leaned back against the doorframe, arms crossed and a stern expression on. He narrowed his eyes and Tom and waited.

"There's no excuse. I broke the rules, I know. But…there is a but. I'm issuing the best-mate-been-there-for-each-other-since-forever clause….I love her. I know that doesn't excuse it, and you can throw me out and never speak to me again if that's what you want, but I'm begging you, just meet her first and you'll understand. And I've already got a plan worked out and…"

He never got to finish his very well prepared apology speech because he found himself engulfed in a very strong pair of arms.

"Easy there mate, I just wanted to see you sweat a bit." Thomas said pulling away. Patting him on the back he continued, "I understand. Well I don't, but I'm not going to throw you out. Sometimes you can't help it, I know that. We'll figure it out. And if I know you, you're way ahead of me and have already got eight or nine good plans worked out in your head so I'm not worried."

He walked around the coffee table, knocking off a laughing Jimmy's legs to rest back on the floor and not on his vintage oak baby. Wrapping an arm around Jimmy's shoulders he settled back into the sofa and said. "Now tell us all about how lovely her eyes are and how musical her voice and the way her hair falls just so when she walks."

Rolling his eyes at Thomas's familiar dramatics he took a seat across from them and found himself doing just that.

Sybil was nervous. She was anxious and nervous and excited. Tom had left her about two hours ago and she felt the separation immensely. Being back in her childhood room, with her bright floral patterns she found herself craving dark sensuous tones and silken sheets.

She missed him. She felt lonely again. She hadn't realized how much everyone avoided her here. They weren't malicious about it or anything but no one really engaged her in conversation, no one sought her out, and she really couldn't blame them. She had been unpredictable lately. Falling into a sobbing mess at the smallest things. She would seize up if confronted too loudly or taken by surprise. It was no wonder that after all of the attention of the past few days with Tom that being back where she was would feel very lackluster.

She had tried going into the kitchens for a cup of tea when she got home but found Alfred made himself very scarce very quickly, leaving Mrs. Patmore to cluck after her like a wounded bird. She had smiled politely and said everything was fine, lovely even but she had just received a sad pitying look in return. After that she had retreated to her room to get ready for tonight. She wanted to share her newfound outlook on life and love but no one cared to listen. If her family was here she might be able to get them on her side, but they weren't due back until tomorrow. Hopefully Gwen would be there for her, just like she always was.

They had decided to go down to the billiards club in town, seeing as Tom had invited friends along they could play a game or two and they had really good appetizers and drinks so they could all hang out and get to know each other better, as well as celebrate Gwen and Jon's new life here in town.

Looking at the clock Sybil realized she only had fifteen minutes before Tom was due to pick her up. She gave herself a few last minute checks in the mirror before deciding to sit down a write up a few post-its to join her wall. Scribbling all of the revelations she had made last night, she found her wall to be reading much more cheerful and positive the last few days and she couldn't help but think Dr. Clarkson would be proud.

Looking out the window she saw the familiar car pull down the driveway, the sun glinting off the shiny black surface invitingly. She felt her skin tingle at being able to see him again. The separation making her more sure of her feelings towards him than ever. Grabbing her purse she took off down the stairs. Spotting Mr. Carson arranging some silverware in the hall she called out to him, "I'm off to meet Gwen again, don't wait up, I'll probably just stay around her place again. Goodnight!" He looked up from his work to offer her a stiff, "Very good milady." Before concentrating again on the stubborn metal.

Laughing at his keen focus she exited the house and bounced over to the car, barely able to contain her excitement before launching herself at an amused Tom.

Kissing him all over his face in quick, loud pecks, she announced, "Why did that feel like it took forever? I've decided, two hours is much too long."

Laughing at her he wrapped his arms around her and found her lips, connecting them with his and deepening the kiss, stopping her light progression of pecks to one passion filled embrace. She felt her toes curl as his tongue swept into her mouth, gently caressing her own as his hands cradled her face. Pulling away he smacked his lips loudly to hers once more in a mock of her earlier attentions and said in a very light and cheery voice, "Agreed."

Fastening her seat belt she settled in for the short drive, grabbing his hand tightly in hers as she gazed up at him, maneuvering them out of the driveway and back onto the main road. He grinned over at her, both of them at ease to just be in each other's presence again.

A short time later they arrived at the club. It wasn't yet dark and hadn't really filled up with the after work crew yet so they found parking easily. Exiting the car he automatically reached for her hand.

"Gwen texted that they just got her and grabbed us a table." Sybil said, reaching her other arm to hold onto his forearm, not content to just be holding hands. He seemed to like her attached to him like that and bent over to give her a sweet kiss on the head.

"Excellent. Thomas and Jimmy should be along shortly, they were just going to unpack first."

"I hope they like me." She said in a small voice.

"How could they not? I don't imagine anyone is immune to your charms, my love." he said as he opened the door for her.

She looked up at him expecting to find a joking eyebrow raised at her but all she saw was love emanating from him. Reaching up to him she kissed him softly on the lips before running her nose along his cheek. Breaking the connection she looked around the room to find Gwen and Jon sat near the corner, just shrugging out of their jackets.

Gwen had her fiery red hair down tonight, framing her face. She pushed the wavy locks out of the way, shaking them down her back as she adjusted her baggy t-shirt that hung over tight black leggings. She always had a way of looking edgy and comfy all at the same time. Jon was already sat down staring at Gwen lovingly as she went on about something, his hair dark and wavy, reaching almost down to his shoulders now and sporting scruffy dark stubble. He dressed the same always, almost like a cartoon character, Gwen would tease, dark colored shirt, dark jeans, and chucks. Never deviating from the tried and true formula.

Spotting them making their way towards them Jon motioned Gwen to turn around. Gwen shrieked in such a high pitch and launched herself at Sybil. They giggled and hugged, uncaring of the two laughing men. It felt so good to be back with her best friend again, and having something good to share as well.

Stepping away from each other Sybil gestured to Tom, "This is Tom, who I told you about. And this is Gwen and her husband Jon."

Tom shook hands with Gwen and Jon as he said, "It's great to meet you both."

"Oh he's Irish!" Gwen said not as quietly as she thought to Sybil.

Chuckling Tom replied, "Yes, I am. Dublin raised but I've been here for a few years now, so I'm an honorary Brit I guess. You sound pretty out of the area yourself."

"I am, but I moved here when I was young with my mom, so I guess I'm an honorary Brit as well."

They talked briefly, Gwen asking lots of question of Tom as he politely answered, playing with Sybil's hand beneath the table as they waited for Thomas and Jimmy to show up. Tom noticed Jon was very quiet. Allowing Gwen to do most of the talking but Tom got the impression he was a man a few words anyways. He doubted if Jon ever did any chit-chat, preferring to observe before jumping in. He gathered from what he was able to inquire in between Gwen's constant stream of questioning that they were very much in love and both cared about Sybil a great deal. Tom was happy to find them both looking approvingly on him and Sybil, smiling to each other when he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Thomas and Jimmy arrived about a half hour into the first round of drinks. They ordered up another round of beverages and some snacks while everyone got acquainted. They all seemed to hit it off. Sybil gushed to Thomas about how lovely it was to finally meet him and Thomas regaled her and Gwen with stories of Tom as a younger student, getting into trouble around campus, carefully omitting his own involvement in their antics. The conversation evolved and fractured off into groups eventually as the night wore on. The men had decided to play a round of pool while the girls chatted up.

Thomas and Jimmy were arguing over who was going to go first as they were playing teams and Tom was sat next to Jon, both casually chatting as they gazed back to the table to ladies sat there.

"If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me." Jon said nonchalantly, pulling Tom out of his inner musings.

Looking back to him Tom noticed his demeanor was calm and non-threatening, spoken matter of factly.

"I could never hurt her. You have my word. If I do, I'll ask you myself to pound my head in." Tom said, hoping to appease Jon but also speaking from his heart.

Jon seemed to consider for a second before clapping him on the back, "Good, I'm glad were on the same page. Sybil's like a sister to me, especially since she doesn't have any brothers of her own I'm there for her. And after what happened with that prick, I want to make sure she's going to be looked after. I was in hospital when everything went down and the bastard left town before I got out. She deserves someone like you, you'll be good to her, I know it. And if you don't, I'll find you." He replied with a wolfish grin.

Tom could tell they would get on, he respected Jon, and Jon's care for Sybil was evident in the way he and Gwen looked after her and Tom was grateful that she had people like this in her life. Smiling at him Tom said, "Yes sir. Now how well do you play? I've a mind to take Thomas for all he's worth tonight. Care to make a little wager? I know for a fact Jimmy can't play at all and Thomas has had a few so I think we could make a killing if we play this right."

Jon smiled at Tom, "I knew there was something I liked about you, it's on."

"Oh, would you look at the pair of them! Up to no good if you ask me." Gwen motioned to Tom and Jon, laughing and scheming in the corner, pool sticks in hand. They did indeed look up to something, and if the looks they kept cutting to the other two men were anything to go by, this was no casual game of pool about to be played.

"Tom is always up to no good." Sybil giggled into her wine glass. Gwen laughed as well, sipping her Shirley Temple mischievously. Sybil caught her eye, trying to guess what Gwen was trying to get her to see. Raising her eyebrow expectantly Gwen pressed one hand to her abdomen and cleared her throat.

"No! You aren't!" Sybil gasped out at her. She knew Gwen wanted to start a family soon but she didn't know they were actively trying.

Giggling at Sybil's shocked face Gwen replied, "I am! We were going to wait until things got settled, you know until Jon found a job but it just sort of…happened!"

Sybil reached across the table to hug Gwen, so happy that her friend had found such joy in her life.

Spotting the boys looking over at them Sybil jumped down from the table and raced over to where Tom and Jon were setting up the game. As she reached them she engulfed Jon in a big hug. "Gwen Just told me! I'm so happy for you both." Jon laughed, hugging her tight for a moment before releasing her.

"I figured as much. I wanted to tell you straight off but you know Gwen, wanted to see how long it took you to notice." He chuckled.

Sybil laughed with him, then moved to flounce back over to Gwen but was stopped by a strong arm. Tom pulled her gently to him and kissed her firmly on the mouth while Jon began making wagers with the other two men. Resting against her forehead he said, "Sorry, love. Couldn't resist."

She smiled up at him, "Be good." She warned, making her way back to the table.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and laughing. The boys had played three rounds before Thomas feigned a headache, after having lost a sizable sum to the other pair. They had joked good naturedly and made their goodbyes, heading home for the night, leaving with hugs all around.

The other two couples stayed a while longer. They talked and got to know each other, Tom and Jon becoming fast friends as they had the same dry sense of humor. Gwen offered Tom and Sybil the use of their guest room for the night once Tom mentioned his own sleeping arrangements. Sybil was thankful she thought to pack a bag again as they made their way a few blocks over to the Snow's new place. Tom kept Sybil's hand locked tightly in his own as they walked, still chatting about how far along Gwen was and when they were to expect the littlest Snow to make an appearance.

Entering their new place Gwen began giving a tour as Jon made his way to the kitchen to pour himself and Tom a drink. The house was small but charming. Boxes still littered much of the floors but artwork had started to make its way onto the walls and antique looking furniture dotted the open spaces. It was nice, and fit the couple perfectly. The women took up residence on the couch, talking quietly. Jon passed Tom a snifter of whiskey. Glad to have something a little more sturdy to cap off the night Tom gave his thanks as they moved to join the women.

Walking into the living room Tom chuckled at the sight before them. Both women had kicked off their shoes and snuggled up on opposite ends of the sofa, heads braced against the arm rests as they were both passed out. Gwen was snoring delicately and Sybil was fidgeting to get more comfortable, hand under her chin adorably. Sharing a look with Jon they both moved to collect their partners.

"You guys can take the guest room, it's through the hallway and to the left, bathrooms on the right and there's extra blankets in the box outside the door. Come on, princess" Jon said, bending down to lift Gwen gently into his arms. She barely even noticed as Jon said goodnight and carried her to bed.

Tom crouched by Sybil's head, brushing the hair back from her face as he coaxed her awake. "Let's get you into bed. I don't think you'll like the couch, trust me." He said as she scrunched her face up at being awoken.

"What happened? Where's Gwen and Jon?" she asked tiredly.

"You guys just partied too hard. Jon took Gwen to bed, now it's your turn. Up you go." he helped her stand and pulled her to him as she began to sway. Deciding it was probably going to be safer with all of the cardboard obstacles in their way Tom lifted Sybil into his arms, carrying her the direction Jon indicated.

The room was simple, with a small bed in the center and boxes surrounding it all around the floor. Laying her on the bed he began taking off some of his clothes. Toeing his shoes off and unbuttoning his pants he froze, noticing Sybil no longer asleep and gazing up at him with expectant eyes.

"I think I might be drunk." She said.

"I think you are love." Tom confirmed to her as she started peeling off her shirt, revealing another lacey bra, _how many colors did she have_? This one was dark blue with little white bows on each strap. His cock stiffened watching her strip. She grabbed her breasts, weighing them in her hands as his mouth went dry.

"I want you." She said boldly, locking eyes with him.

"I…um….I don't think…this is your friend's house, I don't know if that's a good idea." He tried to reason with her as she started to crawl over to him, on all fours. His restraint completely left him as her threw off his shirt and tackled her. Flopping her onto her back he assaulted her mouth. Having been limited to hand holding and short quick kisses he felt like he was a starving man finally allowed to eat. Her hands grabbed at his buttocks, pushing him more fully onto her. He could feel her legs wrapping around him as her hands tried working his pants off.

A loud squeak echoed through the room when he made to stand up to finish disrobing. Looking down he pulled out rubber dog toy. Confused he brought it up to Sybil for inspection, "it's just Ghost's." she chucked it against the room and yanked his pants down, underwear quickly following.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, having rid him of his remaining clothes, his cock free and dangerously close to her face. She looked up at him, almost as if she hadn't realized the position she had put herself in in her haste to have him naked. She looked at his arousal for much longer than a second and he was about to say something, to break the tension that had suddenly sprung up.

He was interrupted by her small hand encircling him, as she looked at him questioningly. Her head dipped down as her tongue danced out to lick softly at his head. He felt his insides seize up with the effort to remain still. His cock whoever grew harder, straining out towards her in answer. Her eyes lifted up to his, and something in them made him pause. "Love, you don't have to." She looked so expectant. As if she was waiting for reprimand. He crouched down at eye level with her.

She looked frozen for a second before coming back into herself. He hated seeing her work through the things in her past, not knowing what he could say to make it better or how he should act to make her feel safe. But he knew that with each obstacle, she was getting stronger and more sure of herself and in turn more sure of him.

"I…want to. But I'm not very good at it. I just want it to be good for you. I want to be good for you." She said, and he pulled her into his arms, feeling protective of her, even from her own past.

"You are good. Oh my darling girl, nothing you could do would ever be anything less than good, I promise you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, not with me. Ok? I'll never ask you to do something if you don't feel safe." He said, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to make her feel loved and secure all at once.

"It's just….something I want to do, but I'm not sure how. I just…want to please you, the way you did for me. But I don't want to hurt you….or do anything wrong." And he could tell this was one of those things that she had been brainwashed into thinking was a mark against her. Tom added it to the list of reasons he would punish the sick bastard who did this to her if he ever got his hands on him.

Trying to figure out what it was that she wanted and how to make it happen for her, he sat quietly for a moment.

"If you want to try this, I think I have an idea." She looked at him eagerly, wanting to please him, but also wanted to feel powerful as woman, just like she did after riding Tom last night. She liked feeling control over him, and over herself sexually and this was something she had always wanted to try but was unable to do her way, only used and left feeling like trash. This time, with Tom, she wanted to strike the old memories with new exciting ones.

Tom laid down on the bed, and fisted his hands in the sheets.

"Alright, I promise I won't move my hands from the bed, no matter how much I may want to, and you can explore all you like. How does that sound?" she looked at him, naked and waiting for her and she licked her lips excitedly. This was perfect, exactly what she wanted, needed.

Crawling back up him she straddled his legs, bringing her hand up to wrap around him again. He shut his eyes tightly and exhaled. "Is this ok?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry, it's just…god you feel so good."

Feeling proud that she had made him feel good by simply touching him she ventured to explore further.

Tentatively she licked him again, softly dragging her tongue to trace his head, delighting when she felt him shake beneath her. He was so strong and firm but smooth beneath her hand. She had never really taken this much care to explore a man's parts before. He seemed to grow even harder under her attentions and she experimentally stroke him while she continued to lick the end of him. He groaned deep in his belly and she stopped to shush him.

Returning back to him she wondered how much of him she could fit into her mouth. She had heard of girls doing that before, but after she had almost been sick on Larry very early on in their relationship he never asked her to try again and she never wanted to, until now. Wrapping her lips around her teeth like Gwen had instructed her years ago, she held him firmly with her hand as she guided him into her mouth, she was able to fit almost half of him before she had to stop. He moaned quietly when she darted her tongue out lick his shaft at this new angle. Sucking him into her mouth she stroked his length still exposed with her hand, earning her a very vocal affirmative that she was doing well. She bobbed her head in time with her head which she assumed was good as his hands lifted from the bed only to remember himself and return to gripping the sheets in ecstasy. She could feel his hips start to raise to meet her and she welcomed it, as her neck was starting to become sore from the angle. She felt his hands come to rest on her head and pulled her away gently.

Worried she had done something wrong she started to say something when his mouth descended on hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he dragged her up his body. Her legs naturally moved to straddle him as he continued his assault down her neck to her still clothed breasts.

"Was that ok? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, gasping as his hands kneaded her flesh, rubbing across her sensitive nipples in time with his grinding hips against her core.

"That was brilliant, so amazing that I forgot my own name for a second there. But I want to be inside you when I come, and I want you to come with me, love." He whispered huskily into her neck as he tugged at her bra, trying in vain to dislodge it. She gave him a hand, eagerly ridding herself of her remaining clothing as he found his pants and pulled out a foil packet. Once they were both ready they came together in a tangle of limbs and kisses.

When he entered her, she gasped out his name, feeling relaxed and tense at the same time. This feeling of fullness and completeness that only he could give was what she had craved all day since leaving his flat. Now that they were together again, neither felt rushed for time, exploring each other with hands and lips, trying to make the other break first. In the end it was Sybil who shattered seconds before Tom, muffling her cries with his mouth, both mindful of the other occupants of the house. They laid clutched in each other's arms for a long while after they came down.

Sybil was draped across Tom's chest, playing with the tuft of hair in the center. "Your so blonde but your so hairy, why is that?"

"Blondes can't have chest hair? That's awful hairest of you." He scoffed at her.

Giggling she smacked him playfully on the chest. He responded with a playful smack to her behind.

"I'm not being hairest! You just don't see many blondes who are hairy. And that's not even a word."

"I think I would know if hairest is a word, I am the writer." He said, putting his nose in the air at her.

"Almost writer." She teased.

"Oh you're getting cheeky! Do you know what happens to cheeky girls?" he growled playfully.

She laughed and began fighting him off, both shushing each other and attempting to remain quiet but failing miserably. They ended wrapped up together, beneath the blankets, slowly falling to sleep. Sybil was so happy, she never wanted to leave this bed. Although Gwen may need her to in about seven months if they were to make this room into a nursery. Sybil drifted off thinking what a baby with Tom would look like, would it have blonde hair like him? The same blue eyes? Smiling to herself she let sleep claim her.

Tom stroked Sybil's back, hearing her breath even out as she mumbled something about "hairy babies."


	19. Chapter 19

_Another longer than anticipated chapter! I finished this pretty late so please excuse any errors in grammar, my head is still a bit woozy since ive had to go back to work(BOOOOOO) and haven't been sleeping well but I feel pretty happy with this one. And please excuse the Game of Thrones references, I tried to keep it to a minimum but it was just too much fun to write so I kept it in, hopefully it makes it fun to read as well. Oh and also surprise sexytimes…I had planned on this being a mundane filler chapter but…these two….like animals!_

_Enjoy!_

_Sizzling. Delicious. Greasy._ The mouthwatering scent of bacon gently coaxed Sybil into consciousness. Her stomach grumbled, demanding attention. Attempting to open her eyes she was met with a staggering weight present just behind her eyes, pressing down like an elephant sitting on her now aching head. Groaning she tried to shut her eyes to lessen some of the pain but found that now that she was awake, she couldn't ignore it and go blissfully back to sleep.

Suddenly she felt something running through her hair, caressing her like a small kitten, gently guiding fingers through her wild tresses, soothing her aching head. "Is someone feeling a little rough this morning?" a cheery voice asked, much too loud for Sybil's liking.

Cracking one eye opened she glared at a smiling Tom. He looked bright and awake, like he had a full night's sleep with none of the side effects Sybil was currently feeling.

"Do you think you could turn down the volume?" she grumbled, trying to burrow deeper into the covers.

She could feel his deep laugh rumbling against her back as she turned away from him. His arms wrapped around her as he pressed soft kisses to her exposed shoulder. His hands continued to stroke soothingly down her arms and she sighed happily despite the constant thumping happening inside her head.

"Can I get you anything? Some water? Some aspirin? Something a bit stronger? Harder?" he asked, punctuating the last question by pressing his hardness against her. She could feel him against her rear, sinful and arousing all at the same time. His hand had reached around to cup her sex, separating her folds gently and slipping one finger inside of her. Her back arched, her neck falling back to rest against his shoulder as his lips assaulted her pulse point.

She felt a surge of warmth as he groaned into her skin finding her wet and ready for him. "Fuck, I want you so bad." She responded by twisting her head to capture his lips in a passionate kiss, her hands finding purchase in his hair. His long fingers continued to stroke her, curling inside of her and hitting something she didn't even know was there but sent a jolt of pleasure straight through her. Her mouth opened on a gasp as he maneuvered them so that he was hovering over her, body pressed on top of hers. She noticed they were already naked beneath the sheets, briefly recalling bits and pieces of the previous night before. His mouth trailed a path of kisses down her shoulders to capture one pert nipple between his teeth. He nibbled and sucked until she was writhing beneath him, begging him for release. "Please Tom."

He reached over to locate his discarded pants and pulled out a familiar foil packet. As he ripped the package he had to compose himself before putting it on. He caught a glimpse of Sybil laying beneath him. Her hair was wild and her eyes were half lidded, she looked rumpled and sexy as hell. He had to stop himself from coming right then and there, needing to be inside of her again and needing to feel her shattering around him. Gathering her up in his arms he slid into her warmth, capturing her sigh with his mouth, mindful of the other couple clearly up and out of bed, if the delicious smells he noticed wafting into the room earlier were anything to go by.

This time their love making was quick, both already worked up into a frenzy and driving towards a satisfying completion. Feeling her tense up he waited for the sign that she was there, her head thrown back, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutching at his back, dragging her nails down his spine. He let himself go, thrusting madly for a few seconds before spilling himself into her, grunting out her name before collapsing onto her heaving body. She whispered a soft "I love you" as he tried to regain his breathing.

Pulling himself up, he saw her relaxed face gazing up at him as she played with his hair. Nuzzling the side of her face with his nose he inhaled her scent. Just like Christmas, the familiar smell combined with the scent of breakfast coming in from the kitchen and his stomach rumbled. Judging by the light it was probably around eight in the morning. He had slept so well last night, the drinks and the exhaustion of not sleeping the past two nights combined to put him under without waking for the entire night.

Slipping out of her as he got out of bed he laughed at her little whine of protest at being separated. He felt the loss of her warm heat as well but knew that if he didn't get them up and around their hosts would come looking for them and he didn't want them to find a naked Irishman in their guest room. Pulling on his wrinkled clothes from the night before he saw Sybil begin to drag herself out of bed.

She pulled her bag over and began grabbing out a change of clothes and a handful of bobby pins.

"Do you ever go anywhere unprepared for a natural disaster?" he inquired as she started pulling locks of hair up and into an intricate bun.

"You'll thank me when we're stranded somewhere and in desperate need of supplies." She winked at him while tossing a pack of baby wipes his way. He caught them easily and watched as she rubbed her face and arms down with one she had taken from the pack.

Doing the same he gathered all their trash including the hastily discarded condom wrappers and placed them into a plastic bag he found on the floor. Tying it all up he threw the bag into a waste basket he noticed in the corner, already full of used packing tape.

After making the bed they left the room, hand in hand and made their way to the kitchen, both eager to locate the source of the delicious smells. Tom recognized Gwen sitting at the kitchen table, a mug of tea in her hands as she read a giant book with a baby on the cover. Jon was whistling to himself as he cracked eggs into a sizzling skillet.

Noticing them standing in the doorway he called out to them, "Oi! You two, grab a plate and help yourselves before Gwen devours all the good stuff."

Shooting him a death glare Gwen huffed out, "I wouldn't want to eat so much if I wasn't carrying your evil spawn Jon Snow!"

"She was up early with the morning sickness. She refers to the little nugget as my "evil spawn" for about two hours afterwards. Then she's all sunshine and butterflies for the rest of the day. Aint that right love?" Jon called over his shoulder to Gwen, pretending not to see when her middle finger shot up at him.

"It would be fine if I wasn't craving all this greasy stuff, maybe then I wouldn't be in the toilet all morning. That's why I'm convinced you've got it to play some cruel trick on me, making me hungry just to throw it all up again! I don't know how you've already got it on your side, but I'll not stand for it for the next seven months!" she finished with another loud huff as she crossed her arms.

Placing the finished eggs on a serving plate he set them on the table to join the bacon and pancakes already waiting there. He kissed Gwen on the top of the head as he rested a hand on top of her slightly protruding stomach and spoke quietly.

"Listen here little one, it's time to give your Mam a rest. I know she doesn't make it easy but you've got to be nice to her so she doesn't give your Da a hard time." He rose up, kissing her on the mouth once before going back to the sink to soak the pans.

"You know nothing Jon Snow." Gwen said under her breath as she tucked into her eggs. She moaned indecently as she forgot her earlier protests in favor of the delicious spread, making Jon chuckle.

Tom and Sybil watched their exchange with thinly veiled amusement. Tom could imagine Sybil and himself in a similar circumstance, with a place of their own, bantering about the life they had created. He found himself craving this life with his whole being.

His reaction should have surprised him, envisioning being married to Sybil with a baby on the way, since they had only known each other for such a short time but all he could think was how right it all seemed. It was as if it made perfect sense for his life to be moving in this direction with her. It seemed like his existence and purpose had just been floating along, waiting for Sybil. Now that he found her he was determined not to let her go, no matter what he had to do.

Taking a seat next to her they both began piling their plates. Sybil no longer looked grumpy and sleepy but excited about all the food in front of her. Once she got some nourishment he was sure she would be feeling better and not so hung over. He hated to see her in any pain at all but she looked so happy to be around her friends again so he guessed that the headache she was suffering was well worth it. Jon took the seat next to Gwen and began filling his own plate.

"How did you guys get on then?" Jon asked as he whistled over his shoulder towards the open kitchen window.

Tom looked at Sybil, mouthful of bacon and answered for them both, "Fine, the room was great, thanks again for letting us crash here."

"Oh, you guys are welcome any time, we barely noticed you were here." Gwen said.

Tom and Jon shared a smile both thinking about how quickly the ladies passed out last night, oblivious to anything around them.

"Thanks for that, you guys have been amazing, and made me feel very welcome." Tom said seriously.

"As long as you're good to our Sybil, you'll be living the good life my friend." Gwen said, gesturing with a speared sausage link.

Laughing together they ate in companionable silence, complimenting Jon on his superb cooking skills. Just as they finished a large white dog trotted in through the back door, sitting obediently beside Jon.

Sybil reached down to pet the fur behind Ghost's ear as the dog licked her hand appreciatively. Sybil loved dogs, having had a few growing up. Ghost loved her as well, since she often slipped the animal bits of food when Jon wasn't looking. It had earned her favor with the beast and had made Gwen giggle which was a bonus if she could keep her friend always smiling.

Jon and Tom had carried all of the dishes to the sink where Tom offered to help clean in up in exchange for the excellent meal. As the men worked on the kitchen she and Gwen retreated to the porch where two chairs were set up overlooking a wildflower field.

"It's so beautiful here." Sybil sighed as she sipped at her tea.

"I know. I love it here. I think it's going to be a perfect place to raise this little one. Jon wanted to wait until he found work to buy a place but we had the money saved up already and I can work for a while longer before I'll need to take a leave so we decided to just go ahead and buy it. It was too perfect to pass up." Gwen said.

"I think you made the right decision. So…what do you think of Tom?" Sybil asked, nervous of what her best friend thought.

"I think he's very charming." Gwen said simply. Sybil began to feel her panic kick up. Had Gwen sensed something that Sybil hadn't noticed? Was this the thing that Sybil was sure was wrong with him, otherwise how could someone be so perfect?

Gwen looked blankly at Sybil and then broke into a peel of laughter.

"Oh Sybil, relax! He's absolutely perfect. He's kind and thoughtful and you can tell he cares about you a great deal. And Jon approves, which is a very big deal for him. What do you think of him?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean…no one can be that amazing right? Especially with my track record." Sybil hung her head dejectedly.

Gwen put down her mug forcefully. "Now you listen to me, just because you happened to date someone who turned out to be a psycho doesn't mean you're doomed to repeat the same failed relationship cycle over and over again. You have an excellent judge of character, and you knew something wasn't quite right with Larry in the beginning but you ignored it because being with him made your parents so very happy. Tom is not Larry, as far as I can tell, he's the exact opposite. And the most important thing he loves you and wouldn't hurt you. I can tell. You have to start trusting yourself if you want to be able to trust him."

Sighing Sybil let Gwen's words sink in. "You're right. Tom is nothing like Larry. It surprises me sometimes. I find myself anticipating his reactions only to be caught off guard when he acts in a totally unexpected and sweet way. It's a bit overwhelming sometimes because I feel like I don't deserve it, but I know that's just Larry's voice lingering in my head."

"Fucking bastard. He's lucky Jon was stuck in hospital or else he'd be traipsing around with his big ugly nose broken not to mention his cock cut off, courtesy of me." Gwen said, smiling evilly.

Sybil hadn't realized how much she missed having her friend so close. Now that they were in the same town again she would be able to talk out her concerns with someone who understood her and her past. Already after talking she felt much better about how things were going with Tom and more confident that she wasn't jumping into things too quickly.

While the women chatted outside the men finished up with the kitchen and made their way outside. Jon began playing catch with Ghost, throwing a rubber ball out into the field to have it retrieved and deposited at his feet for another go. Tom perched on the arm of Sybil's chair and placed his arm on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles as she continued chatting with Gwen. Tom was checking his email on his phone and drinking his tea when he let out an excited whoop.

"Tom, what is it?" Sybil asked curiously.

"I can't believe it! I just applied yesterday but they want me in for an interview today! Apparently they had someone leave unexpectedly and have an opening that they need to fill very quickly and my application came just as they were considering putting an advert up. They say on paper I look perfect and if the interview goes well I can start as early as next week." Tom said quickly, skimming parts of the email and relaying it to the listening women.

"That's incredible! But where is it? I didn't know you had applied anywhere else recently." Sybil said.

"It's a local paper, _The Downton Daily_, they still do a daily rotation as well as an online publication. They need someone to do local news, it's just entry level, basic reporting but once I get my feet wet I can move up to more senior position with a salary and benefits."

"I didn't know you were considering staying in town, I thought you wanted to get on with one of the larger publications." Sybil said, confused but elated to know that he might be staying in the area.

She noticed the look he was giving her and felt herself blush. The loving stare made her heart melt to be the focus of such a devoted gaze as he said, "My darling girl, how could I want to be anywhere but here with you?"

They gazed at each other deeply, conveying their hearts words with their eyes, both lost in the other until Gwen made a loud, "awwwww" sound forcing the two to look over at her.

She was moping her glistening eyes with the back of her hand as Jon petted her hair and laughed at her. She smacked him with the back of her hand and said, "It's just these damn hormones."

"Sure it is love." He said, kissing the top of her head as he had a habit of doing when she was being difficult.

"Anyways, I know someone who works at _The Daily_, I did my first internship there as a secretary back before university, I could give them a call and tell them to look out for you if you get the job." Gwen said.

Tom looked taken aback at the offer but said "thanks Gwen! That'd be brilliant. I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get."

Sybil looked up at him, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles and said, "I know you'll be fantastic, they'd be silly not to snatch you up."

"Well let's hope they think that too." He said with a chuckle and they all laughed.

"But what will Sybil do if you end up getting the position?" Gwen asked Tom, not needing her to clarify to know she was referring to the security detail he was still technically doing.

"I've already been thinking about that. I talked with Thomas a bit last night before we all went out and he was considering having Jimmy covering her a for a bit until he could find a replacement but I think I've got an even better solution." Tom said looking expectantly at Jon.

It took them all a moment to catch on, Jon lastly as he said, "Wait, what?"

"I think Sybil would feel more comfortable having you around then skinny little Jimmy in case anything were to happen, not that we anticipate anything dangerous, but its more about having Sybil _feel_ safe. And she feels safe with you. Right Sybil?" Tom asked Sybil, wanting to make sure he wasn't talking about her as if she wasn't sitting right there. He knew there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to look after her in the professional sense. He just didn't think it would come this soon. He knew she was feeling stronger every day but she wasn't quite ready to go at it completely alone yet.

She looked over at Jon and grinned, "I think it's a marvelous idea! I'd really just need you to pick me up and take me to class and bring me home again. You wouldn't even have to wait at the studio since it's just a few blocks from your house you could come home or do whatever you wanted while I taught and you would be getting paid for an entire days work. And you could work detail with Thomas when he has a bigger job too. Oh Jon it sounds just perfect for you!" Sybil finished excitedly. Tom knew she would much prefer Jon to Jimmy who she barely knew. And with the knowledge that she was also helping him to find work again he would be able to use his skills in a productive way that he hadn't felt since being wounded.

Jon seemed to consider it for a moment before replying, "I think you're right, it sounds perfect. But don't expect me to call you milady." He teased, and they all laughed again.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, everything seemed to be falling into place very nicely. He only had to do well in his interview, find a place to live, meet her family, find a way to introduce her to his, convince her to move in with him, ask her to marry him, and live happily ever after with her and their many adorable offspring. Easy peasy.


	20. Chapter 20

_So ff has been dumb this weekend. Please check to make sure you've read the previous chapter! I would hate for anyone to be confused :) also, theres isn't much jon and gwen interaction in this chapter but can we just talk about how adorable Jon and Ygritte were on tonights game of thrones? Adorable! Almost as adorable as Tom and Sybil but we wont make them battle it out. Theres enough cuteness to go around. _

After a relaxed morning Tom reluctantly left to prepare for his interview. Sybil had decided to stay and help Gwen unpack while Jon went over to Thomas's to complete some paperwork and officially be signed on as a member of _Barrow Security_. Gwen and Sybil talked more about the baby and how excited Sybil was that Tom was planning on staying in town _for her_. After a light lunch Jon had arrived home and offered to drive Sybil home since Tom wouldn't be finished with his interview for some time yet.

Gwen stayed at the house in favor of a nap while Jon teased with Sybil on the short drive back to her parent's house. He seemed in high spirits to finally be working and useful again. Tom was so thoughtful to consider Jon as an alternative for her protection. She knew that an encounter with Larry was very unlikely but there was something in the back of her mind that was still fearful of coming face to face with the man who caused her such turmoil that she felt that she still needed to know she wasn't totally alone. She did feel safe in certain places, like the dance studio, so Jon wouldn't have to tail her around all day, but he would still be getting paid for a full day's work thanks to her father's insistence that this was necessary for his own piece of mind as well as hers.

Pulling up to the house she waved goodbye to Jon and made her way inside. A mountain of designer luggage sat in the entryway indicating that her family was back from the charity function. It would be weird to have them in the house again after the eventful week she had. She felt like a different person and was eager to share such good news with them after so much bad news she had slumped on them recently. She practically skipped into the sitting room where she heard her mother and Mary speaking about how dreadful the ride back had been.

"You're all back! How was the ball?" Sybil asked in greeting, moving to hug her father as Mr. Carson laid a tea service in the corner.

Robert Crawley looked stunned at how happy and upbeat his youngest daughter was. He stuttered for a moment before returning her hug and saying, "It was….droll as ever. You know how those things can be. You have the same conversation a hundred times. It's good to be home again."

"I found it to be quite refreshing. A nice change in pace from the slow country life. Beautiful gowns, champagne every night, what's not to love? But how awful that you were stuck here dear, was it terribly boring for you?" Mary asked as Sybil took a seat next to her on the sofa.

Sybil tried not to blush as her thoughts turned to Tom and how very non-boring their time together had been. "Actually I had a wonderful time here. Gwen and Jon have moved back into town, I actually just came from their new place, and classes have been going well."

Her father studied her trying to figure out just what had changed in the few days since he had been home, "Well, you're certainly looking much better. Maybe having your friend around will help with…your situation."

Sybil tried to ignore that feeling creeping up her spine, that insecure feeling that there was something wrong with her because of what had happened. "I think things are going very well. I was able to do some shopping and even go out to the pub."

"Don't you think it's too soon for all that? You can take your time, there's no rush dear." Her mother commented as she patted her knee in what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring gesture.

Trying not to sound like a petulant child Sybil said, "I _have_ taken my time, I've been cooped up in this house for weeks and now that I'm out in the world again I'm finding things are a lot easier to handle than before, especially with…."

"We just don't want you to get overwhelmed, and have another….episode. They are such a hardship, you know." Her mother interrupted, oblivious to the turmoil now churning inside her youngest daughter.

"I know they're a hardship! I'm the one that has to deal with them, not you! You can't shelter me away in here. There's so much life and happiness out there and it's important that I'm a part of it! I can't be worrying about how you feel Mother, when I've got my own stuff to handle. I have been doing really well the past few days without you here, so maybe you should just keep your opinions to yourself."

Sybil tried to calm her breathing down, focusing on how Tom coaxed her to relax after her last episode. Her mother always had a way of making things about her, she knew that. But in this instance it was hard to hear that she still viewed Sybil as such a wounded little bird when she had been feeling so strong and confident the past few days. She was excited to tell her family about Tom and about how much he had helped her, but now she was just so angry and she needed to cool down.

Mary's hand closed around hers as her mind became less fuzzy, her body relaxing as she was able to clutch at Mary's well-manicured hand. Her oldest sister was vain and conceited but she was surprisingly supportive where Sybil was concerned lately. Sybil could tell that Mary felt some guilt because of her situation since she had been the biggest cheerleader in her relationship with Larry. He was well placed in society, handsome and charming. Mary had been so happy that Sybil was getting attention from the right sort of people since it boded well for the rest of the family to make a connection with the Greys.

When the truth came out about the hell Sybil had been living in for months, Mary had cried, begging Sybil for forgiveness since she felt like she had pushed them together and not been there to listen when Sybil had complained about how overprotective he was or how his behavior could be rather controlling. Mary had just blown her off, saying that all men were like that and how lucky Sybil was to have caught a Grey.

If Sybil was being honest, a lot of the reasons why she stayed for so long boiled down to not wanting to disappoint her family, or bring any shame to them, especially with the way Mary talked. Edith's choice of live-in female partner and her chosen career to write naughty housewife novels earned her the reputation of black sheep of the family and Sybil hated the way her family regarded her, as less than the perfect example of how the Crawleys should be. Mary ridiculed her and brought her name up in conversation like a joke.

But if she had to stay with someone like Larry to be accepted, she didn't want to be a Crawley any longer.

_She would much rather be a Branson._

Choking on the tea she was sipping while she fumed silently at her mother, the awkward silence palpable, Sybil felt Mr. Carson at her side, holding out a glass of cool water and a napkin which she gladly took. Coughing into the napkin Sybil felt her throat scratch at being forced to swallow tea down the wrong pipe. She was so shocked by her own thoughts that she had forgot to drink her tea properly! Had she really just thought that? She could count the days she had known him on two hands and already she was thinking how lovely her name would sound with his attached. _Sybil Branson_. It did have such a nice ring to it. She could imagine being his wife as easily as she could see the combination she would be teaching at the studio tomorrow, and the thought didn't scare her as much as it probably should.

Looking around at her family she sighed, knowing they were not ready to hear her good news yet. Maybe once they saw how much better she truly was, then they would be more accepting and happy for her. At least now she wouldn't have to introduce Tom as her boyfriend _and_ chauffer. He was on his was to being a proper journalist, and that would be much more stable and esteemed at least in her parent's eyes. She hoped his interview was going well. As her mother and Mary had lapsed into a mundane conversation about the next charity function, completely ignoring the tension in the room, Sybil checked her mobile.

She had one new message.

3:15 Tom - _Arriving 45 mins early for your interview and sitting in your car to not look like such a creeper. Interviewing like a boss. I'm pretty sure I'm already nailing this thing. _

_p.s I miss you. Didn't we say no more than 2 hrs apart?_

Sybil excused herself quietly and ran up to her room, happy to be away from all the attitude and superficiality of keeping up appearances but not really talking about anything of import. Running through her open door she let it fall close behind her as she fell onto her bed. She leaned her elbows on her pillow as she texted her reply.

3:21 Sybil- _If I recall correctly you were also early to pick me up that first day_

_I should have known you had such creeper tendencies before Ivy pointed it out to me._

_I think 15 mins is an appropriate time to come in early for an interview from what I hear. Also, I miss you too. It's been 4 hrs 21 mins now which is far too long. How are we going to make up for all this lost time?_

3:25 Tom- _I just couldn't resist fate love, I had to be there to catch the end of your stair show. Which is a good thing too since you might have tripped and broken your neck and then I would've been fired for not protecting you. So you see, creeper tendencies can be life saving. Side note, I can think of a few ways to make up for all this lost time, a few involving this new trick I discovered this morning with my hand…. ;)_

3:31 Sybil-_ Shouldn't you be going over notes or something? Not teasing your poor girlfriend via text while she's locked up for the night under the watchful eye of trolls and witches and one very uptight dragon? That's not very nice Mr. Branson and I hope your interviewer calls me for a reference, I'll be sure to tell them how very unfair you are, getting a lady all hot and bothered like this. Very unprofessional if you ask me._

3:39 Tom- _seeing as you're not technically my employer I'm not concerned. I couldn't imagine your father giving that kind of a reference as I've never actually met the man and wouldn't know where to begin to get him all "hot and bothered" as you say. And after today hopefully I won't technically be employed by him either. So I've got nothing to worry about and can describe all manner of things I could do to you with my hand, tongue, and another body part you seemed particularly fond of last night. p.s he misses you too :p_

3:41 Sybil- _You are awful! Now get in there and show them why they need a good man like you on their staff! Make me proud Mr. Branson! And p.s I miss him too ;)_

3:44 Tom- _yes ma'am! I'm walking up the stairs now, as ive been told 15 mins is an appropriate arrival time by a very beautiful smart sexy lady. I'll call you later with the (fingers crossed) good news. Drinks tonight if it goes well? And drinks if it doesn't? xoxox_

Sybil smiled at the screen. She was so happy for him. This was such a big step forward to where he wanted to be, and she was thrilled he had such good prospects here in town. She began fantasying about what their lives could be, if everything worked out perfectly. She would teach at the studio, he would write for the paper, they would have dinner together and have game nights with Jon and Gwen….everything would be perfect.

She wasn't sure how she would spin going out tonight to her parents. They would be having dinner together in a few hours, and it was guaranteed to be an awkward affair. She was still furious at her mother, and her father was ignoring it in favor of keeping the peace. Mary would at least try and keep the conversation from lagging but still….Sybil was dreading it.

Picking out something a little less eccentric since her grandmother was sure to make an appearance Sybil started getting ready, thinking that she may take a walk out by the gardens and read a bit before dinner. She was feeling much calmer after texting Tom and thought some time outside in the sunshine might do wonders for her ability to handle dinner tonight.

After chugging through the first six chapters of Edith's new novel, about a man who lost his memory and returned home during World War I to find his whole world turned upside down. It had a good beginning and the sun and blooming flowers brought Sybil back to the happy state of mind she had been in earlier.

As dinner wrapped up Sybil checked her mobile again, reading a new text from Tom.

7:46 Tom- _Good news it is! I'll pick you up around 8:30. Have I told you today how much I love you?_

"Sybil dear, it's very rude to play on your cellular contraption at the dinner table." A shaky yet fierce voice called across the table.

Looking up her grandmother Sybil replied, "Sorry Granny. I was just finalizing some plans for tonight."

"Well manners dictate finishing one function before devoting one's attention to the next." Her grandmother chastised.

"Plans? What plans?" her mother asked from her left side.

Taking a relaxing breath Sybil answered, "I have plans tonight. Drinks with friends."

"What friends? I thought you already spent the day with Gwen?" her mother asked.

"Sybil's a big girl Mama, and she has tons of friends." Mary quietly interjected, earning her a smile from her little sister.

"Mary's right. I have more friends than just Gwen."

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Going out. At night. Into town. I'm afraid the answer is no." she said firmly.

Feeling her irritation rising Sybil said, "Well I wasn't asking permission. Just letting you know. I'm twenty-three and can make my own decisions."

"I don't think you're ready for something like that, maybe in a few more weeks." She said, sipping her after dinner coffee.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ think. Dr. Clarkson gave me the ok last week to get back into the swing of things and if I feel comfortable with something than I should do it. I feel comfortable so I'm going to do it." Sybil said just as firmly as her mother.

"I…Robert! Tell her this is madness, she can't possibly be ready for something like this!" her mother said to her father who had remained silent throughout their exchange. He regarded Sybil closely, taking in her expression and really hearing what she was saying.

"I think she knows her own mind Cora, if she says she's ready, then I believe her. I would ask that you take the driver with you though, just in case. I know it's late at night and all but tell him I can pay extra if it's a problem. Or I can call him if you wish, I'll just have to look up his name…Tim Brody or something like that…I've got it in my office" He moved to stand up from the table, intent on calling for her.

She acted without thought, yelling out, "No! I mean…I'll call, I've got his number saved and everything so there's no need for you to get it. Thank you Papa." She finished in what she hoped was a calm manner. She panicked, worried that once her father read Tom's name it would be cemented in his brain and then he couldn't meet him properly, get to know the real Tom without thinking about him as a hired hand.

That decided the family collectively moved into the sitting room to conclude the evening. After saying goodbye to her grandmother Sybil dashed upstairs to change. She didn't hear Mary enter the room until she flopped onto her bed dramatically while Sybil pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"So little sister….what's his name?" Mary asked shrewdly, looking like she thought she was the cleverest person in the world.

"Is it really that obvious?" Sybil lamented.

"Checking your mobile every five minutes, silly grin for no reason when you've been like a walking zombie the past few weeks, no offense. And if I'm not mistaken you've got on a very naughty lace bra under that tank top. Granny wouldn't approve." Mary teased.

"Alright fine. But don't tell Mama, or Papa. They wouldn't understand. Mama thinks I'm some invalid and can't think for myself and Papa hasn't really recovered from all that before so I don't want to shock them quite yet." Sybil said, giving up all pretenses.

"Mama is just worried about you, she doesn't show it very well but you're the youngest and it's hard for her to let go especially with what's happened. And Papa will be fine, I don't think he'll ever really be recovered so it's better to just live your life than try and fit life around them."

"Maybe your right. I was just so excited to tell you all about him and then earlier….and dinner….and I just felt like maybe nobody cared." Sybil admitted.

"Darling, we always care. We just don't show it as well as you do. Now tell me all about him. It had to have been fairly recent right?" Mary pried, eager to share in something positive again.

"It's only been about a week but….God, he makes me feel so….alive. In the best way. He's thoughtful and kind and caring and smart and….i just feel like the greatest version of myself when I'm with him. It's the total opposite of how I felt with Larry. Tom likes me the way I am and encourages me to be myself in every way. And Gwen and Jon love him, and I know you will too. He's just…perfect." Sybil said, trying to gush. She was having trouble finding the right words to describe what Tom was to her in a way that would sound crazy to her practical older sister.

"Well he sounds like a dream. Are you sure you didn't make him up while we were gone?" Mary joked.

"I'm serious Mary. You'll see." Sybil said as she put the finishing touches on her hair and checked the time again.

"I'm sure I will. You'll have to bring him to dinner soon. If he's all you say then he should meet the family, get Granny's approval and all that." Mary said, always one to adhere to family protocol.

"I want him to meet everyone, I just think it's a little soon. I need Mama to see that I really am doing better before I spring this on them. You won't give us away will you?" Sybil pleaded with her sister's reflection as she added a few extra bobby pins to her already falling hair.

"Of course I won't! Just make sure you're being careful. And Papa's right, call the driver if you have any trouble with this guy, he should be hanging out anyways just in case. You never really know people." Mary said ominously.

"Very true. Thank you, you truly are a great sister." Sybil said as Mary got up off of the bed and made her way out of the room.

"And so are you dear, now just make sure to tell our other sister that the next time she calls. She's always so forgetful when it comes to my finer qualities." Mary winked as she vacated the room.

Laughing to herself Sybil gave herself a nice little pat on the back for maintaining her composure and not breaking when Mary began talking about the driver. She wasn't ashamed of Tom in any way but she knew that he wanted to be known to her family as more than just a chauffeur, and she wouldn't ruin that for him. Seeing the time finally reach eight thirty Sybil grabbed her bag, unsure of where the night would take them and headed down the stairs and out into the driveway.

Seeing Tom parked in his usual spot with the car running she ran over, and yanked the door open, sliding in and slamming it closed behind her, never having been so thankful for the tinted windows as she was now.

"Hello love, I almost forgot what you looked like." Tom's thick accent assaulted her as she threw her beg into the backseat. She reached over the seat to grab his face between her hands as her lips crashed into his.

When they pulled apart, both out of air, she said, "Hopefully that will make sure you don't forget."

Laughing he put the car in drive, immediately grasping her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his waiting lips. His tongue danced over knuckles as he kissed and nipped at her delicate flesh. She felt her blood sizzle at the intimate contact. It was as if he had a direct line from her hand to her center and every sweep of his tongue brought a surge of warmth to her core. She fidgeted in her seat, wanting him so fiercely she thought she would explode it she didn't have him soon.

He looked over at her flushed face and panting breath and chuckled. "How could I ever forget anything about you?" he asked huskily, sending another jolt of electricity to her groin.

He caught her eye in the glow of the dashboard and she saw his eyes change from teasing to desire in the space of a second. She licked her lips, wanting to taste him so desperately that she said, "I don't want any drinks. I want you."

He seemed to consider that for a moment before smirking and saying, "I think I have the perfect thing. If you don't have anywhere to be early. Are you up for a little drive?"

She looked confused but replied, "If I'm with you then I don't care if we drive to the moon."

"I don't know about the moon, but I can give you the stars." He said mysteriously. They turned off onto a familiar road, once Sybil hadn't known about until their date night and she guessed at their destination.

"Is he ok with us going there? He won't mind?" Sybil asked, secretly excited to be going back to the farm and getting some time alone with Tom again after a whole day spent apart.

"Nah, he's having a night in with Jimmy and he offered it to me if I needed some man-free space. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go up there, after getting some space today I didn't know if you wanted to revisit our "taking things slow" conversation." He said, showing some rare insecurity.

Sybil giggled, unable to control herself. Earlier she had been picturing being Mrs. Branson and he was worried she was cooling off him. "I've never wanted less space in my life. Don't you doubt this Tom Branson. You won't be getting rid of me so easily."

"Glad to hear it love. Now, I think this ride needs some serious celebratory tunes. Fish out that i-pod missy, cause this man's got a real job!" he exclaimed, excitement rolling off of him.

She squealed happily and kissed him wetly on the cheek. "Let's stop at the shop on that way up, I think we should at least have a bottle of champagne if we're going to do this right."

He laughed with her, "As milady commands".


	21. Chapter 21

_Since the last chapter was completely from Sybil's point of view I though tot make this one from Tom's. I imagine after this one ill go back to dual views in each chapter but who knows._

_Also I planned for more substance in this chapter but….sexytimes….they always get away from me. Oh well! Enjoy!_

_(p.s bonus points if youre really paying attention….something big going down…im not gonna say what….but….. Muahahahahaa I don't mean to be evil but….)_

:)

After stopping off for some previsions they arrived at the farm house at around ten. He pulled up to the front of the small cottage and quickly exited the car to load up as much stuff as he could carry so Sybil wouldn't have to be burdened with too much. Using the key Thomas gave him earlier he unlocked the door, kicking it open eve wider to allow Sybil to enter before him as he searched for the light switch. As the room flooded with a soft yellow glow he was glad Thomas had someone regularly come and clean or else he feared the level of dust and grime that would overshadow their evening.

Placing all of their bags on the floor just inside the door he crept up on Sybil, bent over shuffling through her bag. It had been too many hours since he held her in his arms and they felt empty and sad without her soft warm weight. Reaching around her waist he drew her bum to nestle against his growing erection. Gripping her womanly hips with his hands he kneaded her soft flesh as he ground himself against her, the friction making him groan low in his throat as she raised her upper body up to rest back against his chest.

His arms smoothed around to caress her flat stomach. One hand traveled up to palm one full breast, hearing Sybil gasp as his fingers closed around her nipple, rolling it gently between his thumb and forefinger. His other slipped beneath her pants and undergarments in one motion, finding her wet center eagerly awaiting him.

He had craved this all day, barely able to contain himself while he waited for her to finish dinner with her family. He had taken a cold shower with no positive effects, his cock still jumped to attention at the mere mention of her name, recalling being inside her warm heat and enveloped in her arms. He knew that being separated from her was going to be difficult but this was ridiculous. He kept telling himself, _just one more time and I'll be satisfied,_ but no sooner had he come down from his release than he was ready to have her again.

She was just so responsive, and when they came together it was like they were communicating with their souls, not needing words to express the deepness of their connection. It was almost like she could read his mind and him hers. He had never believed in soul mates before but she had completely rewritten all the rules, he was sure she was crafted especially for him, like they were already bonded so securely he doubted anything could separate them now.

He was pulled out of his musings when her hand reached up behind his head to grip the hair at the base of neck. He growled low and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking his way up her neck to whisper in her ear, "I couldn't wait any longer to feel you. Touch you. Taste you." He punctuated each word with a lick and nibble to the outer shell of her ear. She shivered with desire and he felt her clench against his finger as her nipple tightened against his other hand. Stroking his finger into her he pulled out to trace her wetness around her pussy, circling her clit with his now slick fingers before plunging into her again.

She gasped as she turned her head, seeking out his mouth. He didn't disappoint. He kissed her slowly, drawing out every motion of his lips and tongue as she melted into him, his fingers continuing their sweet torture, flicking across her clit in time with his tongue while he mimicked making love with his mouth on hers. She was softly whimpering, the sound making him harden even further. He pushed her forward with his body, mostly supporting her weight as he tried to maneuver her towards the direction of the stairs, knowing the bedrooms were located on the second story. He wanted her desperately but was loath to separate from her.

They stumbled awkwardly for a few feet before reaching the banister. Sybil reached out her hand to grip the polished wood as Tom released his hold on her breast to grip it with her, grinding his cock against her pert bum while she bent forward slightly trying to maintain her balance while he continued to wreak havoc on her dripping center. Tom pulled back to look at the picture she made. Hair falling out of a once perfect ponytail, shirt riding up to reveal a lacey black bra as her head was thrown back in passion, craving him as much as he craved her.

Releasing her from his grip he turned her in his arms as he peeled his shirt off. He pulled her to him, twining one hand in her soft curls as his thumb sweetly stroked her cheek while his other hand stroked down her back to knead her rump as she clutched at his chest. She was panting, mouth slightly open as her body continued to undulate on its own, pressing herself to him as she searched out his lips once more.

Looking at her, sexy and beautiful and all his he couldn't help the words that came out, "I love you so fucking much. I'm so lucky. If I lived a thousand lifetimes, I could never deserve you." He felt his heart clench at how much he really believed that.

He felt so inadequate sometimes when he thought about how amazing this small person was, and how perfect she was in every way. How could a boy from Dublin whose mam was a laundress, who put himself through college working odd jobs and sleeping on friends couches deserve to touch one hair on this heavenly creature's head? She was from a good family, had everything in life available to her, and yet she had found herself broken and scarred. How could he ever live up to what he thought she would want from life? He could never give her a big house like she lived in now. The best he could do was probably something like this old farmhouse, both of them needing to work to provide enough if they wanted to have kids. That wasn't the life she should be living. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting to try. To prove to be enough for her. To have her look at him as husband, father, partner.

He felt moisture tickle the inside of his eyes and tried so hard to stop the lone tear that escaped, making a path down his face. He needed to be strong for her, always. He saw her eyes follow its trail. She reached one hand up to wipe it away, removing the evidence of his doubt as she ran her palm against his cheek. "I know. Let's just agree that were both awesome and stop trying to prove something we already know." She said with a small smile, trying to cheer him up.

He gave one wet chuckle before pulling her face up towards his. He devoured her, pouring all of his unfamiliar emotions into the kiss. He felt vulnerable and wanted to reclaim the passion they had been experiencing moments earlier, wanted to be back on a more comfortable playing field now that he was reassured that she felt the same way. That she wanted him.

And she did.

Her hands gripped his exposed flesh, trying to mold herself to the hard planes of his body. He felt her loosened hair brushing against his nipples as she kissed down his throat. His hardness was pressed painfully against his jeans, begging to be let out. Her hand brushed against it innocently as she reached down to lift off her own shirt. He gave an involuntary hiss and she pulled her lips away, "Are you ok?"

In response he grabbed her small hand and pressed it against his cock, sandwiching it between his hardness and his own hand. He squeezed to show her just what he needed from her. He tensed at the feel of her hand resting against his arousal. He lightened his hold on her as she looked up at him shyly. As their eyes locked she bit her lip between her teeth as she ran her hand down his length. His cock jumped at her touch and the look of desire gazing up at him. She continued stroking him through his denim as he reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Her breasts sprang free as she took a moment to slide the straps and throw the lacey fabric over his shoulder. He unbuckled his belt and popped open the button, pushing his jeans to the floor as he stepped out of them. He clutched her warm body to his, groaning to feel the press of her soft curves against his chest.

Her hardened nipples ran across his flesh, sending goose bumps across his arms as he pulled her even closer, ravishing her mouth. He walked her backwards until she bumped her heels against the bottom stair. She dragged him down as she sat on the third step, his body fitting perfectly between her opened legs as he descended. He pushed his hips against her pelvis, thrusting his erection against her covered center. She moaned loudly as he gripped the step above her head and thrusted again making her head fall back as he licked his way up her neck to capture her ear lobe between his teeth.

Her legs hitched around his hips as she met his movements with some of her own. She reached around him to grab his backside, forcing him against her even harder. She lifted her hips, rubbing against him, the friction make him even harder. "Off" he whispered huskily into her ear.

She didn't pretend to misunderstand. She reached down, pulling off the last vestiges of her clothing, leaving her bare beneath him. He removed his briefs, giving his length one glorious stroke before returning to his previous position on top of her. He captured her lips in a slow seduction as he guided himself into her hot center. She was so wet and tight that he had to hold himself still to stop from coming so quickly. He pushed in even deeper as she sighed sexily in his ear, arching her back against the cold stairs as he kissed his way back to her mouth.

He started to pull out of her, slowly inch by inch. He took his length in his hand and ran his cock around the outside of her pussy, letting the tip run over her clit, eliciting a delicious moan from a shaking Sybil. Her mouth opened on a gasp and he plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time he rammed his member back into her heat.

He grabbed her leg and draped it over his hips as he slipped deeper into her. Feeling her sheath surround him he couldn't stop himself from pulling out only to rush back into her, setting a hurried rhythm. She lifted her hips, meeting his thrusts as he pounded into her. His hand slide from where it was holding her leg up to find the bundle of nerves placed just above where his cock was delivering an unrelenting pace to her quivering insides. He stroked her with his thumb as he continued to drive into her. Her breathing quickened and she began moaning loudly in his ear, "Yes, oh god Tom, yes! I'm so close….I'm going to...to…."

"That's it love, come for me _M'fhíorghrá_." He said as she clutched at his shoulders, her eyes squeezing shut.

She moaned loudly as he felt her walls clench around him. He quickened his pace, driving into her roughly, drawing out her orgasm as he felt his creeping up the base of his spine. He came hard, spilling into her heat as her walls continued to milk him, his breath tore from his chest as he sighed her name.

It took him a moment for his brain to come down to a normal functioning level again. He felt Sybil's relaxed body beneath him and he took in their surroundings for the first time since entering the house. He started to laugh, the movement vibrating through his body to where they were still joined causing Sybil to gasp at the sensation. "What is so funny?" her disgruntled statement and pouty face making him laugh even harder.

He kissed her scrunched up nose as he said, "We're on the stairs."

She raised her head and looked around, "Damn….we are." And collapsed back into a fit of giggles.

He slipped from her as she continued laughing and he moved to sit on the step next to her head, brushing back the hair from her face.

"Ow, that's going to hurt tomorrow" she said as she gingerly sat up, rubbing her back.

He tensed, shocked that he hadn't thought about her comfort at all in his haste to have her. She wasn't complaining, that he remembered but now she was ailing, and it was all his fault. He clearly didn't deserve her, he was no better for her than the bastard who hurt her. _He_ had hurt her. He saw the redness creeping up her spine, evidence of his brutality and stuttered, shocked at his own selfish stupidity.

"Love, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, I should have…" he began but was silenced by a very delicate pair of fingers closing his lips together.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just a little sore is all. You didn't do anything I wasn't begging for." She assured him as her soft hands caressed his doubtful face.

"But your back! I hurt you! Sybil I'm so sorry….I wasn't thinking, but that's no excuse. I can take you home if you want. Now." He moved to stand up but was blocked as she stood also, hands on her generous hips as she glared up at him.

Her brows furrowed as she spoke in her best dance teacher voice, "Listen to what I'm saying. I. Am. Fine. I know I don't seem like it sometimes but I'm not some delicate little flower to be put on some pedestal and admired from afar. I am a woman. And a very horny one at that since you've come into my life, but that's beside the point. I love you. And I wouldn't let you do anything…intimately if I wasn't comfortable with it. We just made hot passionate love on a staircase! Please do not ruin it by being all noble. You're killing my post coital cuddling time!" she actually stamped her foot down which was made less serious by the fact that she was standing before him completely nude.

He raised one eyebrow as he stared her down, giving her the opportunity to retract her statement and demand to be taken home. She cocked her eyebrow as well, perfectly mimicking him as she grinned devilishly back him. He chuckled at her desire to bully him into submission. He relented, always aiming to please her. He was sure that if she was really hurt, she would tell him. He trusted her to know what she needed and wanted especially from him. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips as he pulled her up the stairs, carefully walking backwards as they ascended to the top floor.

"Is milady grumpy she didn't get any cuddling? Let's see what I can do about that." when they reached the top step he swung her up into his arms, carrying her down the hallway and into the master bedroom as she continued to look at him sternly. The sheets had been changed just last week, Thomas assured him, and he set Sybil down next to the bed as he stripped the top blanket off, motioning Sybil to climb in. She seemed skeptical of him but did as he bade. He crawled in next to her and molded his body behind hers, spooning her. She was fitted perfectly against him and she sighed in contentment as his arms stroked down hers.

"How's this love?" he asked as she snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Mmmm lovely." She replied on a breathy sigh. He felt his cock harden unbelievably considering how exhausted he felt, both physically and emotionally. He had faced meeting her friends, introducing her to his, interviewing for a new position and the inner turmoil he had felt all day trying to figure out how best to not scare her away with his intense emotions where she was considered.

"I love you." He said, as he felt her relax happily against him.

"Mmmm…love you too. Lots. Too much." She said sleepily.

"too much?" he questioned, wondering if she felt that he was too much or this was too much or…

"Mmmm yeah…love you too much, not good enough for you. Deserve some blonde, less English, less problems. Less awful family." She murmured.

Chuckling at her tired logic he relaxed behind her, glad that she was feeling the same as he was, although he shouldn't really be surprised at this point. They were one in the same, souls connected. If he was feeling insecure maybe she was picking up on it, making her doubtful as well. He would make a change, starting right now, to always be sure of them, to never doubt her again. They were made for each other, they both knew it, and they were both determined to make it work, whatever happened they would face it as a team.

Smiling he stroked her hair back, kissing her head and whispering, "My darling girl, you are perfect, in every way, even if you are English. We can make you blonde if you want but I much prefer brunettes."

She pouted her face as she shifted around, snuggling her face into his chest. "Cheeky bastard." She grumbled.

"I'll have you know my parents were most definitely married…at least by the time I was born." He said laughing.

She smacked his arm as she tried not to giggle. He could feel her shoulders shaking with the barely contained laughter.

"I just happened to be a very big baby for being born four months early, probably all those potatoes Mam loved so much. No one dared say anything at my baptism though, would've got a hanger in the arm I'm sure. She was always so dangerous with those things." He said seriously.

She couldn't help and began giggling loudly as he feigned a remembered beating, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. She kissed him loudly on the lips before settling back down to sleep.

"You're awful Tom Branson! But you're all mine." She said as she nuzzled her face into his chest, stroking his stomach as she sighed contentedly.

He folded his arms around her, drawing her into him more fully as he kissed the top of her head again.

"And you are mine Sybil Crawley. All mine."

_M'fhíorghrá __=my true love_


	22. Chapter 22

_So this is from Sybils persepective…it just happened that way. This is a very intense emotional chapter…no triggers or abuse but…just very intense so be warned! I had to take a very long ice cream break to get through writing it and I didn't think what actually happened here was going to happen, but that's kind of how this story is going….i plan and then I sit down to write and craziness and smut comes out soooo there ya go!_

_Also bonus points to Yankeecountess, mimijag, and probably littleladydreamer for kind of guessing whats going on._

_Enjoy!_

Something was tickling her nose. Sybil reached up her hand to brush at whatever was attacking her so rudely when she was so comfortable. Her hand encountered a very warm solid block. She cracked her eyes open, peering at what she had thought was a pillow but turned out to be a muscled chest. Tom's head was thrown to the side, his face relaxed in sleep as his arms were thrown out to his sides, one stretched out underneath Sybil, the other placed over the thin sheet that had ridden low on his hips.

His chest rose and fell with his even breathing. He was completely out. Even Sybil crawling out of bed did nothing to disturb his slumber. She giggled silently when he turned to where she was moments before and grabbed at the pillow from her side and cuddled it to his chest, eyes closed the entire time. He gave one satisfied sigh, smiling like a small child and then started to snore quietly.

It was still dark outside but Sybil couldn't sleep any longer. She had this niggling feeling in the back of her, like she forgot something. She descended the stairs to retrieve her bags, thinking that the unfamiliar house must be making her feel anxious. As she collected their clothes that had been strewn all around the house, she made a mental note to stop throwing her bras around other people's homes as she gathered her lacey undergarment from an innocent lamp shade.

After putting on Tom's shirt and her leggings she started to unpack some of the stuff they purchased on the way in. they got a few things for breakfast as well as some essentials, not sure what the house would have. She pulled out her new vanilla body wash and gave it a whiff before deciding she would take a quick bath before Tom woke up. Food stored in the kitchen, she grabbed the bathroom items to take with her.

Creeping up the steps as quietly as possible she entered the bathroom, shutting the door silently. She laid her stuff on the counter and inspected the room. It was tasteful, decorated in soft blues and greens with cute white lace covering the windows. The tub was large, which Sybil was thankful for, excited to have a good long soak and crack open her newest novel she purchased in the checkout line at the store. Tom had teased her but she loved cheesy romances, not just because Edith wrote them but they provided a nice escape when Sybil was feeling too stressed to handle life, she could just place herself into the fictional world where everyone ended up happy and together. It was a nice idea, and one that Sybil needed to see happen more often.

Plugging the tub up, she switched on the water, making it as hot as she could stand it and began squeezing in her body wash, bathing the room in the sugary scent. She stripped off her clothes and searched through the items on the counter for her pack of hair ties. Just as her hand closed around them, she noticed the unopened box of condoms.

She froze. Her hand reached out to pick them up, completely forgetting the hair ties. She turned the box over in her hand, trying to remember if Tom had used one earlier. She couldn't remember if he had, but maybe he had one in his jeans… like he always carried on him, joking that he had to start carrying at least three if he thought he would see her that day. But just as she comforted herself with that thought his voice drifted to her, recalling their teasing banter at the store.

He had taken her down the condom aisle, he had said he was all out….his exact words, "unless you think we're just going to cuddle tonight I better pick some up, I'm clear out, love." And then they had poked fun at all of the crazy flavors and shapes condoms came in, and how he had grabbed the large box of _Her_ _Pleasure_, pointing out how considerate he was of her needs and also how they came in such a large quantity which was considerate of his needs.

They had laughed.

He had offered to pay for everything since he was celebrating. They had left with everything they needed.

But the box still remained closed, plastic wrap protecting the contents still intact. She felt the blood rush from her face as the realization set in. She was sure of it now, he hadn't used anything.

She used to laugh with Gwen about people who said they were so overcome by passion that they "hadn't stopped to think and use anything and that's how little Timmy was created." They both commented that there was never an instance where they would be so senseless as to not think about the consequences….but now Gwen was pregnant, unexpectedly. And Sybil was….she wasn't sure what she was. Her hand flew to her flat stomach, trying to envision a small life, growing inside of her.

The idea made her breath quicken, her head felt too light, she felt like she might be sick. She sat on the edge of the tub, realizing that the water was close to sloshing over the sides. She leaned over to shut the faucet off, gripping the edge of the tub, taking comfort in its cooling effect. She felt her breathing stabilize as she remembered her panic techniques.

She focused on her breathing, tried talking herself down.

It was just this one time.

_It only takes one time._

It's only been a few hours, there are things she could do.

_Like think about how awful of a mother you would be, damaged and unable to even care for yourself._

She could have it…taken care of…if she was...

_Could you though? What would that do for your already broken mental state? Let's start taking things physically from you, why not? You've already been ripped mentally and emotionally. _

But becoming a mother, would that be so bad?

_If you want to have an innocent life thrust into your fucked up world of panic attacks and psycho ex-lovers. You can't even drive yourself to the store…how are you supposed to look after a tiny life?_

But….she had Tom.

_Yeah, and he's only been around for….what…a week? How's that going to go over, "hey, fancy being a dad?" you already make him deal with your shit, why not give him bag of problems to handle, a crying pile of responsibility. He says he loves you….but how far does that love really go?_

"Stop it!" she yelled out loud to herself. She shook her head, trying to clear it from all of the negative thoughts swirling around. She stood up, wrapping a towel around herself and stared at herself in the mirror. She took one big deep breath, feeling the panic start to fade. She was just getting herself worked up, she had no idea if she could be pregnant now and it wouldn't be helpful for the situation if she got upset over something she couldn't confirm for another week anyway. Feeling a bit better she moved to pull her hair up as a knock sounded on the door.

"Syb? Are you ok? I thought I heard you call out." Tom's concerned voice rang out through the fading white painted door. She tried to compose herself before she wrenched open the handle.

Tom stood in the doorway, briefs on and hair disheveled. He was squinting at the bright light of the bathroom, one arm stretched above him to rest on the door jamb as the other scratched at his hairy chest. He gave one dramatic yawn before looking at her expectantly.

"I'm fine…I'm um…I was going to have a bath….I didn't want to wake you." She tried to effect some normalcy to her tone but found her voice to be wavering at best. Her throat clutched and she chocked back a sob, suddenly feeling so despondent and hopeless. Her negative-self roared with triumph as she convinced herself that he wouldn't want her anymore, he already had so much to deal with, and he didn't need this too.

"Love, what's happened?" he asked as he pulled her reluctantly to him. She felt the tears streaming down her face and couldn't control her body as it heaved, trying and failing to get the oxygen it needed. She didn't want to be comforted by him. She wasn't worthy of him, he would leave her soon, and she deserved it. She wasn't good for anything but being used and thrown away anyways, just like Larry had always said.

She tried so hard to quiet her poisonous thoughts but found it to be a herculean effort, one that she wasn't able to handle on her own. Tom pulled her down to the floor, cradling her to him like a child. He was murmuring to her soothingly as he stroked her back, focusing on his own breathing as she tried to mimic him. Slow in. slow out.

As her body quieted down she pulled back to look at his confused face. He was so good at letting her work through her panics, knowing that she had to get over the worst of it in order to come down. It was getting easier, every day spent with him was like another level of accomplishment when it came to these episodes.

He brushed the hair off of her face and wiped the tear tracks from her now dry cheeks. Staring into her eyes, with nothing but love reflected there he said, "What happened?"

In response she reached behind her to grab the box off of the counter. Settling back down, now off of his lap but sitting cross legged like he was she handed the unopened box to him. she saw his face remain confused as he turned the box over, inspecting it, looking for some sign of why it would cause any distress.

She saw the moment his brain clicked. His eyes widened and his breath whooshed out in one audible gasp.

She paused patiently while he caught up. He looked up slowly from the box to meet her eyes. She had pulled up her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she waited for him. He locked eyes with her, staring at her, face blank.

"Sybil I….I don't know what to say…I…" he looked at a complete loss for words and she felt the walls closing in.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice.

He looked at her even more confused than he had been when she handed him the box.

"_You're_ sorry? No…Sybil, this is all my fault….you've done nothing wrong. This is on me…I….I just didn't think…or maybe I was but just about the wrong things and maybe my body just took what I was thinking about and wanted so badly and acted it out and shut my brain off….and…."he stuttered, completely losing Sybil in his train of thought.

"I don't understand." She said, feeling confused as well. He dragged one hand through his hair, impossibly messing it up even more.

"I'm not explaining myself very well, I'm just…I don't know what to say to make this better. I was a complete idiot, and I'm so sorry. And now you probably hate me for being such a fool. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it…do you think you could be…ya know?" he looked so sad and something else Sybil couldn't identify.

"I'm not sure….im not taking anything so it's a possibility." She said, trying to think about her cycle and realizing that she was due to get her period sometime next week, making this the time she was probably most fertile. "What did you mean about wanting something so badly?"

He looked ashamed as he looked down, playing absent mindedly with the box in this hands as he spoke, "I just…the past few days I've been thinking about us a lot, specifically us long term. Since I got the call about this job I started thinking…hoping that if I could just do well, I could get a house good enough for you, somewhere close to town so you could walk to work. Then that got me thinking about everything else, all the things I want with you, not just the house and the yard but the white fence, the dog, the kids….I think maybe I just wanted it so badly that I acted without thinking about the repercussions….it's crazy I know, to even think about this stuff so early on but…Sybil you have to know how much I love you. How much I would absolutely do anything for you, you only have to ask. I can't believe I've put you in this position, I can't tell you how sorry I am, how much I hate myself for this, for making you upset…for hurting you….."

While he spoke his eyes had begun to water, now the tears streamed down his face, he made no move to wipe them, both of his hands had reached across to hers, clutching them between his, gripping her like a lifeline against his own self hate.

She couldn't believe how emotional seeing him bare his soul made her. As he had painted the picture of the life he envisioned with her she found herself longing for that reality, one where they were together, partners, a family. She realized that her earlier assumption that he would reject her was ridiculous. This was Tom, she had to keep reminding herself of that. She saw the same curious emotion light up his eyes from moments before when she gripped his hands back, pulling herself closer to him. She recognized it now as hope.

She pulled his arms around her as she reached around to envelope him within her own, rubbing his back just as soothingly as he had to her. His breath hitched as he clutched at her back, crushing her to his strong chest. They both let the tears fall as they let themselves both be equally vulnerable and hopeful and scared in that moment. He tried speaking, "Please forgive…me….I'm…sorry….My fault….so sorry…." He whispered into her hair.

She reached her hands up to his head, stroking his messy hair and whispering her own words of apology to him, "Shush….its ok….I'm sorry….It's not your fault…I'm ok…I love you."

He lifted his head from where it was resting against her neck and gazed intently into her eyes. She reached across to wipe the wetness from his face as her heart clenched, seeing him upset. She wanted the smiling, joking Tom back, the one who would call her "darling girl" and kiss her back into a place where she felt light and happy again.

"You didn't hurt me Tom. This is our problem. Ok? Not yours, and not mine….ours, together." She said feeling strong again now that she was reassured that he was there for her in every way that she could ever need. "We do this together. Whatever happens." She finished, sounding more confident than she really felt. She wasn't sure what the "whatever" would be, but she needed him with her, every step of the way.

"You're not mad? I thought you'd want to castrate me at the very least." He said, clearly faking a joking tone as he was still collecting moisture in his eyes, just one small push from spilling over.

She smiled at him. "I don't think castration is warranted in this scenario…maybe if you mess up really bad, like forget my birthday or don't tell me I look lovely when I first wake up."

He grinned at her, "but you always look lovely when you first wake up!" he teased. She smacked him playfully on the arm.

He stretched out his legs and dragged her body between his opened legs, folding his body around hers as he hugged his body around her much smaller one. Her head nestled against his naked chest, feeling his chest hair tickling her nose just as it had when she woke up. She sighed and said, "it's gonna be ok, right?"

"I promise, whatever happens, it'll be ok, and we will be ok, together, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Together, no matter what." She said determinedly. He stroked her back, kissing her hair as she nuzzled into him, rubbing her nose across his collarbone.

"Would it be that bad if you were?" he asked quietly.

She thought about it for a moment. After talking with him she felt better about the prospect that should could be pregnant. He had basically said he wanted to marry her and have kids with her, probably not this soon but he didn't sound upset about it. He had only seemed upset at the possibility that she was upset, that he thought he had hurt her by acting so rashly.

She didn't feel hurt, most of her panic had come from not knowing his reaction and assuming the worst. A lot of it stemmed from her past and she recognized how amazing Tom was to react with nothing but care and regard for her. He hadn't once offered his opinion about what she should do or what he wanted to happen if she happened to be pregnant. He had only spoken of his desire to support her, in whatever she wanted.

She didn't know what she wanted. It was all happening so fast. Tom had come barreling into her life like a glittering life preserver, bringing confidence and joy back into her bleak and unhappy existence. But was she ready for this? She wasn't sure, but she felt better knowing it wasn't something she would have to face alone.

"Quite a celebration eh?" he said, laughing awkwardly as Sybil leaned back to look into his eyes. He was staring at her, unsure of where she was at mentally and conveying such love and devotion with his eyes that she couldn't help but reach up and bring his head to her lips.

The kiss started out hesitant, both trying to treat the other delicately. Her hands dragged through his hair as her lips danced across his, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as he dragged his mouth up. They came together again, this time more confident. His mouth opened and Sybil plunged her tongue in, finding his tongue waiting as she tried to convey to him just how much he meant to her, in this moment and always.

His chest vibrated as he moaned low in his throat, pushing his body onto hers, indicating his wish for her to lay back against the cold tile floor. He cradled her face in between his large hands and lightly stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you" he whispered fervently. She turned her face into his palm, kissing it as she said, "I love you too." His lips descended to hers again, kissing her breathless. His mouth dragged over her lips as his tongue made love with hers. She felt his body press against her as he lowered his weight on top of her.

This lovemaking felt different from the times before, there was no hurried passion but a devotion to prove their love. He took his time, kissing every inch of her before pulling the towel from around her, baring her body before him. He caressed and stroked everywhere, making her feel worshiped for the first time. He paid homage to each part of her, moving from her face, where he delivered sweet kisses to each of her closed eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, down to her throat, down each arm to kiss and nibble at each finger. When she became impatient and raised up to try and drag him back to her faec, he had pushed her back to lie down again as he started at her ankles, working his way up each leg before arriving at her center.

He had licked slowly from her opening to the bundle of nerves hidden by a small thatch of curls. He parted her with his fingers as he licked all around, pulling her clit into his mouth and gently between his teeth as he sucked. She felt her hips raise to meet his mouth, craving more. He traced one finger around her wetness before plunging it into her and curling up. She gasped at the feeling as he worked another finger inside while he returned his attention to her clit, teasing and circling it with his tongue and mouth until she was dripping wet.

He pulled his fingers out as she stared down at him, his hair was going every which way and his blue eyes were staring up at her with love and desire. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked, removing her juices, making her toes curl at the erotic picture he presented. She thought he had never looked as sexy as he did now, crouched between her legs, arms flexed, muscles bulging as he crawled up her body. He traced her lips with his tongue when he reached her, his hand stroked the back of her head as he kissed her passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue and it made her feel sexy and wanton as she felt the desire pool low in her body. He had removed his boxers and reached over to grab the forgotten box of condoms.

Starting to unwrap the box, Sybil had a moment of clarity. She reached up and grabbed the box from his hands. He looked at her in confusion. She knew she was playing with fire but they had already gambled once tonight. She wanted him, not just now, and not just physically. She wanted it all, the life, the house, even the dog. She finally had the courage to admit that to him, after he had broken down in front of her and laid it all on the table. He was not alone, and she needed him to know that.

"Sybil….Are you sure?" he asked, looking doubtful at her confident smile.

"I've never been more sure. I want it too. That life. Everything. You. If it happens, then it happens. But I don't want to waste any more time doubting us. Together. You and me. That's what I'm sure of. And this." She said as she reached down to grasp his manhood, stroking him a few times before raising her hips to position him at her opening.

He was holding himself back, searching her eyes for something. Finally deciding, he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss as he drove into her. Her back arched at the feel of him filling her fully. He stretched her pleasurably as he continued to kiss her. His mouth moved down her cheek to nibble at her ear as he pumped in and out of her.

She felt her body tighten already, so aroused by his attentions earlier that she felt her orgasm fast approaching. His thrusts were long and slow, making sure she felt every inch of him before he descended back into her wet heat. She was slick and he slid inside of her easily, his pelvis brushing up against her clit every stroke. She grasped his hands above her head like an anchor, urging her hips to meet his thrusts. She suddenly felt herself tense and clench as she broke apart. She heard him call out her name as he came shortly after, burying himself inside of her as he let himself go.

They both lay composing themselves in the aftermath of their intense lovemaking. His weight was crushing her but she didn't want to lose the connection so she didn't say anything, just stroked his back as he kissed her shoulder.

He rolled off of her after a few minutes, facing her on his side as he played with her hair.

She spoke first, "I love you, more than anything. Do you know that?"

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips before replying, "I think I do. Were ok right?"

She reached her hand out to lace her fingers with his and said, "Yes, I think we are."


	23. Chapter 23

_(Please check the previous chapter as I've already updated once in the past few hours…I can't help myself! Take the computer away!)_

_*second chapter of the day! Be advised! Ill say it again….check the previous chapter just to be sure!_

_Soo…..a bit of a filler chapter here. I feel like things needed a bit more explaining, especially from Tom's point of view, since after reading the last chapter things came off a bit muddy to me. Hopefully it wasn't too bad for you guys! But if so, here is some insight into everything that's been going down as well as a little planning for…the future? _

"So I've been thinking…" Sybil's voice floated back to Tom as he absentmindedly traced one of his fingers over her naked back.

"About how adorable this little mole is?" Tom asked jokingly as he leaned down to kiss the small dark circle at the base of her spine.

She giggled and turned her head to look at him. They were lain on the bed, Sybil on her stomach and Tom on his side next to her. After their talk on the bathroom floor he had noticed that Sybil had drawn a bath before all of the drama came up. He encouraged her to soak for a bit while he made them some calming tea and something solid to eat.

He left her with a kiss on the forehead and promise to return soon and had made his way down to the kitchen where he noticed Sybil had unpacked all of their bags. He had gathered the ingredients to whip up some quick omelets with toast and started to work. Chopping and stirring and keeping watch over the eggs helped him to relax as he reflected on everything.

He felt a bit like Dorothy in Oz, plucked from his boring existence and thrust into a hurricane to come out on the other side to world of color and possibilities he had never thought available to him. He hadn't thought about settling down or making something of himself past getting off of Thomas's couch, and now here he was, stable job with a woman that made him want all of those things he never thought he'd have. Sybil was everything he could have asked for if he was given the chance to ask.

He had gone from such a high; landing the, job and with it the real possibility that he would have the life with Sybil he envisioned to the lowest low; thinking he had recklessly sabotaged his relationship, pushing her away, with him being left alone in a post Sybil existence, one he never wanted to find out about. And now they were…better, he guessed. He thought they came to an understanding although he still hadn't quite processed everything that had happened yet.

He didn't intentionally forget the condom, that would have been cruel and manipulative, and everything he prided himself on striving to not be. He had simply….lapsed. It was like his brain skipped that vital step that he had been so careful about remembering since his Mam had brought out a pack of condoms to the kitchen table when he was fourteen and made him sheath a dozen bananas correctly before she let him leave, face reddened in embarrassment. But it had worked, he had never once forgotten to put one on, always having a backup in case it broke. Something happened tonight, something about being with Sybil that made him loose his head, which he should have been on the lookout for as she had already stolen his heart.

After plopping two pieces of bread into the toaster he had leaned back against the counter, running his hands through his tousled hair. Things were moving so quickly between them, but it all felt so incredibly right. He hadn't had a moment of hesitation that being with her was wrong, no doubt that this is what he was meant to do, to be for her. He doubted himself, his insecurities creeping up occasionally, worrying he wasn't good enough, but he never doubted them. They were right, prefect.

He had finished their meal as he considered what would happen next. Once was a mistake, a slip up. But twice? He shook his head in shame. His Mam would beat him black and blue for sure. Something about it had felt right though, he didn't really think she wanted to have a child with him now but she had wanted to prove that they were on equal footing.

He had erred first, her second. Neither would be to blame if something came of it. He felt a bit more relaxed about it now.

When he had first realized what the unopened box had meant he had been angry, at himself. Looking at her sad face, her eyes looking up at him in pain and panic and had hated himself. He had forced something on her that she clearly had now wish for, the way her shoulders slumped in defeat. He had made her feel that, had used her without any thought, it made him sick. Once they were able to talk it out he realized she was mostly concerned about his reaction, wary of him leaving her or some other rubbish.

_How could he ever leave her_? He couldn't think of any scenario where he would leave her. She could sleep with half of the local rugby team and he'd still lay flowers at her feet.

Well…thinking on that maybe not, but still, the feeling was all the same. He wouldn't be separated from her for anything. As long as she still wanted him he would be there.

Feeling much better he had taken their breakfast, or very late snack as it was still dark out, upstairs into the bedroom, laying the plates down just as Sybil had emerged from the bath, a new fluffy white towel draped around her. She toweled the excess water from her hair and sank down onto the bed, grabbing a steaming plate and mug from him. They ate until they were both satisfied and Sybil had stood up to find a change of clothes to sleep the rest of the night in.

As she removed the towel Tom had gasped at the red marks running up and down her back. She had told him, earnestly, that they didn't pain her at all, they just looked bad. He had taken her on a hard wooden stair case and then again on the cold tile floor of the bathroom! Of course she had to be in pain, even after a warm bath. He had begged her to let him massage her, just to ease his own mind, which is how they ended up sprawled on the bed, Tom now softly caressing her relaxed back as she scrolled through her mobile.

"I'm sorry, milady, what were you thinking?" he asked more seriously after she huffed at his teasing. He kissed her low back again as he softly stroked down her sides.

"I was thinking that…maybe we should get a place now….is that crazy?" she asked, sounding confident and yet still unsure.

"Probably, but when has that stopped us? What kind of place?" he asked as he moved to lay on his stomach, placing his head next to hers as he lifted his upper body by stretching his forearms to get a better look at her mobile screen. She tilted it to show him a listing of houses for rent in town.

"Are you sure? It's quite a big step." He said, already calculating the price range he'd be able to afford with his new salary and realizing a small flat might be a better option for right now.

"I'm sure. I'm tired of waiting for life to start. I was raised to plan and wait and plan and then wait some more and never really be satisfied with life until your old. I want to be satisfied now. I want to start my life, no more waiting." She said determinedly.

"You know what my answer is. I'd put a ring on your finger right now if I didn't think it would scandalize the town." he replied huskily, no longer hiding his hopes and dreams where she was concerned. It was better to speak them now than wait and discover that he never had a chance.

She seemed to blush in the dim lighting as she said, "Well, let's at least introduce you to my family first, or else I think you'd give poor Granny a heart attack."

She hadn't rejected his poorly veiled offer of marriage… possibly in the very near future. His heart soared as his mind raced.

"Well step one, meet the folks. Step two get the place. Step three get the ring." He listed as he scrolled through the options she had starred as potentials.

"I'd like to propose another alternative. Step one get the place. Step two you move in. Step three meet the family. Step four I move in slowly. Step five, maybe see about that ring."

"That seems like more steps than my plan." He said with a mock serious expression. Thrilled she was playing along.

"That's because a good plan needs to be thorough. I think it'll be better if you can move in first sooner, better for us I mean. I can't sneak you into the house, and you can't fit me on Thomas's sofa, although it would be interesting to try." She said with a smirk.

He grinned back. "That's very true. But then I'll still have to meet your family fairly soon if you plan on moving in, its already going to be a shock I'm sure, so it's probably better if it happens gradually, you know, slowly start leaving stuff over, staying the night until, whoops! Your all moved in!"

She laughed at his reasoning. "True. So let's find the place first and then plan a night when you can come over for dinner, maybe next weekend?" she asked as she took the mobile back and began clicking on the little pictures of cute houses listing addresses and numbers of people to get in touch with about touring them.

"Sounds like a plan. But I think these might be a bit out of my price range love. I'll be getting much more than I'm making now but it's still not enough to cover the rent plus utilities and food and everything else. Maybe we could look for a small flat in town?" he asked, hoping he wasn't raining on her parade. She seemed so happy and he didn't want to ruin it.

"But you won't be paying for it all on your own. We'll split everything of course." She said matter of factly.

He hadn't even considered that. All the girls he had been with, even the casual ones had expected him to pay for everything. That was his job as the man, or at least that's what he thought. Looking at Sybil he realized she wasn't like other girls. Although she was not as independent as she once was she still had a stubborn streak about her that demanded equal respect. She wanted to be seen as a partner and he realized that he saw her as exactly that.

"Fine, but I don't want you to start helping until you've actually moved in. I've got some money saved up so I should be fine for…at least two months." He negotiated.

She pursed her lips before replying, "Fine but I'll pay for food then. And I won't take no for an answer."

He chuckled at her compromise but agreed. They looked through all of the online listings and picked out a few that they could check out this weekend before Tom started work on Monday and Sybil started back to full time teaching. She had been easing back into the studio but she wanted to really dive in next week, especially since he would be at work most of the day and she wanted Jon to get paid for as many hours a day as possible.

Decided on their next course of action they snuggled back under the covers, hugging each other close as Tom ran his fingers up and down Sybil's slender back. He felt much better than he had before, aside from worrying over meeting her family and starting his new job in a few days. He felt everything slowly clicking into place.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into his pillow as his mind drifted to Sybil. He didn't want to dare fate but he secretly hoped, in the back of his mind, that his seed had somehow taken root. He knew it was far too soon, but he couldn't stop the joy that spread through him as he thought about the possibility of it all. Something primal in him roared at the thought of his child nestled safely in Sybil's womb. A tiny life created from their love, with traits from both parents. He knew that if it didn't happen now, it would eventually. They had something truly spectacular and it couldn't help but blossom and grow.

He drifted off with the thought of Sybil chasing a blonde haired babe around a fenced in yard, a small puppy rambunctiously trying to catch up to the laughing pair. A small voice calling out, "Daddy!" as he rushed to join in the fun. The scenario played out in his head as he finally succumbed to sleep with a contended smile.


	24. Chapter 24

_So here is how this story is going. I sit down to write some serious plot…and then….stuff happens. I literally planned for this chapter to zip through at least the next few days but…yeah it didn't happen. So Im sorry if some of you are expecting a quick progression of events, its moving a bit at a snails pace but….i think its enjoyable at least…I hope it is! So here is some plot…and some stuff lol_

_Also, i want to dedicate this one to all the lovely people who leave such lovely reviews, and everyone on Tumblr, seriously you guys are amazing and I cherish every one of you!_

_Enjoy!_

Sybil's phone was ringing. She tried to ignore it, snuggling further into the warmth that Tom constantly emitted, it was like sleeping with a lovely heated blanket and she loved it. She threw the comforter over her head and burrowed deeper into the bed as her phone continued to blast its loud strumming ringtone through the room.

"Syb….phone" Tom grumbled next to her.

Huffing in annoyance she threw the covers back and was instantly blinded by the sunlight streaming through the uncurtained window. Squinting against the brightness she located her mobile on the bedside table. She flopped back onto the bed and cursed when the thing flew from her fingers and landed right on Toms head.

"Damn…what the fecking hell was that?" Tom asked, rubbing his head to relieve some of the pain while he shuffled around, finding the ringing and vibrating piece of technology screeching right into his ear.

"Sorry! It's just my, ah shit, it's my mother." She said as she grabbed the mobile from his outstretched hand. "Hello, mother." she put the phone to her ear as she tried to locate something to put on so that she could leave Tom in peace.

"_Hello mother? That's the response I get after all night out…no call….no idea whatsoever of where my daughter has been all night? Do you have no regard for anyone but yourself?"_

Sighing Sybil pulled Toms shirt over her head and found a pair of panties on the floor that she remembered bringing up. feeling less exposed she made to leave the room but saw that Tom was wide awake, sitting up on the bed, the blanket pooling around his legs, just barely covering his nakedness. He gave her a questioning look. She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes, to which he grinned and leaned back against the headboard, watching her.

"I told you I was going out. So I really don't see the problem. I'm not a child."

"_You're my child! And I was so worried about you dear. How was I to know that you were safe? Where are you? Its past eleven and it sounds like you just woke up."_

"I did just wake up. I told you…I was out. With friends."

"_What friends? Why don't I know these friends of yours? I don't think it's wise to be going out with people you barely know, who knows what could happen? I think you should come home. I'll have your father call that driver to come pick you up."_ she could be heard standing up and walking presumably to her father's study.

"No! I'm fine Mother. I was just with….Gwen and some friends. And besides, Jon is going to take over as my driver now that he's back in town, I feel more comfortable with him anyways so there's no need to bother father, and Jon can drive me home. Please stop making everything into such a big deal. I'm fine, truly."

There was a long pause. _"I don't like this Sybil, this willful behavior and attitude. I won't have it."_

"Well I won't be burdening you for much longer, I can assure you." Sybil said, trying not to sound like a petulant child but finding it difficult.

"_And just what is that supposed to mean young lady?"_

"I just think it's time I move back out on my own." Sybil said confidently. It was best to get the ball rolling with their plan as soon as possible. Tom was right, they won't take it well either way, but its best to ease them into it.

His hand closed reassuringly around hers as her mother said, _"I think we should discuss this when you come home, with your father and grandmother present."_

"Oh Mama, it doesn't matter what you say. I'd been on my own for years before. I don't need your permission. I'm an adult now. I appreciate everything you and Papa have done for me but I really need to be back in the world again. I'm adjusting well but I can't feel really independent again until I'm actually living independently, can't you see that?"

"_Sybil, darling, where is this coming from? When we left you were so…..and now all this talk of moving out and spending all night God knows where? What's changed?"_

Sybil looked over at Tom, silently supporting her, running his thumb soothingly over her knuckles. He gave her an encouraging smile, filling her up with light and love, giving her the strength needed for this conversation.

"Well….I've met someone. I wanted to tell you yesterday but you kept going on and on and I just felt like you weren't ready to hear it. But…he makes me happy, and he's done so much to help me conquer some of my fears…it's a good thing Mama, I want you to meet him, and Papa and Granny and Mary. " She finished when her mother remained silent.

"_I don't quite know what you want me to say. I don't approve, and I doubt your father will. After everything you've been through recently, and not to mention what you've put us through, I just don't think it's wise to jump into a new relationship. How well do you this person? He could be just as bad as Larry for all you know. I just…no I don't think it's a good idea dear."_

Sybil felt the tears gather behind her eyes. She didn't realize how much she sought her mother's approval and acceptance until she had been rejected so fully. Why couldn't everyone just be happy for her?

"Well I'm sorry you think that, but it doesn't change anything. You can meet him or not, I won't give him up. He's done more for me in such a short time then you've done since this whole thing began. This isn't about you, it's about me. And I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. I've finally found someone who really cares, and really gets me. Can't you just be happy with me?"

"_Well, when you put it that way, I don't know how I can say no. I just hope you know what you're doing. You should bring him to dinner next Friday, Granny will be over so it's best to get it done in one fell swoop. I'm only trying to do what's best for you, your my baby, you'll always be my baby. I just don't want to see you hurt like you were_." She finished, sniffling, making Sybil feel bad for yelling.

"I'm sorry Mama, I just want you to look at me like you used to, I'm better, please believe that."

"_I know you are, you look healthy again, your speaking your mind in that bold way of yours and I could tell something was different about you, I just hope it's for the best."_

"It is." Sybil said, relived the conversation was coming to end.

"_Well I won't keep you any longer then. Please just check in from now on so we won't worry. Your father has a business function so we won't be home till late."_

"Ok, I'll let you know if I go out again tonight. I love you"

"_Oh, baby girl, I love you too."_ She said as she hung up.

Huffing out in exhaustion, she threw the mobile down onto the floor as she crawled up the bed into Tom's waiting arms.

Chuckling he gathered her up like a doll onto his lap as he draped his arms around her.

"You ok?" he asked as he nuzzled her hair.

She took a deep cleansing breath. "Yeah, fine. I think I said everything that needed to be said. I just hope she's on her best behavior when she meets you. There's no hope for Granny, she'll say what she thinks no matter the situation or the audience. I just want them to know you the way I do." She said, annoyed that she had to justify things with Tom to everyone. It shouldn't be this hard.

"Well….maybe not the exact way that you do." He said teasingly as she caught onto his meaning. She laughed at his waggling eyebrows and couldn't help but reach up and kiss his grinning mouth.

"You know what I mean!" she said, feeling reassured, and relaxed again as she laughed with him.

"Oh, right, yeah. Well I look forward to the trial. Er…dinner." He said, trying to keep her laughing with him. She slapped his arm jokingly as he began disentangling himself from her.

"So, since were up, what say we go check out some of those places on your list?" he said as he began looking for his clothes to put on. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, zipping them up as he looked around for his shirt.

He looked so sexy with his chest bare, his hair disheveled and out of place. His jeans remained unbuttoned as he put his hands on his hips, his muscled chest puffed out and glanced once more around the room. His eyes came to rest on her, lounging on the bed, fingering the hem of his shirt she was wearing, lace panties peeking from underneath.

His face changed from recognition at locating his shirt to desire in record time.

"Looking for something?" Sybil said innocently as her hands fisted the material in her hands as she raised up to kneel, presenting him with a sexy picture of her own.

"Well I was, but I've decided it looks much better on you. I think I should let you keep it." He said in his deep Irish lilt, his accent coming out thicker when he was aroused. He slowly stalked towards her.

"But then what will you wear?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sod it. Let's go tomorrow." He growled, giving up the teasing game as he reached her, caging her face between his strong hands as he bent down to devour her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth as she gasped for breath, feeling completely possessed. His hands held her steady as he ravished her, heat pooling deep in her belly as she felt her skin tingle in anticipation. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he continued kissing her.

She reached out to steady herself, grabbing at the top of his jeans as she tried to locate his zipper. Her hand brushed against his hardness and he bit her lip lightly in response, making her center pulse in wanting. She dragged his pants down as released one of his hands from her face to help her remove his jeans fully. He pulled her up to stand next to the bed just as he was. He gripped his shirt and pulled it off of her, leaving her bare except for her underwear.

His hands reached up to cup her breasts. She moaned softly when he squeezed the generous mounds, bringing them up slightly and lowering his mouth to one aching nipple. He traced it with his wet tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He continued to lave at the hardened peak while Sybil shook with desire. He kissed it one last time before dragging his tongue across to give the other the same attention. The cold air assaulted her now wet breast and she shivered as his hand soothed her frustration by lightly pinching the moistened nipple between his fingers, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as she clutched at his muscled forearms.

He descended her body, kissing and nipping down her flat stomach until he reached the edge of her underwear. He traced one finger over her the lace, finding her soaking through them. She ached to have his hands on her, in her, but she couldn't speak, entranced by him kneeling before her, his hands holding her firmly on the outside of her thighs as he looked at her with barely contained passion. He kept his eyes on hers as he leaned his face forward, nuzzling into her heat as his mouth covered her heat. She felt dizzy with desire as he growled deep in his throat, the vibrations arousing her even further.

He used one hand to pull her underwear to the side so that he could lick through her wet folds once slowly before sucking her engorged clit into his mouth. She gasped as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, needing to hold onto something as he continued his assault. Releasing her he pulled back as he dragged her soaking panties down and off of her. He looked up at her and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She couldn't speak so instead she just nodded, panting quickly when he urged her to turn around. She heard him shuffle to grab something and then he was behind her. He licked the outer shell of her ear as she felt his manhood pressing against her back.

"Climb up on the bed." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. She reached out her hands and crawled up on the bed. She made to turn around to face him but was stopped by a hand on her buttocks. "No, love, just right there."

She looked down. She was on all fours, like a yoga position facing away from him. She was confused as to what he was going to do but then all of a sudden she felt his warm breath on the back of her thighs as he breathed in her scent before she felt his mouth on her. He licked through her folds as his finger entered her, stroking her in time with his mouth. He sucked on her clit every time his finger stroked her from the inside. He licked down to her opening every time he pulled out of her. She felt her hips moving of their own accord, matching his rhythm as she silently begged for something more, something just out of reach. Just as she was sure she was about to explode, he pulled away from her. She whined as she clutched the bedding, her insides clenching in a very unsatisfied way.

Confused, she looked over her shoulder to see him ripping the edge off of a foil packet and place the condom over his length. She looked at him, seening he was still taking precautions after last night. But she supposed that last night was something different. She had felt that too. It put them back as partners and equals but that didn't mean that they would keep chancing fate. If it happened then so be it, but she was unsurprised that they were on the same page again. They were connected so deeply, their thoughts and motivations similar.

He caressed her backside lovingly as he bent over her, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss as she felt him enter her swiftly. She was so wet from his attentions but she still felt herself stretch at the invasion. She was incredibly tight but felt herself quickly becoming accustomed to his size in this position until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He groaned at the feeling as his forehead rested in the crook of her neck. She felt much more in control of her movements in this position. He remained still, gathering himself but she felt restless, already built up to frustration. She rotated her hips as she clenched around him. He swore and pulled back, standing upright behind her as his hands found purchase on her hips.

The height of the bed allowed him to remain on the floor standing as she was propped up on the bed. He gripped her flesh as he thrusted back into her. At this angle she could feel him deeper than ever before. She was so turned on she feared she wouldn't last very long. It seemed he was of a similar mind because he started to thrust into her quicker each time until he was pounding in and out of her rapidly.

It wasn't fast enough for her. She felt so close but it was just out of reach, "Faster Tom. Harder, please. Oh please, harder." He drove into her, the sounds of his thighs slapping into her backside with each thrust sent shivers through her as she gasped and moaned at the feeling.

She heard him grunting and moaning with her, driving into her with such force and speed that when she finally came she collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold herself up any longer while he bent over her, thrusting madly until he finally roared with his own release, spilling himself inside of her.

They both panted loudly, gasping for breath as they came down. Sweat dripped off of them and onto the bed as they lay, spent. He was behind her, still inside of her as they lay spooning, his arms wrapped around her naked body tightly as he nuzzled his face into her damp curls. "Jesus fucking Christ, I love you." He said on a gasp, still trying to breathe normally.

She giggled, making him gasp again as the vibrations jostled his already sensitive member. He slipped from her with a kiss to her shoulder as he padded to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned she was still laying on her side, recovering as he sat next to her, brushing the hair from her face. "This has to be a dream right? I've actually cracked and I'm in some institute and I've made all this up to escape reality right?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No my love. This is all real. We must have done something really good in a former life to deserve all this, but whatever the reason, we have it. We just need to make sure we cherish it."

She grasped his hand, bringing it to her lips, she kissed his palm sweetly as she said, "Agreed. Now what were you saying about procrastinating today away?"

"I've still got all those movies in my trunk, why don't we have a lazy day."

"I think that sounds perfect." She said as she reached for his shirt to put on again.

He clucked his tongue at her, "nope, no clothes. Lazy day rule." He said seriously.

"What? I've never heard of that." she said.

He kissed her on the nose and said, "Because I just made it up! Last one to the living room is a loser!" He smacked her playfully on her naked bottom as he scurried out of the room. She laughed at the sight of him bare-arsed naked and running down the hallway of Thomas's old family home, calling out to her, "Don't be a slow-poke or I won't share any of my treats!"

She hurried out of the room, following him down the stairs quickly as she said, "You never said anything about treats!"

She was sure their laughter could be heard all the way back into town, the intense level of happiness unable to be contained by anything as trivial as distance as they tickled and attacked each other for first movie pick. Sybil won, of course, and they settled in to watch _Pride and Prejudice_ a dopey smile stretching across her face as she realized how happy she truly was, as long as she was with Tom. She thought about how this was only the beginning, and how exciting this was, to be in love, and happy in a healthy relationship. Maybe all the awfulness with Larry was a blessing in disguise, as it brought Tom to her.


	25. Chapter 25

_I finally got the action moving! Woohooo! Ok so the format might be a little weird here…the focus shifts from Sybil to Tom like it used to and I've skimmed a lot of stuff but it really needed to happen._

_I want to say a huge welcome to all the new story followers and reviewers! 150 reviews now? No way! Seriously every time I get a new review I do an embarrassing happy dance. So thank you!_

_And I hope you enjoy!_

They had spent the whole day watching movies, talking, making love and making plans. They woke on Sunday and packed everything up. Sybil put her music on as they cleaned and put the house back to rights. They left by noon and grabbed a quick bite on the way back into town. Sybil had called the day before and set up some appointments to look at some of the rentals they had found.

They arrived at the first house, a few blocks from Gwen and Jon which Sybil loved, and were given a tour by a very stoic looking older woman. Her name was Sarah O'Brien and she had a very severe look about her, hair slicked back and sensible suit and skirt in a dark grey as she showed them around. The house was owned by an older man who had recently died with no children or family to take over the bills, and so it was on the market.

It was lovely. Sybil could see her and Tom making this a real home. It had hardwood floors and large windows all over. The yard was huge with wildflowers growing in the back. It was one story and had hideously painted walls and was decorated with shag carpet rugs and disco lamps. It needed a few repairs too, since its former owner was much older and had left a few things ignored. It had potential though. The price was low enough with an option to buy after a certain amount of time but Sybil wanted to see the others before they decided.

The next two places didn't quite have the same feel as the first. They were perfectly acceptable but the second had too small of yard, and the third had an odor that Sybil wasn't sure could be cleansed away. Tom had said that he was leaning towards the first, and Sybil had to agree. It needed a good coat of paint on the inside and they would have to add all new furniture but it felt like their place already. At each of the other places, Tom had kept referring back to the first, saying things like, "Well its nice, I suppose, but the other one had…"

They seemed to be on the same page. After telling Mrs. O'Brien that they were pretty set on the first she had smiled for the first time since meeting them and said that she would get right on drafting the papers for them to sign. "I wasn't sure you all were actually serious, you're so young and I thought you were just playing with me. I'll call you when I've worked out all your particulars." She said, leaving them out front of the first house.

Tom was leaned back against the car, his arms wrapped around Sybil as his head rested on her shoulder, both of them facing the house. She reached her hands up to grab his as they hugged her from behind.

"We're really doing this huh?" she asked quietly.

"Don't disappoint me now. I've already got plans for a lovely little porch out back, with a grill and a few chairs where we can watch the sunset over the field." He said as he kissed the spot right behind her ear.

She sighed as she pictured it. It really did sound lovely.

"It needs a lot of love though." She said, wanting to make sure he knew the project this house was about to become for them. With both of them working so much she didn't know how soon it would be before the house started to look like the home she pictured.

"Well then, it's a good thing we've got so much love then isn't it?" he said teasingly.

She giggled at his ability to always lighten her mood if she was feeling too morose. He could always read her so well. He balanced her in the ways she needed and she found herself surprised each time, although he had been doing it since they met.

"That's very true." She said as she turned in his arms to place a chaste kiss against his grinning lips. His eyes closed, brushing his lips against hers in a second, less innocent kiss. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she pushed her soft curves against the hard planes of his body. He moaned quietly when her tongue came out to trace his lips. He captured her mouth in a more searing embrace as his hands tunneled into her thick curly hair. He held her face to his as he tried to calm his blood. He was too fired up for a public street, especially one he hoped to be a resident of.

He pulled back from her to rest his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes, tinged with desire he tried to ignore. He had woken that morning with her backside pressed up against his hardened front. He had kissed the back of her neck, licking and sucking until she had stirred awake sleepily. He had entered her smoothly and slowly before her eyes had even opened. Her head rested back on his shoulder as he made love to her leisurely, reaching his hand around to tease her into orgasm before he came, circling his arms around her as he hugged her, much as he was doing moments earlier.

He couldn't believe the urgency with which he wanted her. No matter how many times he had her, he was always ready to go when in her presence. It was maddening. He was surprised they were able to get as much accomplished today as they had. He couldn't imagine what it would be like when they lived together. He predicted many of their day-offs being spent naked and making love for hours, with breaks for food of course.

He had discovered that she loved to bake, making him dark chocolate brownies last night. They had fun with the left over batter after he had noticed that she had somehow managed to get some right underneath her collarbone as she had mixed the batter. He had licked it off of her, his tongue lapping at her flesh, making sure to get it all, as she had shivered in delight. When he had stood back up she had reached her hand into the bowl and traced one chocolate covered finger down her neck and into the cleavage poking up from the robe she was wearing. He had growled deep in his throat as he grinned at her and lunged, cleaning her with his mouth, tasting the rich chocolate flavor and something intoxicatingly Sybil.

They had made love on the kitchen floor, with Sybil riding him to completion so that he wouldn't injure her back on the hard surface again. He had tried to think about his actions more carefully after the previous evening. He made sure she was comfortable and that he always had a condom near.

"Do you like it, love? We can keep looking if you want, there's no rush." He said, softly petting her hair back.

"I love it. It needs some work but I think we can make it into something really amazing, don't you?" she asked him. Her face tilted up and she looked so adorable and so young that he bent down to nuzzle her nose with his as she giggled.

"I do. As long as I have you at my side I think we can do anything and everything. Let's get you home yeah? Your Mam's probably going bonkers with you gone this long." He said, half-jokingly.

She groaned in annoyance. "She has to realize that I'm not a child anymore. I can spend the weekend in the country if I want."

He laughed, "The country? As opposed to this, you mean?" he gestured to the neighborhood, a few houses dotting the road with fields all around.

"I guess you're right. This isn't the most bustling area is it?" she laughed.

"No, but I kind of like that. I've grown up in the city and I'm really looking forward to being able to spend a quiet night in without worrying about horns honking or music blaring. It's nice."

"It is nice, isn't it?" she said, turning back to look at the house that would be there's within the week.

He made a sound of agreement and unlocked the car, preparing to take her home. He dropped her off out front, with a quick kiss and promise to text later that night. He travelled back to Thomas to tell him the good news.

The next week flew by for both of them. Tom started his new job the next day, waking early to get everything in order. He was assigned a desk and given his first article, a piece on the growing local farmers market. He spent his first day researching the positive effects of organically grown food and the local economy. He visited Sybil at the studio for lunch, bringing her a salad and sandwich as they sat on the floor of the studio, eating and discussing their days so far.

That night Tom spent looking up local farmers to interview the next day while Sybil had dinner with her mother and Mary as her father was staying late at work. Mary had defended Sybil against her mother's wish that she take things slow and consider taking a step back from "that boy" before doing anything too rash. Mary had backed her up, saying that Sybil knew her own mind and should be allowed to make her own decisions. She had called Tom and told him everything while he ate a simple meal of rice and chicken while taking notes from his computer in preparation for the next day.

Tuesday they had breakfast together, Jon had picked her up and they had all met up, Gwen too and had a nice light fare of eggs and fruit while talking about their new place. Gwen was excited for them, breaking down into tears unexpectedly while Jon rubbed her back soothingly, giving the other couple a smile over her head as he mouthed _hormones_. She had smacked him on the chest, somehow knowing what he had silently said and they had resumed their meal. Tom had interviewed one farmer and one rancher about their crops and livestock and was even given a tour of the slaughterhouse, after which he had emptied his stomach of their lovely breakfast behind the grain building.

On Wednesday Thomas was away all night on security detail. He had taken Jon with him, mostly to test him out for the bigger stuff and see how much he would be able to handle. Sybil had stayed the night, Tom meeting her at the studio when the day was over and walking her to the flat. They had spent three nights apart, the first night spent on the phone until they were both falling asleep, both too tired and exhausted at the end of the second day, and Tom feeling too sick to contemplate anything physical on the third. She had brought him some broth after classes though, before Jon had taken her home last night.

Now that they had the whole night together they wasted no time upon entering the flat. They made love twice, only separating to retrieve a new condom before attacking each other again shortly after. They took a hot bath together, Tom sitting behind Sybil, running a sponge over her creamy skin as she relaxed back into him. When she started to fall asleep Tom had carried her to bed.

They had woken early, making pancakes to great Thomas and Jon as they rolled into the flat around seven just off security detail on some high profile government agents. Sybil had left dressed in a leotard and tights, a huge sweater thrown over the ensemble and her hair thrown into a messy bun as Jon offered to drive her to the studio before he went home and crashed for the day. Tom had spent Thursday copying his notes from all of his research and interviews he had done so far. He had stayed late, wanting to make sure he finished before he started his first draft the next day.

After talking to Sybil for a few minutes he could hear her tired voice on the other end, struggling to stay awake. He had reassured her that he would be ready to meet her family the next day, even her Granny. She wanted to prep him a little but he told her he was fine, he made a great first impression. And so she had hung up and he had started to panic.

He woke Thomas up at around five in the morning to help him pick out an outfit for that night, wanting to make sure he could live up to her family's high standards. If they were hoping for her to marry some rich, power society figure they were in for a rude shock, but he didn't want to shock them too much, too quickly. He was already planning on taking her away from their house sooner than they thought reasonable, he didn't want them to find fault with anything else immediately, like his shirt not matching his trousers. Thomas had whined and complained but had given his opinion on Tom's wardrobe, finally deciding it was better that he leant him something from his own closet instead.

With his borrowed suit hanging in the car, Tom had gone to work, trying to focus on his article but failing miserably. He was counting the hours until he needed to change and head over to the big house. Each hour passing causing him to worry more and more. Just after one in the afternoon Sybil had sent him a text, which calmed him considerably and made him feel as if he could tackle anything. Traumatizing slaughterhouses or intimidating family, he was ready.

1:27 Sybil- _I just wanted to remind you that no matter what happens, I'm betting on you :) xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

_A big thank you to Yankeecountess who helped me recall a detail from earlier in this story that I couldn't find! Thanks girl!_

_Also a huge thank you to everyone on Tumblr for your support the past few days, its been rough and im so thankful for each and every one of you who boost me and make me feel whole and happy. This fandom rocks!_

_And whoever nominated me for a Highclere Award…HOLY SMOKES BATMAN! You get a giant cake with your name on it in chocolate icing….unless you don't like chocolate….then you can have vanilla…but vanilla sucks so maybe ill make you eat the chocolate instead…. :)_

_Enjoy this one! Its for all of you who have patiently awaiting this meetup._

Sybil was pacing the entry way. Dinner was set to be at seven, but she had told Tom to come early for drinks before they went into the dining room. She knew she would certainly be grateful for a drink to calm her nerves.

The past week had flown by. She had been teaching long hours every day, last night she had barely been able to get a shower in before she was falling asleep. Today had been spent in the studio choreographing a new piece she was planning on setting on the older class next week. It felt good to be creating something again, something happy, which is how she had felt much of the week.

Tom had started his new job, gotten his first article and would be a seen in print by next week if the editor liked his work. It was a big step for him, and for them. They were still waiting to hear back on the house they were planning on renting, but Sybil was confident they would get it.

Now here they were about to embark on the very first big step in their relationship. He was going to meet her family. She had no fantasies about tonight going easily. She knew what a handful her family could be and how hard they were to impress, especially after what had happened. She knew Tom was charming and polite but she couldn't help but worry about what tonight would bring. At least Mary could be counted as an ally. She had told Sybil earlier she would try to act as a buffer if conversation went in a less than ideal direction.

Sybil heard a quiet but confident knock on the door and immediately bounced over to open it. Wrenching open the heavy wooden door, Sybil caught her first glimpse of Tom, adjusting his jacket while he waited patiently on the doorstep. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, straightening his body in a formal posture she hadn't seen him adopt since the first day she had met him.

He caught his greeting in his mouth when he noticed it was her behind the door, smiling widely at his attempt to appear very posh. He had a new suit that Sybil hadn't seen him wear, and suspected it belonged to Thomas. It was dark grey with a light blue shirt underneath. He had added a sensible tie that completed the outfit, making him look like one of the business men her father sat with in crowded boardrooms, discussing grand plans.

She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped, picturing him with a pair of dark framed glasses and a stack of important papers in a briefcase while he crunched imaginary numbers in an imaginary calculator. He raised one eyebrow at her, relaxing his posture and suddenly becoming her Tom again.

"Something amusing?" he asked, looking teasingly affronted.

She collected herself and leaned against the door, looking him up and down to indicate what had her so amused. He looked down at his attire and sighed.

"Is it too much? I just wanted to…I don't know…"

She smiled at him lovingly, "No darling, I think you look perfect. I like that blue with your eyes."

"That's what Thomas said too." He chuckled. She had been right then, they did belong to his best friend. She looked down at her own dress, it was a long soft fabric that swished when she walked, in a light brown that accented his suit very well. She thought they would make a handsome pair.

"Ready for this?" she asked with a gesture of her head to the direction of the family, eagerly awaiting his arrival.

He straightened back into his formal stance and saluted her mockingly, "Lead the way milady."

She laughed at him again before inviting him inside. He looked around the entry way, as if he hadn't been there before. But she guessed this was under very different circumstances. It was one thing to take in your rich employer's home and right it off, but when you were entering your girlfriend's parent's home, it was another thing entirely. He was looking at one particular painting of an older relative from sometime around the turn of century, poised in an intimidating stance, looking disapprovingly down from his high-backed seat above the foyer fireplace.

She saw that Tom was looking unsure of himself in his surroundings. She reached over and grasped his hand reassuringly. He squeezed back as she led him through to the living room. Taking a deep breath she felt much calmer with him near, more ready to face whatever happened and she hoped he was feeling better as well. She felt him take a deep breath as well before stepping through the living room door to face her waiting relatives.

Mary and her Mother were sat on one sofa, discussing plans for the next charity ball while Granny had taken up residence in her usual chair with the loud floral pattern. Her father was standing behind them at the portable bar Mr. Carson always rolled in before dinners that included Granny as she liked to start the evening with drinks. He was pouring what looked like scotch into a short glass as Granny was leaned back, probably commenting on his incorrect pouring technique or something just as trivial.

Mary noticed their entrance first, taking in Tom's clothing with an approving smile directed at Sybil. Sybil resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Mary's superficiality but she couldn't deny that having them accept him in whatever capacity was a win for them, even if it was just for the brand of suit he had on. She cleared her throat and announced their arrival.

"This is Tom. Tom this is my father, my mother, my sister Mary and Granny." She said, her voice shaky with nerves.

Her father was closest to them so he placed the decanter back on the cart and walked over to them, extending his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tom"

Tom dropped her hand to shake her father's as he said in a surprisingly strong and charming voice, "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Crawley. Thank you for opening your home to me, I'm very grateful."

Her father looked satisfied by his response and replied, "No need for such formalities, call me Robert."

He stepped back and returned to the drink cart, "Please have a seat, can I get you something to drink?"

"Whatever you have out is fine." Tom said.

"Scotch it is then. Sybil? Usual white wine?" Robert asked his youngest.

"Yes papa, thank you." She said, trying to infuse her words with the gratitude she felt at his effort to support her in this and his ability to remove the tension in the room by a few well-placed words.

They took the empty sofa across from her Granny's seat as her father prepared their drinks. Her grandmother was looking at Tom intensely and Sybil was wondering if she had spoken too soon about the tension in the room when her mouth opened. "Sybil tells us you're a writer, Mr….?"

His confidence wavered for a moment before he replied, "Branson, Tom Branson. Um…Yes Ma'am, I just got hired on at the local paper actually, I've got an article coming out next week."

She narrowed her eyes and Sybil suppressed a groan at that familiar look.

"The local paper? Well that can't be very exciting for a young man like yourself. What could there possibly be to write about around here? There can't be that much opportunity this far out from the city. Wouldn't you do better writing for something in a larger city perhaps? Something with more potential for someone so young?"

"It's a good starting position, a good place to learn. There's a lot more of a chance to write about real people and real life further from the politics of a bigger city, which is where my passion is, the people. Plus, there's plenty of opportunity if you work for it, I could possibly be editor someday." He replied, nervously, running his hands down his pants as he spoke. Sybil ached to grip his hand to help provide him with some measure of support but didn't dare when Granny had her hawk eyes out.

"Oh, well editor of a local paper. Hmm yes, that _is_ something." Granny said and she could feel Tom tense next to her, catching onto the condescending tone just as Sybil had. Throwing caution to the wind she reached out and grasped Tom's sweaty hand in hers, clutching it tightly as she looked over to Mary, pleading with her eyes to intervene before it got any worse.

Mary placed her wine glass on the table and asked, "So Tom, you're from Ireland? How exciting that must be to grow up in such a beautiful place." Sybil mouthed a thank you as she felt Tom relax slightly.

"Well it spent most of my life in the city, I didn't get to see much of the beauty of the countryside until I got much older and started exploring on my own. I think that's why I enjoy it out here so much, I spent my whole life in the bustle of the city so it's nice to be able to really relax and enjoy life at a reasonable pace."

Her father had finished making their drinks, delivering them with a wink at Sybil and taking the chair on the other side of Granny as he listened to the conversation.

"What kind of work did your parents do?" Cora spoke for the first time since they entered the room. She seemed like she was silently observing, looking for something to set off the alarms waiting on stand-by in her mind.

Tom sipped his drink and said, "My father was in the army and my mother did a bunch of odd jobs when I was growing up. Laundry, cleaning, cooking, a bit of everything. She always took me with her when I was young, she said she wanted to make sure her boys were raised with an idea of how to keep a home, that they couldn't rely on the belief that woman ran the house, not anymore." Tom laughed and Sybil couldn't help but smile, imagining a small boy, helping to fold laundry while his mother looked on encouragingly, telling him how strong and independent women were allowed to be.

Mary and her father joined in with a light laugh while Cora sat silent and Granny pursed her mouth in disapproval.

"That's very true. I'm not sure all of my girls know how to run a washing machine on their own." Her father said.

"What's the point, when almost everything I own is dry-clean only anyways?" Mary said primly.

Sybil did roll her eyes at that. "Well I do, and I'm sure Edith does as well."

"Edith is your other sister?" Tom asked Sybil quietly for confirmation.

It was Granny who answered, "Yes, but she's a _lesbian_ now and finds the country lacking a certain…._flair_. She spends most of her time in London with…oh goodness, now I've forgotten the homosexual girl's name…it's something very odd isn't it? Iggy? Ignatius? I can't recall."

Tom almost chocked on his drink while Robert grinned at his mother's bluntness. Sybil giggled with Mary as Cora answered, "Imogen."

"Oh yes, that's right. See, frightfully odd name."

Tom had recovered and was looking at Sybil in panic, wondering how to respond to that. She shook her head, indicating he need not answer when Granny got going like that.

Just at that moment Mr. Carson entered and announced, "Dinner is ready sir."

"Just in time." Her father said to Tom conspiratorially. Tom chuckled in response, while Sybil beamed at how easily accepting her father could be. "Thank you Carson. Shall we?"

As the family stood to enter through to the dining room Sybil caught Mr. Carson staring at Tom rather intently. She saw the moment recognition kicked in and she felt her pulse rise in panic.

Tom had told her earlier that week that he would rather her family not know that he was the man hired as her driver, if they could avoid it. He didn't want to be seen as taking advantage of her in any way. She was supposed to be under his protection, funded by her father and he didn't want what happened between them to be seen as him seducing her in some unseemly way, for money or position.

They both knew that nothing like that had occurred but they could both see how some could view it that way. He didn't think they could keep it hidden forever but he wanted her family to know him, and to know his intentions towards her before it came out. Looking at Mr. Carson's shocked expression now, she could see their plan falling about their ears.

It was already a struggle getting them to accept Tom into the house in the first place, she could just imagine the chaos that would unfold if her mother were to discover truly how they began. Tom was walking ahead of her, Mary behind her. Sybil grabbed Mary, pulling her to her as everyone was engaged in conversation in front of her, Tom talking politely to her father about what tours Tom's father had been in.

"Mr. Carson met Tom! He knows he was my driver! Mary, what am I going to do? This is just what mother needs to write him off completely before he's even been given a chance!" Sybil whispered to Mary as they approached the dining room.

Mary looked thoughtful for a moment before pacing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Calm down dear, Ill speak to him. Carson could never deny me anything, even now. Ill handle it." Sybil hugged her sister before Mary called out, "I'll be right in. I just forgot something in the other room." She rushed back into the living room where Mr. Carson would be putting away the drink cart.

Her father indicated he heard her with a wave of his hand as he ushered the family in through the doorway. Tom looked at her questioningly but she just shook her head. If he hadn't picked up on the situation she didn't want to burden him when he was looking more comfortable with every minute.

The table was outfitted with long candlesticks, bathing the room in a soft glow. Plates were laid out at each seat. As they sat down, Tom to Sybil's right, he grabbed her hand underneath the table. She smiled at him secretly beneath her lashes as she placed her napkin on her lap. Her father sat at one end of the table with her grandmother occupying the seat of honor at the other end. Her mother was seated directly across from Tom and Mary rushed in to sit across from Sybil right as Alfred entered carrying a tray with plates of salad.

Mary gave Sybil a slight nod, and Sybil felt her body relax in relief. Tom looked at her again, imploring her with his eyes to tell him what was wrong but she brushed him off again, squeezing his hand before reaching for her wine glass.

The conversation turned to business as Mary discussed plans for the charity ball while Tom sat quietly nodding as was needed. The salad was replaced by a fish course with a lemon caper sauce. Tom seemed awkward with how to deal with Alfred and the serving dish but Alfred just smiled encouragingly as Tom dished out his own portion. Her mother had such a look of distaste that when Sybil caught her eye she gave her a questioning look. Pleading with her to play nice. She huffed in annoyance and straightening her back, nose in the air, pretending she wasn't just caught being rude.

"So…Tom, How did you two meet again? I'm a little vague on the details." Her mother asked across the table. Tom wiped his mouth with his napkin before taking a drink of water before replying.

"Well, I was staying with a friend in town while I was doing some research for a piece to add to my portfolio. I just so happened to be doing some interviews with the local arts community when I met Sybil at the dance studio. We got to talking and I begged her to let me take her out for a bit to eat and I guess, the rest is history." He smiled at the table.

Sybil was smiling as well, but hers was more forced as she had noticed Mr. Carson entering just before Tom answered. He was standing behind her father's chair, refilling water and looking at Tom with such indignation. She feared he would say something but his old school training wouldn't allow him to speak out of turn during a family dinner, she did dread that he would talk to her father later though.

She caught his eye when he moved around to fill her mother's glass and she put the saddest face on she could manage, appealing to his hidden softer side when it came to her and her sisters, hoping he would go easy on her and keep their secret. He looked at her sternly before he caught Mary's look as well.

Against one he could remain firm if he wished, but against two Crawley sisters he was doomed and he knew it. He inclined his head in agreement that he would keep quiet but his look still indicated that he didn't approve. She smiled widely at him.

The rest of the dinner continued without incident, until dessert. Somehow they got on the subject of politics and society, her father and Tom discussing something that had just occurred over seas in America when her grandmother mentioned, "Oh yes, weren't the younger Greys going to travel with some of the royal party when they vacationed there later this year?"

Sybil's molten chocolate cake turned to ice in her mouth as she realized who her grandmother was talking about.

"I think Richard mentioned something about that." her father replied dismissively, trying to change the subject before it got too intense for Sybil.

"Do you still see much of Rose dear? You two were so close while you were with Larry." Her Granny persisted. They had thought at the time to spare her from more of the gruesome details of her break-up, but she had gathered enough to know that it ended messy she just didn't know how truly messy it was.

"Um…no Granny, I don't." Sybil said quietly, trying _not_ to remember the last time she saw Rose while out shopping that first day with Tom and had a panic attack.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. She was always such a sweet girl, I thought you two really got along. I guess that's what happens though when relationships end, you never do keep the same circles afterwards." She finished with a raised eyebrow towards Sybil and Tom. She was sure she heard an insult towards Tom in there somewhere but she was feeling the panic start to rise in the back of her neck, the air whooshing through her ears, she couldn't focus.

Just as she felt her vision start to blur she felt Tom's hand on her arm, rubbing soothingly as he whispered low so no one else could hear, "Its ok, love, your safe. I'm right here."

She looked over to find him, head bent, looking at her with love and concern as he emphasized his breathing. She focused on the rise and fall of his shoulders as she controlled her own breathing, stopping the panic in its tracks. She began to notice her heart rate slowing and her hearing return, catching bits of a conversation between Mary and her grandmother about her aunt and her newest beau. She was thankful Mary had noticed what was happening and distracted Granny before she caught onto the effect her words had on her youngest granddaughter.

Tom smiled at her encouragingly and said, "That's it. Your fine. Everything is ok." His hand moved from her arm to thread his fingers through hers as she held tightly to him like an anchor.

She reached to take a sip of her water and caught her mother staring at her in disbelief. She had caught the entire exchange between them, saw how deftly Tom had comforted her and how much trust she put into him. It was like her mother was seeing her for the first time in months. She saw how much progress she had made since she had arrived broken and weak to the house. Her mother turned her head to stare at Tom, a look of admiration on her shocked face. She ducked her head, Sybil suspected, to hide the tears she saw gathering in her eyes moments before.

Something relaxed inside of Sybil, watching her mother finally recognize who Sybil was now, in this moment, and the role Tom played in that. He didn't realize, talking with her father again as he remained holding her hand, that he had just won her mother over. He had won them all over it appeared. Even Granny had called him Tom as she left, making sure to tell him to notify her if he ever wished to do an article on something worthwhile, like an interview with a very "witty widow". They had all laughed as she departed, Sybil breathing a sigh of relief that the night was coming to close, finally.

Her father had invited him to join their charity cricket team, as they needed one more before the match next month which had Tom agreeing enthusiastically while her father smiled. A moment later Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I don't know how to play cricket!"

Sybil giggled and whispered right back, "Well you better learn! Papa always wins and he won't thank you for dragging the team down." He gulped guiltily in response, probably wishing he hadn't agreed so quickly.

Mary had wished him a good night, and quietly offered to call Matthew and have him show Tom a few basics of the game if he needed it. Sybil made a note to ask her sister later if she and the family lawyer were dating again but chose to simply give her a questioning look to which Mary just shrugged. _Oh, they would be talking later!_

Her mother's goodbye was by far the most surprising. She had hugged Tom unexpectedly in the foyer as Sybil was walking him out. She had whispered something to him that Sybil couldn't hear but Tom pulled back and replied, "Of course. Always."

Her mother had gave him a gentle pat on the face and said, "Good. We'll see you soon then."

He smiled widely and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me Cora, please." Before she walked back into the living room, squeezing Sybil's hand as she passed.

Sybil looked at Tom in shock. He just chuckled and shrugged, not giving her mother away. She walked him the rest of the way out, following him out and closing the door behind her as he walked towards his waiting car. The sky was clear ad Sybil could make out all of the familiar constellations, marveling at how beautiful the sky was this far from the city. Tom was leaned back against his car, his feet braced apart so that he was nearer to Sybil's height as he pulled her to him, lacing his fingers with both of her hands.

"That went….well?" he asked laughing.

"I guess it does feel like that a bit. Good but…it's always hard to tell with them. I think they really like you though."

"What's not to like?" she smacked his chest at his cocky reply.

"Seriously though, you did very well." She said, playing with his tie.

"Good, cause I felt like an idiot about half the time. Tell Alfred I'm sorry about the gravy, I really didn't mean to catch his sleeve with the spoon, I just couldn't sit and serve myself like that, it was such an awkward angle." He said, recalling the beef and potatoes and how he accidently got some on Alfred's shirt. No one had noticed and Alfred covered it well to limit his embarrassment which Sybil was very grateful for.

"I will. Papa was very charmed. An invite to the cricket team after one dinner? I think that's a record. Mary had Matthew around at least three times before he was asked."

"Then I better learn how to play the damned game hadn't I?" he groaned dramatically. She laughed at the situation he had put himself and excited to know that her family truly did accept him as much as they could. She would tell them about her plans to move in with him, possibly before the cricket match if things continued to go well.

She reached her arms to loop around his neck as she leaned her face into him, running her nose along his before saying against his lips, "Thank you, for everything tonight." Her breath whispering over his lips before he closed the distance between the, claiming her lips. She ran her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his head, her nails running along his scalp as she felt him drag her more fully against him. She could feel the hard planes of his body against hers as his arms wrapped around her. She pulled back, gasping in breath as she rested her forehead against his, breathing him in as he calmed his own. She continued running her hands through his hair as his hand rubbed soothingly down her back.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered, eyes closed.

"As much as I love you?" she asked. She saw his mouth curve up in a smile as he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.

"More, _Mo shíorghrá__."_ He said placing a chaste kiss against her lips, his hands framing her face lovingly.

She smiled widely as she stepped away from him, watching as he got into the car and pulled away, one hand placed at her heart as she waved at him with the other.

She didn't know at the time but an uptight house manager stood watching from an upstairs window. He had been passing by and had wanted to glimpse the pair to see what measure of man had been able to break through to Sybil when they had all been so hopeless in the effort.

He recalled Sybil as a child, so open, so caring and so free with her love. She had made sure everyone was looked after but had never had someone look after her so completely, with louder more demanding siblings around, not much attention was left to devote to the youngest Crawley daughter. And then she had returned after all the horribleness with Mr. Grey a shell of the carefree child she had once been.

This past week though he had caught glimpses of that girl, the one with the wide smile for anyone who passed, who picked flowers from the garden to brighten his room when he had been taken ill. It was like she was being awoken and brought back into the light. And it had seemed much of that to be due to this newest addition to her life.

He had been distrustful of the young man's attention on her tonight after realizing who he was. He was fully prepared to speak with Mr. Crawley tonight, even after Mary had begged him not to. But as he watched, the young man stroked her hair sweetly, kissing her lovingly before leaving. He handled her with such care, so delicately, like she was his whole world. He recalled just how he had spoken to her in the dining room during dessert and the complete trust she had placed in him, and how well he had made her whole again. Tears glistened in his aged eyes at the pure love he witnessed between the two young people below.

He changed direction, heading to his own sleeping quarters rather than disturbing his employer, confident that the young lady was in good hands.

_Mo shíorghrá __–my eternal love_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you all for the lovely reviews to the last chapter! Also whoever "guest" is who consistently reviews, thank you so much! And you should totally get an account so I know who to thank!_

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, this one has it all….Bromance…fluff….sexytimes….and heavy stuffs. So….there ya go! Enjoy :)_

Tom got the call Saturday morning letting him know they passed the credit check and could pick up the keys that morning. Tom felt a huge weight release he didn't realize he was carrying. The dinner had gone surprisingly well. He wasn't sure what to expect but he was glad that nothing too disastrous had happened. Mr. Crawley had been very kind, taking to him very quickly which he was grateful for, as fathers always seemed to be the hardest to crack. In this case, it was Sybil's mother who had been very short and cold with him much of the evening. He felt like a pesky bug she wished to swat away, but by the end of the evening something had shifted. She had even hugged him! He was so stunned, unsure of how to respond but feeling like she had finally seen the real him rather than an enemy.

Things were certainly looking up. Pretty soon he would have a home to call his own, no longer waking up to stiff muscles and cramped limbs. Sitting up from his makeshift bed he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he heard Thomas running the shower. Pulling his discarded shirt off of the floor and over his head he made his way to the kitchen to start the kettle while he scrolled through his email on his mobile. The editor had liked his first draft. He had made some notes and sent it back for rewrite which Tom would finish today before the deadline for the Sunday edition.

As he sat down to work, his tea steeping in front of him and his laptop warming up, Thomas strolled out of the bedroom, in one of his most professional suits.

"Big client today?" Tom asked, fishing his notebook out of his bag to consult his notes.

"I've got to go into London for a consult at some big firm, they have a few clients that might need some detail coming up, high profile stuff." Thomas replied as he poured his own cup and took the seat opposite Tom at the kitchen table.

"Are you staying over or will you be back tonight?" Tom asked casually.

"Why? So you can defile my bed with your sinful sexual exploits?" Thomas asked haughtily.

Tom chuckled. "I washed all the linens, no need to be so offended. It's not like I left my boxers under your pillow."

"You're never going to get over that, are you? It was one time! And we were wasted. And they weren't even mine, blame Jimmy if you're still upset about that." Thomas said, sipping his steaming mug as he flipped through the paper.

"I woke up with them practically up my nose! Honestly how you even managed to have sex on that couch is beyond me." Tom replied, recalling that particular morning he woke confused, finding a pair of used men's underwear somehow lodged underneath his pillow and an unapologetic Jimmy laughing uncontrollably that morning at breakfast.

"If you want to know how we managed it I can give you few pointers. I didn't realize you were so uneducated in the art of love-making, poor Sybil." Thomas said teasingly.

Tom through his napkin at him across the table. To which Thomas cried out, "New suit Tommy boy! Damn, it's like living with a child sometimes."

They both laughed, conversation turning to how Tom's new job was going, how Jon was fitting in with the rest of Thomas's security detail and Tom's plan to be moved into the house by next week. Thomas left shortly thereafter and Tom finished up editing his article to send back for final checks before being added to the layout for tomorrows print. It was almost lunch time when he had finished all of his work, called the realtor to confirm plans to pick up the keys and cleaned up the flat before jumping in the shower.

Tom sent Jon a quick text letting him know he could take the rest of the day off, a plan forming in his mind. He grabbed a few things from the fridge, packing everything he would need up in one of Thomas's decorative baskets and headed out.

He arrived outside of the studio a half an hour later. Parents were exiting and entering, totting children of all ages in different versions of the same outfit. A sea of black leotards and pink tights assaulted him when he finally managed to make his way through the door. Parents sat in groups, chatting while the students stretched and prepared for class. One particular child was standing in front of a group of stretching children, giving those tips and instruction on correct arm and feet placement. Tom laughed at Ivy's stance, hands on hips as she lectured another girl about why pink tights are the best as the other girl bounced around, oblivious to Ivy's serious expression. She was still clearly a handful, but Tom noticed she had wrapped a colorful jacket around her waist as Sybil was prone to do. Not the perfect ballerina outfit after all then.

She spotted Tom and waved excitedly. He laughed and waved back as he snuck up to Sybil's room. The class was just finishing a combination. The group looked to be around twelve or thirteen and were doing very complicated motions. They leaped and turned around the studio like a big sea of graceful fish, changing levels as one collective mass. As they all dropped into a complicated floor move Tom finally caught a glimpse of Sybil clapping her hands loudly on the beat as she shouted out direction to the dancers. She mimed with her arms the pathway the group moved. As the music quieted she moved to guide them in a new part that they were clearly not as comfortable with. The class followed her movements as best as they could, some stumbling to keep the quick timing before the dance ended and they all gestured with their arms down to settle in a more neutral, pedestrian pose. They all breathed as one, still as statues, watching Sybil closely before she turned and jumped enthusiastically and the class relaxed as they all giggled and congratulated each other.

Sybil dismissed them as they all ran to gather their belongings and exit the room. Some looked at him curiously, leaned against the doorframe as they glanced back at their teacher, wiping the sweat from her neck with a towel as she played with the stereo system in the corner, her back to the door. Tom inclined his head to some of the less shy dancers but kept his eyes firmly transfixed to Sybil, now gulping down water as she turned around and finally caught sight of him. Her mouth split into a huge grin when she finally registered his presence.

"Hey you." She said smiling, still out of breath.

He walked into the room, keeping to the outside as he had been told the shoes were not permitted inside of the dancing space. When he reached her he made to pull her to him but she held out her arms, "Oh no, Tom. I'm all gross and dirty"

He grinned mischievously and grabbed at her anyways, "You could never be gross my darling. And as for dirty," he lowered his voice and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We'll have to see about that later." He pulled back and winked at her.

She laughed, brushing him off even as he saw her eyes cloud with desire. "What are you doing here? I thought Jon would be picking me up?"

"I missed you, so I texted him to enjoy his wife for the day, he didn't take a lot of convincing. Have you had lunch yet?" Tom asked, trying not to admire too obviously the way her black leggings hugged her backside as she bent over to retrieve her large tote bag.

She turned around too quickly and he realized he was caught, his head bent at an unnatural angle, giving him away. He tried to appear sheepish and adorable as her face set into a stern offended expression.

Apparently it worked because she giggled and shook her head as she replied, "No I haven't eaten yet. Have you?"

"Nope. But I've got a plan if you're up for a little adventure?"

"Always." She said, grabbing his hand as he led her out into the lobby. He noticed her blush as she caught the appreciative gazes of some of the mothers gathered around the space, taking in their clasped hands and her wide smile. One even nodded her head as she checked Tom out. He laughed to himself as he pulled Sybil to him while he ushered them out the studio and into the waiting sunshine.

He stopped at his car to grab the basket he packed. Sybil made to get into the front seat but Tom shook his head, "Were on foot love."

She looked at him curiously before trying to get a peek into his basket. "Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to be patient" he teased, walking them down the block.

"I hate being patient." She pouted.

He laughed at her, knowing she would enjoy his surprise.

He could tell the moment she realized where they were headed. As they strolled up to the house that was now officially theirs she squealed and jump up and down. "Does this mean we got it?" she asked.

"Of course we did! I got the call this morning and I picked up the keys on the way over. We don't have any furniture or power or water or anything turned on yet but I thought we could christen it with lunch." He gestured to his hand holding the basket.

"That sounds perfect. Lead the way." She said, smiling widely at him. He kissed her nose before leading her to the doorway. He set the basket down as he fished the keys out of his pocket. He looked over to see Sybil beaming at him as he unlocked the door, letting it swing open. He watched her face light up, staring at the open door, moving to walk in before him. He caught her up quickly, hearing her squeak in protest as he cradled her small form to his chest.

She looked up at him, confused at his actions. "I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold, good luck and all that right?"

"That's after you get married, silly." She laughed as he set her down inside of the entry way.

"It doesn't hurt to be thorough love." He said with a wink.

She was walking around the empty living room space when he returned with the basket. All of the furniture and decorations had been removed, leaving the space open to their imagination. He supposed they would need a few essentials soon, perhaps a trip into London wouldn't go amiss to gather a few things to make it livable Sybil moved all the way in.

Just as he was trying to figure out when they could make the trip she said, "I've got a few things from my last place in storage, a couch, a bed frame, a few basics we could use until we have time to really outfit it. If you want that is."

He pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent as he nuzzled her neck, wrapping his arms completely around her. She fit so perfectly against him, almost as if she was made especially just for him.

"Mmm I love you." He said into her hair as he stroked her back.

She laughed and said, "Was it something I said?"

"I just can't believe you're here, with me. You take my breath away sometimes, the way you can practically read my mind. Were on the same thought so much its eerie. Do you believe in soul-mates? Cause I didn't used to but now, I think I might."

Her arms had wrapped around him as well as she burrowed into his chest, exhaling softly as she replied. "I think I do. I think people are meant to find each other, learn something from each other. I don't know if there's just one person for everyone but I do that there are some people who come into your life that are important, that are they to teach you something about yourself. Gwen, Jon, Miss Isobel, Mr. Carson, they have all been able to teach me things about myself I wouldn't have been able to know otherwise. Even Larry taught me about the person I don't want to be, and how I need to learn to be stronger for myself. You teach me what it is to feel loved, no strings or expectations, you've taught me things about myself that I didn't even know were possible for me to feel. I don't know what will happen but I do know that you are important. To me." Sybil finished, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tom's heart clenched at the sight and he felt tears enter his own eyes. He leaned down to kiss both of her eyes gently, tasting her tears as he captured her mouth in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, meant to show his love for her without words and soothe her heart.

He wasn't prepared for her to clutch at his back, pulling his body flush with hers forcefully as she claimed his mouth, her tongue darting into his mouth, her breasts pressing against his chest as he felt her nails digging into his back. He had trouble catching his breath as she broke contact with his lips to bite his jaw gently before trailing her delicate mouth down to lick erotically at his adam's apple.

She turned them, pushing him back to bump into the door while she discarded her shirt and bra in one motion. He breasts bounced deliciously, her nipples pert and excited, begging to be touched, caressed. He tugged her back to him by her hips, fitting her back to his body as he felt her hands brushing against his straining erection. He moaned into her mouth as her hand fitted around him, stroking him through his jeans purposefully. He didn't know what had gotten into her but he wasn't about to protest. She was wild with desire, striping him of his shirt aggressively. She pressed her body back to his, her nipples dragging against his chest making him even harder to feel her exposed flesh on his.

He grabbed her around the waist and deftly switched their positions, her back now flush with the door. He braced himself, palms flat on either side of her head as he bent down to kiss and nibble his way up her neck to capture her ear between his teeth, tugging gently as her small hands worked to unbuckle his belt. He heard her make a sound of triumph when she finally was able to release him, his pants falling around to his ankles. She reached out one hand, running her fingers lightly down his shaft while he let his head drop to her shoulders in ecstasy. She teased him, circling him with one hand while her other reached lower to cup his balls. He moaned loudly as she stoked him firmly, running her hand over his head, making his hips buck into her involuntarily. He felt his cock pulse, needing more of her, not content to be played with any longer.

He pulled back from her grasp as he kissed her passionately, making love to her mouth with his tongue as his hands kneaded her soft flesh, feeling her nipples pucker further into his palms while he heard little whimpers coming from the back of her throat. Unable to be denied any longer he grabbed the top of her leggings in his hands, forcing them down to the floor as she stepped out of them and her underwear in one quick move. He fished a condom from his pocket, tearing the foil quicker than he ever had before as he stood back up. He rolled the latex over his length, sighing in relief as he stroked himself once before reaching out to grasp Sybil around her waist. He hoisted her up, bracing her back against the door as he drove into her in one fluid motion.

They both gasped from the sensation at being joined again. She was tight and wet around him, her heat enveloping him, buried to the hilt within her. He held her weight easily, his hands gripping her hips while her hands rested around his shoulders, holding her own weight up by her forearms as they held each other, unmoving as they both adjusted to this new feeling of being joined in this new position. She wiggled her hips around him, making him tense as he tried to keep himself from spilling too quickly. He braced one hand on the door as his other wrapped around her waist, pulling out of her before slamming into her again. She cried out in pleasure when he discovered that at this height he could lick and suck at her breasts, as they were eye level. He pulled one nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it as he sucked. Her head was thrown back, her hand grasping his hair almost painfully as he continued to drive his hips against hers. She ground her hips against him when he would sheath himself completely and he realized she was able to rub her clit against his length in this position. He slowed his movements, pulling out of her quickly but pushing back into her agonizingly slow, making it able for her to rub her herself against him.

She was closer, her breath coming out in pants as her whimpers turned to deep moans he matched with groans of his own. He increased his pace as he felt her walls start to clench around him. Her moans turned into a passion induced scream as he pounded into her, drawing out her release as his own approached. Her nails dug into his back ash she shook with the force of her own orgasm. He came with a shudder suddenly, his face resting in the valley between her breasts as he buried himself deep into her, clutching her body even closer as he released.

He felt his face sliding against her flesh, their sweat mixing as he came down, breathing returning to normal. He kissed the side of one delicious breast before peeking up at her. Her eyes remained closed, her head thrown back still as her chest heaved with the effort of forcing air back into her lungs.

She looked down at him, both bursting suddenly into laughter.

"I guess we've christened it then?" she asked in between giggles.

"Not exactly what I meant, love, but I guess it'll have to do." He said as he set her down on her feet, slipping out of her as he did so.

She snuggled into his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle as he stroked the back of her head, one hand resting against her back as she sighed into him.

"I'm hungry." She said, and he could imagine an adorable little pout gracing her plump lips.

"Let me clean myself up a bit, love. You can start unpacking the basket, I've got sammies and crisps and some fruit, I forgot the plates but I figured we could just share, anyways. Family style." He replied with a smile.

As he was discarding the condom in the bathroom and putting his clothes back on he recalled just what he said and he stopped for a moment to ponder that. _Family style_. He wondered about that sentiment. He knew Sybil hadn't had her period yet, as they had been together too frequently the past week for him not to notice something like that, but he was unsure of her cycle, unsure of just when she was meant to even have it. He had no way of knowing if she was late or not because they hadn't been together long enough to become familiar with her body's routine.

He didn't want to ruin their first day in their new place by bringing up the unspoken topic, but he made a point to check with her later that week if she hadn't said something to him by then. He told himself he wasn't secretly hoping for anything but he also knew how difficult something like that could make for them, just when he had felt accepted by her family he could see their kind smiles turning to cold frowns when he told them he had gotten their little girl pregnant. He had been careful every time with the exception of that one night but he knew it only took once to create a life.

Entering the living room again he gazed at Sybil, clothed again and sitting on the floor, smiling peacefully as she munched on the fruit he packed. He watched her unseen for a moment before walking over and settling behind her on the floor, opening his mouth as she offered him a piece of green melon from her delicate fingers. As he tasted the sweet fruit he leaned in to kiss her cheek as she rummaged through the bag, discovering a piece of chocolate cake he had packed, smiling like he had given her a huge gift.

He laughed as she settled back against his chest, cradled in his arms and outstretched legs as she attacked the cake with gusto, ignoring the rest of the food. He had to beg for a bite before she had devoured the entire thing.

They spent the afternoon feeding each other slowly as they talked about the next week, making plans to have a game night with Jon and Gwen and a lunch with Mary and Matthew. After their meal was finished they discussed their plans for the house, decorating each room as they argued over color preferences and furniture fabrics. They both ignored the spare room but for a quick statement by Sybil that they didn't have to decide what they would use it for yet. He had raised his eyebrows questioningly but had moved past it as she changed the subject to the front yard and whether a little fence would look nicer with a gate or an open walkway.

He let her win on most things finding himself oddly distracted, making a fuss only when she jokingly stated that they decorate the bedroom in floral and various shades of pink. She had laughed at his expression and they had joked the rest of the evening. Returning into town around dusk, they grabbed take-out Chinese and spent the night watching movies on the couch. Sybil fell asleep during the epic battle scene in Star Trek before Tom carried her to bed, tucking her into his side as he tried to quiet his restless mind.

Worrying about things that were already out of his control. He had told Sybil earlier to be patient while he teased her with his surprise for their day but now he felt himself unable to wait to discover his fate, and her fate and the possible fate of a third person, unknown to either of them. He knew there was nothing he could do at this point, but he hated not feeling in control. This was something out of both of their control. Sure there were things they could do….things that made him sick to even consider. But if Sybil decided they weren't ready then he would go with whatever she wished, unable to deny her anything if she asked for it. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He turned to look at her, leaned onto her side as she slept soundly, her soft curls falling around her shoulders as she snuggled further into the pillow. He couldn't deny the desire coursing through him at the thought of them starting a family. He already felt as if they were a true family. Sybil was his whole world, she was everything to him. If she was taken from him now he didn't think he would ever be able to recover, he would give up his life, become a monk in Tibet and live out his days in silence and alone. There was no other option for him, as connected and committed as he was to her and to them as a team.

He reached out a hand to rest softly against her flat stomach, careful to not disturb her slumber. She slept on as he imagined a life growing inside of her, put there as a result of their love. His eyes blurred and glistened and he felt his heart clench as he wondered at the existence of a little girl with Sybil's wild hair and his Mam's eyes. He wanted that life with her. A life filled with love and happiness, unable to be contained to just the two of them.

He closed his eyes as he pulled Sybil back into his arms, craving her comforting weight draped over him. He pictured the spare room of their house, decorated in pale yellow, with adorable baby animals dancing along the walls. A dark wooden cradle sat in the corner, the window casting the room in a soft light as Sybil rocked a little bundle in her arms, singing softly as he watched from the doorway. His life, his future, his family. Everything he ever knew he wanted but craved with his whole being.

He fell asleep with Sybil cradled in his arms and a fantasy playing in his dreams. He hoped he never had to wake up from either.


	28. Chapter 28

_This ones a bit shorter than normal but it's a bit heavier on the emotion side so be warned. Also I'm really excited for the next couple of chapters! I have some things planned out and I just need the days off from work to make it happen :) _

_Enjoy!_

Twisting the plastic into place Sybil turned the frame around to admire her work. She had kept a copy of Tom's first article from the Sunday edition, where it now sat behind the shiny glass and dark wooden frame. She set the now immortalized first clipping onto the end table which held a small lamp for reading.

She was just finishing up unpacking some of the essentials they had picked up on Sunday from her storage unit. The couch and tables were purchased to go together so the room didn't look like such a mish-mash of stuff as she had thought it would. Tom didn't have much of anything to bring besides clothes and a few photographs. Sybil had snagged some of the more adorable ones of him and his brother as children. She had framed them and they now hung on the walls along with some artwork gifted to them by Jon and Gwen after they discovered they didn't have the space for it at their place.

It was starting to feel like a home, hers and Tom's to be precise. She finished classes early today and decided to pop over and get the last of the unpacking done before Tom got home. She had about an hour before he was due and she wanted to surprise him with what she was able to accomplish.

It was Wednesday, and Tom and she had spent the past two nights trying to get everything done while he researched for an article about pesticide use in the local crops. His first article was well received by the staff at the paper and his editor asked for him to take on a more controversial topic in the same subject since he already made great connections with the farmers and could get the inside scoop. So his nights were spent on his laptop while Sybil found herself drawn to helping him look up different types of poisons used for pest control.

They hadn't made much progress on the house, and last night they gave up early and met with Gwen and Jon for a games night, which ended with Tom and Jon arguing over the best chess strategy while Gwen and Sybil played with different color options for the baby's room.

Sybil had found herself wondering distractedly about her own situation. She was late, only by a few days, but still, she had been fairly regular for the past few years. She was worried about talking to Tom, with his new job and the house she didn't know if they were ready for that much change so early on in their relationship. She didn't doubt he would be anything but completely supportive but she just didn't want to have the drama of it all creeping into their happy little nook they had created. The approval her parents had given Tom would only extend so far after all.

She had confessed to Gwen that she was concerned she might in fact be pregnant. Gwen had listened supportively and fetched Sybil a test to take home, left over from her own discovery. Sybil had taken it with her but had yet to actually use it. She was putting it off. She knew she was being a coward, taking the test wouldn't change the basic reality of their situation, it would only make it harder to ignore. She was going to bring it up to Tom but he was so tired when they got back to the house that he had passed out while she was in the shower, shoes on and everything. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so they had left the subject unspoken and the test remained in her bag untouched.

Looking around the living room Sybil felt proud of the work she had done. The space was now livable, walkable, with no boxes littering the pathways. The bedroom was a little more sparse but they would get more furniture when they could manage a trip to London sometime next month. For now, the bed frame was a beautiful dark wood, with a not altogether uncomfortable mattress donated by her father after she had mentioned Tom needing one temporarily. They had so many extra rooms that one bed missing its cushion wouldn't be noticed. He just made her promise not to give him away to her mother or Mr. Carson. She had laughed and kissed his cheek, noticing Mr. Carson standing in a doorway, pretending not to listen. She had given him the biggest hug she had bestowed on the grumpy older man in quite some time. He had brushed her off, saying he had a lot of work to do but she could detect a hint of smile behind is serious eyes.

Sybil walked into the kitchen, pulling a frozen lasagna out of the freezer and placing it on a sheet pan to heat in the oven. She wasn't as good at cooking as Tom but she could reheat like a pro. She wanted him to be surprised and impressed with her domestic efforts and dinner waiting for him would be icing on the cake. With nothing more to do Sybil decided she would take a quick shower to wash the sweat and dust from her body, both from moving things around and the two classes she taught that morning before coming over.

She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and set out her change of clothes on the sink as she disrobed. She had taken the pregnancy test from her bag and laid it on top of her clean clothes, planning on using it before her shower. She peeled her leggings and underwear down, glad to be out of the tight material when she noticed something. Bringing them up for closer inspection she discovered there was a small spot of blood on the fabric of her panties.

Sitting on toilet she grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed at herself, pulling the tissue back to reveal a light red stain. Wiping herself off she continued disrobing, throwing her shirt and bra over her head before stepping into the steaming shower.

She told herself it was a good thing. She told herself they weren't ready. She told herself Tom would be happy. She felt the tears gathering behind her eyes and didn't know why. She didn't want to be pregnant but she couldn't help the feeling of emptiness and lost hope at would could have been. Maybe they weren't ready for something like that but Gwen and Jon were no more ready, Jon didn't even have a job when they discovered they were pregnant, but they were making it work. She thought that she and Tom could make it work as well.

It was a silly notion, one she didn't know she wanted so desperately until it wasn't to be. Rubbing the tears from her eyes she drew in a calming breath, letting the hot water run over her back as her hands rested on her empty lower abdomen. She thought that her being late was a sign, but maybe her body was just adjusting to her now active dance schedule. She should have realized it was just things settling down in her body, not something taking root.

She felt silly, and overly emotional. She blamed her now present, if very light period on her emotional state and tried brushing it off. Dressing in a pair of comforting sweats she threw the now unnecessary pregnancy test under the sink, grabbing for a pad instead as she finished dressing, braiding her wet hair back and going to check on dinner.

Tom came in with a jingle of keys and a cheery, "Hello?" as he dropped his bag next to the door.

She peeked her head out of the kitchen, potholders covering her hands as she saw his face light up at her presence. "What's all this?" he asked, looking around at the living room, no more cardboard in sight and pictures decorating the previously plain walls.

"I came over after my morning classes and thought I'd tackle some of the little stuff, since you've been working so hard, I wanted to surprise you." She said smiling up at his as he pulled her into his arms, framing her face in his large hands.

He leaned down and ran his nose along hers as he said, "Well, I'm very surprised. Are you cooking too? Is that safe?" he teased.

She pushed at his chest with her covered hands. "Ass. Yes I am cooking, _technically_. But no need to worry, I took a shortcut." She said, pulling off the potholder and holding up the lasagna box.

He smiled at her as he undid his tie, letting it hang loose around the back of his neck as he unbuttoned the first two buttons, allowing him to breathe easier. He came up behind her, caging her body against the stove as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"You're just spoiling me now, love. Don't tell me there's cookies in that bag too." He indicated the bakery bag on the counter next to the stove as he ground his hips against her lightly.

She felt her body shiver and she tried to stamp her desire down as she replied. "There might be. But you have to eat your dinner first, it's the rule."

His lips trailed over her pulse point as she felt his tongue dancing out to wet her sensitive skin. His breath tickled behind her ear when he said, "I think I'd rather be naughty and have my dessert first." His voice was low and husky and Sybil wished she could reciprocate.

She cleared her throat and pushed him back a little as she turned to face him. He looked down at her confused, her face serious and nervous as she thought how best to phrase what she needed to tell him. He looked concerned, as she had never pushed him away before.

She played with the hard plastic buttons of his shirt as she said, eyes downcast, "I'm sorry love, but I don't think we can have any of _that_ kind of dessert tonight, or for a few days."

She looked up at him, waiting for him to catch on to her meaning so she wouldn't have to say it outright. She saw his eyes widen and his mouth slacken, struck for a moment, clearly unsure of what to say. He stuttered, closed his mouth and swallowed before trying again, "I…um…That's…good then, right?" he looked like he was gaging her for a reaction, not wanting to voice his joy or devastation if she was feeling something different.

Looking up at his face, she saw it, sadness and destroyed hope reflected back, and she broke. The tears streamed down her face in an uncontrollable wave, her breath coming in quick pants as her body curled into itself protectively. His arms were there immediately, pulling her into the warmth and safety of his body. He wrapped her up completely, tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her back as he tried to calm her down, whispering comforting words into her hair.

She felt a wetness touch her shoulder and realized he was crying as well. Pulling back to look into his glistening eyes she caught the trail of one tear as it ran from the corner of his eye, down his cheek to fall off of his strong jaw. She reached her hand up to wipe the trail away as her breath evened out a bit. He grabbed her hand, capturing it against his cheek as he closed his eyes and collected himself. His forehead rested against hers as they both came down form the surge of emotion they both seemed to have been hiding from each other.

"It's for the best right?" Sybil said in a small voice, trying to convince him as much as herself.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Yeah, I suppose it is." His tone was no more sure than hers was.

She leaned back, looking into his eyes. They remained like that for several long moments until the oven timer dinged, announcing dinner was ready. Sybil moved to pull the pan out of the oven while Tom leaned back against the counter watching her. She grabbed plates from the cabinet, from the set of four she had kept from her days of living with Gwen. She distracted herself with cutting the lasagna into perfect squares and dishing them out onto the plates. She was feeling numb again, which she latched onto so she wouldn't have to face it, until Tom reached out to trace a finger down her cheek, tucking a loose curl back behind her ear.

"It's ok to feel bad about it you know. It's ok to let yourself feel. _I do_. I won't pretend that I didn't…hope. But its ok, Syb. It wasn't meant to be. But it _will_. When were ready. We'll get settled in here, and I'll ask your father for your hand, and you'll meet my family and we'll have a big celebration and ill carry you over the doorstep again and we'll start a family. We can have that life, if we want it." he said seriously, his eyes lighting up as he spoke about the future. She could see it just as he painted it and she felt herself nodding. Conveying with her eyes her hope at being able to live that life with him.

He kissed her on the forehead gently before she handed him his plate, both of them sitting at the kitchen table with one leg shorter than the rest, propped into place with a paperback book Sybil had found to be a perfect thickness to keep the table stable. They ate in relative silence. Sybil letting herself feel and Tom lost in his thoughts as they discussed plans for dinner with her sister and Matthew the next night. The rest of the night they kept close. Watching TV while snuggled up with each other on the couch. They had jokingly fought over the last cookie, Tom arguing that if he wasn't getting sex tonight the least she could do was take pity on him and share it with him.

They slept that night closer than usual, legs intertwined as their arms wrapped around each other, both holding on for support as they grieved and hoped for the future. Sybil fell asleep after Tom, letting his steady breath calm her as she thought about the future with him, glad that she wouldn't be alone, glad that they were planning, glad that they were on the page, and glad that he entered her life when he had. He was her whole world, her rock and her anchor. She couldn't imagine life before him and didn't want to consider life without him. Whatever happened they would face it together, no matter what.


	29. Chapter 29

_This is the SECOND chapter updated today! I repeat….read the one before this if you haven't!_

_Also a big shout out to ms piperholmes for catching a key phrase in the previous chapter, no surprises here for you!_

_There may be a few mistakes her but I will catch and fix them tomorrow, its too late today and its game of thrones time!_

_Enjoy ;)_

The next three weeks had flown by for Tom. He settled into a nice routine. He would wake up, most of the time with Sybil nestled into his side. He would shower while she started breakfast. He would finish up while she showered. They would share the paper and eat, discussing everything from current events to their childhoods. He was amazed by the new things he discovered her about her every day.

They would part, him to the office or on assignment somewhere locally and her to the studio. Sometimes he would surprise her with lunch if he was out and about doing research or interviews. They would either cook or grab takeout and meet back at the house for dinner and most nights were spent on the couch watching reruns of Lost or making love. A few times they met with Thomas and Jimmy, or Gwen and Jon.

They even had a very successful meal with her sister Mary and her possibly on again love interest and family lawyer Matthew. Matthew had been nice and welcoming, glad for another bloke in the Crawley house during family dinners. They had one embarrassing Saturday afternoon where Matthew had tried to teach Tom cricket for the upcoming match set for this coming weekend. Tom was complete rubbish. There was no way he would be an asset to the team but Sybil had assured him it was just for charity so not to be worried. The look her father had thrown at him when she said that could cut through glass he was sure. He knew, between men, that this game meant a great deal to Mr. Crawley and subpar playing would not be accepted.

With that thought firmly in place Tom was now driving Sybil to their house, now firmly seen by her family as "their place" which he was thankful for. Apparently there was a bit of a fight with her mother when she had announced two weeks ago that she would be moving in with him officially. They had talked it out and were tense but ok now. Sybil was leaning against the car window, eyes closed, and hand propping her head up as they left after a particularly taxing evening at the Crawley house.

The main topic of conversation had been the match tomorrow and Sybil had been caught playing referee after Tom had tried to bow out. Matthew had been encouraging and her father bullying and finally he had agreed to try his best. Maybe they would keep him on the bench, if cricket even had a bench. He was in trouble.

Sybil groaned quietly next to him. He tried to see her face but the car was too dark to make anything out on the deserted road. He reached out a hand brush her hair back as she scrunched up her face, her hand clutching at her middle as her legs curled up into her body on the seat.

"Love, are you alright?" he cooed, concerned about her. She had been strangely silent and had declined any desert which should have been a giveaway.

She moaned again and said so quietly he almost couldn't hear, "I think I'm going to be sick."

He pulled the car to the side of the road and quickly undid his seatbelt as he jumped out and around the car to pull her door open just in time for her to be sick. He maneuvered himself around where a puddle was forming and came to rest next to her shoulder, pulling her hair back as she heaved again. She was breathing heavily and he was worried at the intensity at which her body was contracting. He hated seeing her in pain, but this he could do very little to make better besides just comforting her.

After a few minutes she seemed to quiet. She wiped the back of her mouth with her hand as her body shook after the turmoil it had just been put through. He reached into the back seat for a discarded water bottle, Sybil was always throwing half empty bottles in his backseat after classes and he had quite a collection. He offered her the opened bottle. She took a large gulp, swishing the water around her mouth before spitting it into the grass. She chugged the rest of it down and leaned her head back against the seat rest as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A soft summer breeze ruffled her hair and she seemed to like the cooling air on her now sweaty face, smiling softly as she sighed.

"I think that's the end of it. For now anyways." She said looking down at him, still crouched at her feet.

He stroked her exposed knee, her floral yellow summer dress having ridden up past its modest length. Her skin was clammy and she had goose bumps dotting her pale flesh. He wanted to get her home and in to bed to rest but didn't want to jostle her too quickly.

"Are you sure? I'm not in any rush, love." He said.

She shook her head and replied, "No, I'll be fine. I just want to get home."

He nodded and settled her back into the seat. Securing the seat belt around her and grabbing a plastic bag he had found in the back to rest in her lap in case she needed it on the rest of the ride.

They made it home quickly. He was thankful they passed no police cars on the way or he would surely be responsible for paying a speeding fine. He insisted on carrying her inside. She protested weakly but allowed him his overprotectiveness as she used his keys to unlock the door, clutched in arms. He kicked the door closed behind him as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and bent down to remove her strappy sandals.

"I'm not an invalid Tom, I can undress myself you know." She said with a grin and his trademark eyebrow quirk. It looked sexy as hell on her and he had to remind himself she was sick.

Shaking his head he said, "You were really sick back there. Let me take care of you alright?"

She sighed but extended out her other foot for shoe removal. He stood up and grabbed her pajamas from the floor where she had a habit of leaving them, ignoring the laundry basket all together. She stood up and walked past him into the bathroom before he could protest her being up.

She went to the sink and started vigorously brushing her teeth. She pulled her hair to the side to spit and splashed water on her face before using a towel to wipe it away. She turned to face him and he offered her the soft pants and tank shirt he had retrieved.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, feeling helpless. She hadn't been sick before and he wasn't sure how best to comfort her. He was good in a crisis but she seemed crowded by his presence now and he didn't want hover if it made her upset.

"I'm really feeling much better. I don't know what happened. It must have been something I ate." She guessed, throwing her dress over his shoulder to land near the laundry basket, but not quite inside. He smiled at her attempt to put her dirty clothes where they should go but didn't comment. He thought it was cute that she tended to the cluttery mess having grown up in such an impeccable neat place. He was the opposite. Having been raised in partial chaos with his mother's worked sometimes brought home and having to share a room with his brother, Tom craved order and cleanliness. They were quite a pair, he mused, glad they were identical in everything since that would make for a very boring life.

He was struck at what she said. "But, we ate the same thing, love. We even had the same lunch today."

She seemed to consider that for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know then, maybe I'm coming down with something."

He bent under the sink to retrieve the first aid kit, pulling out a thermometer and shaking it before pressing it to the on position and holding it out to her. She sighed rolling her eyes before opening her mouth to hold it under her tongue.

"At least it's an oral thermometer. It could be worse." He replied cheekily. He backed away in time to avoid the hand that came out to smack him on the arm.

He marveled at her behavior. She was so changed from the girl he had first met. This Sybil was so much stronger, more sure of herself. She knew her own mind and was comfortable speaking it. She rarely had moments of panic anymore. Sometimes a movie or show would trigger something and he would be there, talking her down and reassuring her that everything was ok. He was getting a clearer picture of what to look out for and made it a point to avoid watching anything that may cause her distress.

The beep of the thermometer pulled him from his musings as he reached out to read the perfect ninety-eight point six flashing up at him. He frowned down at it. It couldn't be the food, he was feeling fine. She clearly wasn't fighting some infection, so what could it be? He felt like he was missing something but shrugged the feeling off.

She pulled him to her, her arms wrapping around his waist as she purred, "Satisfied, Dr. Branson?"

He kissed the end of her nose and pouted, "No. but I'll deal. Are you ready for bed?"

She rubbed herself against him suggestively and he felt himself caught off guard, which was a rarity between them as he was always ready for engage in intimacy with her. He found himself constantly hard around her, nothing lessening in their passion the five weeks they had been together. He felt himself stiffen as her hand reached down to trace the outline of him beneath his slacks.

"Sybil….are you sure? I'm ok to just cuddle. We don't have to." He said, brushing the hair back from her face as he looked into her eyes, intrigued to find them alight with desire instead of the exhaustion he expected.

"I know we don't _have_ to. I _want_ to. Don't you?" she asked, peeking up at him seductively.

All of the blood drained straight to his groin. He tried to remain sensible. Tried and failed.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said, bending down to kiss her mouth.

She tugged his hand to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed and straddling him, her shirt flew over her head, exposing her breasts to him. Her mouth descended on his as she grabbed his hands, placing them on her flesh. He squeezed the full orbs, kneading them gently as he rolled the nipples between his fingers. Something was different but he couldn't place it. It had been a few days since they had been intimate, both busy with work and preparing for the match. Sybil was organizing the menu and decorations with her mother and Mary in a rare participation that she blamed Tom for forcing her into since he would be busy "playing" or so she assumed.

She tugged at his hair, forcing his mouth down her neck, making it clear what she wanted. He took one hardened peek into his mouth, tugging at his gently with his teeth as she rocked her hips against his. He quickly changed their positions, flipping her to her back as he continued his mouth's exploration of her smooth flesh. He tugged her pants off and quickly divested himself of his clothing as he reached for their box of protection located in the nightstand.

As he placed the latex over his engorged length he caught sight of Sybil's hand reaching in between her legs to pleasure herself. He had never seen something so erotic as her delicate fingers parted her folds, circling the nub he knew was located there. She bit her lip, beckoning him to her as he found himself no longer thinking about her as weak or sickly.

He slid into her wet heat, feeling complete as he always did when they were connected like this. He took his time filling her body. She was wanton in her movements, not satisfied with his leisurely rhythm. She clutched at his back, rotated her hips and kissed and licked and nibbled at any part of him she could reach. He was overwhelmed with her ardor.

She pushed at his chest, demanding to be on top. He laid back down, allowing her control as she braced her hands against his chest. She was kneeled over him, her hips rising and falling at her desperate pace. He could do nothing but lay back and watch as she writhed and sank onto him again and again. He reached up one hand to weigh her full breast in his palm. She cried out at the contact and he could tell she wanted desperately to release but was not able to on her own in this position.

He started to raise his hips up to hers, thrusting into her as she sank down. She gasped appreciatively, increasing her rhythm even more, panting and moaning. He reached his other hand to her find the nub she was rubbing at earlier. His fingers parted her and his thumb found her clit almost instantly, her cry of pleasure enough of a road map to him. He circled her gently, increasing the pressure as he felt her walls starting to clench around him. One of her hands came up to palm her other breast as she rode him fiercely.

"That's it love, come for me. Let go, darling. Come for me." He whispered to her as he sent her over the edge, screaming his name as she shattered around him. The force of her orgasm hit so strongly that he felt her walls clenching around him, squeezing his cock so intensely he felt himself go. Sometimes he could feel his release creeping up on him, other times it seemed like she wrenched it from him. This time she demanded it from him, her body milking him as he shuddered violently, spilling himself.

She was draped over his body, her hair tickling his nose as his breathing returned to normal. He heard her giggling and he brushed her hair away to see her face.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just….I've never been so….forceful." she said, sheepishly.

"I give you full permission to force me to do that anytime, love." He said, tracing her cheekbones with his fingers.

She laughed again, sighing at the feeling of total connectedness.

"I guess I'm feeling better then." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." He said, still feeling something plaguing his mind.

They disengaged, cleaning up and coming back to bed, snuggling up before falling into a deep slumber.

Tom was awoken by a loud retching sound coming from the bathroom. He pulled on his pants and stumbled over to the bathroom door, knocking softly when he heard silence.

"Syb? Are you ok?" he called softly.

He heard the toilet flush and the door open as she was presented, hair askew and grimace firmly in place.

She looked up at him with a frown and he reached out to hold her. He rubbed his arms down her back soothingly, confused as to why she was sick again when she had been feeling so much better.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She whined and he felt his heart clench at her pitiful tone.

He went through the same motions as before, getting out the thermometer and finding her at perfect body temp. He sat her down on the edge of the bathtub as he sat on the toilet, the cover down. He scrubbed his hands through his hair as he looked at her, sitting there with her pants slung low on her hips, her tank top low, exposing the tops of her full breasts.

_Too full,_ came unbidden to his mind. _They were too full_. They hadn't been together in a few days but he had noticed her breasts had filled his hands much more generously than they had before. He knew of only two things that could increase breast size, plastic surgery and pregnancy. He was positive that she hadn't had any work done, and almost positive she couldn't be pregnant. She had her period. He remembered, they both did. They had been very careful, never forgetting protection after that one night so….what was it?

He took a long shot, "Syb, did you ever take that test Gwen gave you?"

She looked confused, her brow furrowing as she replied, "No. I told you, I had my monthly. There was no reason to."

He cleared his throat, trying to figure out how best to say what he was suggesting. "Was is…._normal_?"

She looked even more confused, answering, "Well, it was a bit light, but I've been dancing a lot more than my body was used to. That throws things out of wack for a bit. Why?"

He sighed as he recalled some research he had just done for an article on a local woman who had delivered twins after many failed attempts to get pregnant. The story was noteworthy because she didn't realize she was pregnant until she was almost full term. She had said she had noticed some symptoms but wrote them off as she had still had a regular period. They came much lighter than usual which, looking back was a big red flag. Tom had done some research and found that it was very normal for a woman to experience light spotting or bleeding much like a period even when pregnant.

He gulped audibly as the realization set in. The hope flowered in his chest but, at the same time he worried what Sybil would think. They had both worked to get over what had happened, looking at it like a blessing so they could get everything in order, and now….what did this mean?

He looked at Sybil, his strong, beautiful partner and knew that whatever happened, they would face it together, as a team. He got up from the toilet and returned to the sink, bending down to rummage around until he found the bright pink box. He turned, handing it to a shocked Sybil. He mouth was hanging open and she stared at the box in stunned silence.

"I know it's crazy, but it's possible." He said, placing a comforting hand on her knee, much as he had done earlier.

Her mouth closed as she collected herself. "Do you really think?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"That story I just did, about the twins. A similar thing happened to the mom and…I just think we need to be sure. Rule it out, ya know?" he said, casually, as if he wasn't certain what was happening to her.

She nodded her head and he could see she was trying not to get her hopes up one way or another until they knew for certain.

He gave her some privacy as she took the test. She opened the door for him as soon as she set it on the counter to wait the mandatory three minutes. They held hands as he checked the time on his mobile he grabbed from the bedroom. When the time was up he looked to her. She nodded her head to the test, needing him to confirm it before she could look for herself. He rose up slowly, trying not to hold his breath as he saw the digital read out and the words, _Pregnant _in bold letters.

His face remained a mask as he handed it to her, not knowing where her head was at or how she would take it. Her hands wrapped around the slender plastic stick as she stared at the read out. She let her hands drop to rest in her lap, holding the positive test loosely as a tentative smile broke out on her face.

"So…." She said.

"So…." He replied.

And then suddenly they were embracing, tears flowing and telling each other it would be alright. He peppered her face with quick kisses as they whispered words of reassurance and love, clutching each other on the bathroom floor. As completely happy and joy filled as he was, Tom had one whispering thought in the back of his mind, _this could get complicated_.


	30. Chapter 30

_This ones a bit of a roller coaster….i really tried to get some smutty smut for smut weekend…but….things and stuff and more stuff….sooooooooo yep. Maybe ill have time before this weekend to contribute a little something naughtier but….today we have FEELS. Many FEELs. Be ready_

_Also a super huge shout out to anyone who nominated for me and my stories for the Highclere Awards. Seriously…that is amazing and incredible and I never thought anyone would even read my stories, let alone think they are something to boast about soooooooo real big virtual high five and cuddly hug to those of you who nominated and any of you who will eventually vote. I shall name my firstborn after you….not promising anything though lol_

_Pregnant_. She was _pregnant_. The shock of it hadn't worn off even after getting some sleep. After their discovery they had talked a bit before climbing into bed and holding each other close as they both drifted off into an exhausted slumber. Sybil had woken up slowly, awareness coming to her in stages. She didn't know if she was dreaming at first. The feel of Tom wrapped around her, his arms strong and warm, the heated flesh of his exposed chest pressed up against her back as he breathed deeply, still asleep.

She had a moment of confusion. Tom's hand rested loosely around her waist, pressed up against her lower abdomen. His fingers twitched, running back and forth along the soft fabric of her tank-top absentmindedly. His breath on the back of her neck indicated he was still out cold. The way his hand lingered over her made her more sure than ever that last night wasn't some fantasy she had dreamed up.

_Pregnant. _She was so sure she wasn't, she had her period! When Tom had brought up the possibility she had thought he was daft. But there was no denying the result of the test. _Pregnant_. It was an odd feeling. She didn't feel any different but there was an awareness seeping out from her middle, where Tom's hand rested protectively. She felt so empty from being sick, but also so incredibly full. Full of hope and possibility. She tried to imagine a little life, growing inside of her. A small child, nestled within her. It was an overwhelming feeling.

She felt Tom stir. He leaned back from her as he stretched, his groan making her giggle. His arms latched around her again, clutching her to him closer than before as his face nuzzled her neck, his stubbled jaw causing her to giggle even further. His hand found her stomach again and he covered the space where the product of their love now grew, his fingers spread wide.

He whispered into her ear, the sensation causing her to flinch in anticipation. "Good morning. How are _we_ today?" he emphasized the plural of his statement with a stroke over her stomach.

She twisted in his arms, her hands resting against his chest as he smiled down at her. He radiated complete joy, his palm coming to rest against her cheek, stroking her sweetly. She smiled up at him, scooting impossibly closer as her lips sought his out. His mouth moved over her delicately, a barely there whisper. She felt her blood heat, needing more from him than he was teasingly offering.

She ran her hand over the hair covering his broad chest, delighting in the deep moan that escaped him. He rolled her to her back gently, pressing his weight onto her, his hardness pressing against her center as his mouth teased over hers. He held his body above her, only his arousal demanding against her core and his lips barely attached to hers. She craved him desperately, but he was determined to draw out her pleasure. She made a sound of protest and he chuckled before grinding his hips into hers, making her gasp as her back arched, her lips disconnecting from him. He trailed kisses down her neck, slow, wet presses of his mouth that brought a tingling fever to the surface of her skin. Her arms reached out to him, trying to press him onto her more fully.

"Impatient, are _we_?" he teased her again, his arousal brushing the spot that caused her to shiver with want. She was so frustrated. She needed him and he thought it some game. she was not in the mood to play this morning. She reached a hand down to grasp his member. Holding the length in her small hand she stroked him surely once before squeezing him, just as she knew he liked. He groaned, his head resting on the pillow in the space next to her face. She turned, whispering huskily into his ear, "Yes, I believe it looks like _we_ are."

"Minx." He replied on a gasp as she stroked him again, her hand slipping past the elastic waistband of his pants to touch his heated flesh.

She loved the feel of him at her mercy. Nothing but her hand bringing him to the edge. Feeling him pulse and harden in her palm. It was empowering that she could touch at him at will, not needing permission to take hold of him and render him speechless. He was now the impatient one, grabbing at her clothes, pulling them quickly off of her body. His pants were quickly thrown over his shoulder and onto the floor to join her own discarded pajamas. He ran his hands up her sides, as her legs parted, welcoming him back to her body again.

He stared at her for a moment appreciatively, making her blush, before he made to reach over to the nightstand. He pulled the drawer open before she laid a hand on his arm, smiling up at him. He realized his mistake and laughed. "Oh right, I guess we don't need to worry about those anymore." His happiness was infectious, and she laughed with him.

He came back to rest over her, his energy subdued in the realization of all that this new life would bring. It was almost as if this was a new beginning for them. Life had truly started, whether they were ready or not. Everything was different now. He seemed to feel the same as his hand traced the side of her face. His mouth ghosting over hers again, drawing her breath out as he coaxed her lips open. She parted them on a gasp as she felt his hardness pressing against her opening.

He didn't enter her. He dragged his length over her folds, coating himself in her wetness and stoking her arousal. She felt her entire body tingling in anticipation as his mouth continued seducing her, distracting her mind with his sweetness while his cock teased her. His tongue danced with hers, drawing out her pleasure. He pressed himself into her only an inch before pulling out and running himself along her again, slowly. She was wet and panting as he slid over her, rubbing her clit with the his tip before teasing her opening again.

He repeated this several times before she was almost sobbing in frustration, incoherent, begging him. "Please Tom. Mmmm. Oh God. Yes. Yes. Please." She whimpered.

Sweat gathered on his brow from the effort of holding himself back he kissed her on the forehead, his lips pressing against her fevered skin as he finally drove himself into her. The shock at being stretched after the long build up almost caused her to shatter right then. And she would have if he would have continued moving. But he had other plans. As soon as he had sheathed himself completely he remained still. Not thrusting or circling his hips at all, merely laying atop her, buried within her.

She felt her body pulsing, vibrating and she didn't understand why he remained still until he raised his head up, locking eyes with her. His eyes were glassy, tears gathering there, almost disrupting the perfect blue orbs, shimmering with emotion and her heart stopped.

She loved him so much, she hated to see him like this, overcome with emotion, unable to express it except physically. She remembered the very early days when he would constantly be touching her, caressing her skin, speaking with his body what he couldn't yet with his words. This was the same. He felt overwhelmed by her, by their situation, unsure of how to express himself. They had created a life, between them, it rested within, nestled inside of her, put there by him, in an act so similar to this. She felt a similar emotion rising up, a feeling of closeness so deep words could not describe.

She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes closed as he leaned into her touch. His eyes opened one tear escaped, rolling down his face. She caught it with her other hand, wiping it away as she leaned up, cradling his face as her lips connected to his. The kiss soon turned heated as she moved her hips, undulating her body into his as he gathered her up in his arms. His hands sliding under her body as he began moving out of her. His thrusts were gentle, loving, as he continued kissing her, breathing her in as she breathed him out. She felt more connected to him than ever, her soul feeding his as they both tunneled toward completion. She felt her body tensing, close to going over the edge, but she was holding out, needing to fall with him.

His husky voice whispered into her ear, his stubble rubbing against her cheek, igniting her sensitive skin even further as her legs spasmed around his hips where they had caged him in. "_Sybil_." He breathed, just as she felt him shutter signaling his nearness. She whispered back, "Yes. Please Tom."

He rose up, capturing her lips as he slid in and out of her a few more times, her orgasm building as his fingers reached down, brushing over clit. She exploded then, shattering around him. She felt her insides clench, gripping him as she gasped into his mouth. His own release came at the same time. He groaned into her mouth, his teeth grasping her top lip, covered thoughtfully by his own lips as he sucked at her, his body spilling into hers as they both breathed heavily. Their chests brushing against each other with each labored breath. He placed soft little kisses to her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead and the corner of her mouth while she came down from the force of her release.

They had had sex many times over the past five weeks but nothing like this. This felt like making love on a different level. The emotion that passed between them was something new and Sybil would feel tears streaming down her face as he paid homage to her, coating her in kisses and love. He noticed her tears and sat up, still connected within her.

"My darling girl. My beautiful love." He murmured as she exhaled deeply. Feeling the emotion start to lift a little she opened her eyes to look at him, only to have it crash around her again.

"Are you ok?" he asked, brushing her hair back. She nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He looked down at her with a concerned face and she tried to get herself under control. Her emotions were everywhere lately. Last night she was sick, and then annoyed and then horny. Now she was happy and sad and everything seemed too much to handle. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"I just…love you too much." He smiled at her.

"My darling, its ok. Everything will be ok. It's not too much, I promise you. My mother always said we are not given more than we can handle, and I vow to you, we can handle anything. Together. Just tell me what's bothering you." He laid next to her, pulling her to rest on his chest as he pet her hair back, stroking her exposed back as he waited patiently.

"There's just….so much." She said vaguely. Unsure of how to phrase all the worry she was experiencing.

"Like what?" he prompted.

"Like…I've just started to come to terms with us, what all of this means with us and the house and my family and now…now there's this whole other…_thing_." She said, gesturing down to her stomach. He looked scared, and shocked for a moment, and she could see his breath catch as he stared at her.

He spoke calmly and deliberately, thinking carefully about his words. "Do you…want to….um….talk about other…options?" he looked pained and it took a minute for her to catch onto his meaning.

"Oh, I…" she started.

"It's your decision….I'll be there for you no matter what you…decide." And it looked like it cost him greatly to say that. She was quick to stop him before he went any further.

"No. not that…unless you want to talk about…_options_. I thought we were both already pretty decided." She ventured, hoping she hadn't read their whole relationship wrong.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief, rubbing his hand down his face as he composed himself. He laid his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank God." He breathed.

She smiled, happy that she had read him right.

"So, you really are happy then?" she asked, needing the verbal reassurance even after that.

He looked down at her, smiling wide before saying. "God, yes, love. I couldn't be happier. I tried to convince myself it was better it hadn't happened, that we would wait, but I just felt….empty. Sad. I couldn't explain it right, and we weren't really talking about it but I found myself disappointed, wanting something I knew was too early to have. But I couldn't help it. I wanted that with you, I just tried to talk myself into thinking that we would have it eventually, to be patient. But now. Now I really couldn't be happier." His hand reached down to rest on her stomach again as he continued. "I want this. It. with you. We can do this, Syb. I know we can. Everything you have been through, how could you not be anything but absolutely amazing at this? And I'll be with you, for everything. Every step. You're not alone in this."

She felt her fears and doubt recede. They could do this. "How does this work?" she asked.

He smiled, "well, you're going to get huge, and then there's going to be some pain, and you'll scream, and hate me, and then we'll have a little baby."

She smacked his chest as he laughed at her expression. She tried not to smile but couldn't manage the stern face while he was so happy. "You know what I mean. What will are we going to tell my parents?"

His face fell, realizing that he would face the entire Crawley clan this afternoon. "Do you want to tell them today?"

She considered it but felt very protective of this new information. She didn't want them ruining it. "I don't think today is the best time. It's too early. They just got on board with me living with you, let's not add bastard low-born child to the mix."

He frowned at her. "Do you see it like that?"

She couldn't look him in the eye, didn't want to see his hurt expression, but also couldn't deny her upbringing and the thoughts of those closest to her. She felt him stiffen, felt the air crackle with tension. "It's what they'll think. And I just don't want to deal with that right now." Trying to brush it off.

He pulled back from her, sitting up on the bed as she was forced to sit up as well, no longer lounging over him. She clutched the sheet to cover her nakedness as he fumed beside her. She had never seen him like this. He was…offended, it seemed. She was worried to even touch him.

"I know what _they'll_ think. I asked if that's what _you_ think." His mouth was drawn down, and he was staring intently at her.

She was silent, unsure how to make this better. "Technically, we aren't married, and I don't think Granny will be particularly pleased to see her granddaughter stuck, knocked up and unwed, working for a living rather than lounging around and planning charity balls with Mary. It's just not how their world works." She tried to soothe him, reaching out a hand to him.

He flinched at her touch. She was shocked at his behavior.

"_Stuck? Knocked up and forced to work?_ Is that what you feel like?" he said, his voice getting louder.

She felt the panic starting to rise. Felt her muscles tensing as she tried to shake off the feeling. This wasn't Larry, she didn't have to be afraid.

"No! I just…I didn't mean it like that!" she said as he got out of bed, finding his pants and pulling them up aggressively.

"How did you mean it then?" he asked, hands on his hips, hair disheveled and a hurt expression marring his usually relaxed and serene face.

"I don't know….I was just saying that they won't be able understand. They don't see things like love as outweighing things like status and wealth and proper protocol. They won't accept it that easily."

"So? We don't need their approval for something that's already happened. Or are you changing your mind?" he said acidly.

She looked at him in shock. "Why would you think that?"

He gestured with his arms to the room. "Look around. I'm not some banker or heir to a fortune. I can't ever be what they want for you. This is the best we can get. A modest home with barely any furniture. A life spent with you needing to work to make _this_ work. No butler. No staff. No nanny. Is that what you really want?"

She clutched the sheet to her as she stood off of the bed. In the past when confronted by a man yelling and upset with her, she would be looking for a quick exit, some closet or locked room she could hide in until he calmed down for fear of being punished. But this was Tom, her Tom and she knew that he needed reassurance just as much as she did.

She approached him slowly, cautiously. Even though she trusted his gentleness with her, she couldn't completely turn off her survival instincts and completely calm her breathing as she saw his huffing in and out angrily. When she came to stand in front of him she reached out one hand stroke down his chest timidly as she stared him in the eye.

"If that is what I wanted I would not be here with you. _You_ are what I want. _This_ is what I want." she reached her hand down to grab his fingers, placing them against her still flat stomach as she said, "_This_. This is us. Right here. And I couldn't be happier." She repeated his earlier words back to him and saw his anger break. His shoulders slumped as he brought his other hand to frame her stomach, the heat coming from his hands spreading warmth through her beneath the thin sheet. He looked into her eyes, not as hard as he had been a moment before.

"I'm sorry, love. I just…I guess I love you too much too." He said, repeating her words from earlier too.

"We are quite a pair aren't we?" she said, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"A trio now." He said with a cheeky grin, eyebrow arched teasingly, much calmer now that his insecurities were spoken and dispelled.

She brought her hands to rest over his, considering that.

"Your right. There's really a baby in there huh?" she asked him.

"I think we should probably make an appointment just to be sure but I think all the signs are pointing to yes." As he finished talking Sybil felt her body turn queasy. Her head spun for a moment and she closed her eyes at the sensation. Her shoulders shook as she felt bile rising up the back of her throat and she pulled from Tom's confused grasp to rush into the bathroom. She made it just in time to throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet, which wasn't much after last night. Her body continued to heave even though there was nothing left to be expelled. She couldn't believe how quickly her body changed from perfectly fine, to completely awful.

She registered Tom's presence behind her on the floor, rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her and helping to hold her hair back. When she felt like it was over she sat back, leaning into his waiting embrace as he used a wet washcloth to wipe the sweat from her brow as his other hand rested protectively over her stomach.

"This is horrible." She said as he chuckled, jostling her body as it rested against his.

He kissed her temple and replied, "I know, love. But this part doesn't last forever. Soon you'll be dipping pickles in your ice cream and…" he would have probably continued teasing her but she felt her stomach roll at the thought of food, especially the combination of the ones he mentioned and she groaned loudly, forcing him to stop.

"Sorry love." He said, sounding apologetic. "Do you want to stay home today? I can call you dad and tell him were both sick and can't make it." he sounded entirely too excited at the prospect of getting out of today's cricket match she had to laugh a little.

"It'll pass soon. He would kill you if you didn't show today, they need you to even up the team, and Matthews assured him you can play. We have to go. I just need a minute." She said, keeping her eyes closed as he huffed in defeat and continued to bathe her forehead soothingly.

A few minutes later she was feeling better, a bit more stable. She rose up from where she was still resting against Tom's chest. He stood up, offering his hands for her to pull herself up, clutching the sheet underneath her arms. He kissed her forehead when she smiled at being able to stand without feeling woozy.

"Let's hope this is now just a morning occurrence, I would hate to feel like this all day." She lamented.

He agreed fervently with her and she could tell that he felt pained when she was sick or hurt, not wishing for her to be anything but happy and healthy. She supposed he would have to get used to it, as childbirth was no joking matter. Maybe he would be around when Gwen had hers and he could see a bit was it was like so it wouldn't come as such a shock for him. They felt things so closely that she couldn't imagine what this whole process would be like. Their love and devotion keeping them as one but their insecurities and doubts pulling them apart. She hoped they would be strong enough to face it.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Do you think you can make me some toast?" she asked, suddenly feeling empty and starving.

He seemed to swell with being given a task, something he could do to help in a situation where he probably felt helpless. "Of course love. Anything else?"

She kissed him on the cheek, careful to avoid his mouth as she wasn't feeling as clean mouthed as she had earlier this morning. "No. Just toast. And maybe some tea. Something herbal?"

"Sure." He said, and left her to her shower.

The water felt nice, cleansing after her eventful morning and she wondered at the rest of the day. They had the cricket match with her family and her father's business associates. She didn't know what kind of stuffy painful conversations she would have to endure. She also had to conceal her newfound state, which wasn't difficult as she had yet to show at all but sometimes her family saw just what you wanted hide most. She worried that their situation would be revealed before they were sure, and had a plan in place for dealing with all of the questions and accusations.

Once she dressed for the day, picking out a light lace and silk dress in a cream color for the season and event and made her way to the kitchen. Tom had laid out toast with a variety of jams and a kettle placed on the table with a box of different herbal teas laid out for her selection. He was clearly researching something when she walked in, he barely noticed her. His laptop was opened and his posture screamed focus. She had seen him like this a lot of the past few weeks, clicking and scrolling with one hand while the other made notes in a worn notebook.

She reached him, putting one hand on his shoulder while she looked on the screen to see what he was working so diligently on. He had a map up with a list of doctors and addresses highlighted. He was taking notes on reviews of each as he clicked through the names. He had made notes next to the names in his book like, CLOSE TO HOUSE, MALE?, TRAINED IN LARGER HOSPITOLS, CERTIFIED IN EMERGENCY CARE, 90% PATIENT SATISFACTION, TAKING NEW PATIENTS… and the list continued, little notes next to half of the names on his list.

She smiled at him. Seeking to gain all the information he could about each one. This doctor who would care for her and deliver their baby. She kissed the top of his head as she came to sit across from him. He looked up at her smile and asked, "What?"

She laughed, "Nothing. Have I told you today that I love you?"

He considered her for a moment, still trying to figure out what was so amusing before he gave up and said, "I'm not sure….maybe you should say it just for good measure."

She reached across the table, grabbing his hand. "I love you."

He looked up from another note he was taking to smile at her, "And I love you." He blew her a kiss as he returned to his research and Sybil decided which tea and jam should choose today.


	31. Chapter 31

_Ok so….this is the longest chapter I have ever written…and its quite a dooozy! I should probably warn anyone about triggers for violence or rape…just upfront, you may want to skip this chapter…if anyone has any aversions like that, PM me and ill send you a brief synopsis of the non violent parts of this chapter. But this story is about the healing…and the pain so I feel like sometimes it cant just be glossed over. Just like the smutty parts! I know I like to read everything, so that is how I write. _

_I don't have much of a contribution to Tumblr Smut Weekend….. I wont have time to update again before next week sooo this is going to have to do, sorry, you can read the previous 15 chapters if your in the mood for something sexier, lol_

_Also I did a little drabble late last night on a manip on tumblr, I think by angiemagz, so if you want to head over and read about the possible future adventures of Tom and Sybil from this story, I highly encourage it.- post/52302644737/dorkout-yankeecountess-magfreak_

_Enjoy!_

Tom had never felt so embarrassed. This was easily the best, and worst day of his life. He was in the middle of a well-manicured lawn, at least a hundred feet from another person. He was told by Robert to "Just stay back. Don't touch anything…or anyone. If the ball comes at you, don't get hit." So that is what he was doing.

He didn't even understand what it was that he did wrong. He had spent the entire morning researching doctors in the area for Sybil instead of the rules of Cricket, like Matthew had told him would probably be wise, since he was rubbish with the bat, at least he could understand the basic rules. Turns out that you _did_ need some basic knowledge before you got on the field, or else you found yourself running the wrong way, knocking down Mr. Bald-what's-his-face, and putting the team behind. They were ahead now, with Matthew jumping in to save the day.

So Tom stood alone, staring at the crowd of impeccably dressed heiresses and business men while the rest of his "team" get on better without him muddying anything up. He tried searching out Sybil but he was placed so far away that the see of faces was almost undistinguishable. He hoped she was taking things easy. As soon as they arrived at the house Mary had swept her away, a crisis having just broken out, something to do with the catering and Sybil's order she placed for not enough champagne. Sybil had given him a pained look and was ushered down to the kitchens to figure out a solution.

He didn't want her overexerting herself. She was sick that morning and the bleeding she experienced a few weeks ago made him nervous. Although the story he had just finished about the expectant mother of twins had the same problems and everyone turned out fine, he knew from his research that bleeding and extreme vomiting could be an indication something might be wrong. He wanted her checked out by a doctor immediately but Sybil had protested, saying tomorrow would be soon enough and she was feeling much better. She had eaten heartily before they left, and hadn't been sick since then so maybe she was right.

He just hated not knowing. Until they were told everything was ok, he would be concerned, for both of them. He felt his face stretch into a smile thinking about _them_, his body felt warm and full of light. He couldn't believe it, they were going to be parents. Sybil was carrying his child. It was a miracle, amazing, and unexpected. He knew patience was going to be something he needed to exercise, but he just couldn't make his mind quiet down. Eight months was such a long time, and he wanted to hold their child now. He wanted to meet them, to know them. To see if it had his eyes or hers, if it was a boy or a girl. What they would name it, how it would grow, learn. What he could teach it. His mind turned to mush thinking about all of the possibilities, which was ok since he was banished out into the middle of nowhere with no need to pay attention to the game anyways.

Just as he huffed out in annoyance at being forced to even participate he heard a shout from the front of the field, "Tom! Watch out!" Matthew called to him. He looked up in time to see a ball heading his way. He acted on instinct, throwing his hands up in an attempt to catch the flying orb. He felt it glance off of his fingers as he jumped higher to grasp it. He fumbled for a second before wrapping his fingers securely around the hard white ball. He looked down at the object, amazed he had caught it before a sliver of doubt crept in, _what if he wasn't meant to catch it? What if he had fucked up again? _

Looking up in fear, he saw Matthew running towards him, Robert close behind him. They were both cheering and whooping with joy, clapping their hands as they descended on him. A smile broke out on his face, realizing he had done something unbelievable right by catching the ball. Something game-changing if he was reading Robert's face correctly. Matthew patted him on the back, laughing as Robert joined them, pulling both men into a quick informal hug that had Tom stunned for a moment before Robert spoke.

"You did it! We won! That's the game!" his smile was wider than Tom had ever seen it and he felt like he had just been inducted as an unofficial Crawley for his part. Pride swelled in Tom at being accepted by Sybil's father so entirely. They wouldn't tell her family today about the baby, but he was feeling better, especially after this morning with Sybil about her family's possible reaction. They wouldn't hate him, her father clearly already accepted him, and her mother was on her way. Her grandmother would always pose a struggle but you couldn't win them all.

On a surge of adrenaline, the entire team circled the men, all congratulating each other while a group of servers came over carrying trays of champagne. Tom laughed a little at the display. After a rugby match the players, rough and muddy, would pop down to the pub for pints and chips. This level of society though had other traditions. The men, all dressed well, with nary a hair out of place, sipped champagne as he heard little conversations breaking out about stocks and futures and other droll things he didn't think could be discussed so intensely on a sporting field directly after a heated match.

Laughing again he caught Matthews's eye and knew the younger lawyer was thinking the same thing. They clinked their glasses with mock severity before breaking out into open laughter. The game won, they ventured into the crowd to locate their women. Matthew and Mary seemed to be very much an item lately, at least Matthew appeared that way, love and devotion radiating from him at any mention of her name. Mary though, always looked aloof and bored whenever he saw her. Sometimes though, he would glimpse her gazing at Matthew with a confused and focused look, almost as if she was trying to decide if he was good enough and finding herself undecided. He supposed not everyone could be as lucky as him and Sybil. To find and know love so absolutely was a gift he would treasure every day of his life.

They failed to locate the sisters before Matthew became cornered by a client, engaging him in a conversation about contracts, not noticing Tom's presence or Matthew's insistence that he didn't have the time to discuss anything right now. Tom sighed at the audacity of some people and turned his head, scanning the crowd while Matthew attempted to brush the gentleman off. A tall dark figure caught his eye at the same moment the person turned his head, scanning the crowd as well. Recognition set in and Tom excused himself with a gesture of his head to an exasperated Matthew.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Tom said, coming up to a very professional Thomas, clad in his security detail suit, all black with dark shades covering his eyes against the bright sun as the leaned against the house, scanning the crowd for possible threats.

"I didn't know I was going to be here. We were scheduled to drive through to this guy's family house but he noticed the party and demanded we stop in. he's a right prick, I'll be glad when Jon is able to take over for stuff like this. He's got a much higher bullshit ceiling than I do, must be the orphan thing I haven't got around to perfecting yet." Thomas said with a sigh. Clearly in a funk at the attitude of his client.

"I'm not sure you'll ever have bullshit taking capabilities like that guy. Jon is the calmest person I've ever seen, I would hate to see what it would take to rile him up." Tom said scanning the crowd with Thomas, unable to stop his heart from jumping every time he saw a head of black curly hair, only to be disappointed that it wasn't Sybil.

"I think this asshole could manage it. Biggest entitled dick I've ever met, and I've met my fair share of dicks." Thomas said with a grin.

Tom pushed at his shoulder, crossing his arms across his chest, frustrated Sybil wasn't easily locatable. He missed her dearly and he wanted to check and see how she was feeling.

"Why don't you just quit then? It's not worth it if you're miserable the whole time." Tom ventured, distractedly still trying to find Sybil.

"Because the Greys are fucking loaded and if their prick of a son likes my work, I'll be able to book his rich daddy's events just like I do with the Crawleys. Although if I had a son like Larry I probably would have left him out on the streets when he was a baby. He treats people like trash so I would imagine the asshole would feel right at home. Do you know, brought a hooker into the car last night, my car! Filthy little tramp got her skank germs all over my backseat. And seriously, who wears animal print shoes? Fucking tacky hoe." Thomas was still going on about something but Tom had stopped listening. Something had pricked at the back of his mind and his whole body seized up, tensing as he realized what Thomas had said.

"Larry? Larry Grey?" Tom asked slowly, deliberately.

Thomas stopped mid-sentence, noticing Tom's rigid posture and his burning eyes. "Yeah, he's the guy I've been trailing all around London the past few weeks, that big client I went a while ago to land. He's back in town visiting his family for the weekend….what's wrong?" Thomas, lowered his sun glasses down, reaching out a hand to shake Tom out of his tense stance.

"It's _him_ Thomas! The bastard who hurt her. The one we were meant to be _protecting_ her from. Jesus, he's here, and I don't know where Sybil is!" Tom tried to keep calm but felt his skin tingling in fear. He was _here_, the bastard dared to show up at her house? Tom was whipping his head around desperately willing Sybil to appear, bouncing happily with a tray of ridiculously expensive champagne but it was not to be. She wasn't outside. He knew it absolutely as he felt his blood turn to ice, imagining Sybil facing the person who destroyed her so completely.

"Fuck." Thomas breathed as he too was now scanning the crowd more feverishly than he had before. "He isn't here either." Thomas said, and Tom felt his head spin, considering all of the heinous possibilities, each more likely than the rest if he didn't reach her in time.

Tom took off at a hurried walk, forcing his way through the crowd of people, some giving him odd looks as accidently brushed shoulders in his haste to reach the back door of the house. He had to find her. Quickly.

Sybil was exhausted. She should have taken a break like Mary suggested when the game had started but Sybil wanted to watch Tom. He was so nervous and she wanted to show her support of him, especially after their fight that morning. They had come to an understanding but it was their first real disagreement over something more important than what kind of take out they would get or what movie to watch. She hated thinking that he felt so insecure about her or their future when she had never been more sure. She loved him, and they would be together, no matter what. All of three of them.

Sybil stood in the doorway to the field, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her still flat stomach, watching as Tom accidently knock over poor Mr. Travis. Sybil grimaced and decided maybe she would head upstairs for a quick nap instead. That way when Tom asked her if she had seen the match she could apologize and say she was overtaken by her desire to get some sleep in and unfortunately hadn't been able to catch any of the match. That way his pride would still be intact and he wouldn't have to be embarrassed around her about his really awful playing.

A new plan in place Sybil hurried down to the kitchens to let Mary know. They had solved the missing champagne debacle, having sent someone out to the store to pick up some lesser brand that they would play off as their expensive brand if asked by the guests. It was for charity after all and people would still be donating no matter what kind of champagne was served but for those who really cared, a fib never hurt anyone too badly.

Mary was sitting at the kitchen island, picking fruit from a bowl as the staff bustled around her. She looked like a proper heiress, sun hat pinned to her perfectly placed up do, lounging atop a stool as she leisurely picked the ripest strawberry from the bowl before it was whisked away by a blushing server.

"I think I'm going to pop up to my room and have a lie-down before the match is over." Sybil said, leaning against the island as Mary scrutinized her.

"Are you feeling alright? There's something…off about you, dear." Mary said, pointing the half eaten strawberry at her as Sybil kept her eyes averted, not wishing to give anything away. Mary was always able to tell when Sybil was lying.

"I'm fine, just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Sybil said, running her hands over some fresh pineapple, waiting to be trimmed and cut.

"Ew…I don't need to know, thank you very much. I love Tom, of course but…no need for any details." Mary said, brushing an imaginary hair back from her perfect face as she surveyed the workings of the kitchen.

Sybil laughed at Mary's usual flare towards the dramatic. "No, jeez, nothing like that. I was just feeling….unwell after dinner and it kept me up."

Mary stared at her for an uncomfortably long moment in which Sybil felt like she would break at any moment before she broke eye contact and huffed out, "Fine, I guess you can go have a nice little nap, I'll just handle the chaos down here shall I? Call me Cinderella today then, I'll be the one in the corner with the broom and duster."

"The day I find you sweeping and dusting will be the day the world ends." Sybil said teasingly.

"Please, if the world ends, there's no need to do something as pointless as cleaning." Mary said as she waved Sybil away with a kiss on the air.

Sybil laughed again at her sweet yet difficult sister. Maybe Edith had the right idea, moving away from all of the opinions and society. Although Sybil didn't think she would go as far as Edith, she could never spend so much time away from the ones she loved. She knew Edith had her reasons, she could never bring Imogen to family dinners with the way Granny was so Sybil couldn't really blame her. Sybil heard a cheer go up outside and hoped the match wasn't over already, a nap sounded like heaven.

She passed several staff members as she made her way up the stairs from the kitchen. Her head was pounding and her back was aching. She had rushed around all afternoon, with barely a minute to sit. She smiled at Mr. Carson who was yelling at a young server who had something that looked like salmon cream slathered all over his suit jacket. His head was hung low as he took the lecture on proper tray carrying and crowd maneuvering. She would have to seek the young man out later and tell him what a great job he was doing.

She gripped the banister and made her way up the grand stair case. She turned down the long empty hallway and made her way to her familiar bedroom. She reached into the small clutch she had grabbed from the kitchen and pulled out her phone, planning to send a quick text to Tom to let him know she would laying down for a few minutes. She didn't want him to worry. Her head was down, her feet following the path, sure of their destination when she was suddenly jolted, having run into something unexpected and solid.

Firm hands gripped her shoulders to keep her from falling. Sybil looked up, an apology ready in her throat when her entire body froze. Staring into eyes that had haunted her nightmares, day and night for the past few months. Her breath completely stopped, her heart pounding against her ribcage painfully as she became aware of the hands gripping her shoulders, almost painfully now as he smirked down at her. His eyes weren't red like many of her nightmares, but they were burning with familiar emotions. Hate. Anger. Revenge. All reflected back at her.

Her hand gripped her phone and she cursed the touchscreen, unable to tell if she was typing anything and unable to dial for help or even know if she was in the call function. She gave up trying to move her fingers over the smooth surface, and instead clutched it in her fist, ready to use it as a weapon as soon as she was able. He looked down at her hands, seeming to read her intention just as the thought came to her. He laughed, low in his throat as he moved one hand down to rip the phone from her much weaker fingers. She opened her mouth to scream, sure that someone was within hearing distance, as many people as there were occupying the large estate today.

He threw her phone to the ground before his hand covered her mouth, pushing her up against the hallway wall as her head made contact there, almost bouncing with the impact as his body covered hers. His other hand grabbed her hands, pulling them down so she was forced to lean her face against his hand as he had her pinned with no means of escape. He stepped up to her slowly as he spoke, his voice hard and strained.

"I had hoped I would manage to snag you while I was here for a quick chat, but it looks like you walked right into me." He whispered into her ear. His scent made her stomach roll. He smelled as he always did, like hunting and too much cologne but there was also a fishy scent lingering. She noticed a wet pink stain on his light blue button up and realized the poor server must have spilled his tray all over him. She hoped it had been on purpose, Larry hated looking anything perfect.

She shook her head and body, trying to escape his grip but found he only tightened his hands, stepping his body into hers more fully. She could feel the heat coming off of him and she whimpered, feeling completely at his mercy and remembering all the other times she had felt like this, and what had happened afterwards. His tone was deceptively sweet, as it always was before he was set to explode.

"No, no, little bird. No fleeing me this time. Do you know how much trouble you caused me with your little story? I've spent the last two months in the middle of the fucking desert because of you. And you've been here all along. Hiding out in the country. I should have guessed. I've been looking everywhere for you but now it seems I've found you. You won't get away this time. Ill teach you what happens to whores who can't keep their mouths shut." He said, squeezing her face painfully, before he wrenched open the door next to them, Edith's room.

He grabbed her by the shoulder, shoving her in forcefully. She fell to the ground, bracing herself on her hands. As he shut the door loudly. He turned the lock, ensuring she had no escape before he turned once again to her. She was trying to control her breathing, trying not to pass out, her head was spinning, she was yelling inside of her head to wake up, that this wasn't happening but she felt his arm grab hers and lifted her to stand and she gasped in pain. She was positive she would have bruises. Unfortunately….this was real.

He spun her around to face him as his face contorted in anger, his normally slicked back hair falling into his eyes which bore into hers as he growled. "What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing? Telling your father? Telling the fucking _police_? Do you think this is a fucking_ game_? You're lucky I didn't beat the shit out of you like I _should_ have that day. You think you can just run off home to daddy and all your problems would just disappear? I don't think so sweetheart. _You are mine_ and I'm going to show you who owns you. I'm going to show you what happens when you defy me." He said cruelly as she felt tears gather in her eyes. She was so tense and scared she didn't think she could cry for help, she couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

He pushed her towards the bed. She struggled against his hold, but he was strong, too strong. A vision of Tom came to her mind at that moment and she felt a surge of strength. She pushed at Larry's lean chest, surprising him for a moment as he stumbled back. She moved to rush past him, finding his arms around her, caging her back against his chest as she looked at the door, so far away. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as his arms locked her in place. Sickeningly she also felt his hardness pressing into her back. She scrunched up her face as a sob escaped her.

"_Naughty girl_. Someone's gotten bolder. You know how I feel about that, though, don't you?" he said, turning her quickly in his arms. His hand connected with her face out of nowhere. Her eyes closed with the sting of pain that radiated from the spot on her cheek where his hand had met her soft flesh. Her head pounded with the impact and she felt her mind float, reverting back to its only coping mechanism. If she couldn't escape physically, she would escape mentally. She still struggled against his hold but she felt herself checkout. Not wishing to be present for what was about to come. He threw her onto Edith's bed as she sobbed, turning her head into the mattress as she heard him unbuckle his pants.

She couldn't believe that only this morning she had been happy, safe, in Tom's arms as he caressed their unborn child through stomach. Her hands reached up instinctively to protect herself even through the haze of panic. Her hands rested against her abdomen as Larry's body descended on hers. His mouth sucked and licked at her neck painfully, nothing like Tom's sweet worshipping touches. Larry's mouth claimed, pillaged her soft skin as she thrashed beneath him, unable to dislodge his large body.

His hands tried to pull hers from where they clutched at her abdomen and something broke inside of her. She became mad, lashing out at him, using her nails, her fists, her feet, anything to cause him pain. Her hand drug across his cheek as he raised up to try and subdue her. He growled in pain as she saw blood trickled from the scratch she had inflicted. He gripped her hands against the bed, pinning her body down painfully.

She wouldn't be quieted however. She called out, as she had been too stunned to do earlier. "No! Tom! Help! No! I won't! Tom!" she yelled until she was hoarse. He was unable to hold her hands down and cover her mouth so he used his own mouth. He tasted like alcohol, the flavor making her nauseous once more. Her screams were muffled but she still tried, yelling from the back of her throat even with his mouth and tongue plunging into her own. She bit his tongue and he pulled back, releasing one of her hands to slap her again. Her head was thrown to the side, staring at the door as she saw stars blinking in front of her eyes. She moaned in pain as she felt him working as his pants again. His hands were like razors, painful and unwelcome as he pulled the hem of her dress higher, exposing her to his glaring stare.

She heard him distantly, "Now, I'm going to show you who you belong to, who you will always belong to. You're a sneaky little bitch who gets what you deserve, and this my love, is all you deserve. You're lucky ill still touch you after you've probably fucked every guy here today, _haven't you_? You little slut. You disgust me." He said, as he spit into his hand before rubbing it over himself. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen. She cried out once more weakly for Tom before she felt her mind go blank, protecting her from the horror of what was happening.

Tom heard her calling for him. He and Thomas had traversed the entire house, starting in the kitchens where Mary had told them she went up for a nap. Mr. Carson had said he saw her a moment before heading up stairs. They found her room where Mary said it was but she was nowhere to seen. They checked the bathroom and were about to get Robert and ask him to raise an alarm when he heard it. He was just checking his phone, about to call her when the sound reached into his soul, fire replacing the icy feeling he had been experiencing.

The fearful cry seemed to come from somewhere down the hallway and Thomas whipped his head around just as Tom exited the room. He called out to her, "Sybil?" while Thomas began opening all the doors, peeking in before moving on to the next one. Tom tried to regain his breathing but all he could see was black and red. His body was on fire. She sounded scared, hurt, and that meant one thing. He was with her.

Thomas reached a locked door, twisting the handle forcefully before giving Tom a concerned look. Tom jerked his head, indicating Thomas should move as he used all the anger and fear he felt to throw out his leg, kicking the door open. The sight that greeted him made his mind go blank with rage.

Sybil was on the bed, her eyes were closed and she looked in pain, crying and shaking her head slowly back and forth as a tall lean man stood over her, his pants were unzipped and his body was hunched, as if he was about to force himself on her. The man raised his head up and he saw anger and impatience greet him as he felt Thomas's presence behind him.

"Barrow! What the fuck?" the bastard spewed unbelievably. Tom couldn't stand still anymore, over the shock at seeing his beloved Sybil as she was.

His mind went from pause to overdrive as he strode over to the man he assumed was Larry and grabbed him roughly by the shirt. He used his body weight to throw him against a dresser as his hand came up to grip his neck, squeezing painfully as he landed one firm punch to his stomach, satisfied when the bastard made a pained sound. Larry groaned as he attempted to speak again. Tom threw his fist once more, this time connecting with his jaw as heard a crunching sound. Unsure if the sound came from himself or the other man, Tom drew his knee into Larry's stomach when he bent over in pain. The other man rolled onto his side, curling up on the floor in defeat, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Tom?" Sybil's small voice was the only thing that stopped him from descending on Larry and continuing to pound out his own rage.

He whipped his head over to see her sitting up, braced by Thomas as she scrunched her face up in pain. Forgetting about the other man he went to her as fast as his legs would carry him. She reached out a hand to him, the other hand covering her middle as she started to sob. Thomas had been checking her over as she came into awareness and now he shifted to allow Tom to gather her into his arms. Her body racked with sobs as he clutched her to him, almost painfully. He needed to check her over, unsure of all that had happened before he was able to intervene but he couldn't bring himself to pry her from his arms. He breathed in her calming scent, just like Christmas, just like always and felt his own tears starting to gather. He didn't realize how scared he had been until he had her safe in his arms again.

He looked over to see Thomas standing guard over Larry. Larry made to get up but Thomas landed a swift kick to his stomach, keeping him grounded. Tom whispered a "Thanks" to him over Sybil's head. Thomas shrugged and began inspecting his nails. Tom chuckled, relief flooding through him.

He reluctantly pulled Sybil back as her sobs turned to quiet whimpers. He framed her face with his hands gently, noticing a large red mark on one cheek as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. He felt his anger rise again as he saw her beautiful skin marred. _How dare he touch her_. Sybil was his, and if he hadn't already beat the bastard into a sniveling mess he feared he would kill him. His breath caught as she raised her eyes to look at him, she looked so shell shocked, scared and panicked. He tried to rub his hands soothingly down her arms when she flinched. He looked down to see small rounded marks coloring down her arms, fingerprints he realized. He looked to Thomas, noticing his eyes were no longer mock-bored, but fiery and angry as he was sure his own were, cataloguing all of her injuries.

Thomas grabbed a vase from the nearby dressing table and let it fall onto Larry's head. The smash of the glass caused Sybil to jump, looking around skittishly as she noticed Thomas for the first time. Larry groaned again before he passed out, sprawled onto the floor, shards of glass littering the area around him. Thomas looked at them, "Opps! It slipped." he said, shrugging his shoulders. Sybil lowered her face, gazing down at Larry, bloodied and unconscious. She raised her head slowly, regarding both Thomas and himself before she broke out into hysterical giggles. He looked at Thomas, unsure what to do with a giggling Sybil. Thomas looked just as unsure when a commotion could be heard on the stairs, the broken vase probably alerting someone to a disturbance.

Sybil's Laughter quickly turned back into sobbing as the reality of the situation came back to her. Tom pulled her back into his arms as he stroked her head and her back gently. "It's alright, love. I'm here. Its ok." He murmured to her as she breathed deeply of him. He smelled like Tom, like soap and spice. She breathed deeply, focusing on his breath as she heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway. She pulled back to look at Tom in the eye. She was starting to feel safe again, with Tom there, she no longer feared Larry, who was unmoving on the floor, beaten into submission. A position she had long hoped to one day see him reduced to.

"I fought back." she told him. Needing him to know that she had done something this time. She had felt stronger, although he had overpowered her eventually, she had not gone willing. She glanced down at Larry, noticing the scratch marks he bore from her. Feeling pride swell inside of her she looked back at Tom, to his loving face as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I know, love. I heard you." He said softly, running his hands lightly over her, still checking where she was sore and tender. He looked at her and asked, "Did he…._do_ anything else to you?"

She shook her head, "Just my face. And my arms. He was about to….before you came in."

He breathed out a sigh of relief that she felt as well, mindful of the very real possibility of what was very close to happening. Tom had arrived in time to prevent anything more than a few bruises, which she was thankful for.

Mr. Carson burst into the room, looking like he was about to scold a young maid for knocking over priceless heirlooms. Instead the sight of Larry Grey, knocked out on the floor and Sybil being comforted by Tom greeted the older man. He sputtered for a minute, clearly unsure of what to say or do when Thomas said to him, "Mr. Grey seems to have had a fall. Perhaps we should call the police. They're going to want to investigate what he was doing locked in here with a very unwilling and bruised Ms. Crawley."

Mr. Carson looked appalled at what Thomas was implying. He looked to Sybil, watching as she shifted the hem of her dress back down in shame and his eyes lit with anger. "I hope they lock the bastard up for good this time."

Sybil was surprised, having never heard anything but polite formalities come from him. She smiled at him as he nodded at Thomas and Tom, going to fetch her father presumably and notify the police. They would want to talk to her, photograph her, take a statement. She sighed, exhaustion kicking in as the adrenaline receded. She leaned into Tom, his arms wrapping around her comfortingly as he kissed her head. His hand came to rest against her stomach. "Are you feeling ok? Any pain besides your cheek and arms?" his hand was warm and soothing and she snuggled into his safe embrace.

She thought about his question. "I don't think so. I'm just really tired."

He rubbed her stomach gently, both of them sighing relief that their child was still nestled safely within her after their ordeal.

"It's probably not safe to go to sleep, Sybil. You might have a concussion." Thomas called as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against Tom's shoulder.

"But I'm so tired." She groaned. All she wanted was five minutes to sleep.

"Why don't you tell her about your match winning catch Tommy-boy?" Thomas said, grabbing a chair from Edith's desk as they patiently waited for the police to arrive and take Larry away.

Tom chuckled, the sound reverberating through her body as she smiled, relaxing into the feeling of relief at being his arms. "Well….technically that's true…..but the whole game wasn't quite as smooth." He said, launching into the story of the match. She felt her eyes opening as he told her about knocking over Mr. Lang, about how her father yelled at him and about how happy he was to catch the ball, only to doubt if he was actually supposed to.

By the time he finished, the police had arrived. Her mother and Mary and rushed into the room after Larry was dragged out in handcuffs, clucking around her as her father spoke to a detective. Tom was speaking with another officer who was writing quickly as he spoke. He constantly shifted his eyes to her, making sure she was still there, and still ok. She would smile at him reassuringly as she answered questions from a female officer. She was told that she should go to the hospital as soon as possible to make sure she didn't have any internal bleeding or a concussion. Her mother had moved to speak with her father as Mary sat with her.

The officer rolled through her list of prearranged questions, ticking off boxes as she went. When she asked if Sybil was or thought she might be pregnant Sybil had paused, casting her eyes at Mary and nodded. She cut her eyes at her older sister, indicating not to tell her parents, pleading silently as Mary stared at her in shock. She nodded, relief spreading through Sybil as she wouldn't have to deal with that today as well. The officer said that she should definitely be seen by her physician immediately, as trauma early in a pregnancy could sometimes be fatal the fetus.

As she spoke, Sybil's hand drifted to her stomach, worried for the first time if something had happened to the life within her. She couldn't feel it, as it was still too small so she didn't know if she would notice if something were to happen to it. She looked up in panic at Tom, still speaking with an officer and caught his eye. He looked at her questioningly but she shook her head. She knew they both needed to finish with the police before they were able to go to the doctor. He stared at her, making sure she was ok and didn't need him to come over before going back to his own questioning.

After another twenty minutes they were finally able to leave. Larry was spending at least the next two days in jail, longer if the judge decided on Monday to hold him until his trial. Sybil was carried by Tom out of the room, surrounded by her family as they travelled down the stairs. She should have protested at being carried, but she wanted to be close to him, needed to feel his arms around her. The cricket match was long over, the party broken up with the arrival of the police and a member of society being ushered out in handcuffs.

She barely noticed her family kissing her sensitive cheek and directions for rest, and that they would handle everything. She knew that this time, she wouldn't rely on them. This time she would ensure that everything was handled like it should be. There would be no deal made between familiars about the children spending time apart to cool off. Sybil would be active in her perusal of justice, unwilling to let him get away with it this time. He would never touch her again, of that she was very sure.

Thomas had apparently offered to drive them to the hospital, which seemed to calm Tom, as he was able to sit in the backseat with her. He held her as they rode the short distance to the hospital, eager to get the all clear regarding her health and the health of their baby. Thomas and Tom discussed friends they both knew, lawyers, the possibility of seeing what Matthew was able to do as Sybil relaxed into Tom's arms. Surrounded by him she could finally release the tension she was carrying, no longer in the same room, in the same mile radius of Larry. Protected and stronger than she had ever felt. She felt herself smile in the darkened car.

_She had fought back. She wasn't weak. She was strong. She was worthy of love. And she would never be used again. _


	32. Chapter 32

_This is a little decompression from the previous drama filled chapter. The next chapter should be back to its normal smuttiness but I felt like this needed a cool down after what happened. Please make sure you guys are checking the most recent updates, last week I updated a bunch so if your joining back after taking a break, you may want to skim the first parts of the last few chapters to see where you left off. _

It smelled like bleach and sanitizer. The chemical scent lingered in the air. Tom scrunched up his nose, trying to dislodge the odor. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was due to what happened earlier, the fact that he always associated hospitals with bad news, or that Sybil was in the other room while he was exiled to the waiting room.

When he had carried her in, cradled in his arms, the trauma nurse had immediately directed him to place Sybil in a wheelchair. After telling the nurse what happened and how Sybil had been attacked, the nurse stated that hospital policy is that a victim of a crime like that had to be seen initially by a doctor alone. Something about not feeling the need to hide or cover anything up if they were being pressured by their abuser.

Sybil had told the nurse that it wasn't Tom who attacked her, panic all over her face at being separated from him, but she had stood firm, telling her it was policy and that he could come in after the first part of the exam. She had looked so scared to be parted from him. He had kissed her hand, telling her he would wait with Thomas until it was ok for him to come in. He tried to put on a look of reassurance, but seeing her wheeled away, a look of fear and uncertainty on her face, he felt hopeless.

So now he sat in the waiting room, without her. He vaguely noticed Thomas taking the seat next to him, a Styrofoam cup in his outstretched hand. Tom glanced over, his elbows braced on his knees as his hands clutched at his hair. He shook his head at the offered cup, sighing as he leaned back against the hard plastic chair. Thomas was trying to be supportive but all Tom could think about was Sybil feeling alone and scared and nothing he could do about it.

"It's going to be alright mate." Thomas said, sipping the cup. "Fuck, this shit is awful." Thomas tossed the cup into the trashcan next to him. Tom looked around, taking note of the other people in the waiting room. He noticed an older man, crying silently as a younger woman patted his back, a young mother with three children all under the age of six trying desperately to calm the youngest as the other two played with an overused set of blocks on the carpet. A middle-aged woman was yelling at the nurse behind the counter about the room her husband had been given. She seemed to want a private room but was told there were none available. It all washed over him, like a movie he was watching, his mind drifting to where Sybil was.

He wasn't sure how long had passed but it felt like hours. Sighing loudly, he checked his phone again. No messages, no calls. He emailed work, letting them know he was going to take a few days off. He could do most of his work from home anyways. He just didn't want Sybil to be left alone after what she just went through. It was Saturday night so he didn't expect a response back until Monday morning from his boss but he still couldn't stop checking. It made him feel like he was doing something.

The room was too bright, too small, and smelled too clean. He stood up, startling Thomas as he began pacing. He needed to move. Sitting was driving him mad. One of the kids playing on the carpet rolled a toy car across the floor and it hit into his shoe. Crouching down he launched the car back to the waiting child. The boy smiled, catching the toy before it could go past him. He smiled at Tom and the mother, now rocking the previously upset child back and forth on the chair, looked at him gratefully as the other child was tugging on her sleeve, asking when they could go home and if daddy was going to wake up soon. Tom's face fell, taking in her situation and wondering about his own fate.

"Tom Branson?"

Tom looked up at the nurse calling his name from the doorway, a clipboard in her hand. He stood up, trying to read her face but unfortunately finding a well-practiced blank gaze in place. Thomas was behind him suddenly, a comforting hand on his shoulder as he steeled himself for bad news.

Bad news always came when he was in the hospital. His grandfather dead, his father injured, his mother's miscarriage, his brother's best friend dead after a car accident, Thomas's father's long drawn out stay that ended with his life. Almost everything bad that had happened in his life had happened in hospitals. He hoped today wouldn't be another to add to the list. "It's ok Tommy-boy. I'll be out here waiting." Thomas whispered into his ear as he gently pushed him forward.

He stumbled a little but followed the woman in scrubs as she led him through a maze of corridors and hallways. He tried to quiet his thoughts, tried to think positively but all he could think about was the worst case scenario. He kept picturing Sybil, lying bloodied and beaten and sobbing. He feared for her health and the health of their unborn child. He knew how delicate life was and how easily a child could be dislodged from the safety of its mother's womb. His own mother had been almost five months along when she had taken a fall down the stairs and ended up losing the baby. A girl, the sister he never met. He was only eight and yet he still remembered visiting her in the hospital as she cried, holding him and Kieran close as she laid connected to a bunch of machines while his father sat staring silently out of the window.

He hoped he wasn't about to walk into a room, where the nurses gave him the same looks his Da received that dark day. The looks of pity, the gentle pats on the arm, the empty reassurances. He entered Sybil's room, holding his breath, stealing himself against what he was about to see.

He sighed in relief at the sight that greeted him.

Sybil was laying on an exam table. Her dress had been discarded and she wore a hospital gown in light blue. She had a sheet draped over her lap and the gown bunched up, exposing her stomach as a short blonde doctor in a white coat rubbed something over Sybil's exposed abdomen. She was smiling at something the doctor said when he walked in. the atmosphere was light and relaxed in the room and he felt the weight of all his worrying lift from his shoulders. He choked back a sob as Sybil noticed his presence and reached out a hand to him.

He breathed deeply, trying to get control on his emotions. She seemed ok, surely if something was really wrong the doctor wouldn't be smiling like she was. "Mr. Branson I'm guessing. Sybil has just been telling me all about how you met. Rather romantic, I'd say. I'm Doctor Smith, but you can call me Anna." Tom shook her hand distractedly, glancing over at Sybil the whole time.

He walked around the table, mindful of the audience they had but unable to fully cover his emotions up. It was just so unbelievable to him that she was safe and smiling. When he reached her he grasped her hand. He noticed her serene smile, marred by the now purpling bruise on her right cheek. He reached out his other hand to cradle her cheek that was untouched by that bastard. He felt a surge of rage rise in him that he tapped down when he thought of him hovered over Sybil as she stared broken and hopeless. He hoped he caused him more pain than he inflicted on Sybil.

The doctor cleared her throat, breaking the eye contact between them. He was trying to gage her level of panic but found she was calm. He wondered if they sedated her. He looked over to the doctor, patiently waiting while she clicked on the monitor placed next to the exam table. She pulled out a wand connected to the machine and began tracing it over Sybil's exposed flesh, now shiny with the gel she had rubbed over her before Tom walked in. A dark blurry image appeared on the screen.

"Is everything…." He asked, the first time in his life unable to find the right words to get the information he desperately needed.

The doctor smiled at him, "Sybil is perfectly fine. No signs of concussion, no internal bleeding, just some bruising and some soreness, aaaaand…" she paused as a soft whooshing sound emitted from the machine. "It looks like your baby is doing just fine too."

"Are you sure? Because she had some bleeding early on, and we haven't been to see a proper doctor yet and…" He started, needing to know that everything really was ok before he let the feeling of relief settle in his bones. He couldn't trust it until all of his questions were answered.

"I'm sure Mr. Branson. It's hard sometimes when the pregnancy is this early on but if you look closely you can see this little spot right here. That's your baby." She held the wand firmly in place and pointed the screen, tracing the image. Sybil made a little gasp of surprise and Tom felt her fingers grip his more tightly as he glanced down at her. She had tears collecting in her eyes as they both marveled at real proof that there was a baby growing inside of her, their baby.

"It's well lodged in there, I don't think it's going anywhere. It looks like your about five weeks along." The doctor looked to Sybil for confirmation.

Sybil giggled, looking up at Tom as she replied. "Sounds about right."

Tom smiled at Sybil's cheeky response, as if that afternoon hadn't happened. "Yeah, we….guessed when it happened. But with Sybil getting her period we thought…"

"It's very common. More than you would think. Some light bleeding is normal. Sybil and the baby should be but ok. But just in case, I want you to call me if it happens again. After trauma to the body sometimes the fetus can become distressed so we want to monitor it closely." She put the wand away as Sybil closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the paper covered pillow.

Tom brushed the hair back from her forehead as she sighed contentedly.

"You're really ok?" he asked quietly as the doctor put away the machine, making notes on her clipboard.

"I'm fine, Tom. A bit sore but other than that I feel great." She had a hand placed over her stomach, caressing it serenely as she gazed up at him. He was starting to worry about her. She was calm and relaxed. When he last saw her she was still rattled, and very scared. She had clung to him in fear, even as he set her in the wheelchair to be taken back she still griped his hand until the very last possible moment.

He looked over at the doctor worriedly. She gestured out of the room with her head as she stood up, indicating Tom to follow her. He kissed Sybil on the forehead, telling her he would be right back. He followed Anna out into the hallway. She leaned up against the wall and he mirrored her position.

"We gave her a mild sedative. She wouldn't cooperate with the nurses during the initial examination and was starting to panic. So we thought it best to take the edge off a little for her." Anna explained as Tom felt his anxiety rise again. She was scared and he wasn't there. He was so close but he couldn't help her.

"Is that safe? With the baby and all?" Tom asked, scrubbing a hand over his stubbled chin.

"Completely. We wouldn't do anything to endanger the life of the child or the mother. It should wear off in a few hours. She's going to need a lot of rest, and might have flashes of the attacks over the next few days and nights as she starts to process it. The mind shuts down during an attack like that and she may have blocked a lot of it out. So you'll want to make sure she feels safe and that someone is there for the next few days, just to monitor her."

"I've taken off work. I won't let her alone until she feels safe again. Is there anything I should look out for? You said something about possible distress to the baby?" Tom said, realizing they may not be in the clear just yet.

"Sometimes distress to the fetus can occur which is why we sedated her, but I think if she's able to process everything in her own time they should both be fine. Take my card and call me if you notice any bleeding or cramping as that can be a sign of distress. There was no internal damage which is the main thing we wanted to avoid. Lots of rest should do the trick and she'll have some slight bruising but nothing too bad. She was lucky. We've seen a lot worse." Anna said ominously and Tom was more thankful in that moment for his well-timed entrance into Edith's room than he had been.

He took her card, noticing her personal cell as well scribbled onto the back. "Thank you, for everything."

"its my pleasure, she's such a lovely girl. You're a very lucky guy." She winked at him as she took her leave. Tom stood in the hallway for a moment to gather his thoughts. He was leaned back against the wall, taking it all in. Sybil was ok. Their baby was ok, for now. A much better diagnosis than he was assuming they would receive after the scene he had witnessed.

He huffed out as he turned and made his way back into Sybil's room. A nurse was helping her back into her wrinkled and torn dress as she grimaced in pain. Tom was there, gently supporting her back as she threaded her arms through the sleeves. She gazed up at him dreamily and Tom laughed at her expression. Her hair was wild around her face, he lips pulled into a lazy smile as her eyes stared at him, half closed. If she was no longer feeling afraid then he was glad of the drugs that were travelling through her system but he did worry about how she would react later, when the reality of what happened came crashing around her.

They were discharged by the nurse with a stack of papers and leaflets with information about pregnancy, trauma, and even one on domestic violence. One nurse in particular gave him an evil look and he assumed she thought he had done this to Sybil. He tried to brush it off, everyone else had been kind to them but he guessed she had just read her chart and made her assumptions from there. People could be terribly nosy sometimes.

He wheeled her out to the lobby. Thomas was sitting on the carpet building tall structures with the faded blocks as the two children sat entranced by his ability to stack so many. He made his goodbyes, ruffling their hair as he met Tom and Sybil at the automatic doors. Thomas took in Tom's relieved posture and Sybil's smile and joined them as they walked out to the parking garage. Thomas caught Tom's eye, asking silently if everything was ok. Tom nodded his head as Sybil made herself known.

"Thomas! You're such a good friend to Tom. The best! You're like a tall man angel with really nice clothes. Did you know that?" She slurred, resting her head in her hand as Tom pushed her out into the darkened street to where the cars were lined up.

Thomas laughed, "I did know that! Did you Tommy?"

Tom shook his head as Thomas teased Sybil in her drug induced state. "I think I did hear that somewhere."

"And! Your sheets are so sssssoft. Almost like being dipped in chocolate and sliding around." She continued.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed them, love." Thomas replied, giving a pointed stare to Tom laughing at Sybil's state.

"Mmhmm they were fantastic all over! Tom? You did clean them didn't you?" Sybil asked, turning around to catch his amused look.

"Of course I did." Tom said. Thomas gave him a death glare that had Tom replying more fervently, "I did!" Thomas seemed to accept that.

"And the kitchen counter? And the shower? And the hallway floor? My goodness we did get awfully carried away didn't we?" Thomas shot him another death glare and Tom tried to appear adorable and apologetic, sometimes it worked, not today though. "It's no wonder really that I'm in the state I'm in." Sybil said, giggling and clutching her stomach protectively as they finally reached the car. Tom tried to shush her but she was just shushing him back.

Thomas gave him a questioning look. Tom wanted to tell him about the baby but not like this. "We, um…"

"I hope it's a boy. Or a girl. Or a puppy." She busted out into full body laughter at her joke. At least Tom assumed it was some joke, he felt like him and Thomas were missing some key information to actually comprehend what was so funny.

He finally got her into the backseat, still laughing as she stretched out, taking up the entire back seat as she snuggled into Tom's jacket he had discarded earlier. Tom patted her leg as she flipped over, sighing as she seemed to drift off into sleep. He shut the car door and turned to face an unhappy Thomas.

He had one eyebrow arched expectantly, arms crossed over his chest as his fingers drummed an impatient rhythm on his forearm. Tom sighed, "I wanted to tell you, we only found out last night."

Thomas relaxed his posture a little as Tom continued, "We wanted to make sure everything was ok with it before we told anyone. We had a….false alarm a few weeks ago but it turns out the little one is properly situated in there. I was worried something had happened tonight, that _he_ had done something to her and….my Mam had a miscarriage when I was little and I just couldn't tell you in case something had happened to it….in case it….and she…"

Tom couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as his breathing increased. It must have been the other side of the adrenaline rush from earlier and the feeling of relief at them both being safe but Tom couldn't get himself under control. As he struggled to breathe, eyes closed tight as his hands fisted at his sides he felt arms circle him. Thomas held him in his comforting embrace as Tom let all of the emotion he had locked up flowed freely. Tom's arms clutched at his best friends back, gripping like a lifeline as his body heaved with sobs. Thomas patted him on the back as he hiccupped, He was finally able to breathe again, but still needing the reassuring contact from someone he considered family, his best mate. He remembered doing the same for Thomas when his father died. Just being there and supporting him in his time of need. That's what they did, like brothers to each other.

Tom finally pulled back, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands as he chuckled, feeling the release that came after a good emotional purging.

"She's going to be fine. And the baby too. You've planted a little Irish potato in her English field and they're both safe." Thomas said, hands clasped on Tom's shoulders as he laughed.

"Prick. I'm pretty sure that's racist." Tom said, laughing as he leaned back against the car.

"As soon as it stops being funny, I'll stop saying it." Thomas said, giving him one last pat on the arm before going around to the driver's side.

Tom chuckled at his friend's ability to lighten the mood. He got into the passenger side door, turning around to look at Sybil, completely passed out in the back seat. "It's too bad she's knocked up. She makes a delightful drunk. Now I'll have to wait till the little brat's out before I can play with "sauced up Sybil""

Tom pushed Thomas's shoulder, "Oy! Don't call it that."

"Sorry! What should I call it? You don't know if what it is yet, so what do you say? You didn't really put a puppy up there did you?" Thomas asked, arching his eyebrow as he mock-seriously considered Sybil's earlier words.

"_Such_ a prick" Tom said as he laid his head back against the seat.

"Yeah, but you love me." Thomas said, patting Tom's knee as he drove the three of them out of the parking lot and towards their house.

"Yeah, I do. God only knows why, you wanker." Tom laughed as Thomas made a pouty face at him.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not…." Thomas mused as they continued down the empty road.

Tom closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of Sybil's soft breathing behind him and Thomas's chatter next to him. They were going home safe and sound. He couldn't have asked for more.


	33. Chapter 33

_SO this one was getting a bit long, so my plan for part 2 of this will be in the next chapter…possibly taking up the next 2 chapters, who knows….these damn sexytimes get in the way of plot! Anywho…the inspiration for this one comes from the Misfits binge ive been on for the past 3 days…watching the first 3 series and loosing my shit over the adorable sexiness that is Iwan Rheon. If you haven't watched it…seriously….do it! its amazing…and Sybil shows up in the finales of series 2 and 3! Def worth it, but anyways….Iwan Rheon is a sexy muthafucka who knows how to work it…so part of this is inspired by the first Simon/Alisha sexytimes in series 2, youtube it if you don't want to watch the whole show…but be ready for tingly part feels….damn….its some good shit….and the series 3 finale…hottest shower scene with no water…holy fuck shit…yeeeeeah_

_Ok….digressing over! Onto the Tom/Sybil adorableness!_

It was late. Or early. Sybil didn't know which. She was in bed and it was dark, that much she was sure of. Everything else was….fuzzy. She remembered being at the cricket match. Going up to her room for a nap. But she was at home now, in her and Tom's bed, not in her childhood bedroom. Something wasn't right. She tried to sit up but found her entire body felt tender, her head was pounding and her mouth was uncomfortably dry. Did she have an episode? Something triggered by…

Just then everything came flooding back to her. Larry. Edith's room. Her mind going blank. Tom charging in the room. Being wrapped in his arms. Answering questions with Mary's protective arm around her. Riding in the backseat with Tom to the hospital. Being wheeled away from him. A nurse trying to take off her clothes. Feeling many pairs of unfamiliar hands on her, holding her down, just like Larry. And then a feeling of numbness, and darkness.

Looking down Sybil saw she was dressed in a pair of comfy bottoms with one of Tom's softest shirts on top. He must have brought her home and changed her while she slept. She had an entire block of time she couldn't remember. She must have been cleared of serious injury since she was home, but what about the baby? She couldn't remember if they checked it. Tom would have made sure they did, even if Sybil was out of it. She looked at his spot next to hers on the bed, empty and undisturbed.

She called out to him, unsure if she would be able to walk, a wave of dizziness forcing her to lie back down. She heard him scramble in the living room before the hall light turned on and he appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in the same clothes from the match, so it couldn't have been that much time that she wasn't aware. He looked concerned and panicked, rushing to her side as he gently pushed back the hair from her face, tracing her cheekbones with his fingers as he sat softly on the bed.

"Are you alright, love?" He whispered as she looked up at him, feeling at ease with him near again.

"What happened?" She asked, her hand clutched at her stomach, wondering if she would be able to tell if the baby was still there. She hadn't noticed it before when she was sure she wasn't pregnant so she didn't put too much stock in that yet.

Tom looked sad for a moment and she felt her breath whoosh out. Her world stopped. Not again. She already lost this baby once in her mind, she couldn't do it again. Grieve again for the loss of life.

"Um…Well….We were at the cricket match and…" Tom began. Sybil quickly interrupted him.

"No, I remember all of that. What happened when we got to the hospital? I can't remember anything after they took me back. The baby? Is it…" she couldn't finish her question, chocking back a sob at the thought.

Tom's face relaxed and he smiled, so full of love and happiness. "The baby's fine. Perfect. You were pretty out of it. They had to give you a sedative. But you were talking and everything when they finally let me back. The doctor checked everything over and said everything was fine. We got to see it on the screen. You couldn't really tell what was what but it's still early days the doctor said. It was….fantastic." He looked so unbelievably amazed that she felt a twinge of jealousy. She couldn't remember anything about seeing their baby. She rubbed at her still flat stomach and frowned.

She felt him lean over and press his lips to her forehead. "You'll see it soon. Honestly there wasn't much to see anyways." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"Liar." Sybil said, pouting.

It felt good to hear him laugh. After everything he could still lift her spirits in a way no one ever had before.

"Yeah, maybe. You'll see though. I made an appointment with that same doctor for later this week. Just to check in. I think you'll like her. You two were getting on really well when I walked in. So, everything else….how are you feeling?"

"Sore, my head hurts, and my face, and I'm tired still. But I feel like I've just slept for days." She groaned, hating the feel of her muscles stiffened and pained. With dancing she was used to soreness but this was something different. Instead of an internal burning, it was external. From being hit, dragged, pushed. She shivered thinking about it.

Tom picked up on her reaction and kicked off his shoes. He laid next to her, pulling her gently into his arms. "It's alright, everything is ok." He murmured reassuringly.

"What's going to happen?" she didn't have to clarify what she meant.

"Matthew's keeping on top of it. They want to hold him at least until Monday, then they'll make a decision if he's going to stay in longer until he has his trial. We're going to try to do everything we can so that you won't have to face him again. I don't want you to have to go through that." Tom said as he rubbed down her back as she snuggled into his comforting embrace.

She thought about his words for a moment before she said, "I can testify. This time it's different. I'm not afraid. He can't scare me into making things easier for him to sweep it under the rug. I fought back. And I want to make sure he can't do that again. To me or anyone." She sat up, bracing herself on his chest as he smiled up at her.

"You amaze me every day, do you know that?" he pushed the hair off of her shoulders, constantly touching her as if to make sure she was really there, really ok.

"I couldn't have done any of it without you." She said, needing him to know how much he had helped her to become stronger, more sure of herself and her worth.

"I don't believe that for a second." He rolled them gently so that Sybil was now lying on her back, facing up at him. He rested his forehead against hers. "You would have found your way, with or without me. You're much stronger than you know. You just needed someone to tell you, to make you believe it. I am _honored_ to have been able to do that for you." The fire in his eyes made her heart clench.

The differences between him and Larry had never been more vast and glaring. He looked at her with love and devotion, humbled to have gained her favor. He treated her delicately, worshipped her body and mind and dedicated every waking minute to her happiness, just like he promised.

He looked down at her, asking with his eyes if he could kiss her. His eyes darting down to her lips before staring into her soul once more. She nodded her head, needing to feel his lips on hers, to take away the lingering feeling Larry had left on her. His kiss was barely a whisper. He lowered his head slowly, giving her the opportunity to push back if she needed. If it was too much. If she wanted to stop. She kept her eyes opened as he pressed his lips softly to hers.

The feeling of his mouth on hers ignited a fire within her. It wasn't like the passion that erupted between them sometimes, this was a low burning need. The anticipation sizzled up and down her arms. She breathed out as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Her back arched, needing to feel more of him.

"Please" escaped her mouth on a sigh as he pulled back to look at her, gaging her reaction and need. She felt overly sensitive. All of her nerve endings were on alert, waiting for his touch. He hesitated for a moment before leaning down to capture her lips again. This kiss had more pressure as his entire body lowered to hers. She felt the press of him between her legs, forcing all of her awareness to the growing wetness there. She sighed as she felt his hands come up her sides as his tongue snaked out to wrestle with hers. He licked and teased her mouth as his hips ground into her, making her moan in pleasure. She felt hot. She needed to take off her shirt. She pushed her hands to his chest to signal to him to pull back a little so that she could get out of her clothes. Her lips had just disconnected from his as her hands moved to the hem of her shirt, preparing to lift it over her head. Suddenly Tom scrambled off the bed, cursing quietly. "Goddamn it. You fucking idiot."

Sybil paused, confused as she watched him scoot off the edge of the bed to stand. The glow of light from the hallway bathed him in shadow and she couldn't make out his face as he stood too still, rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration. "What's wrong?" Sybil asked, not sure what happened to cause him to be so upset.

His posture slumped and he turned and sat back down on the bed, clutching his head in his hands as he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…force myself like that. Especially after what just happened to you. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, love. I wasn't thinking." He turned to face her, resting his weight back on one elbow as he found her leg, rubbing his face against the fabric of her pants as he continued apologizing.

Her brain finally caught on to what he was thinking. She had to admit she was a bit slow today. Maybe it was the effect of the sedative. "Tom, no you don't understand. I was just trying to take my shirt off. I wasn't pushing you away."

He looked up at her. He had a lock of hair falling into his eyes as he gazed at her, mouth open as she reached down and pulled the shirt over her head, reveling her bare breasts. She reached a hand down to him. He rubbed his stubbled face over her sensitive palm, reigniting her passion from before as he crawled sensually up her body. As his body rested deliciously over hers, the weight of his body comforting and familiar, he held himself back slightly.

"Are you sure? We don't have to. You just got out of the hospital. You should be resting, love." Even as he spoke she rubbed her hands down his chest to tug at his belt. She felt his hardness grow as her hand moved to grasp him over his slacks. He inhaled sharply as she stroked him, feeling him lengthen with her attentions.

"I can't rest without you." She whispered as he lowered his head to the spot next to hers, giving her easy access to his ear. She drew her tongue around the outside of it before pulling his earlobe between her teeth. He moaned loudly as he swore.

"Fuck, love. Mmmm. I don't think you'll be doing any resting if you keep doing that." he ground his hips into hers again, her legs wrapping around his body to steady him as she tugged at his belt.

"What if I promise to stay in bed?" she whispered as she finally undid his belt, moving to unbutton his pants. "And. Flat. On. My. Back." She punctuated each word with a lick to the sensitive spot on his neck as she freed him. Her hand held him firmly as she stroked him, feeling him tense at the feel of her hand on his naked flesh.

He pulled back to rip his shirt over his head as she tugged his pants lower, his errection springing forward. "Technically that's following doctor's orders." He said huskily as he held her knees, framing his kneeling body. He dragged her bottoms off slowly, too slowly. As soon as she was a naked as he was he began kissing down her leg. His mouth left hot open-mouthed kisses down her knee cap, dragging his rough face down the sensitive skin of her inner thigh as his hands gently spread her legs apart. He looked up at her through hooded eyes before his tongue traced through her folds. Her body surged forward, craving his touch again.

He seemed inclined to take his time, drawing out her pleasure. He licked and explored everywhere but where she needed him most. His mouth ghosted over her, coming close to her sensitive bundle of nerves before changing his mind and kissing the rest of her first. He did this many times, teasing her before she groaned in frustration, want driving her mad. He laughed at her reaction, and she would have scolded him for teasing her but suddenly his mouth descended over her, sucking her clit into his mouth as his tongue attacked, circling and flicking at it as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Her entire body fired at his touch, centering where his mouth continued driving her wild.

Just as she felt herself getting closer to the edge he stopped. Her eyes were clenched shut against the onslaught of pleasure and they flew open in confusion. Just as she looked down to seek out an answer she felt the stretch of him entering her. She was wet and ready for him, his hardness filling her completely. She didn't realize how much she needed to feel him inside of her, connected again. She felt whole again, sure of herself and everything else. He didn't rest his weight on her, holding himself up by his arms as he grunted, his entire length sheathed within her. He was trying to control himself, to draw it out, but Sybil wanted him too much for that kind of restraint. She circled her hips, reaching her arms up to pull him more fully onto her.

He hummed low in his throat as he moved his hips with her, letting her lead them. She was searching for friction, so close to coming undone. He sensed her frustration and lowered to his forearms as he cradled the top of her head, holding her still as he pulled himself out and thrusted into her. His pubic bone hit her most sensitive spot and she gasp, her nails digging into his back, urging him to do it again. Her breasts pushed against the hard planes of his chest as his pace increased. Each time he rubbed against her clit with his body she felt herself clench, closer to shattering each time. His lips were pressed against her temple as he whispered words of love and encouragement.

"Yes, love. Oh fuck. Oh yes. You're so beautiful. Mmmm. I'm so close….Oh God you feel so fucking good. I don't know if I can last, love." His words sending shivers down her spine as she felt her body coiled, tightened, needing one last push to tumble into ecstasy.

She moved her face, seeking out his lips as she felt her body release. The pleasure was blinding, making her whole body tense and quake with the intensity of her orgasm. His mouth nipped and licked at hers as she came down, feeling his thrusts intensify before he held himself still, spilling his seed into her as he called out her name. His breathing was labored as they both held each other close, still connected and caressing softly.

"Now I think I can rest." Sybil said tiredly, feeling like all of her limbs were turned to jelly.

Tom laughed as he pulled out of her, laying down next to her as she snuggled against his chest. "Yeah me too" He said as he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow as he rested back against his pillow.

"Are you ok though Syb? If you want to talk or stay at with your family or zone out in front of the TV or go away for a little while or whatever. Whatever you need, just let me know." He was rubbing her back soothingly, as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Just this. This is good." She nuzzled into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat underneath as one of his hands came up to brush through her hair. She succumbed to sleep as Tom continued talking to her about something Thomas had said or done. Something about potatoes, but Sybil couldn't be sure of the deep rumble of his voice through his chest and his calming heartbeat lulling her into slumber. She would ask him tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

_This is dedicated to miss angiemagz for her beautiful manip that you can spot in this chapter! post/53074867784/one-step-at-a-time-by-dorkout_

_Also for our mutual fangirlness over eachother. I hope you like it!_

_I have a new promo pic for this story so check it out on my tumblr, let me know if you like it!_

It had been almost a week. A full week of walking on eggshells. Sybil was slowly building back her confidence but it was a process. One Tom wasn't sure how to navigate without upsetting her.

It had all started on Monday. Tom had stayed home from work to be there for her if she needed anything. He had made her breakfast, gathered some of her favorite movies, and organized the blankets on the couch just like she liked them. He had deposited her in the nest of cozy fabrics and went to check his email. A few minutes later he heard a soft mewling cry coming from the living room. He ran quickly back to her to find her curled up in the fetal position sobbing her heart out.

He didn't know what to do. He gathered her up in his arms as she struggled against his hold. She had finally started to process what had happened. She had cried for hours. Tom had held her the entire time as she worked through it. Finally she had cried herself out, falling asleep against his chest. He had never felt so helpless. He knew she had to do this on her own but he wished there was a way he could take it all for her. He wanted to absorb all of her pain and suffering, he would take it ten-fold if it meant that she didn't have to feel an ounce of it herself.

He had carried her back to bed and tucked her in. Maybe the living room was too big of a step too soon. She slept most of the day, never waking. Tom had spent the day wandering aimlessly through the house. He had fixed the leaky kitchen sink. Built a bookcase for the living room. Ordered some baby books online. Called his Mam. Shaved and showered. It was a cool day so he had changed into a t-shirt and shorts, relaxing on the couch with reruns of Lost while Sybil slept on. All in all it was a very productive Monday off of work. Just as Tom was peeling potatoes for dinner he heard the shower running. Realizing Sybil must be up and around he quickly finished cutting them into chunks, dropping them in water to cook as he sprinkled herbs and cheese over two chicken breasts, wrapping them in foil and placing them in the oven. It was quiet in the bedroom and Tom began to worry that Sybil was upset again, and alone.

Washing his hands clean Tom walked to the room, noticing the bed made and empty. He thought at first Sybil must still be in the bathroom but then he saw her move, perched on the windowsill. She had dressed in soft tan leggings, more suited for winter than summer with a flowy white top. Her hair was tousled and still damp, drying in the setting sunlight. She looked peaceful, gazing out of the window in silence. She barely noticed his presence.

He sat behind her, gently pulling her back into his chest. She didn't speak. Just continued to stare blankly. He didn't know what to say, what he could say so he just held her, waiting for her to breakdown again. But surprisingly she didn't. She sighed and leaned back. Her fingers sought out his and she played absentmindedly with his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, so low he almost couldn't hear it sitting right behind her. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her as he kissed the back of her head.

"My darling, what are you sorry for?" He couldn't understand where her mind was at. He was prepared for hysterics, not this numb shell of a person.

"For dealing with all of this. You deserve better than some broken girl with a fucked up past that won't stay there. I'll never be the way I used to be. You should just leave now before I take you down with me." She wasn't crying, she was calm, which scared Tom more. This lack of emotional response and the words she was saying required more help than he knew how to give.

"Listen to me. I love you. I love everything about you, and you can't push me away. We all have things that are fucked up that we have to deal with, but make us stronger people. This is just one of those things. You are being tested. And you will be stronger because of it. It sucks right now, but you are not alone, and you won't be. You will get through this, and I am here for whatever you need. I wouldn't wish to be anywhere else, love."

She didn't respond. They sat taking quiet comfort in each other until the kitchen timer beeped, signaling Tom's attention was needed in the kitchen. He placed one last kiss to her now dry curls and made his way to the stove, pulling out the chicken to cool as he strained the potatoes in the sink. As he was mashing the potatoes he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist. A small nose nudging the space between his shoulder blades and soft lips kissing his back. He placed the masher on the counter and tugged on her hands, pulling her into him more fully. Her hands were so small and so soft, his much larger hands swallowing them up.

"Thank you." She said behind him. Her voice much stronger than before.

"Always, love. Always." Tom assured her as he turned in her embrace, his hands lifting to frame her delicate face. She leaned back to look at him and he smiled at her, needing her to know that everything was ok. She reached her face up to kiss him and he made sure to hold himself back. He wouldn't attack her like he did the day before. She needed gentleness from him now and he would give her everything she needed. The kiss was soft, a whisper of lips, a shared breath before she pulled back and sat at the table, waiting for him to finish dinner.

They ate slowly, talking about his new article, a piece she was thinking of doing at the studio, and what they needed to do to the house still. They carefully avoided any talk of the incident or any people present. Her family had called and texted both he and Sybil but she was not inclined to answer so Tom had sent Mary an email, telling her that she just needed rest and time to process everything that happened. He would let them know if there was anything they could do but for now, he had it handled. He knew her mother wouldn't like his response but he knew she wouldn't be able to go back to their house for a while yet. Cora was adamant that she come and take care of her then, but Tom had politely refused. The last thing she needed was someone hovering over her, demanding she talk about it. She would, in her own time.

The next day passed in the same numb way. Sybil made it to the couch, watched reality TV most of the day, losing herself in the fabricated drama. She hadn't been triggered, only an ad for an abuse hotline forcing her to turn off the TV and switch to reading. Edith had overnighted a copy of her next novel and Sybil had smiled truly for the first time since she woke. She lost herself in the pages as Tom continued to make himself available but not suffocating. He spent most of his time at the table, on his laptop, working. They didn't have sex again and Tom wasn't willing to push the issue. After that first time when she had first woken she had not perused anything more than a quick kiss and a lot of cuddling which he was glad to be able to provide. She snuggled into him much of the night, whimpering in her sleep if he attempted to roll away. This went on all week. A wavering of engagement and numbness.

On the fifth day something snapped in her. She couldn't find her notebook that she used for jotting down choreography and she had lashed out. She was mumbling under her breath and pulling things out of her bag, the contents cluttering their bed as she searched. He had tried to help her find it, tried to help her so she wouldn't have to do it all on her own, as he had been the past few days. He had moved to her side of the room, looking through her drawers when she lost it. She yelled at him, the first time ever.

"Don't touch my stuff! I can find it! Just leave me alone! Your so….everywhere! I just need space away from _you_." She had looked ready to push him, arms fisted at her sides. He held up his hands in surrender and walked out to the living room, picking up his mobile and calling for back up.

Gwen arrived shortly thereafter, Jon on her heels as she stormed into the house, not bothering to knock. Tom was sitting on the couch, head in hands at a loss for what to do. Sybil was tearing up their room, throwing clothes and shoes, dumping out her bag in search for her notebook. Gwen and Jon stood in the doorway, watching her.

Gwen moved to enter but Jon put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her just as a heeled boot came flying near them. Tom didn't know what to do, he had never seen her like that. Angry and lashing out in such a physical way. He was at a loss. She clearly didn't want him around. He didn't know how to make it better when she told him to leave her alone. Jon was assessing the situation, as he always did. He looked over at Tom with a seeking expression. He was asking permission to intervene and Tom gave it with a nod of his head, not knowing what Jon planned to do but not knowing what he could do himself either.

Jon pushed Gwen behind Tom and entered their room. Sybil looked up, huffing in barely suppressed rage as she threw her bag onto the bed in frustration. Jon approached her like a spooked horse, slowly walking towards her.

Her eyes fired at him. "Don't Jon! Don't" she held up her hands as she backed away from him a step.

"Its ok, you can't hurt me. It'll be ok." He reached out to her, one arm extended as she launched at him. At first Tom was confused and hurt. She would let Jon hold and comfort her but she didn't want Tom near her? They were supposed to be partners, but her she was, preferring another to him?

But then he heard the sound of fists and open hands on flesh and saw that Jon was standing still, letting Sybil release her frustration on him. He held firm, not swaying and not flinching as her tiny hands flew at his chest and stomach again and again. She was crying and yelling out as Jon's arms slowly came to cage her in. Her swinging fists came to clutch at his shirt as she slumped against him. Jon held himself up as her body shook against him, not letting her fail as she broke against him. One word reached out to him as he stood in the doorway with Gwen and it wrenched his heart.

"why?"

Tom wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he didn't dare break the spell Jon had blanketed over the room.

Jon's voice was firm and strong and Sybil's sobs quieted as he spoke. "Life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things. This was a bad thing. But your pile of good things is vast, Syb. Don't let this bad thing take over the spots of good you have."

"Tom?" he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as her face turned, seeking him out.

Jon gestured with his head that Tom could come take over. Tom reached them in a few steps, timid at how Sybil would react to him after what had just happened. She launched herself at him, holding onto him like a lifeline as he circled his arms around her. Jon and Gwen quietly left them to comfort each other. After a few minutes Sybil had calmed completely. He kissed her forehead, happy to be able to touch her without her flinching away from him. She went to clean herself up a bit in the bathroom and Tom went out to play awkward host.

Gwen walked past him, a reassuring pat to his arm as she went to help Sybil put the room back in order. Jon had found a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard and was pouring two glasses when Tom walked into the kitchen. Taking the glass in one swallow Tom muttered a thanks to Jon for the drink.

"It's your whiskey." Jon said with a shrug, sipping his glass more slowly.

"How did you know?" Tom asked, curious at Jon's ever growing list of odd talents.

"Last time, right after it happened she was staying with me and Gwen for a bit. She didn't want to tell her family just yet so she slept on our couch for a few days. Gwen was at work and Sybil was in the bathroom. I think it was the first time she had actually seen the bruises and the marks he left on her body. She was so pissed she started throwing things around. I just knew I needed to get to her to stop, to release her anger on something less breakable. So I grabbed her and let her wail on me. She's got little hands so it didn't hurt too much and she felt a lot better afterwards. We finished half a bottle of vodka by the time Gwen got home. After that Sybil called her parents. I don't know what they did to make her revert back into her shell once she moved in with them but she was starting to feel more confident after that night. I think after you've been beaten down like that you need to do some beating of your own, just to feel like a person again. She might could take up boxing."

Tom poured himself another glass as he digested that. "Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come when you did. I was close to breaking down myself." Jon surprised him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Tom had never felt close to another male except Thomas, not even his own brother who was more of a tormentor than a protector and comforter.

"You're doing well, mate. There's no book or manual for this shit. The mother of your child is dealing with some fucked up stuff, there's no perfect answer for how to fix that. You just have to be there. And be strong. Just feel it out. She's going to need you to stay strong, because it's probably going to be a long process and that bastard has a way of making himself a right nuisance. I never liked that asshole, something about his eyes. They were always too cold. He never looked at Sybil the way you do. You love her. This is all just a little bump. It'll all work out." Jon downed his drink as he finished.

Tom choked back tears. Being told he was doing something right for her was a powerful moment. He had felt like he was doing more harm than good lately. She was quiet and numb to a lot and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He supposed Jon was right and he just needed to watch it all play out and feel out every situation. That he could do. If she needed space, he would give it. If she needed to be held he would. If she needed a unicorn on a fecking rainbow, he would find a way to make that happen for her.

Hearing giggling coming from the other room Jon sighed, "They'll probably be a while. Do you want to go to the pub for a bit? Let the ladies do their thing?" he asked.

Tom realized a trip out of the house was probably for the best. He had been cooped up with Sybil all week, not seeing the sun or interacting with the world except through email and texts. After checking in on the girls, who were hugging and laughing when they walked in, they had shooed them away. Urging them to have fun. Sybil was smiling, shyly at Tom as he bent down to give her a quick kiss. Tom felt Sybil's lips linger invitingly. He pulled back looking at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes smoldered.

Tom was thoroughly confused but just went with it, like Jon said, he was feeling it out. So she didn't hate him, and wanted him intimately again. Women were strange creatures. Tom wondered if there was another book he could order to help him wade through all of this confusion. Something on how to respond to your hormonal, pregnant, PTSD girlfriend. He was never sure since they found out she was pregnant if she was acting on that or on her other stuff, this week had been a complete mind-fuck for him. Either way she seemed to be feeling much better after acting out her aggression so maybe the worst of it was over? He hoped she didn't go back into the shell that she was, the numb state of existing was difficult to watch and not be able to do anything about.

He heard her laughter at something Gwen said as he and Jon made their way to the front of the house. The sound was like a balm to his worried soul. Hearing her joy filled and happy was the only sound he hoped Sybil made. Whatever it took, he would make sure she never had to live in that tortured state of self again. She was his whole world, her and their baby now. He would make sure they stayed safe and protected, no matter what he had to do.

_The next chapter will be….hopefully some good steamy stuff! Ill try and see if I can get it out tonight or by next week!_


	35. Chapter 35

_This is the second chapter posted today! I repeat! Please go and read the previous chapter first! chapter 34 than this one! _

_Here are some sexytimes for Yankeecountess, as promised. You might want to look up the song I used here, its Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke and Pharell Williams. The video is….interesting, but I suggest just listening to the song and not actually watching the video. I hope this isn't too odd after all of the emotional stuff but speaking from experience, sometimes you just need to let your hair down and dance it out with your best friend. And…other things :) _

_Enjoy!_

Sybil felt her whole body vibrating. Jon was right, it felt good to let it all out. She had been so numb this past week. After the effects of the sedative had worn off Sybil had felt so much emotion that her body and mind couldn't keep up. She felt too full of fear, sadness, weakness, excitement, happiness…it all bubbled up inside of her and she had to shut down. If it was just the stuff that happened with Larry, she could handle it. If it was just the prospect of having a baby, she could handle it. But to have two opposing emotions inside of her, two conflicting life changing experiences was all too much. Instead of dealing with it she decided to just…not. It was too hard, too much.

So she watched TV, read, and stared at the wall, out the window, at Tom as he worked. Anything to take her mind off of what was happening, both the good and the bad. This morning was different though. She got a text from Matthew. Larry was being let out the next day and Matthew thought she would want to know. Apparently he had made a deal, paid some money and gotten out with a promise he would return for the trial, which would be in two months' time. Sybil read the message, feeling her blood boil.

Tom hadn't said anything about the trial, about Larry, about what had happened. They didn't speak of it, it was almost like he was too afraid of what she would say or how she would react. So she followed his lead, unsure herself at how speaking of it would make her feel. Maybe they were right to leave it lie for a while. She clearly wasn't stable enough to deal with it yet.

After she read the text she felt anxious. She needed to move, take a class, something. But going outside was still a little upsetting so she decided she would do some choreographing, which sometimes allowed her mind to at least move and dance if not her body. Then everything had happened in a blur. She couldn't find her notebook and Tom was being so sweet and patient and she broke.

He was so kind to her, every day, patiently allowing her to mope and wander around the house. Making sure she ate, doing all the cleaning, holding her for the entire night. She knew he was missing work, taking crap assignments and doing a bunch of research for others instead of working on writing his own pieces since he couldn't leave to do any interviews or field work. She felt like she was holding him back.

All of that frustration added together and she exploded. She took it out on her clothes, the room, Tom, everything near her. She felt out of control and didn't know how to calm down. The room blurred around her until Jon came in. She remembered when he had calmed her down before. Tom had been able to do something similar for her from time to time. If she had something to focus on she could work to lower her panic with the aid of another person.

Jon knew what she needed, and how she was feeling in that moment. Maybe it was Jon's past with the army and the way she felt safe with him but she knew he wasn't fragile. He used to fight a lot and could take a punch from a guy larger than him, so she knew her puny hands wouldn't do any actual damage. She came at him with all her might and still he didn't even flinch.

Everything had rushed out of her. She felt deflated and relieved. She wasn't overwhelmed anymore. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face, coming back to find Gwen straightening up the mess she made. Sybil felt calm, relaxed and more herself than she had in days. They had joked about being knocked up. Sybil had texted Gwen the news before they went to the cricket match, unable to contain her joy, and needing to let her closest friend know.

Tom and Jon had gone to the pub about an hour before, and Gwen and Sybil sat in the living room after the bedroom was put back to rights.

"You're entitled to let yourself go every once and awhile." Gwen was saying.

"You're ok with me beating up your husband?" Sybil joked, grabbing another chocolate biscuit Tom had left out on the coffee table.

Gwen gave her an incredulous look. "Please, Sybil. If I thought you could really do any harm I would make him wear padding. I'm more worried about your hands. He's gotten much fitter since he's been working security detail with Thomas. Push-ups and sit-ups. It's brilliant. I get to sit on my ass eating all day while he's chiseling his rock-hard abs. This being pregnant thing really is a blessing." They both laughed at that.

Gwen had gotten much rounder since they last hung out. Her belly extended out almost like a shelf now, which is how she was using it, to rest her hands on. Sybil wondered what it would feel like to carry around all of that weight constantly. She would find out soon. Gwen was about six months along now and her stomach would grow even more before the time came to actually have the baby. Her stomach was still flat but it would grow to accommodate the little Branson growing inside of her.

"It is a good thing right? The baby?" Gwen asked when Sybil's hands had drifted to her flat stomach. Sybil recalled Jon's words about good things.

"Yes, it is a good thing. The best." Sybil said with a smile. Now that she wasn't brimming over with anger at the Larry situation she could feel happy about the baby. She was going to be a mother. And Tom would be a father. It was too good to be true.

"I think we should celebrate." Gwen said, a gleam entering her eye that Sybil had long associated with trouble.

"Celebrate how exactly?" Sybil asked.

"I haven't been out dancing in ages. Not since that night after exams. That was forever ago! We should take advantage of our men giving in to our every wish in our delicate states and make them take us out!" Gwen finished, looking pleased with herself.

"Oh Gwen, I don't know. I'm not sure that's the best thing for me." Sybil picked at the fuzz coming off of her leggings. She had worn the same pair since Monday, it was probably time to wash them. She had changed her underwear at least…so that was something.

"I think it's the perfect thing for you! You've just shaken off all of that Larry bullshit. It's time to live, while we can still go out to the club! Pretty soon I'll be too big and then I'll have a screaming baby on my hip. And then you'll be too big to go and then you'll have a screaming baby! This is probably our last chance! C'mon Syb! Please?" Gwen was pleading, giving her puppy dog eyes and clutching her hands together. Maybe it would be good for her. She could physically get out some of her lingering frustration and Gwen was right, when would they have the opportunity again?

"_If_ Tom is up for it. I won't manipulate him into going." Sybil said, getting out her mobile to text Tom.

"Pff I manipulate Jon all the time. You have to with men. They know nothing most of the time, so you've got to be the smart one and lead them like horses to the right answer or else they'd be wandering around the field too dumb to find water right under their noses." Gwen was texting Jon as well.

Her mobile buzzed seconds later, a call coming through. "Hey."

Tom's voice sounded from the other end. "You want to go out tonight?"

Sybil wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she thought it would be good for her. "I think it's a good idea. Gwen really wants to go and….it could be fun. We haven't been dancing before."

Tom's answering chuckle lifted her spirits. He had looked so uncomfortable with her display earlier and she worried it would put a wall between them. Things were easy, like they always were together, no weirdness present. Sybil breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"No my love, we haven't. I don't know how good of a dancer I am, but if you want to go you know what my answer will be." She could almost hear his smile and see the love in his eyes as he spoke.

"I do. So we'll go then?" Sybil asked, looking over at a triumphant Gwen, her hands in the air as she received a reply from Jon.

Jon's voice was suddenly heard in the background. "You two are dangerous! Tell Gwen I know the game she's playing and she will lose!"

Sybil had put on the speakerphone and Gwen laughed giddily. "I invented the game Jon Snow! And _you_ will lose!" Tom's laughter could be heard in response to something Jon said.

"Ok love, we'll finish up our round here and make our way back." Tom said.

"No rush, we need to get ready if were going out. I should probably change my clothes, I feel like I've had the same outfit on for days, you probably think I'm a slob." Sybil said, going over her wardrobe in her mind and coming up with options she could wear.

"I think you're beautiful." Tom answered. Sybil felt herself blush at his words. He always knew just what to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling girl. I will see you soon ok?" she could hear a question in his voice, wanting to ask if she was ok, if she was still upset. She was glad he didn't ask it. She was feeling lifted and lighter and didn't want to revisit the unpleasantness. Forward. She wanted to move forward.

"Ok. Bye." She hung up and Gwen dragged her to the bedroom to riffle through her clothes hanging up. Gwen always loved going through her more expensive dresses when they lived together. The trouble now was finding something to fit over her protruding belly.

Sybil didn't know there was a nightclub so close to her childhood home. They only had to drive about forty-five minutes before arriving at _The Hound. _Sybil thought the name a bit weird, but Gwen had told her that looking it up online it was a reference to the Sherlock Holmes story. Sybil still didn't understand how that related to a nightclub theme but Tom seemed to get it so she kept her mouth shut. It seemed to be packed for a Friday night in the country but maybe with limited options people congregated to a select few places for nighttime entertainment. Tom paid their way through the doors and Sybil was immediately assaulted by bright lights and thumping music. She could feel the bass humming up her spine and started swaying with the beat. Tom looked down at her, smiling at her serene expression. Gwen was absolutely right, and by the smug look on her face she knew it too.

Sybil felt great. They were in a place where no one knew her, and she was able to loose herself in the music and the crowd. She wasn't sure if Tom would dance with her or if she and Gwen would be left to their own devices but she was starting to feel her muscles loosen and her blood flow with the sounds around her. Tom's hand was placed at the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd of scantily clad women and greasy looking men.

Sybil had chosen to wear one of her dresses from her much younger days. Larry had told her it wasn't appropriate for someone of her status but she had loved the way the fabric slid over her curves and kept it just in case. It was tank sleeved and low cut, allowing her cleavage to peek just above the line of delicate crystals dotting the neck line. The dress clung to her torso and flowed out from her hips, widening when she turned, the silky fabric whispering over her thighs where the hem line ended. Tom had seen her trying it on and had stood unblinking, mouth agape as he stared at her appreciatively.

"You look stunning." Tom had bent low to her ear so he didn't have to shout over the music and the crowd. His hot breath over her sensitive ear caused her skin to tingle. She was turned on and had been since she had come down from her outburst. She didn't know if it was hormones or the adrenaline rush but she wanted him desperately.

She reached up on her toes to whisper back. "Thanks, you do to." He was wearing a tight long sleeve black shirt that accentuated his muscular chest. There were three buttons placed at his neck which begged to be popped open to reveal the chest hair that thinned as it trailed lower to darken as it pointed downward toward his manhood. She wanted to run her hands all over him.

They made their way to the bar where Tom and Jon ordered drinks. Gwen and Sybil both had orange juices which they sipped as they took in the crowd. It had been some time since Sybil had been out at a club and she felt old looking at the outfits and the girls barely old enough even be allowed in. Some of them were questionable. Shaking her head, she noticed Jon and Gwen to her right. They were such a cute couple, under the pulsing lights her red hair glowed as she caught Jon's loving gaze as Gwen bounced excitedly, waiting for a good song to come on.

Sybil was lost in her people watching, a young man was trying and failing to get a girl to dance with him or talk with him, she was laughing with her friends and not hearing him above the din. An older man was with a girl young enough to be his daughter and enough makeup on to last through a nuclear explosion. Suddenly Gwen was shrieking in delight and tugging Sybil's arm to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder to find Jon trying to talk with Tom, leaning into him as they discussed something. He would get an out for this one then. Tom shrugged adorably and Sybil laughed at his expression, trying to down his drink and disengage politely with Jon. Sybil guessed Jon didn't want to dance and thought that Tom would be the same but Tom's expression indicated he was sad to see Sybil go off without him.

Sybil was quickly in another world. The music pumping through her body as her eyes shut and her limbs moved with the beat. Gwen was dancing as well as her pregnant belly would allow her and they laughed with each other when Gwen tried to drop down to the floor. Deciding to play it safe they both stayed upright, mouthing the words to the song.

Sybil didn't know how long they were out there but as the next song changed she recognized a familiar pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. The song was one she had heard played recently on the radio as she played around with some choreography a week ago.

_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you. But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

The lyrics flowed over her head as she felt Tom mold his front to her back and sway in time with her. His hands rested on her hips and she shivered when his mouth found her ear to whisper the next line of the song. "Just let me liberate you"

Her head rested back on his shoulder and her hand reached back to grip at his neck, playing with the little hairs that she knew turned him on. Her hips circled and rocked with the beat and she could feel his hardness pressing into her when she brushed against him.

_But you're a good girl. The way you grab me. Must wanna get nasty. Go ahead, get at me. I know you want it._

"I know you want it." Tom whispered into her ear, his tongue darting out to trace her earlobe. Her body tingled as she felt herself dampen at his huskily whispered words. He was teasing her, sliding his hands up her sides to let his thumbs brush the underside of her breasts and come down again as his hips kept time with hers. His lips trailed down her neck, sucking at her flesh indecently in their very public location.

Looking across from her she noticed Jon had joined Gwen as well and was holding her in his arms almost like a hug and swaying slowly, almost comical in their innocent dancing compared to the exhibition of Tom and herself and the club of other dancers. She felt wanton and exposed and it excited her.

he dropped down to a crouch, dragging her body bottom up first along the now much harder planes of Tom's body as she came back to standing. He growled low in her ear as he pushed his growing errection against her buttocks, her hips gripped in his hands again. One arm drifted across her middle to hold her in place as he led them in this new dance.

She didn't know if he would be a good dancer before they went out, but going off of his physical skills and rhythm in the bedroom she had guessed he would at least be descent. He knew how to move his body with hers, and that is what they were doing. It was like they were making love in a room full of people. He guided her body with his, thrusting against hers on every other beat. They were so close, their bodies fitted perfectly that no one watching would be able to see his hand inching up her exposed thigh in the darkened room. His hand was moving closer to the place where she wanted him most and she couldn't take it any longer.

Twisting abruptly in his arms Sybil crashed her face into his. His tongue tasted like whiskey and she briefly wondered if she could ingest any alcohol that way and harm the baby. Deciding she was probably being overly cautious she sucked his tongue into her mouth and felt him vibrate with a growl, unable to hear the appreciative sound over the loud music. His hands fisted in her dress, pulling her bottom half closer to his. She could feel him stiff beneath his jeans and she ached to have him. Her center was throbbing and wet she could feel her hands tingling with anticipation. His mouth moved to her neck as she walked them backwards, out of the main center of the dance floor to the areas where the bright strobe lights didn't quite reach. She felt his hands groping and tugging at her sides, her bottom, the back of her head. He seemed as eager as she felt. Almost a week without having him was too long, she needed to feel him inside of her, rubbing her clit until she shattered. She needed it like she needed air to breath.

A door opened behind Tom. Sybil saw two people exiting, righting their clothes as they did so, the door swinging closed behind them. _Unisex_ the door read. Sybil had an idea. Pulling back she claimed Tom's lips once more, tugging hungrily at his bottom lip with her teeth, making his eyes close in arousal. She grabbed his hand before he could question her and tugged him down off the dance floor to the loo she had noticed.

Tom looked around confused but Sybil pushed him inside, closing the door behind her. The room was industrial. A toilet, a sink and a hand rail for the disabled. It didn't look very clean but Sybil couldn't have cared less. The light bulb flickered and the music could be heard muffled from the other side of the door.

Tom looked at their surroundings and then back at her, an expression of confusion and disbelief and desire written all over his face. "Sybil, what?" she didn't let him finish. It was the desire that she read on him that had her bending at the waist to remove her panties, stepping forward to place them in his back pocket.

"I'll be wanting those back later." She said, surprising herself with her boldness before dropping to a crouch to undo his belt and jeans. He stuttered for a second before Sybil was able to remove him to her waiting mouth. He was hard for her, even after everything, seeing his obvious attraction to her made her feel sexy and wanted. Grasping his cock in both of her hands she began stroking him as her tongue danced along the tip. She vaguely noticed him reaching a hand out to brace on the handrail as his other ran through her hair, massaging her scalp as she pleasured him.

She loved feeling like she held power over him. Not in the way Larry did, but similar to what Jon had done for her earlier, she was taking back control. She wasn't making Tom weak by asserting herself, he was allowing her ownership of her body and her wants. And she wanted to taste him, to make him hard and begging for her, to know that she made him that way. As much as she felt like his, he was hers. She never doubted his commitment or devotion, but sometimes she needed to know that she was the only one to make him feel this way.

She dragged her tongue wetly over his entire length before releasing him to stand. His face was scrunched up, his eyes closed and his breathing labored when she finally came to standing before him. He opened his eyes slowly, predatory in his gaze as he ran his hands down her neck, over her shoulders, ghosting over her breasts to tug up the hem of her dress. Her nipples strained against the fabric as his lips lowered to suck and nip at the exposed cleavage her lower cut dress offered. She gasped when she felt his finger slide over her wet folds. She was dripping with her need for him. He slipped one finger inside of her, curling up as his thumb flicked her clit. She felt ready to come right then. He sensed her eagerness and added another finger, thrusting them in and out of her in a quick rhythm that had her walls clenching around them. Just before she was about to shatter, he withdrew, dragging them over her sensitive flesh, coating her in her own juices before removing his hand to his straining cock.

Hoisting her onto the sink he made sure the back of her dress was covering her bottom so she wouldn't be placed on the questionably clean porcelain. She braced her hands on his shoulders as he guided his length to push into her slick opening. His tip stretched her slowly, too slowly. She wanted fury, rage. She wanted to be fucked on a sink in the loo. His kisses against her neck were too sweet, his movements too timid. She removed her hands from his body and gripped the edge of the sink, holding her own weight and impaled herself on his full length in one swift motion. He moaned in suppressed passion as she circled her hips, making his hardness brush every inch of her insides before she pushed herself up again.

His hands stilled her, one against her hip and the other moving up to cradle her face. It was still too sweet. He wasn't understanding what she needed. She needed the physical act, not just the emotional one. She needed to feel her body again, to know it was hers in the same way hitting Jon, or dancing lost in the crowd made her feel.

"Fuck me Tom." she pleaded as he held her still, gazing into her eyes.

She could tell he had a lot to drink tonight. She didn't know how many they had at the pub, but he had at least two maybe three since they had been at the club. And he loved her. He would do anything she asked. She knew that. She just had to make sure he knew what she wanted. He needed permission, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Syb, I…" he began, and she could see his resolve to handle her gently waver.

"I want you to fuck me. I want you pound your cock into my pussy until I come. I need you to fuck me. Please." She begged him.

The please had done it. He took one more minute to make sure it was what she wanted before he said, "Tell me if it's too much."

She nodded, and bit down on her lip as she felt him reposition his hands to give him better leverage. He gripped her hips and did just what she asked. He pounded his cock into her, making her body tremble with the want for more. She threw her head back against the mirror as she moved her body to give him better access.

"Yes. Oh God, Tom yes. Harder. Please, harder." He answered with more powerful thrusts, her wetness allowing him easy entrance and quicker speed as he grasped the back of the sink to hold his body up as he gave her all he had. He pumped into her so fiercely she feared the sink may break away from the wall if they didn't finish soon. She felt her orgasm approaching, her stomach dropped, her vision blurred and her whole focus seemed to be at the place where they were joined. Tom was waiting for her first. He was grunting and groaning with each thrust until he felt her walls bare down on him, trapping his cock inside of her as she came around him. The world stopped as she felt her nerve endings explode.

She felt Tom tense immediately after as he buried himself deeply, unmoving as he spilled himself inside of her with a loud moan of her name. She felt the rush of warmth that was his own release as she came down off of the intense high of their combined passion. Her body felt like jelly and she couldn't remember feeling so sated. She could curl up and go to sleep but then she recalled they were in a toilet, in a club, almost an hour from home.

"Fuck." She sighed.

"That about sums it up, love." Tom replied as he slipped out of her, reaching around to grab some toilet paper to clean them both off with.

"Cheeky bastard." She quipped. Ready to be home and in their nice comfy bed.

"C'mon you little tart, time to get cleaned up and make the walk of shame." He teased as he helped her down. She smacked him across the chest as he chuckled.

"I am _not_ a tart, Mr. Branson. I'll have you know _I_ am a respectable lady." She snapped, nose in the air, channeling Mary.

Straightening himself and removing all evidence of their actions he said, "Well, Miss Crawley, I'll have _you_ know, _ladies_ do not shag poor Irish chauffeurs in the toilets at a seedy night club." He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body into his as he looked down at her, rubbing his nose across hers as he spoke.

"Well, I've never really been a proper lady, so why start now?" she said, just as cocky as him.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." He said, kissing her nose sweetly before smacking her playfully on the rump. He moved to open the door when she remembered.

"Wait! You've still got my knickers." She reached out a hand waiting.

He grinned mischievously before wrenching open the door and escaping into the darkened room and pulsing lights. Standing aghast that he would keep her underwear she marched out of the room yelling to be heard over the loud music, "Tom Branson, you will regret this!"

She noticed him standing right outside the door, making sure she wouldn't be alone in the confusing crowd. He reached out to embrace her, whispering in her ear. "We still have the car ride home."


	36. Chapter 36

Things were somewhat back to normal. Sybil had returned to the studio, Thomas and Jon covering her while Tom went back to work. He knew they were being overly cautious, but with Larry out there somewhere, he didn't want to risk it. It had been almost a month since "the incident" as he referred to it. One month since his world had been turned upside down.

His relationship with Sybil had been intense from the beginning but everything seemed much more so now. She was pregnant. He was going to be a dad, and that knowledge shifted something inside of him. Something primal telling him to provide, shelter, care for Sybil and the tiny life she contained. That same day, Larry had entered back into the picture. Sybil was getting better after the attack but she had hard days, where he would go into work a little late, holding her close in bed as she stared blankly at the wall. These days he would do what he could for her, which always seemed like it wasn't enough.

He felt useless, unable to take her pain away or stop the images from entering her mind. These moments would pass though, and she would suddenly spring from his arms, intent on some new piece of choreography or some crafting adventure. Gwen had shown Sybil a book of crafting after their night out, little projects that kept the mind busy and she had latched onto it with gusto. Which he supposed wasn't too bad, they did have a lot of work to do on the house and all of her little projects helped to make the house feel more like their home.

He drew the line at her use of power tools after the noise had triggered something inside of her and he came home to find her sobbing on the kitchen floor, a drill close by and pieces of wood scattered across the floor. She had been planning to build some decorative shelves for all of his books, a surprise. But the loud noise had been too much for her still recovering mind to handle. Certain things would bring back the memories and it was hard to tell exactly what would cause her seize up, not knowing if she would brush it off, or succumb to overwhelming feelings of panic. Without him around, sometimes she couldn't bring herself back.

If she was home for the day, he would have her family call and check in. they wanted to be involved, be around, especially after finding out about the baby. Robert had been clearly surprised, glaring daggers at Tom when Sybil told them over dinner a few weeks ago. Sybil had anticipated their negative reaction, and had emphatically defended their decision.

"_Oh Papa. Don't look like that. This isn't nine-teen twenty! We know it's a bit…early, but Tom and I are different. If it happened now, or two years from now we would still be as committed to each other and to making this work. We love each other, and this baby will be the most loved child to ever enter the world. I know you all won't approve so easily but I had hoped that you would love me enough to be happy for us." Sybil's hand shook slightly clutched in his own, dampening with nerves listening to her speak. _

_Mary, ever the referee had spoken first. "Darling, we do love you. We are just getting to know Tom. But we will know him, know him and value him. I promise. You just have to give us time. This is all a bit sudden."_

"_A baby is a big thing, it's not something to be taken lightly. Do you think you're ready for all of that?" Robert had directed the question to Sybil but had looked at Tom at the last second. Tom realized Robert wouldn't be content to have him sit there with Sybil speaking for him. _

"_We are. We have some time yet, but I'm confident by the time it's here we will be ready. We have the space at the house and my job is going really well. There's talk of junior editor which is a step in the right direction so I can support the three of us if Sybil wants to stay home, it's up to her. I know this has all happened very quickly, but to us, it's different. I don't remember what life was like before Sybil and now I couldn't imagine it without her. It's like she said, if it was years from now, the story would be the same. I am not going anywhere, and neither is she. I don't mean to be too bold, sir, but I love your daughter with every fiber of my being and I will devote my every breath to her and our child. I hope you won't let pride stand in the way of knowing your first grandchild but I won't have our baby feel less than wanted and cherished by you or anyone." He moved to stand, pulling Sybil up beside him in attempt to leave. He didn't want to stay any longer than necessary if they were going to upset her. She didn't need this from those she loved. _

_He was stopped by Robert, stepping into his path. He extended his hand out, which had Tom pulling up short. "I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting into." They shook hands, like men, coming to an understanding. "You'll have a very different life from here on out. We will always be here, whatever happens though, ok?"_

_Sybil had nodded, rushing into her father's arms for a hug. Tom thought he saw tears collecting in Roberts eyes but they were gone an instant later. Tom noticed Cora sitting quietly in the corner of the sofa, not speaking. Dinner had passed with small talk about the baby, they had brought the sonogram photos and the family gushed over the prospect of a tiny new relation. Cora had been stiff most of the dinner. Sybil could tell there was something wrong but the rest of the family was doing a good job of covering it up with a constant stream of questions to both her and Tom. _

_In the car later, Sybil had told Tom about her mother's secret. A miscarriage a few months before. A late in life pregnancy was unexpected for the family but they were excited and had begun to plan for the birth of the first male Crawley child. The miscarriage had happened suddenly, a fall getting out of the bath and since then, Cora couldn't stand to be around small children. She was still recovering from the shock of it and Sybil didn't take it personally, knowing she would come around after she got over her own stuff. "Healing takes time" she had told him. Didn't he know it._

Since then, things had been much smoother. Cora had asked if she could come to the next appointment with them, wanting to see her first grandbaby up close. Sybil had seemed more relaxed about the whole thing now that they knew. Tom's mother had been more enthusiastic to say the least. She had squealed and squawked on the phone, nearly blowing out Tom's eardrum with her excitement. He had been calling and emailing every few days and she knew the nature of his and Sybil's relationship. He had called her after their first day together, asking her advice. How did you know you had found _the_ _one_? He had struggled against it at first, trying to remain professional, but the draw he felt to her was like nothing he had ever experienced. His parents had married for love, head over heels for each other, eloping soon after they began dating, knowing there was no one else for either of them. Tom had wanted that kind of love, and to have it now seemed like a blessing he would work at hard keeping.

His mother had called almost every day since he told her, checking in on the progress of the "wee báibín". Sybil was a good sport, talking to his Ma almost more than he did. Sybil asked her advice on things, what kinds of activities to avoid, how long she worked for with Tom and Keiran, what kind of labor she had with each. Sybil was a sponge for knowledge when it came to their baby. It was almost like she was taking a survey of his own gestation and birth and comparing it to what she was experiencing to see how closely the two were. It seemed like the morning sickness had passed for the most part, his Ma had about the same amount of symptoms and had encouraged Sybil to start the day with peppermint tea, to calm her stomach and reduce the feeling of dizziness that preempted the sickness. If he was up before her, which was often, he would bring her a cup before she even opened her eyes. It seemed to help. It had been almost a full week with no rushes to the toilet first thing.

Things by all accounts were going well. Tom checked his watch, almost eight. He ducked into an alleyway to take a shortcut on his way home. He had stayed late at the office, waiting for a source to call with a quote he needed for tomorrow's front page article on a scandal involving a high up government official and an underage babysitter. He finally finished up, locking everything up and walking home, needing the cool air to calm his mind after quite a hectic day for everyone at work. Sybil texted him earlier, letting him know she would be at Gwen and Jon's for dinner, and if he could get away soon enough he could join them. It was well past that time now and Tom thought he better grab something on the way home, having skipped lunch in all the hustle.

A tuna sandwich wrapped in butcher paper and brown paper bag nestled under his arm, Tom reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile, shooting Sybil a quick text to let her know he would be home in a few minutes if she was still up. She was prone to falling asleep as soon as the sun went down, the full dancing schedule and baby putting a strain on her energy reserves. They hadn't talked about it but he could tell she was trying to fit in all the dancing she could before she wouldn't be able to anymore. He guessed she'd only be able to last a few more weeks at most, her back and ankles already aching most nights. She would shift to clerical work, managing the studio from the front desk like Isobel did, until the baby was born.

The blow came out of nowhere. One minute Tom was texting Sybil, looking down while strolling through the darkened pathway between two buildings and the next his head exploded in pain from behind. Tom instinctively turned in the direction of the attack only to be thrown back against the rough brick wall of one of the buildings. His bag and his phone clattered to the street as Tom tried to get his bearings. His vision was blurred and he felt something wet and dripping coming from the back of his head. Scrunching his eyes up Tom tried to keep his mind focused on his attackers.

There were three of them, all dressed in black hoodies and jeans with ski masks covering their faces. Just as he was opening his mouth to question what they wanted, the first man landed a punch to his gut, thankfully using his fists and not the blunt metal object he held loosely in the other hand, _some kind of pipe?_ The force had him doubled over, his breath knocked out as another fist descended on his back, felling him to the ground. The street was hard as he collapsed, trying in vain to regain his breathing. He noticed his phone laying within arm's reach but one of his assailants saw his intent and slammed his booted heel down to crush the delicate bones in his hand as he screamed in pain, unable to contain the sound.

He didn't know if the man had steel boots or what but he could barely feel his fingers. Just as he was assessing the damage, trying to stretch his fingers out, the second attacker kicked his foot into Tom's stomach. Thankfully this man didn't have the same footwear preferences as the third man but the blow still hurt, agony coursing through his entire body, unsure what part of him was the worst off. The dripping down his neck was problematic to be sure. _What was that?... Blood, of course, why couldn't he think of the word? Everything was so loud, so painful, so exhausting, he just wanted to close his eyes and escape his body. Just for a moment._

He must have blacked out because the next thing he was aware of was the second man's hand cracking across his face as he came back into himself, sputtering and groaning into consciousness. He was leaned against the wall, sitting up as best as he could manage, supported by the man's hand fisting into his shirt. Tom tried to focus on the three men.

Four now.

There was another man, standing a few feet away, supervising it seemed. He wasn't wearing the uniform the others seemed to use as a means at remaining inconspicuous. He was placed far enough away that Tom couldn't see his face in the limited amount of light the moon provided. He was dressed in a formal suit though, and his stance seemed oddly familiar. Something prickled at the back of Tom's brain, trying to recall a name. The fourth man laughed at Tom's bloody and beaten form and Tom instantly recognized the voice. A flick of his wrist had the lackeys backing away from Tom, their job done as the stalked out of the alleyway to blend into the street and away from the scene of their crime. Larry strolled away from the scene, still chuckling as he got into a parked car Tom hadn't noticed at first.

Tom struggled to stand, braced on all fours, he heaved until his body gave up. With no food to vomit he dry heaved until tears came into his eyes, his body straining and shaking in shock. He needed to get out of the alley. He didn't think they would come back, Larry had seemed smugly confident but he needed medical attention. He was sure he had a concussion and possibly a few broken fingers. Lifting his head painfully up he tried to locate his mobile. It lay few feet away. Unable to stand, Tom dragged his broken body to where it lay, unfortunately sliding through his own sick to get to it. _What was a little vomit when you were covered in blood after all?_ Triumphantly reaching the small rectangular object he scrolled until he found her name, texting her as much as he could manage before the darkness descended, blacking out everything in front of his eyes. He floated into oblivion, no pain. There was nothing but his last waking thought. _Sybil_.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hello again! This is the 2__nd__ chapter posted today in response to the great demand for some resolution to the epic cliffy of the last chapter._

_I repeat…please read the previous chapter posted today before this one!_

_I realized I didn't post a note like I usually do on the last chapter but I think it was pretty self explanatory. Sometimes you just need to get right to the good stuff soooooo without further ado…._

_Enjoy!_

Sybil's back was aching. It had been a rough day on her body. They were gearing up for a showcase and Sybil wanted her group of students to shine since this would be one of the last pieces she would get to jump in and do the bulk of choreography for. The older group wasn't on their game today and Sybil had to reteach most of the phrases, breaking down the movement slowly as she glided from the air to the floor to roll over her back, sliding like a reptile on the floor to wind up to standing. The recovery would have come easy to her a few weeks ago but now, almost three months pregnant, she was feeling the exhaustion deep in the muscles of her back. A long soak in the tub was on her list of things to do when Jon took her home.

Tom had let her know early in the day that he would be at the office most of the afternoon into the early evening. Jon had invited Sybil over for dinner since Gwen was trying out a new recipe and he didn't want to be the lone guinea pig to his eight months pregnant wife, who could be most aggressive if she didn't get the desired reception to her new meal experiments. Having Sybil there, some of the attention would be shifted from him and he wouldn't have to worry over inadvertently saying something to hurt Gwen's feelings, as fragile as they were these days.

It turned out dinner was a cross between a lasagna and a tuna casserole…which Jon and Sybil both pretended to enjoy, pushing the food around their plates and keeping Gwen occupied with talk of the baby while they handed off their plates, scooping the majority of it to Ghost's dish when Gwen wasn't looking, under the table where he was normally perched during meals but seemed to be conveniently absent during this particular culinary endeavor. Smart animal.

Jon took a detour taking Sybil home, stopping off to grab fish and chips for both of them, which they ravenously ate in the car before Jon dropped her at the empty house. It was almost eight, and Tom still wasn't home. The scandal with what's-his-name must not be going well. Sybil shrugged off her coat, laying it against the sofa as she made her way to the kitchen. Cookies. That was what this day needed. Fresh baked cookies and a nice long soak.

Grabbing a package of premade, precut chocolate chip cookie dough Sybil preheated the oven. Tom would enjoy the smell when he opened the door, and she didn't intend to actually do the baking herself. Too many mishaps with her own culinary skills had convinced her that the oven was meant only for reheating, unless Tom was in residence, in which case he would dazzle her with his domesticity, whipping up hash, pancakes and frying bacon as easily as any diner chef. Sybil was lucky if she didn't burn the cookies, setting the timer like the package said and sending a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that at least a few would remain edible.

Grabbing her mobile from her purse Sybil sat at the kitchen table, looking over Mrs. Branson's latest email about easy solutions for making your clothes bump friendly. There was an interesting bit about a rubber band through the buttonhole of pants to accommodating your growing belly. Sybil thought it very creative but brushed it off as she only wore materials made of stretch fabric anyways to work. She didn't think she would have to change much about her wardrobe, she conveniently had an abundance of stretchy pants and flowy tops.

Sending a quick thank-you to her for her thoughtful ideas Sybil considered calling Tom to see how long he would be. The cookies were smelling divine and she didn't know if she had enough self-control to leave any for him if he wasn't home soon. She was just contemplating how best to remove the intoxicating scent so she would be able to eat the entire batch without Tom giving her that cocky all-knowing stare that she received just before he descended with an unrelenting tickle attack. She didn't think her back could take it tonight, but perhaps he would feel bad if she really laid it on and he would indulge her with a back rub. Cookies, a good soak and back rub….life didn't really get much better than that.

The timer dinged, indicating the pan was done. Grabbing them out with the potholder, Sybil shrieked in surprise at how perfect they looked. Just like the picture! Tom would be so proud. Which was ridiculous, since all she did was open and heat, but after the cinnamon roll fiasco of last Sunday, this was a monumental achievement for her. Grabbing her mobile from the table Sybil scrolled to find the camera function. She took a very lovely photo of her work and tapped around, locating his name. "Baby Daddy" finally came into view. Thomas had been playing angry birds again while she was teaching this morning and had changed Tom's contact name again. Last week he was listed as "Irelands Best Shag 2012", "Shoulders of Thor", and "He Likes Nipples Pinched". Which in fact, Sybil knew he did not like, but Thomas though it hilarious and she didn't want to ruin any fun he might get to have sitting and bored as he was most every day since the attack.

Sybil thought a constant guard was bit much, but she did feel safer knowing there was always someone out in the waiting lounge. It allowed her mind to run free and she could release all her stresses in the studio. Typing out her message she was surprised to see a notification pop up before she hit send. Tom was texting her. It was funny how often that occurred. They were so closely connected sometimes that they would send almost identical texts, just checking in or just saying they missed each other at almost the same moment.

Discarding her message in favor of seeing when he would be home Sybil almost dropped the cookie she had snagged from the cooling batch, the hot treat burning her hand but she didn't notice. Grabbing her coat she immediately called Thomas, knowing he was off for the night and Jon would be all the way home by now. Thomas was closer to town, and thus closer to Tom. He picked up on the second ring. Sybil cut him off before he could even say hello.

"Its Tom, he's in an alley somewhere, he's hurt. We have to find him. I'm at home but I'm going to have Jon come get me, can you start searching the town? He must have just gotten off work so he won't be far from his office."

"Christ. Yeah, I'm on it. I'll call you as soon as I've found him." Thomas's calm business voice drifted to her over the line.

She hung up and dialed Jon. She choked back a sob as the realization of Tom laying hurt in some darkened alleyway settled around her. When the line clicked and Jon answered Sybil couldn't find her voice.

"Sybil? Thomas just texted me, all he said was emergency. I'm on my way to get you. Stay calm ok? Breathe for me. Are you doing it? In and out." Sybil followed his voice, hearing him start the ignition in the car and comforted by his commanding voice.

"Y-Yes. I a-am. T-Tom is going to be…o-ok right?" Sybil knew that Jon couldn't possibly make promises like that, having none of the information needed for such a claim, but he knew what she needed.

"He's going to be fine. I'm coming down your street. Grab your bag and meet me outside ok?" Sybil did what he said. She grabbed her bag, glancing to make sure the oven was off before locking the door behind her. Jon's car pulled up to the curb and Sybil didn't wait for him to come get her. She slid into the passenger seat quickly and buckled up as Jon put the car into gear.

The arrived outside of Tom's office to find Thomas waiting for them. He was speaking angrily into his mobile when they pulled up next to him. They exited the car as Thomas ended the call.

"I have Jimmy canvasing the other side of the street but there's no sign of him. What did he send you?" Thomas reached his hand out as Sybil scrolled through to find the message that was burned into her mind.

_Larry too much blood. Alley. Can't stand. Tuna bag. Love need you. Blood head hand. Help._

She had gathered from the gibberish that he was in an alley, bleeding. She had no idea what "Tuna bag" was but she could guess at what "Larry" meant. Somehow Larry had attacked Tom, and now he was probably bleeding to death while they stood around discussing possibilities.

"What the feck is 'Tuna bag'?" Thomas asked, staring at the jumble of words.

"Where does he grab dinner on the way home?" Jon asked her sensibly. Of course. Tom would have gone to the deli around the corner if he was coming home late and hadn't eaten. Taking off at a run she heard the two men following close behind her. She came to a stop outside of the deli, noticing the empty street. Turning around herself Sybil tried to think like Tom, her hair whipping around her face as she kept spinning, taking in her surroundings. If he was coming home after grabbing a bite he would probably head down the main street, taking a left into the business district where the flower shop and laundromat sat. He would probably cut through the space between the two instead of going to the end of the block, cutting through the wildflower field on his way to the house.

Sprinting around the corner she took off determinedly to the opening between the two older brick buildings. The street lamps didn't reach all the way in, but the moon was bright enough that she could make out the prone body sprawled unconscious in a pool of darkened blood. Sybil could hear someone screaming as she bent her body over his. She felt him underneath her, unmoving and cold and she shook him, trying in vain to get him to respond, to open his bright blue eyes and give her his trademark cocky smile. She realized as she felt Jon's hands prying her off of Tom that the screaming was her own.

Thomas had been calling an ambulance and now moved to check Tom for signs of life. Sybil couldn't watch him take Tom's pulse, listen for the breathing that wasn't there anymore. She sobbed into Jon's shirt as she felt her whole world crumbling around her. Jon's comforting hand was patting her back as he spoke to her but she only caught pieces before his words finally pushed through the haze of grief.

"…still alive. He's still breathing Syb. The ambulance is on its way. Look! Look at him!" She pushed away from Jon, throwing herself to the ground beside Tom's body unbelieving, her knees sticky with cooling blood as her hands moved to sweep the hair off of his forehead. Thomas had lifted his head and placed his jacket underneath it as he lightly traced his hands over Tom's body, checking for further injuries. Sybil's breath caught as Tom's eyes fluttered awakened by her screams, a groan coming from the back of his throat. He was trying to say something but she could only make out strange noises.

She realized he wasn't speaking English as his eyes squinted up at her, finally latching onto her gaze as his words intensified. "_A chuisle, a chroí…..grá mo chroí….An bpósfaidh tú mé?"_

"It's going to be ok. We're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be ok. You _have_ to be. You will not leave me Tom Branson! Do you hear me? Oh, my love, please no! Don't leave me!" his eyes were closing as he drifted back into unconsciousness one phrase repeating over and over as his lips went slack.

"_mo chroí…mo chroí…mo ch_…" She clutched his hand as her vision blurred, taking note of the broken shape of his other hand, the blood surround his head, and his ripped and dirtied clothing. A brown bag lay crumpled a few feet away containing what she assumed was a tuna sandwich. He was trying to tell her where he was, which way he had gone, knowing she would find him. She would always find him, she thought, as she heard the sirens of the ambulance getting louder as it approached the three of them. Jimmy was waiting out on the street to make sure they knew where to find them.

Sybil brought Tom's uninjured hand to her lips as she prayed fervently that he would be ok. He had to be. He was her other half. They were bound in this life. He wouldn't leave her alone her. He was far too stubborn for that. Life couldn't be that cruel, Sybil wouldn't let it be, not to her and not to Tom. She would keep him alive with sheer determination and force of will. She kept her fingers on his pulse, counting the beats. It was faint but present and she would keep her hand on his, tethering him to her no matter what.

As the paramedics clamored through she felt something flutter low in her abdomen. A soft brush, like the wings of a butterfly inside of her womb. As the paramedics urged her back so they could move Tom to the stretcher she went in a haze, Jon and Thomas both with an arm each around her shoulders. Her hands splayed across her small bump, feeling the quickening of their child making its presence felt again, letting Sybil know that she wasn't alone. They would be waiting for Tom to come back to them, there was no other option. He would be ok.

Rubbing the subtle swell of her stomach she spoke the words strongly, as much to herself as the life inside of her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Thomas tear up and Jon nod encouragingly. "He's going to be ok." Her voiced sounded loud in the emptying alleyway, the stretcher heading towards the ambulance, the three of them following determinedly in its wake.

_*so I don't know how much resolution that was….but there ya go! Next chapter hopefully on Wednesday…. :)*_

_mo chroí-my heart_

_A chuisle, a chroí-my pulse, my heart_

_An bpósfaidh tú mé?- will you marry me?_

_grá mo chroí-love of my heart_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hopefully this is a slight reprieve of the last two chapters! Enjoy!_

The room Tom had been given was the farthest from the elevator. Much bigger than the standard hotel or dorm lift, sized to accommodate stretchers and an army of doctors intent on saving lives, sometimes successful, sometimes not. Tom had been taken through this very lift, Sybil mused as she watched the numbers climb to the fifth floor. No longer housed in the critical ward, Sybil tried to appreciate that encouraging knowledge.

It had still been two days since he had woken though. Two days that Sybil had spent sitting by his bedside after the doctors had, "done all they could do. It was up to him now." It was up to _them_, she corrected. He was not alone, she was close by the entire time. Thomas stayed by her side, keeping vigil on Tom's other side. Jon had gone to collect some things for Sybil, some clothes for her and Tom and some food Gwen had packed, which lay untouched in a brown sack by the door.

Jimmy tried to urge Thomas away this morning, but he wouldn't budge. As long as Sybil was staying, so would he. She welcomed his presence, someone else who loved Tom, keeping her company. They didn't speak much, taking turns napping in the uncomfortable chairs while the other checked Tom for signs of waking. The blood loss was the most troubling for Sybil, lingering traces of it still coating her hands and clothes. She had planned on changing clothes after being assured Tom was out of danger, but she couldn't muster the motivation.

She stared at her pale flesh, stained with his dried blood and tried to will him awake. She pleaded, begged and prayed, all with no effect. He lay motionless, hooked up to machines and covered with a sterile white blanket. His own clothes had been disposed of in the emergency room, cut away from his body to investigate his injuries quicker, with him unresponsive as he was. He now wore a pale green hospital gown and Sybil could hear him making some crack about Thomas's dream come true, him immobile and easily accessible to wandering hands. She snorted, causing Thomas to look up, head resting in his hand braced against the arm rest. He looked at her quizzically and she just shook her head.

Huffing out an exhausted breath, Thomas stood abruptly. "Come on then. Up you go." He gestured up with his hand and she could only stare blankly.

"It's been two days Sybil, he won't thank you for starving yourself or the babe. Down to the cafeteria with you." He pointed out the door, expecting her to obey just like his employees would, used to his command during intense situations.

"Bully that, I'm not going anywhere." She protested, not willing to be away if were to wake. She wouldn't leave him.

"I'm not telling you to go home or pop down to the studio to teach a class, its three floors down. You need to eat, the baby needs to eat. You're barely able to keep your eyes open. And whatever Jon brought smells like someone already ate and digested it." Thomas said, eyeing the closed sack near the door. Sybil took silent inventory of her body. She supposed she was hungry, or empty. She couldn't tell which but maybe it was a good idea to at least try and eat something. She still didn't want to leave Tom alone.

Suddenly Thomas was crouched in front of her, resting his hands lightly on hers perched delicately in her lap. "It's ok. I won't leave him for a minute. Go grab something to munch on, I'll keep him safe."

Looking into his eyes she felt his sincerity. She nodded silently, gazing back at Tom's still form and deciding he would be ok for a few minutes. Just then, the baby gave a turn in her belly, demanding attention. She stood determinedly, grabbing her purse from the table with one last look to Thomas, taken up residence in her chair, reaching out to hold Tom's limp hand with a sigh of resignation.

It turned out to be a very enlightening experience. A trip down to the bustling cafeteria, nurses and doctors intermingling with patients and visitors. Picking up a few items, fruit, sandwiches and a few bottles of water Sybil made her way to the checkout. A small blonde doctor was stood in front of her making her own purchase. After paying she turned to find a chair, noticing Sybil right behind her.

"Miss Crawley! How are you?" Doctor Smith asked, noting Sybil's bloodied hands and bedraggled appearance.

"It's….Tom. He was attacked and…hasn't woken up yet." Sybil choked out, unable to stop the emotion entering her voice. Anna took her arm, pulling her to a chair and setting her gently into it. Opening one of the bottles of water she gestured Sybil to take a drink. Feeling much better Sybil began to relay the story of what happened.

"Head wounds can be tricky, that's for sure. But it's not necessarily a bad thing he's still asleep. The body needs time to heal itself, after a trauma. Sleep is truly the best medicine for something like that. I'll look in with his attending doctor and see if there's anything else to be done right now, but I think waiting for him to wake on his own is going to be the best course of action. How's the baby?" she asked kindly.

"It's fine. Very active all of a sudden. I keep feeling these little flutters just when I've convinced myself that we seemed to be doomed, a little brush from the inside reminds me how blessed we've been." Sybil smiled serenely, caressing the slight swell under her shirt.

"That you have. I've never seen a couple so in love as you two. It's like you're two separate people….but when you're together….it's like you couldn't imagine you ever being separate at all. It's a rarity to have that kind of connection so early on. I believe you two will have a very happy life together…or three I should say!" she laughed gesturing to Sybil's middle.

Smiling at her they began talking more of the baby, what they would do when Tom recovered, the house and all manner of things until Sybil felt a weight being lifted. She had been thinking in terms of _if_ Tom woke, but Doctor Smith had forced her plan and envision _when_ Tom woke, not speaking of the possibility that he might not. Sybil made her way back to the room, resolved to not succumb to the depressing surroundings and scary sounds of the monitor beeping away. Tom was going to wake and they were going to be together, all three of them.

Entering the room Sybil corrected herself, _four of them_, she supposed. Thomas lay face down with his head resting on the bed beside Tom's still hand, sleeping soundly, if very uncomfortably. Sybil laughed quietly at the scene, like two brothers, one waiting patiently for other to get better and be able to play again.

The next few days passed much quicker, not as dark and miserable as they had been at the beginning, they played cards, took turns going home to shower and change and brought the other sustenance in the form of foreign cuisine. Each trying to gross the other out with strange combinations of tacos and chow Mein together or chips and lasagna. Sybil thought she was surely winning, having passed the stage where she would become sick at the drop of a hat in her pregnancy, she now had a stomach of steel and craved everything. Fish fingers in her chocolate shake seemed to be the final straw for Thomas and he returned to a more standard English diet.

On the fifth day of their vigil Tom woke. Sybil was reading Edith's latest novel, sent over via Mary the day before when her eldest sister came to visit for a while before heading up to London with Matthew for a weekend of theater and dancing and small talk with boring older lawyers. "The life of a socialite, and a solicitor's gal, hard work all the time, darling." Mary had said, exiting the room with her natural arrogant flourish that made Sybil giggle.

She had just gotten to the part where the heroine was rescued from near burning as a mistaken witch by the unlikely hunky hero, (her forced husband who she was growing to love, all very complicated and thrilling) when she heard a groan and a stirring of sheets from the bed.

"_Sy…bil_," he whispered, his voice scratchy and quiet. She abandoned her book to the chair as she sprang up, hands floating unsure over his body, not quite sure whether to call in the nurse or throw herself across his body.

"Tom, oh god, Tom." She settled on the latter, needing to feel his flesh, warm and alert under her hands again. He seemed stiff and unable to really envelop her the way he normally did but she felt his hands raise, petting her gently on the top of her head, resting across his chest as she sobbed from relief.

He made a humming sound in the back of his throat and she realized he must be quite raw from not eating or drinking anything for almost a week, an IV keeping him nourished. She pulled back, kissing him on the forehead as his eyes closed, sighing at the feel of her lips on his skin. Sybil grabbed her cup of water, tilting it slowly towards Tom's mouth as he sipped at the cool liquid. He coughed and sputtered but gulped down almost the entire glass before Sybil pulled it back.

"Easy Tiger." She said, brushing his hair back from his face, the light brown strands flecked with pale gold falling across his brow, in need of a haircut. The effort it took to quench his thirst seemed to be too much for his body to handle, after not moving for days. He laid his head back against the pillows, eyes closed in exhaustion as he hummed again, reaching his hand around the bed to find her hand, grasping it strongly she was assured he was going to be ok.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, gazing up at her wiping the moisture from her eyes.

She hesitated, she should call a nurse in surely, but she was loathe to leave him now that he was back.

"Five days." She said. He gasped, unable to fathom being asleep for so long.

"Fuck. Really? I must have scared you _mo chroí._ Tell me you haven't been here this whole time?" he was running his thumb over her palm and she had a hard time concentrating on his stern facial expression, too absorbed with the reality that he was touching her again.

"Where else would I be?" she asked him, smiling as she saw his mouth turn up into the shy smile reserved just for her.

"I guess I can't argue with that. How's my _báibín?"_ he raised his hand, pressing it lightly to her stomach where the small bulge was barely visible. His hand felt warm and comforting and her stomach fluttered in response to him, or her reaction to him, she couldn't tell.

"Blooming, as ever. I don't know if you can feel it yet….there…did you feel it?" she asked, looking up to find his eyes scrunched in concentration.

"I didn't feel anything." he looked so affronted that she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"It's alright love, it's probably too early anyways. I can only feel it inside, I haven't been able to test it out yet." She said, rubbing her stomach comfortingly.

"How long has it been doing that?" he asked, looking like Christmas had come early and he had missed out.

"Since that night." They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts of that night.

"Tom, what happened?" She asked quietly, not wanting to push him too soon, but needing to know.

"I was on my way home when someone hit me from behind. All of a sudden there were three men, all hooded and masked, beating the shit of me. They didn't ask for money or try and take anything, just content to pummel me till I passed out. When I came to, there was a fourth man. He called the others off when he was _pleased_ with their work, didn't say a word, just turned and left me bleeding in the alley." He closed his eyes, remembering.

"In your text, you said Larry…" Sybil said. Trying to prompt him.

"That bastard. Didn't get his hands dirty, had his goons do it for him." Tom was seething, anger radiating off of him in waves. A voice coming in from the hallway broke his tense posture as Thomas strolled into the room.

"And covered his tracks well it seems." Thomas bent to give Sybil a greeting kiss on the top of her head as was his custom when he brought food. Today's meal smelled like chicken and mushrooms with something sweet, and chocolaty.

Grabbing Thomas's offered hand with his other hand, bandaged in white gauze, the two had a look between them that conveyed everything that didn't need saying. Thomas joy at Tom's recovery and Tom's gratitude at knowing Sybil was looked after by his best mate.

"What do you mean?" Sybil asked, not aware of any information about Larry and his involvement, Thomas and Jon had been seeing to that while Sybil's main focus was Tom.

"We talked to the police just after the attack and implicated Larry by Tom's text. We didn't know what his involvement was but knew somehow he _was_ involved. He had an alibi for the night, at some dinner party in London with several witnesses to confirm. That doesn't mean he couldn't have paid them off but…"

"…the police aren't inclined to push any further due to his position and money, or rather his father's money. Bastard." Tom finished Thomas's sentence.

"But…Tom, you said he was there right? Can't we just tell the police? Surely the victim of such a crime can name his attacker?" Sybil was grasping at straws, knowing how futile such an effort would be.

"But I can't be sure, love. I didn't see his face, I just…know it was him. Does that make any sense?" Tom was growing weary with the retelling of his ordeal and the helplessness he felt at fighting against the might and will of Larry Grey and all his wealth and influence. He wouldn't get justice for this most recent attack and he knew there was nothing he could do. The feeling creeped through Sybil as well, frustrated at the reality of the situation.

Sighing in resignation Sybil grasped his hand again, feeling his presence anchor her. At least she hadn't lost him_. This time_. But what if Larry never left them alone? Free to torment them as he pleased with no fear of consequences, sure in his belief that he would simply pay off enough people to get his way. Sybil was more sure than ever that she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Larry paid for his sins against her and now against Tom.

Watching Tom sleep, twitching and moving about instead of the stillness of the past week Sybil felt at ease. The doctors had poked and prodded him, test were done and he was deemed on the road to full recovery. They would be able to go home in a few days if he kept food down and the stiches were removed from his head. He had a few broken fingers, bandaged and needing more long-term care and x-rays as time progressed but he had gotten off rather lucky, with no lasting damage. His face and torso looked better than it had, the blue and red bruising reduced to a yellow -brown twinge coating most of his ribcage, stomach and chest. But he was whole. And he was hers. She just had to ensure he stayed that way.

_Báibín-baby_

_mo chroí-my heart_


	39. Chapter 39

_Alrighty…heres some heavy and some smutty, cause I feel like its been awhile since weve had some good smut. I was a little iffy on this chapter so let me know what you think…still interesting?_

_Enjoy!_

There seemed to be a pounding coming from somewhere in the back of his head. The pain would start slow, faint, almost like hearing a bee zooming around your car-but not quite sure if it really is a bee or just some noise the car was making. Then the feeling would spread, reaching like ink dropped into water, seeping into every nook until a dull numbness was present under his entire skull. The force of it was cause him to close his eyes, trying to push back the pain with no success. Admitting defeat he would stop whatever he was doing and lie down until it passed.

It had been two weeks since he had woken in the hospital, confused and angry. Two weeks since he had been told, "It would get better". Two weeks since he realized there would be no justice for his attack. And Two weeks since he realized he needed to be better prepared for next time.

Tom didn't underestimate Larry this time around. He had thought the threat of jail time, discovery, a sense of guilt, any number of things, would have deterred the louse of a man to stay away from him and Sybil. He didn't even contemplate he would seek revenge for what Tom had done to him. Seeing it as a tit-for-tat Tom figured they were even. Larry had assaulted Sybil, so Tom had assaulted Larry. Done. But it appeared the other man didn't see it that way. _Fecking entitled bastard._

Pausing to lean against lamppost Tom tried the breathing technique the doctor suggested when he felt the pain coming on. It never helped, but Tom still tried, eager to try any course of treatment beyond the harder drugs the doctor had prescribed. They made him feel fuzzy, not quite there. And he needed to be there. At least today.

He told Sybil he was going to meet with a potential source for an upcoming article. He was easing back into the heavy workload at the office this week but was still working a lot from home until the headaches lessened. _If the headaches lessened_, Tom corrected. Continuing along the path, checking around to make sure no one had followed him, a habit he had picked up since the attack, Tom ducked into the arms shop Jon had suggested to him.

"_I don't know, mate. Sybil wouldn't approve." Jon had said, handing Tom dishes to be dried as Jon rinsed the soap and food from their weekly dinner. _

_The women were in the other room, finishing dessert and talking while the men cleaned up. It was their routine, they would normally discuss sports or some new article Tom was working on. "That's why I don't want to tell her. Not quite yet. She's still pretty shaken over what happened, not just to me, but to her as well. I don't want to worry her thinking that something could still happen. But you know as well as I do that with that bastard out there, we can't be sure he won't try something again. If it was you, and Gwen. What would you do?" Jon had turned at Gwen's loud laugh coming from the other room and sighed heavily. _

"_I would do anything to keep her safe. Alright, ok. I know a place, in London. Ask for Napier. He can get you what you need. But please, be careful." Jon said, texting Tom Napier's number. _

"_It's just in case. I don't plan on using it. But I also don't want to be caught at a disadvantage, outnumbered with Sybil by my side. I keep thinking what would have happened if she was there with me that night. I can't lose her. I won't let him hurt her again. We still have a few weeks until the trial and I don't trust him to not try something after. I want to be ready." _

"_Well after you get it, I can take you the range, give you a few pointers if you want." Jon said. Wiping the sink down and throwing the rag onto the now clean surface. _

"_Thanks mate. Yeah, that would be great."_

So here he was, at Napier's Rapiers. An interesting name for a gun shop but the man behind the counter did resemble someone more suited to swashbuckling than six-shooting. Evelyn Napier was a gentlemanly looking man, in posture and physical bearing, but the long earing, braided back hair and collection of long necklaces swinging about his neck made him appear like something out of one of Sybil's novels. The man heard Tom's entrance and looked up from an old collection of small weaponry to smile at the newcomer.

"Tom is it? Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand in a warm greeting.

Tom shook the offered hand and looked around at the odd variety of weapons, old and new adorning the walls and glass cases. It looked like a very organized, specific type of hoarder lived here.

"Nice to meet you as well. Jon told you what I need?" Tom asked, feeling the pounding headache begin its slow agonizing journey to blinding pain.

"Right over here." Napier gestured to a glass case near the back, housing a variety of handheld guns. "I would suggest something like this. Small enough to be concealed but housing enough bullets to not require immediate reloading in the event of an attack."

The gun being described was black and dangerous looking. Tom swallowed against his instincts against owning weapons of this caliber. More violence to combat violence never made sense to Tom. Quiet protests, a logical discussion, those were the conflict resolution policies he agreed with and advocated. Owning concealed weapons? He never imagined he would seek out and own one himself. But that was before Larry. Before he worried for Sybil and their baby. If the justice system didn't intercede to protect them, then he would protect his family with his life. He almost wished it was still commonplace to challenge your advisory to a duel. An honor bound agreement that would be settled once and for all, not this back-alley, looking over your shoulder shit. This felt… dirty, and so wrong. But he could see no other way to make sure his family would be safe. They already had security detail, a restraining order…there was nothing else to be done.

"I'll take it." Tom said, quickly purchasing the surprisingly light firearm. He didn't even catch what type, or what is what called. He didn't care.

He added a can of pepper spray, for Sybil. She had taken a few defense classes at the hospital this last week. Basics of how to get out of a potential rape, or attack. They had been helpful, she said. But difficult with the growing baby to feel confident in her ability to twist and squirm her way to freedom.

The small bump was getting larger every day. He still hadn't felt it move, but Sybil did, and told him each time, hoping he would be able to feel it too. His Mam had said soon he would be able to feel the little arms and legs poking out, fairly uncomfortable for the mother, she had joked. He did what he could to ease her growing discomfort. He knew the time was approaching when her physical teaching of the dance classes would have to lessen. She was coming up with ways to still stay involved though, beyond clerical work. She had a couple of improvisation workshops she was planning, which only required her voice and direction to be successful. He hoped she would still feel fulfilled in those months when the baby's presence made it difficult to jump and roll around with her students.

It had started to drizzle when Tom emerged from the shop, not twenty minutes later. _London weather,_ he supposed. Walking briskly to the car, parked down the street he paused outside of a brightly colored storefront. They advertised interesting cupcake combinations. Noticing his headache had all but disappeared, possibly from the adrenaline, he popped in to grab a few essentials.

The drive home didn't take as long as he thought. Stashing his first purchase of the day under his seat and out of the way of any inquiring eyes he grabbed his other purchases and bounded into the house. The smell of lemons and garlic assaulted him heavily on entry. Tom threw his keys onto the table and shrugged off his jacket, finding Sybil oblivious to his entrance by the stove. She had her earphones in, clearly listening to something bouncy, as that was what she was doing. Bouncing from foot to foot she was waving a spatula in the air as something on the stove-top sizzled. She was wearing her signature black tights and a flowy long sleeved green top. The neck was cut larger and it hung off one creamy white shoulder as she moved to the silent music.

He was always cautious when Sybil had an urge to cook, but since his attack she had been skyping more with his mother. It seemed she had taken it upon herself to make sure that Sybil was on her way to being the perfect wife and mother. Sybil would watch via the internet when his mother prepared some of her easier dishes, taking rapid notes and asking questions. She hadn't done much more than fry an egg this week but he knew she wanted to attempt one of the trickier ones. Setting down her utensil she consulted the holy notebook and added a pinch of something green to the dish emitting the mouthwatering scent that forced Tom to venture closer for a peek.

Lemon chicken. One of his favorites. As a child he would join his mother at the market, selecting the best looking lemons for the tasty dish. He would pull up the step ladder that evening as his mother pounded out the chicken, cut garlic and tore herbs from the window garden, he would stand, rolling the lemons on the counter to "get the juices flowing", and then watch as she zested and cut the juicy fruit into the hot pan, giggling as the sizzling sounds signaled that it was almost ready.

Tugging one earphone loose, Tom turned Sybil's shriek of surprise into hysterical laughter as he nuzzled his stubbled cheek into the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. He faked biting and nipping at her sensitive skin as she tried struggled to breathe normally.

"T-Tom! Stop it! I don't want to burn the chicken!" wrapping his arms around her he rested his chin on her shoulder as she turned the stove down and transferred the browned and glazed pieces to the two plates she had set out. He could feel the swell of the baby underneath her shirt and couldn't resist the urge to caress the bump softly. Sybil had finished her tasks and now leaned back against Tom's chest as her hands came to rest on top of his.

"How are my girls doing?" he asked, brushing her hair back so that her shoulder was exposed to his hungry mouth. She moaned low in her throat as his mouth lingered over her skin. She smelled like the lemons used in the dish.

"Well we've had a very productive day. Went to the market with Uncle Thomas and I think I've almost got the plans for that workshop next week all figured out. I do wish you'd stop calling it a girl though. What if it's a boy? How will he feel, knowing you preferred a little girl?" she pouted up at him as she turned her head to look him in the eye.

He kissed her nose, streaked on the side with a bit of flour left over from dredging the chicken. "I didn't say I _preferred_ a girl. I just think it is a girl." He shrugged as she turned fully, leaning back into the counter as his arms fell to hold the outside of her hips loosely.

"Well, I guess we'll find out next week." She said, distracted. He knew she worried about the next couple of weeks. They would find out the sex of the baby, and then the prep for the trial would begin. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better about any of that but he hoped he was able to distract her from the more negative of her thoughts.

"Well he or she, I've brought you two a present." Her eyes lit up at the prospect and he retrieved his parcel from the front room. The pink bakery box received the desired reaction. She made an involuntary sound of pleasure, before reserved only for his physical attentions, and now delivered to most any food item placed in front of Sybil. She tore the lid off and inspected the variety of small cakes.

"What are they?" she asked, used to him bringing any oddities he could find, used to her strange cravings.

"Well that one is a bacon chocolate, and then there is avocado and red bean, and then something I couldn't pronounce but I suspect something Asian, and then a plain strawberry, for me." He said, snatching the boring looking cupcake from the box and popping it quickly into his mouth.

"You haven't had dinner yet! You can't eat your dessert now." She looked sternly up at his raised eyebrow, silently asking her what she was going to do about it, since he had already shoved the entire thing into his mouth. She huffed at his antics and chose the bacon chocolate one, taking a delicate bite before setting it back into the box.

She was savoring the flavor, deciding if she liked it or not and Tom could wait no longer. The smudges of flour, the scent of lemons and the little dot of chocolate icing lingering on her full top lip were too much for him. Fisting his hands in her hair he titled her surprised head up to his waiting mouth. They hadn't been together since before his attack, the headaches making it near impossible for him to perform most of the time. He hungered for her now, his tongue plunging into her eager mouth, both dessert and diner forgotten in their haste to devour each other.

She tasted like the chocolate she just ate and his mouth demanded more. Needing to feel more of her soft curves his body moved in to hers, her body braced against the counter as her hands pulled him closer still. His hardness pressed against the soft swell of her belly and he pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes to make sure she was ok with what was about to happen. He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. She hadn't made a move since before his attack and even then, their lovemaking had been tentative and slow, making love. This passion between them felt more heated, fevered, and he knew it would be slow and gentle. He needed her, to quell the madness in his mind, and soothe his rage, but he didn't want to use her in that way.

She seemed to know what he was thinking, like she often did, and merely nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching down he cupped her backside as he lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his stiffened cock resting between them as her mouth descended on his neck, sucking and kissing at his pulse point as her hands tugged at his hair. He was liable to drop her if she continued like that. he walked them through the living room and on to their bedroom, stopping briefly to rest against the hallway wall and grind himself against her core, making her gasp and writhe in his arms. She had clutched at him and begged him to not stop but he had hoisted her up once more to complete the short walk to their bed.

She had been doing laundry and the bed was stripped of all sheets and blankets. It was probably better, he supposed, since they would just be getting them dirty again anyways. Instead of depositing her on the bed, he knelt and descended with her, his body keeping contact the entire time. His cock surged as her hand rested against it, squeezing gently over him when his hands found her breasts. He pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her naked chest to his expert fingers. He kissed and bit at her neck as his fingers tugged and rolled her nipples to hardened peaks. She moaned when his mouth encircled one aching nipple. He sucked it into his mouth while her hips bucked wildly underneath him. She tasted salty and spicy at the same time, his tongue laved at her, tracing the darkened tips and dragging a path between the two mounds to pay homage to the other. The wet trail dried in the cool air of the room, making her shiver with pleasure.

Tom tore at her leggings, wanting her naked against him. His own clothing was quickly shed as she leaned back on her elbows, eyeing him predatorily as he stroked himself once, needing some relief from the strain it took to control himself against the sight she displayed. Naked and waiting, the small bump present between her hips, a dark thatch of hair covering her sex, breasts heaving, hair wild. She was gorgeous. If he was artistically inclined, he would paint her, wanting to commit her image to memory and history for all time so that generations to come could study her as a definition of beauty and femininity.

Feeling a surge of testosterone at the knowledge that she was his, and was giving herself to him, he crawled up her reclined body, pressing his own on top of hers. They stared into each other's eyes, seeing their own soul reflected back and Tom held himself still, wondering if he would come right there, from merely looking at her. He didn't doubt he could, but closed his eyes, willing himself to remain in control. He felt her body arching up to his, her moist center dragging across the head of his errection. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from taking her too roughly. Every muscle rebelled at being held still, wanting to claim, posses, surge into the welcoming warmth of her.

He urged his hips forward slowly, feeling her wet core pulling him in, surrounding him in a delicious heat. Sybil moaned loudly at being filled, he would have worried he was hurting her, the noises she was making, but her hands clutched at his hips, urging him further still. He felt her pubic hair mingling with his own and knew he was a deep as he could go. Rolling his hips he delighted in the little gasp of pleasure she emitted as her nails dragged down his back to grab at his buttocks. Now that he was inside of her he felt his blood cool. He felt complete and wanted to revel in that space for a moment longer. Pulling his face back he dotted her closed eyes with gentles kisses. Nonsensical words of love and devotion passed his lips as he left openmouthed kisses down the column of her throat.

He had just decided that he could lay still inside of her like this for hours when she pulled her hips back and slammed back onto him, impaling herself roughly, making him bite down on her shoulder to keep from spilling himself. She seemed to like that. Just as he moved to apologize for the reddening mark he heard her demanding pleas, "Yes, oh god, yes Tom. Harder. I need you, please. Mmmmm that feels so good." She bit his shoulder in return, too incoherent to articulate what she wanted or needed. Bracing himself on his palms, he held his body up to get more leverage of his hips. Pulling out of her slowly he pushed back in swiftly, earning him a loud gasping "yes!" as she shivered beneath him.

His thursts grew shorter in duration until he was sweating from the pace. He felt near to bursting, his breath coming in quick pants as her small hand reached somehow impossibly underneath them to cup his balls. "Fuck" he exclaimed as he felt his insides scrunch up in preparation for release. Leaning over to support his weight on one arm, and to give her better access to caress him each time his hips thrust into hers, he dragged his own hand to the space where they met. Her sensitive flesh was wet and slippery as he sought her bundle of nerves, flicking two fingers over the nub, she convulsed around him. The gripping of her walls around his length and the feel of her hand gently caressing him sent him over the edge just as she was coming down.

Sweat was dripping down his back and front and he knew he needed to move off of her but couldn't get the motivation to do so. A low and sexy "Mmmmm" greeted him as he finally shoved off her to rest on his side facing her flushed and sated face. He wiped the damp curls away from her face as he bent down to kiss her sweetly on the cheek. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?" he asked, watching her glassy eyes shift back to normal as her breathing slowed.

"Liar." She snorted, moving her hands to cover her breasts and stomach.

Feeling offended at her opinion that he would lie to her, mentally omitting this morning's activities, that is, he pulled her hands away from her body. "Hey. Don't do that. You are beautiful. Every inch of you."

She looked down at his hands, now resting just under her ribcage and frowned. "I'm fat. My breasts are too big and my hips are too wide." Chuckling quietly at her adorable pouty lips, full and red from his kisses, posed in a look of such down heartedness.

"My darling. You aren't fat. You're pregnant. And gorgeously so. Your breasts are big, but that is how they are _supposed_ to be, and you don't hear me complaining! And it's said you'll have an easier time of it with the birth with wider hips. Which personally I hope is true. I hate thinking about you being any kind of pain." He tried not thinking about the birth, hoping that Sybil would change her mind about the epidural and ease her pain in some way, but Sybil was her own woman, and would do whatever she saw fit. He just knew that the pain would be great, and there was nothing for it. He was still looking into alternative pain management techniques they could try in the birthing room, unless he was passed out, which he also heard was common to happen.

A grumbling sound emitted from Sybil's belly and they both laughed. "Are my girls hungry then?" Tom's hand spanned the breadth of the baby, safely nestled in her womb. He would do his job to see Sybil safe just as she was ensuring the safety of their child with the protection of her body.

"She or He is very hungry. We were waiting for you to get home for dinner. I timed it out as best I could but I suppose now it's gone cold and ruined. Maybe your mother has a suggestion on how to salvage it." She looked so sad at the prospect, wanting to share her successes and not her failures with the woman she thought walked on water.

"You're in luck, love. You happen to have your very own Branson chef right here! I know just what to do, c'mon. I'll show you the trick to reheating leftovers and making them taste freshly prepared. It's an old Branson family secret, and you must never tell, now that you're carrying the next little Branson, you're officially a Branson now too." He tried not to notice the swell in joy that showed across her face when he mentioned her being a Branson. He wanted to marry her, knew that she wanted it as well, but he was finding it difficult to actually take that next step. He knew both of their families were waiting with bated breath for their announcement and that thought soured his desire to make it official in some way. He was being silly, but he didn't want to marry her because it was expected and they were having a baby. He wanted to marry her and have her know that he wanted her as partner and wife for always, not just because of the situation they found themselves in. He needed to find someone to make sure she knew that his decision wasn't based on some societal need to fit into a status quo of "family" but that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

Perhaps after the drama of the trial had blown over, they would be able to talk of it, as partners. Feeling better, he instructed Sybil in the best way to wrap the cold meat in tinfoil and broth, heating it in a warm oven up to temperature and finishing it with fresh herbs to mask any effects of the reheating process. They ate and spent the rest of the night rediscovering each other twice more before falling into an exhausted pile limbs on the bare bed. The laundry was never finished and Tom never retrieved his hidden purchase. The lovers slept oblivious to any goings on beyond that of their bedroom door.


	40. Chapter 40

_So….work has been crazytimes lately….so I hope to get another chapter sometime this week…if im not able to get it out by Wednesday then it might not happen until the next week since I am clopening all weekend(closing and then opening the next day..only 4 hours of sleep for me! Yay!...?) so don't worry…..climactic times to come! I promise! I don't know how long ill make this fic…it's still going so who knows…for now it's going strong! So thank you for everyone for reviewing! You are the reason why I made it a point to get this out tonight :)_

Something was going on with Tom. Sybil couldn't place her finger on just what it was but something was clearly off. At first she thought it was just the effects of the attack. He had some issues with headaches after he was first released and Sybil had been patient. He would stop speaking sometimes midsentence and need a minute to get himself back under control. It was usually when he tried doing too much, too soon. She caught him trying to research for an article on his first day back from the hospital and she had put a twenty-four hold on his laptop and phone until Monday at least. He had eased himself back into their routine slowly that first week after Sybil had stood her ground. He spent an hour or two emailing and researching for his editor each day and then rested and gained his strength back slowly.

The second week was better. The headaches were much less frequent and bright lights didn't bother him as much. He was back to a normal diet and acted much more like his old self. He would crack a joke or sneak a kiss in as she passed by with the laundry as he sat waiting on the couch for her to join him in their newest TV marathon. She could almost forget the circumstances that had isolated him to the house.

Sometimes she would forget all together…but then she would catch the small patch of hair at the back of his head the doctors had to shave to stitch him up and she would remember. Larry….the attack…all of it. She felt so angry sometimes she had to stop whatever she was doing and take ten deep breaths. It was amazing that she had been tormented by Larry for so long and only felt guilt, blame, and shame; but once Tom was hurt, she felt nothing towards Larry but pure rage. She knew he was trying to get to her through Tom but it didn't make her feel afraid, or worried like Larry intended. She felt determined now, to see him brought to justice, not just for herself but for Tom as well, and their baby. She wanted their child brought into a life without violence and fear. The only way to achieve that was to eliminate Larry as a threat to their happiness and safety.

She had hoped that Larry would just get over her. Once he realized that she was done with him, she assumed he would have moved on. Instead he had obsessed over her. Biding his time until he could strike. He was thwarted in his efforts to bring her back under his thumb and she knew that the attack on Tom was a message to her. She would never be safe, not while Larry was out there. He wanted her to know that even though she had "protectors" that they were not immune to his reach. With his influence and money, she knew his reach extended far.

She shuddered to think what he would do if he knew she was pregnant. Placing a hand on her stomach she rubbed the ever-growing bump. Everyone would know soon enough. The trial was next week and Sybil couldn't do much to hide the evidence from the watchful eyes of everyone in the courtroom. Gazing out the kitchen window Sybil sighed. Tom was sat on the bench they had set up to watch the sunset over the wildflower field. He had taken to sitting there for hours at a time lately. He would take a book, kiss her lightly on the cheek and sit and stare out at the field until hunger or the cold would force him from his silent contemplation and he would walk back dejectedly into the house.

She never commented on it. She didn't want to pry on a very private looking moment. He never offered what it was he was thinking so hard about and she never asked. She figured if it was important he would include her when he worked out whatever it was that was bothering him. She wished there was something she could do to ease his mind. He seemed troubled about something. It felt like something bigger than the baby. He had felt it move a few days ago. The moment was etched into Sybil's mind forever.

They were watching an American sitcom Tom had found and Sybil was reluctantly giving a try when the soft butterfly feeling turned into something more demanding and jabbing into the front of her belly.

She had gasped, making Tom pause the show as she grabbed his hand and shushed his questions. After the longest minute of Sybil's life a little push knocked right into the center of Tom's palm. His eyes had teared up instantly as he slid off of the couch. He was murmuring something that Sybil couldn't quite make out to her rounded belly, framed by his large hands, but sounded like endearments. He switched to English when she started to giggle at his Irish baby talk.

"Don't judge me, _mo chroí_. Our little girl is just saying hello and I wanted my first official hello back to be in my native tongue. Her Da is Irish, and so she will be as well. It's important to start them early, you know." He said stubbornly choking back the emotion, attempting to remain strong in front of her. She saw right through his act. Reaching down a hand she ran her fingers through his hair, scratching soothingly as he broke down. After everything that had happened, she was glad he was expelling some of the built up anxiety. She cradled his head against her lap as he sobbed, clutching her legs as the feelings continued to purge themselves. She slid off of the couch to the floor next to him, gathering him to her chest as his breath hitched.

"Hush now, my love. Everything is ok." She comforted.

After a few minutes he had calmed down enough to speak again. Rubbing his red and wet eyes with the back of his hands like a small child he took one deep breath before speaking.

"It just hit me. How lucky I was. I could have _died_. I would have left you and I wouldn't be sitting here, feeling our baby move. If I was hit a little to the left or right, or lower or higher….I wouldn't be here. And just thinking about not being here is…it's just…." He couldn't elaborate further, but he didn't need to. Holding him once more Sybil gently rocked him side to side as she rubbed his back, arms encircled around him as he cried it all out. She understood.

After that night she had caught him staring at her worriedly. She didn't know what to make of it but again, had stayed silent. He would touch and caress her stomach often, smiling secretly to her before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and heading out to the yard. She knew it wasn't the baby that was troubling him. It was something else. Something to do with her, if his looks were anything to go by. She felt like there was something he was hiding from her but that couldn't be it. Something was bothering him but he would never hide anything from her. They were honest with each other about everything, there was no reason to hide any thought, fear, or idea.

Perhaps he was worried about the trial and about her having to face Larry again, or maybe him having to see Larry after the attack. She had suggested he go and talk to someone, just like she had needed for a time after her own ordeal with Larry, but he had refused. He wasn't traumatized, he said, just needed to think. He would disappear with Jon for large portions of the day while she was at the studio. He said they were working out, Tom was researching an article, Jon needed help putting up a fence. There was always something. Usually everyday Jon would call with some project and Tom would be out for few hours. He never took any workout clothes with him, or any equipment, or his notebook.

Something was going on, and Sybil couldn't figure it out.

The back door opened and closed, alerting her to Tom's presence. Sybil was sitting at the table, going over some choreography notes and drinking a cup of peppermint tea. She had become a bit addicted to the soothing beverage after it had done wonders for her morning sickness. She brewed a cup now whenever she was feeling anxious or just needed to feel soothed. A cold hand brushed against her shoulder and she jumped.

Tom chuckled behind her, placing his book onto the table next to her open notebook. "Sorry love. It took a chilly turn out there." He cupped his hands against his mouth, blowing hot air to warm them as he rubbed them together, generating heat. Satisfied with their temperature he placed them back to her exposed skin. His hands were much warmer and caused the goose bumps his previous touch generated to disappear. He kneaded her shoulders with his expert hands. He had gotten good at knowing when her back was stiff and need a good rubbing. "How long have you been home?" he asked.

Leaning back against him standing behind her chair she looked up at him. He hadn't shaved today, the stubble visible on his chin and neck. He didn't go into the office then. His face held that same look she had seen the past few days. Contemplative. Something undecided was still undecided then. "I only got home a few minutes ago. I stayed at the studio to help clean out one of the rooms. We have a little break after the summer session before the fall session starts and we rent out the rooms to different groups, karate, AA, bible study, cheerleading camp. So we have to get the rooms ready. I'll be glad for the break."

"The little one giving you grief today? Listen up _grá mo chroí_, let's give your Mam a break. She had a rough day so lets you and I have a little story, a nice bath and a relaxing evening. Hm?" He asked her stomach, his hands reaching over to rub soothingly at her stretched skin as she leaned back, rubbing her head against his chin as he nuzzled and kissed the top of her head. He had taken to reading to her every night. His deep voice would calm the restless baby inside of her and she would find herself lulled to sleep as well. It was a new part of their routine that she looked forward to everyday.

"How is your book so far?" Sybil asked, motioning to the novel on the table in front of her. The spine didn't look cracked at all and there was no bookmark.

"I'm not sure. A little slow in the middle. How about that bath now? I was just going to call Thomas about something if you want to get the water started and I can join you in a minute?" he asked, grabbing his mobile from the table, already heading into the other room.

"Sure. Can you remind him that I'm staying late again tomorrow? I feel bad he didn't have anything to do tonight so we ended up putting him to work, poor guy. Tell him I'm sorry about his shoes!" Sybil called out to the other room.

The water was warm and smelled like lavender. A gift from Mary. She always had the best taste in toiletries. Sybil could never justify spending so much on soap but Mary was born with the ability to blindly spend, and Sybil was sometimes gifted with the spoils. A noise from the doorway announced Tom was watching her. Sybil was spreading bubbles along one leg distractedly like she did as a child. The way Tom was eyeing her now told her that the act was far more sensual than she had intended. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he quickly stripped off the soft gray fabric, discarding it on the pile of clothes she had left by the door. She felt her heart pound at the action. He could be so powerful and sexy with just one gesture that it would take her by surprise at his presence. Her body would literally shake with want looking at him. She felt her center pulse in anticipation. Eyeing his flat stomach, muscled chest, the dusting of fine hairs reaching up to his collarbone and down to his manhood, Sybil felt her mouth water.

A throat clearing jerked her gaze up to his smirking face. "See something you like, milady?" he asked cockily.

Deciding she would be just as bold Sybil leaned back against the tub, exposing her breasts above the line of water as they bounced, soapy and wet to his now widening eyes. "I don't know. See anything _you_ like Mr. Branson?"

Chuckling, he crouched down next to her. His jeans stretched taut and his solid arms rested on the edge of the tub as he met her gaze. "Well, milady. I do in fact. Two things, I think. And I like them both very, very much." One hand reached out to gently palm her breast. The nipple, already wet, stood erect at his touch. She tried to resist the urge to arch into his hand, failing when his finger and thumb closed around her aroused nipple, pinching it pleasurably. Dragging his hand across her sternum he paid the same attention to her other breast. She was panting by the time he was done.

Sometimes he would slide into the bath behind her, soaping her arms and stomach for her as they talked. Other times he would sit on the closed lid of the toilet and read to her. This was the first time he had seduced her while she sat soaking and relaxing. She felt sexy and cherished when he wanted her like this. When he would become so distracted by her simply as she was and would want to take her right there. Although their tub was larger than most, it still was not ideal for sexual activity beyond fondling and teasing.

Not content to wait for Tom to finish his lazy perusal of her body, Sybil shocked him by standing up and reaching for a towel behind him. Tom shocked her right back by snatching her up by the back of her thighs, lifting her into his arms. One arm held her around the back while the other wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her dripping, giggling form into the bedroom. His mouth fused onto her collarbone, licking and sucking as her hips grinded against his now damp jeans. Her slippery skin slid against his dry skin and she relished in the urge to make him as wet as she was. His stubble against her heated flesh made her toes curl in need of him. Sliding off of him Sybil quickly knelt in front of him. He tried to pull her back up but she was determined. There was something bothering him, and if she couldn't help him yet, she would do everything in her power to let him know she was here for him.

She hardly ever got the chance to pleasure Tom. He always preferred to pleasure her first, and by the time she was done she couldn't do much more that lie there, catching her breath. Very rarely she would catch him off guard, like right now. His wet jeans pooled around his ankles with his hardened errection jutting out towards her. Stiff and imposing, his cock was much more impressive than some others she had seen. It never needed time to work up to itself, it seemed to always be ready. She never had to coax it out of hiding.

As large as he was, he became even harder when she touched her mouth to him. One vein was visible on the underside which Sybil ran her tongue over making Tom suck in his breath, holding it in until her lips closed around the tip, sucking him into her wet mouth. He exhaled on a curse, fisting his hands in her hair and pulling her head back, her mouth sliding along his length before he fell out with a sucking pop. "Fucking Christ Syb, I can't take much more of that. Come here my darling girl."

He pulled her to her feet, her body still damp but drying in the cool air of the bedroom. He claimed her mouth passionately, his tongue dueling with hers for dominance. She felt him pressed against her stomach, hard and demanding and wanted him inside of her. Turning their bodies Sybil gently pushed against Tom's chest, forcing him to sit on the bed. She straddled him as soon as he got his bearings, positioning her heated center over his unyielding cock. Using her hands braced on his strong shoulders, Sybil impaled herself with him, watching his eyes close in pleasure as she sank further onto him.

As soon as he was completely sheathed within her she grabbed him by the back of his head forcing him to look at her. He stared at her questioningly, desire and arousal reflected back at her as his hands kneaded her lower back, his mouth inches away from hers. Sybil felt emotion well up inside of her and needed him to know that she was here for him, always. No matter what. Rocking her hips against him, his lips reached closer, brushing against her own as they gasped together at the sensation. Moving slowly Sybil set their pace lazily and controlled as she spoke.

"I love you. You are mine. And I am yours. Always." Each word was forced out between clenched teeth as sensation overwhelmed her, pleasure dancing through every nerve ending. All of her senses were heightened, she felt every brush of his fingers, every strand of hair falling over her shoulders, every drop of moisture sliding between her breasts.

Tom stared deep into her eyes, his mouth barely brushing against her lower lip as she continued to move over him. He alternated suckling at her lip and speaking through clenched teeth just as she had. His deep voice connecting with her womb and making body her teeter on the edge of falling into ecstasy. "Always. I am yours. And you are mine. I love….you."

He laid back on the bed, allowing Sybil more freedom to move, bracing her hands against his chest as she rode him. His hands were placed on top of her thighs as she edged closer. She could tell he was close as well and wanted to watch as he came apart inside of her. Circling her hips she saw his head thrown back as his mouth opened on a silent scream of pleasure. She felt her insides explode, whole body tingling as she shattered with him.

Lying next to him minutes later, Sybil contemplated asking him if everything was ok. Looking at his serene expression she reconsidered. He was at ease, at least temporarily, and she didn't want to push him back into that worried space he seemed to be occupying lately. Pulling on a nightgown from her dresser she flopped back onto the now mussed bed and waited as Tom brought a steaming mug of chamomile to her while he plunked down next to her, cracking _The Hobbit_ about a third of the way through. They started it last night but Sybil had fallen asleep and didn't realize how far he had gotten before calling it a night. Watching him engrossed in the fantasy adventure, one hand absentmindedly caressing her swelling stomach, pausing occasionally to place a tender kiss to their resting child made Sybil think she was daft for thinking anything was wrong in her perfect little corner of the world.

_*SO…..i seem to be ending chapters with smut lately…any complaints? Lol*_

_grá mo chroí-love of my heart_


	41. author's note

This is not a new chapter, and for that I am sorry.

but here's the thing….this story is a pretty close representation of my life, my feelings at least, which lend to the realness of the story so many of you enjoy. I am going through some personal things right now in my relationship having to do with a lot of the things Sybil goes through in this story and for the moment, the writing of this story is beginning to trigger me. Especially with what is occurring in the plot of the story. I set out to write a therapeutic, cathartic expulsion of my own traumas but it is hitting way too close at the moment. I need to take a little bit of time and get my own issues under control before I can continue with Tom and Sybil's journey. Its my own fault really. I never sat down and planned the direction of this story, I just let it naturally flow which felt good for a really long time. but I need some space from it for a little while. I need to heal a little bit before I can heal this story. I don't know if I was too honest in my writing and I am having a difficult time moving forward or if I cant write Sybil moving forward without doing it myself. Either way, I am going to take a little time away from it. I considered just glossing over the next two months in the timeline but that's not really fair to you readers, so instead I'm going to take a breather and come back to it. I hope I haven't disappointed or angered anyone but I will tell you I have something else in the works….something pretty amazing and exciting. so hopefully I can satiate you in the meantime. And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, every notification matters and makes me happier then you will ever know. I hope to return the favor by coming back to this as soon as I can, I cant give you a timeline but I promise as soon as I am able to I will post!


End file.
